Out of Control in Remnant
by Hellbreaker
Summary: During their initiation, the eight teens that would become teams RWBY and JNPR encounter a mysterious being that wielded power that is out of this world. It's name is Guyver, and Remnant will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Guyver, RWBY is a creation of the late Monty Oum and is a product of Rooster Teeth while Guyver is a manga series created by Takaya Yoshiki.**

 **This story is pretty much a project for me to try to make a RWBY fanfic. I'm fairly new to the RWBY fandom, and while I like it, I do feel that there are a few flaws with it. Generally, the pacing and not well thought out character development, at least from my viewpoint. Then again, the series does feel like a JRPG idea that got made into a cartoon instead.**

 **Anyway, the idea of this story being a crossover is because I tend to prefer doing crossover stories, and I wanted to cross this series over with one of my favorite manga/anime series. At first, I thought about doing a RWBY/Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans story but somebody else is doing that and I didn't want to follow someone else's example.**

 **So, I thought about another anime series I liked and Guyver came up, which felt like a much better choice as it is easier to include a character who can summon alien armor from another dimension than giant robots that tower over the Paladins and can easily punt them like an unimportant kid in a futuristic tank.**

 **Plus, I have the option to make this story as bloody and gory as possible thanks to the Guyver and all its lethal weapons.**

 **Now, I could go through the whole start from the beginning to introduce the characters and describe them, but I'm sure most of the readers will already know who is who. So, let's just fast forward to right around where Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren reached the ruins.**

 **The Strange Warrior Arrives**

In front of the ruins in the Emerald Forest, eight teenagers stood before a giant black scorpion Grimm known as a Death Stalker while a giant black crow Grimm called a Nevermore circled around them from above.

"Great, the gangs all here," Yang start to say sarcastically. "Now, we can all die together," she added only for her sister, Ruby to pop up.

"Not if I can…Hey what's he doing!?" Ruby yelled in confusion as the Death Stalker turned its attention towards its right.

The eight teenagers looked to where the Grimm was looking to see something moving towards them from the shadows. What emerged from the shadows was a humanoid figure, but it didn't look like anything the teens had ever seen.

The figure had a teal blue shell-like armor that covered its human-like form. It had a single spike on top of its head. A metal orb on its forehead, two other orbs on the upper sides of its head, and two smaller orbs on top of each other in its mouth area. There were two holes on the sides of the two smaller orbs that blew out steam. On its forearms were a pair of short blades just below its elbows. There was another orb on the center of its waist. Its feet had two clawed toes on each foot. Underneath the hard-shell-like armor was some sort of dark organic material that looked like tendons.

"What in the world is that?" Weiss asked, not able to figure out what it was.

"Maybe it's a new type of Grimm," Jaune guessed.

"It's not black though," Blake pointed out.

Before anyone else could say anything, the Death Stalker rushed towards the new creature and struck at it with its pincers. None of the teens could see what had happened but they saw that the Death Stalker was struggling all the sudden. The next thing they knew, the Death Stalker let out a loud screech as its arms were ripped off its body.

"Whoa!" the teens shouted as the Death Stalker backed away to show the teal being holding the severed arms before throwing them away.

"Did that thing just…?" Jaune started to say but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Rip off the arms of a Death Stalker," Ren added with only a slight raise in his voice.

The Death Stalker wasn't about to give up as it struck at its foe with its stinger despite being to dissolve, but the teal humanoid moved forwards and plunged its right hand into its head, breaking its hard shell. The Death Stalker twitched for a moment as it completely dissolved before everyone.

"It took down the Death Stalker in one hit," Pyrrha commented in amazement.

"Eh…, I can do the same thing no problem," Yang dismissed the event like it was no big deal.

However, the teal creature wasn't done yet as it turned its attention towards the Nevermore flying overhead. The orb on its waist started to glow as started floating towards the air, much to everyone's surprise.

"It can fly," Blake said as she looked at the teal creature float higher into the air.

The Nevermore noticed the creature flying up towards it and tried to attack it. However, its new foe charged at it as the blades on its forearms lengthen and bend outwards. The Nevermore never knew what hit it as its head slid off its body as the two parts dissolved while in the air.

"That…is…so…AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"He down that Nevermore like it was nothing!" Ruby gushed over how this new creature defeated the Grimm.

"Ooh, we should ask him to join our team," Nora said as she turned to Ren. "Go ask him Ren," she told her partner, who _isn't_ her romantic partner.

"Wait…what?" Ren replied in confusion as Nora started pushing him towards the teal being as it descended towards everyone.

"Are you insane!?" Weiss shouted as she tried to stop Nora. "We don't know anything about that thing or what it will do to us," she pointed out.

Once the creature touched the ground, it stood there looking at them with its glowing red slender eyes. Despite all eight teenagers being armed, the teal creature didn't make any moves against them as if it didn't see them as a threat. The red glow in the eyes started to fade as Ren was continued being pushed towards it by Nora.

"Wh-Where am I?" the teal being spoke in a male voice.

"It can talk!" Nora and Weiss shouted together. Nora in amazement while Weiss was in shock.

The teal being looked at the two girls in confusion as he tilted his head to the right.

"Of course, I can talk," the being told them before noticing its appearance. "Oh, I guess this would make that hard to believe," he said once he realized that he looked different from them.

What happened next shocked everyone as the teal armor removed itself from the being while the tendons vanished. The armor moved away to reveal a teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a red and black sweater and blue jeans. He looked about seventeen years old and, an average built and was generally plain looking.

Behind the boy, the armor floated for a moment before vanishing from everyone's sight.

Everyone's jaws dropped after seeing the armor vanish.

Then a very high-pitched squeal was heard as Ruby sprinted towards the boy and began to bombard him with questions.

"Thatwassocool! Wheredidyougetthatarmor? Didyoumakeit? Howdidyougetittoequipandremoveitself?" Ruby asked the confused teen boy as she had also somehow shrunk herself into what could best be described as a chibi.

The new boy didn't know what to say, mostly because he couldn't keep up with what this chibi shifting girl was saying. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about any more questions coming from this girl as the white-haired girl bopped her on the head, returning her to relative normalcy.

"Cut it out you dunce," Weiss scolded her partner before turning her attention back to the boy. "As for you, I would like it if you were to tell us what you are doing here, and where your partner is," she told the boy.

"I think it would be better if we at least introduced ourselves to each other first," Ren pointed out as he stood in front of the boy. "My name is Lie Ren," he introduced himself.

"My name is Sho Fukamachi," the boy introduced himself in return.

"I'm Nora!" Nora popped in to introduce herself.

"I'm Ruby," Ruby followed Nora's example.

"I am Weiss Schnee," Weiss introduced herself as the others went up to give Sho their names.

Once the introductions were done, Weiss asked Sho her previous questions.

"Well, I don't have a partner and honestly I just woke up seeing all of you," Sho told Weiss.

"Wait…you mean you don't remember fighting a Death Stalker and a Nevermore just a few minutes ago?" Yang asked in confusion.

"A what and a what?" Sho asked. "Are those new types of Zoanoids?" he asked another question.

"What's a Zoanoid?" Ruby asked, never hearing the word before.

"Maybe it's some sort of shape shifting monster that takes on a human form!" Nora shouted in excitement.

"That's ridiculous," Weiss rebutted.

While the two girls started to argue, Sho was thinking about what kind of situation he was in.

'How could they not know what a Zoanoid is?' Sho mentally asked himself. 'Ever since X-day, everyone on Earth knows about the Zoanoids and several of them had chosen to become Zoanoids,' he continued thinking. 'Then again, am I even on Earth?' he started to question himself as he looked at Pyrrha. 'Nobody on Earth dresses like her these days,' he noted before deciding to ask these teens a few questions of his own.

"Uh, stupid question but where are we?" Sho asked the assembled teens.

"Yeah, that is a stupid question," Yang agreed. "We're in the Emerald forest, going through our initiation exam remember," she told Sho.

"Right…" Sho replied as he thought about what else to ask. "And this exam is for…?" he started another question.

"To get admitted into Beacon Academy," Yang answered as she moved towards Sho. "Did you hit your head on something?" she asked.

"Well, since the last thing I remember was waking up to seeing all of you, I must have," Sho answered. "Wait, should you guys be finish your initiation exam?" he asked.

Four of the eight teens widened their eyes as they rushed towards the ruins to pick up the artifacts they needed to pass their exam. Ruby and Weiss selected the White Knight chess piece while Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed the white Rook chess piece.

"Aren't you going to grab a piece Sho?" Ruby asked the new teen.

"I don't have a partner, so I don't think I'll be able to pass this exam," Sho said, thinking that was the best excuse he could come up with.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ruby told Sho as she walked up to him. "Just pick a piece and then Ozpin can figure something out later," she added before dragging him towards the ruins to find a piece.

Sho looked at the remaining chess pieces in confusion, not quite sure what to make of them. He spotted a black pawn and decided to pick that one.

"A black pawn?" Blake noted in wonder.

"It just seems fitting for me," Sho said as he looked at the pawn. "It also sums up my life perfectly," he added bitterly as he remembered how he had been a pawn in many powerful men's quest for power, yet managing to become more powerful himself.

"Uh…guys," Jaune called out to everyone. "We got a problem," he said as he pointed behind him to show a large pack of Beowolves charging them.

Everyone was getting into defensive positions but Sho simply walked past them all. When he past Ruby, Sho gave her his chess piece before continuing to walk in front of them.

"Everyone, stay back," Sho told the eight teens.

"Stay back?" Yang questioned. "Why should I?" she continued angrily.

"I want to get this over with quickly," Sho told Yang.

"Then wouldn't it be a good idea for all of us to attack together?" Ren pointed out.

"This won't take long at all," Sho replied before taking a deep breath. "GUYVER!" he yelled causing a barrier to appear around him as the armor from before appeared behind him.

The other teens watched as the tendons shot out from the armor and wrapped around Sho's body before the armor placed itself on his being. It was a shocking and amazing sight for them all to see.

"What kind of Semblance is that?" Weiss asked in shock.

Nobody could give Weiss an answer since they never heard of a semblance that was like what they were seeing.

Sho on the other hand, grabbed his chest plates and opened them up.

"What is he doing?" Jaune asked as he kept his weapons ready.

"I do not know," Pyrrha replied as she and everyone watched as particles started to gather around Sho's chest area.

The Beowolves kept on charging towards Sho as if they deemed him to be a major threat. They weren't wrong in that aspect, but the creatures of Grimm had no idea just how much of a threat Sho Fukamachi was to them all. Three of the Beowolves leapt into the air and were practically on top of Sho.

"Sho!" Ruby screamed as she was about to rush to help her new friend.

However, the red hooded girl stopped in her tracks as a massive beam was fired from Sho's chest, vaporizing the Grimm as the particle beam continued to move forward, destroying the Grimm, trees, and whatever else was in its path before fading out of existence.

Ruby was stunned at how Sho single handedly wiped out all those Beowolves. Weiss's eyes were the size of dinner plates, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Blake was shaking in terror at what she had just witnessed. Yang's jaw dropped at how Sho defeated the Grimm. Jaune landed on his butt due to his legs giving out. Pyrrha was stunned into silence at what just happened. Nora was cheering loudly at how Sho took down all the Grimm, and Ren was thinking what everyone assembled was thinking.

'What in the world is Sho?'

Sho closed his chest plates, blew out air before turning around to the rest of the teens. He recalled his armor, returning to his original form.

"I think we should leave now," Sho suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they all took off to finish their initiation exam.

The next day, the students that completed the initiation were going through the ceremony as Ozpin gave the names of the newly made four man teams and assigned the leaders for each team.

Off to the side stood Sho as he was not an actual initiate, as he had no official paper work. He thought back to how after leaving the forest, Sho and his acquaintances were stopped by Ozpin and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. After an awkward introduction, Sho was guided into Ozpin's office for a little chat.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Sho found himself sitting in an office that was styled after the inside of an old grandfather clock. Ozpin sat across from Sho, sipping his coffee._

" _So, Mr. Fukamachi…" Ozpin began as he sized up the boy. "Care to explain to me, how you got into the Emerald Forest?" he asked._

" _I honestly have no idea how I got there," Sho told Ozpin._

" _I see," Ozpin said as he took out his scroll and placed it on his desk. "So, you have no recollection of this," he continued as he played a video feed from his scroll._

 _Sho looked at the strange device to see a rift open on the screen. His eyes widened when he saw himself appear while in his Guyver armor. He watched as his body stood there before an Ursa appeared and attacked him, only to be taken down with a single punch through its body._

" _Taking down an Ursa with a single punch like that isn't uncommon," Ozpin told Sho. "But for you to do so without putting any of your Aura into it was surprising," he continued._

" _Aura?" Sho replied, not understanding what Ozpin said._

 _Ozpin didn't say anything as he leaned forward to look into Sho's eyes. Sho in turn look straight back at Ozpin._

 _Compared to the people Sho had faced, Ozpin doesn't scare him._

 _Facing off against shape-shifting monsters and beings that were practically demi-gods was harder compared to a gray-haired man holding a coffee mug._

" _You are not familiar with Aura," Ozpin stated, knowing that Sho had no idea._

"… _No," Sho answered, not seeing any point to pretend to know what Ozpin was talking about._

" _Perhaps it would be best if you explained to me what you do know," Ozpin suggested._

" _It's a long story," Sho told Ozpin._

" _I have plenty of time for a long story," Ozpin told Sho._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

'I told Ozpin about as much as I want him to know, but I'm pretty sure he knows I didn't tell him the whole truth,' Sho thought to himself as he watched as Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were being given their team name.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Team RWBY," Ozpin declared.

'That's going to be confusing,' Sho thought to himself while chuckling a bit.

"Led by…Ruby Rose," Ozpin appointed the team leader, much to Ruby's shock and Weiss's dismay.

'I hope Ruby can handle being leader,' Sho thought to himself.

After he finished announcing the first-year teams, Ozpin turned to Sho, and signaled him to stand next to him.

"Lastly, I would like to present Sho Fukamachi," Ozpin told the assembled students. "He is a late entry, yet he has proven himself to be very capable," he said. "Which is why he shall serve as a reserve member until a new team could be formed or if some other event occurred," he added.

The first-year students muttered to themselves, wondering how Sho got special treatment or were doubting his abilities. The only ones that didn't doubt him was team RWBY and JNPR since they witnessed what Sho was capable of. Sho on the other hand, wasn't really interested in what Ozpin just said about him being a reserve member. If anything, Sho had no interest in being a huntsman like these students.

'I don't know where I am or if Tetsuro and Mizuki are even alive,' Sho thought sadly. 'I just hope that they are okay,' he added.

"This promises to be an interesting year," Ozpin said as the students slowly exited the auditorium. "Most interesting indeed," he added as he turned around to look at Sho.

In another part of Vale, four members of the White Fang surrounded a man in an alleyway. The man has short blonde hair and wore tan shirt and black slacks. The four faunas glared at the man behind their mask while the man simply stood there with a small smile on his face.

"It's amazing what kind of trash you find in a place like this," the man said as he looked over the White Fang members.

"Shut up human," the White Fang member with deer antlers said as he took out a sword. "You picked the wrong place to walk to," he added.

The man looked at the sword with an amused look on his face.

"I take it your companions share your opinion, right?" the man said.

None of the White Fang members said anything as the other three drew their weapons.

"I see…" the man said in a low tone. "Then, I guess that means that I can kill you four and simply claim it was self-defense," he added.

The four White Fang members laughed when they heard this man say that.

"Are you stupid?" the White Fang member with a beaver tail said. "We're armed and your defenseless," he pointed out.

"He's a human, they're all stupid," the White Fang member with a cat tail pointed out.

"I don't need to carry a weapon," the human said. "Not when I AM the weapon," he added with a chuckle. "Adapt," he said firmly as a bright flash appeared.

The White Fang members moved away as they watched a barrier appeared around the man, destroying a dumpster as this strange armor appeared and latched onto the human. The four faunus looked at the human in terror as he was replaced with this strange armored being.

"Now, let us begin," the armored man said as he walked towards the cowering faunas.

 **Author's note: Well that's the start of this story, could have been better but writing a RWBY story is new to me as I still don't feel like I have captured the feel of the RWBY universe just yet. Oh well, I'll just keep trying until it starts to feel natural to me.**

 **Though I should point this out, I am NOT let Sho or that other guy that was literally just introduced thirteen paragraphs ago have Auras unlocked or Semblances. The reason is that would make them insanely overpowered, and the Guyver when equipped to a human is already overpowered from the start. More of that will be explained as the story goes on.**

 **Either way, no Aura or Semblance for Sho or the mystery character (well a mystery to anyone who hasn't seen the Guyver anime or read the manga) because they don't need them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day of School**

Sho had woken up at six in the morning and had just finished his shower. He looked at his new school uniform that was laying on his bed. The room he was given was the standard size bed for all of Beacon Academy students, but he had the room all to himself due to not having an actual team. In a way, it was for the best as Sho was still a stranger in a new world. A world that was quite different from his own, a world that he nothing about.

A…a world without his friends.

A world…without his father.

Sho tried to stop thinking about his father, but the imagines wouldn't leave him.

 _Flashback_

 _Sho looked on in horror as he saw four insect-like limbs protruding from his father's back._

" _W-what is going on?" Sho's father stuttered in terror as he looked at the limbs that erupted from his back._

" _They turned my father into a Zoanoid," Sho said in horror as he watched as his father begin to transform._

 _Fumino Fukamachi's body expanded as he became covered in white fur while his head elongated as mandibles grew out of his mouth until he took on the hulking monstrous form called Enzyme II._

 _End of Flashback_

Sho shook his head, trying to forget the horror that came after his father's last day alive. However, he knew that he can never truly forget about that day, nor can he ever forget the tragic end of that day.

It was the day when he, Guyver 1, brutally slaughtered his father.

After getting dressed, Sho looked himself over in the mirror. The uniform was a bit different from the one he wore back on Earth, and the tie was something he rarely ever wore, yet wearing a school uniform almost felt calming. It was almost as if it was normal, like he was back to his old life. The life of Sho Fukamachi, normal high school student.

'I guess this is my chance to forget about everything involving Chronos,' Sho thought before looking at the clock. 'I should probably get something to eat for breakfast before classes start,' he decided as he made his way out of his dorm room.

Once he reached the cafeteria, Sho made his way to the serving area to get his breakfast. He was greeted by an elderly woman who served him scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of orange juice. Sho thanked the woman and headed towards an empty table to eat his breakfast in peace. As he ate, Sho noticed that there wasn't a lot of students in the cafeteria.

'I guess there aren't that many morning people in this school,' Sho thought to himself as he continued eating.

Enjoying the peace, he was getting as he ate, Sho also thought about what he learned about this planet. It wasn't a lot, just the basics such as the name of the planet, the identity of the black and white monsters that threaten the people, and the most important fact that the dominate species of Remnant were humans and faunus, and the discrimination that the latter was subjected to.

'Faunus, humans with animal characteristics,' Sho thought as he looked at one student, a boy with dog ears. 'Aside from having parts of any animal added onto their bodies, they don't look that much different from normal humans,' he continued to think while eating. 'At least none of them are born with bio-laser shoulders,' he added thinking about the bio-blaster type Zoanoid known as Vamore.

Sho finished his breakfast and was getting ready to leave the cafeteria but stopped when he noticed one of the students that was eating breakfast was looking at him. Sho wrote the person off as someone who didn't think he shouldn't have been allowed to be accepted into the school, especially since he didn't have team. In a way Sho can agree with that sentiment, as he never actually enrolled in the school, yet he was accepted because Ozpin, from what Sho could figure, decided to break his own rules to let him be accepted.

'Why do I feel like this Ozpin is trying to use me for something?' Sho thought to himself as he returned to his dorm room to gather his books and pencils before trying to find his first class of the day.

After an hour of searching, Sho found the classroom his first class was in. He had a history class with a Professor…oh wait that was crossed out on his schedule, a Doctor Oobleck.

"Well, at least I'll be able to learn more about this world," Sho said to himself as he entered the classroom.

 **Less than five minutes later**

'I have no idea what he is talking about,' Sho thought as he realized that his history teacher was not one for slowing down during his lecture.

The first Guyver watched as Oobleck zipped from one whiteboard to the next while speaking just as fast about the beginning of the Faunus Rights Revolution, or more commonly known as the Faunus War. Luckily, he wasn't the only student that had difficulty keeping up with the teacher as the rest of the class were more engaged in watching said teacher zip around. However, Sho felt that he would be struggling more than the others not just because he doesn't have clue about any of this, but because he couldn't read the textbook.

'How is it possible that I can suddenly speak English, but I can't read a single word of it,' Sho wondered to himself as he tried to figure out what was on the pages.

This was what would happen when you have a Japanese student attending an English-speaking class with no prior knowledge of the language. Such as how an English dubbed anime will have the characters speak English, yet can perfectly read Japanese.

Apparently, reading English was skipped over.

"Now, who can tell me what was the major turning point of the Faunus Rights Revolution during the third year?" Oobleck asked his students, many of which were surprised they got that far in the history.

One of the students bravely raised their hand, which Oobleck noticed and called out the student.

"The Battle of Fort Castle," the student answered.

"Yes, yes, that is correct," Oobleck said before going on to describe the events that led up to the Battle of Fort Castle.

Sho tried to listen intently as he was quite surprised that Oobleck would start explaining that event. From what he could remember during his history classes back on Earth, his teachers simply expected the students to know the dates and names of said battles. This was quite refreshing and interesting to Sho, if only he could actually read the words in his history book.

'Maybe I should talk to Oobleck-Sensei?' Sho thought to himself as the class continued.

Once the bell went off, Oobleck assigned his students several pages to read in preparation of tomorrow's class. If Sho had any more reason to talk to Oobleck, this was a good enough reason alone. Sighing for a moment, Sho stood up and walked up to Oobleck, who was sitting at his desk before noticing Sho.

"Is there something I can assist you with, Mr. Fukamachi?" Oobleck asked in his usual fast-talking manner.

"Yes, Oobleck-Sensei," Sho answered.

"Doctor…" Oobleck corrected Sho, not knowing that the term Sensei not only generally meant teacher, but could also be applied to doctors as a means of respect for a person of authority.

"I'm sorry, it's just a common thing for me to refer to teachers as Sensei," Sho explained while being a bit vague.

"I see…" Oobleck said as he decided to make the exception. "What can I do to help you?" he asked.

"Well…it's kind of embarrassing…" Sho felt nervous as it did feel rather humiliating for him. "But…I can't read this book," he finally told the teacher.

Oobleck was silent for a moment.

"Please explain as to why you cannot read this book," Oobleck told Sho.

"Well, it's not that I can't read, I can," Sho tried to explain. "It's just that I haven't learned how to read or write in the common language," he told his teacher.

If it weren't for his glasses, Sho would have seen Oobleck's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Please continue Mr. Fukamachi," Oobleck told Sho.

"Well, it's hard to explain but from what I can remember, I was taught how to speak two different languages, but I was only taught how to read and write in one," Sho explained to his teacher, it was bit of a lie as he doesn't know how it was possible for him to speak English, but he wasn't going to reveal his actual origins just to explain why he can't read English.

"I see," Oobleck said as he listened to Sho. He didn't feel like the boy was lying, in fact he had seen Sho try his hardest to pay attention to his lecture, so he knew the boy wasn't trying to get out of the reading assignment. "Can you show me what language you can read and write in?" he asked Sho while sliding a piece of paper and a pencil towards the boy.

"Yes sir," Sho said as he took the pencil and started writing Japanese characters on the paper.

Oobleck was quite surprised by what Sho was writing, to the untrained eye of someone from Remnant, it looked like random lines, but to Oobleck, he could see how much effort Sho was putting into his writing. For Sho, all he was doing was writing down what he could remember from Oobleck's lecture, but in his native language rather than English.

Once Sho was finished, Oobleck took the paper to see if it was anything he was familiar with.

"Very well, Mr. Fukamachi…" Oobleck started. "I suppose you are exempt from the reading assignment, but I do believe that this will be a serious issue that could affect your education," he told Sho. "I would suggest that you ask someone to help you," he added.

Sho nodded his head before leaving the classroom so that he could make it to his next class, while Oobleck looked over the paper that Sho had written on.

"This is quite jarring," Oobleck said to himself. "I may have to bring this to Professor Ozpin's attention," he added as he pocketed the paper before preparing for his next class.

The next class for Sho was Grimm Studies 101, with Professor Port.

This should be interesting.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night…" Port started his lecture with a few words that would describe the creatures of Grimm. "These are only a few words that are associated with the creatures of Grimm, but I like to call them prey," he finished with a chuckle.

Nobody else was laughing.

"Tough crowd," Port muttered to himself before returning to his lecture. "And you will call them that as well…" he continued as he began his lecture about how this class would teach the students how to hunt and take down the creatures of Grimm.

For Sho, this class wasn't that interesting as Professor Port got himself detracted as he started telling the students a very long story that was questionable in truth. It took a while for him to get back on track, but Port finally changed the subject from him wrestling with an Ursa or something, nobody was really listening, to the main event.

"Now, which among you believes you have the qualities of a huntsmen?" Port asked the students, yet none of them raised their hands, which disappointed him. He was hoping one of them would have been as eager as a young miss Schnee from his previous class. "How about you, Mr. Fukamachi?" he decided to pick show. "Show us your skills," he told the boy.

Sho was a bit hesitant when he was called upon. He didn't have a weapon in the traditional sense, but he doubted that would have stopped Port since he saw the Blunderbuss placed on the wall. He also knew that everyone would be expecting him to accept in order to gauge his abilities.

Resigning himself to his situation, Sho stepped down to the floor while a large cage was being pushed into the classroom. While this was happening, the students noticed that Sho didn't have a weapon on him, nor did he decided to change out of his uniform as well as retrieve his nonexistent weapon.

"What is he doing?" one of the students whispered.

"Doesn't he know that he can go to the lockers to change and get his weapon?" another student whispered.

"Man, what a moron," a louder student said as he laughed at Sho.

"Mr. Fukamachi, you can leave the classroom to gather your weapon and change out of your uniform for this portion of the class," Port told Sho.

"I'm fine Port-Sensei," Sho told the portly man. "My weapon is always with me," he added as he made sure he was far enough from the other students. "Guyver!" he said loudly, summoning his bio-boosted armor.

The students' eyes widened as they saw this transparent barrier surround Sho as Guyver armor appeared behind him before attaching itself onto the boy. Once the transformation was complete, the other students were in awe at what they were looking at.

"Is that his Semblance or something?" one female student asked.

"If it isn't then where can I get one?" another student replied as he looked very impressed with the armor.

"Holy shit…" one student, Russel from Team CRDL muttered as he looked at the damage that was done to the floor due to the Guyver's barrier. "He created a small crater in the floor just by summoning it or something," he pointed out.

Professor Port was about to say something, but the cage started rattling with the creature inside it acting up. A fist suddenly punched through the cage door, startling Port and the other students. Whatever was inside that cage, it was tearing its way out of the cage in order to get out. The students let out gasps and shout of fright as the creature turned out to be a Beringel.

The ape-like Grimm roared, pounding its chest before turning its attention towards the Guyver. It growled before charging at the Guyver, intending to kill the bio-boosted human.

Sho looked at the Beringel for a moment as it charged at him, the image of the ape-like Zoanoid, Ramotith, flashed in Sho's mind as the image overlapped the Beringel's body. Regardless of his mind wandering for a moment, Sho dodged the Grimm's charge and grabbed its right arm before it could turn around.

The Guyver moved to the Grimm's back and grabbed the other arm and started pulling both back. The Beringel roared in rage, which was loud enough to cause the students to cover their ears.

"Oh…that was quite loud," Port commented. "But what will you do now, Mr. Fukamachi?" he asked. "Surely, you do not intend to simply subdue this Beringel," he continued as he watched his bio-boosted student.

Sho didn't say anything, rather he simply fired three shots from his head beam. One in the skull, the other two through its back. The three shots pierced the Grimm's body and hit the wall, leaving scorch marks on it. Sho let go of the Beringel as it dissolved before touching the floor.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous," Port said in a cheerful tone. "I believe we are in the presence of a true huntsmen in the making," he added before the bell went off. "Well, that's all for today. I look forward to teaching you all tomorrow," he told his students as they began to file out while Sho unequipped his armor.

"Dude, that was awesome," Russel said to Sho when he reached the Earth boy. "Was that your Semblance?" he asked.

"Uh…" Sho was quite surprised that someone would be willing to talk to him suddenly.

"It had to be," Dove said as he joined up with Russel while Cardin and Sky followed behind.

"Eh…he did alright," Cardin said while looking down at Sho. "For a scrawny little guy," he added.

Sho didn't say anything when Cardin slightly insulted him, he didn't see the point in starting a fight against a classmate.

"A scrawny little guy with a badass armor Semblance," Russel pointed out.

"Thanks…?" Sho replied before realizing he couldn't remember who these guys were.

"Russel, Russel Thrush," Russel introduced himself. "That's Dove," he pointed towards said boy, "Sky," he pointed towards the boy with slick back hair, "and that's Cardin, our leader," he finally pointed to Cardin.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sho," Sho introduced himself.

"That's an odd name," Sky said as he looked Sho over.

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" Sho replied with a chuckle about his own name.

"Well, Sho we're heading to our next class, so see ya," Russel told Sho as he and his team left.

"Yeah, maybe," Sho said as he exited the classroom. 'They don't seem so bad, but it's kind of early to tell,' he thought to himself. 'Who knows, maybe they just wanted to be friendly,' he continued thinking while leaving the classroom.

After a couple of more classes, it was time for lunch. Sho had just gotten his tray and was looking for a place to sit and eat.

"SHO!" a female voice called out to the boy in question.

Sho looked around to see Ruby waving at him while sitting with her team and team JNPR. He smiled a bit as he made his way to the eight students he met the day before. He took a seat next to Ren, who greeted him with a nod.

"So…how were your classes?" Yang decided to break the ice.

"Not so bad," Sho replied. "I may have a little trouble with Oobleck-Sensei's class though," he added.

"Uh…" the majority of both teams were a bit confused with the title Sho gave to Oobleck.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting," Sho said to himself. "Sensei is what we call a teacher in my culture," he explained.

"Oh…" RWBY and JPR said together while Nora was busy eating her pancakes, that she somehow got for lunch.

"So, what's the problem?" Jaune asked Sho.

"Well…" Sho started, not really sure if he should tell them.

"You can trust us Sho," Pyrrha told Sho. "We'll be glad to help you," she added.

"Well, it's just that where I'm from, I've never really learned how to read and write in this particular language," Sho told everyone.

"What!?" Weiss yelled out in disbelief. "All four kingdoms have used this language for thousands of years," she said as she stared at Sho. "How can you not know how to read or write?" she practically demanded an answer from him.

"It is not uncommon for villages outside of the kingdoms to refuse the universal language in favor of their native language," Ren said in Sho's defense. "Perhaps Sho comes from such a village," he guessed.

"Wow, I never thought of that," Ruby said as she accepted Ren's answer.

"That's because you don't think at all," Weiss scolded Ruby, causing the fifteen-year-old girl to curl back from Weiss.

"Hey, chill out Ice Queen!" Yang yelled at Weiss in defense of her little sister.

As Weiss and Yang start to argue with each other, Sho looked at Blake for an explanation.

"Did something happen?" Sho asked the raven-haired girl.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Blake told Sho. "She's been like this since Professor Port's class this morning," she added.

"You guys had Professor Port's class first?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, and Weiss volunteered for his demonstration against a Boarbatusk," Blake answered. "She seemed to get annoyed whenever Ruby gave her advice," she continued to explain.

"Why would she do that?" Sho wondered. "Wouldn't it make sense to accept advice from a classmate when dealing with a Grimm that you might not know how to fight against?" he continued asking.

"Yes, that would be the right choice to make," Pyrrha joined in. "But Weiss seemed to only get aggravated when Ruby cheered her on and gave her advice while not act like that towards Blake or Yang," she added.

Sho took a look at Ruby to see her looking sad while Weiss and Yang continued arguing.

'So, the problem is between Weiss and Ruby,' Sho thought to himself. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with how Ruby was picked as team leader,' he continued to think.

"What about you Sho?" Jaune joined in. "Did you already have Professor Port's class?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah, I have him as my second class," Sho answered. "He kind of volunteered me to face off against a Grimm," he told Jaune.

"What kind of Grimm was it?" Jaune asked.

"It was…" Sho started to answer but he didn't really know what that Grimm he faced was called.

"Hey Sho!" a new voice called out to Sho, causing everyone to turn around to see Russel walk up to him. "You're hanging with these guys?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Russel," Sho greeted the mohawked boy. "Yes, I'm sitting with teams RWBY and JNPR today," he told him. "Do you and the rest of your team want to join us?" he offered.

"Nah…Cardin already picked a table for us," Russel told Sho. "Just wanted to say hey," he continued. "Did you tell them how you took down the Beringel in Port's class yet?" he asked.

"WHAT!?" the two teams yelled in shock, which drew the attention of a lot of other students.

"You went up against a Beringel!" Yang yelled in shock.

"Where did Professor Port get that kind of Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"Did you use your armor?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Did you break its legs?" Nora asked a little too eagerly.

"Uh…yes, I went up against a Beringel," Sho answered. "I have no idea where Port-Sensei got it from," he answered Pyrrha's question. "I did use my armor," Ruby squealed when she heard that. "No, I didn't break its legs," Nora was disappointed about that.

"Like you needed to break its legs, man," Russel said. "The dude shot three holes into its body from its back with this laser beam that shot out of his forehead," he told the two teams. "He took it down like it was nothing," he added.

"Uh…thanks Russel," Sho said softly. "But it wasn't that big of a deal," he told his fellow classmate.

"Wasn't that big of a deal?" Blake repeated in disbelief. "Sho, a Beringel is one of the most aggressive kinds of Grimm, it's even considered to be one of the more intelligent Grimm out there," she explained to Sho.

"Which easily makes Sho the most badass guy on campus," Russel said before slapping Sho in the back. "Well, I'm heading over to where my team is, later Sho," he said as he left to join up with his team to eat lunch.

"That was…unexpected," Ren commented on Russel appearing, then leaving.

The rest of team JNPR agreed with Ren while team RWBY had differing opinions about what Russel said about Sho going up against a Beringel.

'Now, I really want to see how Sho can stand up to me,' Yang thought to herself, eagerly hoping for a chance to have a match against the bio-boosted human.

As the day progressed, Sho was quickly getting used to being a student in Beacon Academy, since before he became the Guyver, Sho was just a high school student. Of course, he still had other students talking about him, but he simply ignored the talks. After all, he needed to get to Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

 **Glynda's Combat Class**

Glynda finished going over the purpose of the class and the rules for the sparring matches. Many of the students were excited about this class since they get to face off against each other.

"Now, who would like to be the first to spar?" Glynda asked her students.

"I want to!" Yang shouted as she stood up and raised her hand eagerly.

"Ah…Miss Xiao Long, excellent," Glynda said as she waved the girl over to step onto the area platform. "Now, is there anyone who would like to be her opponent?" she asked the remaining students.

"Actually, I want to go up against Sho," Yang told the teacher while pointing at Sho.

Sho was caught by surprise that Yang would choose him as her opponent. He was also worried since he never fought against a normal human, regardless of aura or semblances.

"Hm…I see," Glynda considered Yang's suggestion. "Very well, Mr. Fukamachi, please step down," she told the boy.

Sho was about to decline, but he noticed how everyone was looking at him. He glanced at RWB and JNPR, and noticed the varying looks on their faces. A few of them were curious, excited, and worried because they had seen a bit of what Sho was capable of. He looked at Yang and saw how she had an eager look in her eyes before winking at him and heading to the locker room to change out of her uniform and to grab Ember Celica.

"Come on man, you can take her," Russel said from one side of the classroom.

"Yeah, dude," Dove joined in. "Show her what you're made of," he added.

Sho sighed before walking down to the area platform while Yang returned in her normal outfit. Of course, Yang couldn't help but decide to strut her stuff as she walked onto the area, easily attracting the attention of a lot of the boys. Sho on the other hand, stopped just before reaching the platform. Glynda and Yang stood there waiting for Sho.

"Any time now, Mr. Fukamachi," Glynda said as she stared at the boy.

Sho nodded his head before jumping into the air.

"Guyver!" Sho shouted before the barrier around him appeared as well as his armor.

"A little flashy Mr. Fukamachi," Glynda said.

"Sorry about that Goodwitch-Sensei, but the barrier comes with the armor," Sho told the blonde woman.

"I see…" Glynda made a note of that before activated the monitor on the wall to display Yang and Sho's faces.

Yang's picture had an aura meter that was green while Sho's didn't have an aura meter. Instead it had one hundred percent below it. Yang noticed this difference, as well as everyone else.

"How come Sho doesn't have an aura meter?" Yang asked Glynda.

"Professor Ozpin and I had discovered that Mr. Fukamachi's Semblance mask his aura," Glynda started explaining. "So, we updated the system to use a hit system to determine when Mr. Fukamachi would no longer be fit to continue battling," she told Yang and the other students.

'So, that's what they're going with to explain why I don't have an aura,' Sho thought to himself, remembering how Glynda had failed to unlock his aura. 'By lying so no one would be the wiser,' he mentally added.

Several of the students accepted Glynda's explanation while a couple were not that convinced.

'There is no way anyone's semblance can just mask their aura like that,' Weiss thought to herself.

"You both may begin," Glynda told Sho and Yang, thus beginning the match.

"Don't go easy on me," Yang told Sho with a smile on her face as she fired two shots from her gauntlets at Sho.

'Sorry Yang, but holding back is the only way that you'll stay alive against me,' Sho mentally said as he took the two shots.

The shotgun rounds from the Ember Celica hit the Guyver's chest plates, but he didn't stumble or falter from the hits. The number below Sho's picture dropped from one hundred to ninety-eight percent, barely affecting Sho at all. Yang's smile dropped when she saw how Sho didn't react and the shotgun rounds fall from the Guyver's chest plates, they didn't even leave a dent in them.

"What the!?" Yang shouted in disbelief at seeing her shots bouncing off. "Alright then, try this!" she shouted as she charged at Sho with her right arm drawn back.

The blonde brawler threw a punch at the bio-boosted human, but Sho sidestepped her and grabbed her outstretched arm, flipped her over his shoulder, and tossed her towards the edge of the area.

Despite being thrown, Yang fired off several rounds at Sho before managing to land on her feet. Seeing the shotgun rounds coming at him, Sho knew the rounds couldn't do much to him as the spread of the shots was too short to deal any minor damage. However, Sho decided to show off at least one new ability.

Concentrating on the shots fired, the vibration globes on his mouth homed in one the molecular resonance frequency of the shotgun pellets and activated the Sonic Buster attack. Yang watched, stunned by the site of her rounds literally being disintegrated in front of her.

She wasn't the only one stunned by this attack as the rest of the class didn't see that coming, nor did Glynda as her glasses slid down a bit.

Refusing to back down, Yang charged at Sho once again, intent on beating him down. Once she got close enough to punch him, Sho jumped out of the way and landed behind her. Yang's anger started to build up as she turned around and charged at Sho once again.

"Is she really going to just charge at Sho blindly?" Weiss questioned her teammates lack of strategy.

"Her anger is clouding her judgement," Pyrrha pointed out. "If she can't calm herself and focus, then she'll only be wasting her aura," she added.

Indeed, Yang was wasting a lot of her aura as she continued to fail in hitting Sho. Sho wasn't a properly trained fighter like Yang, but he had far more experience than her thanks to the numerous Zoanoids and Hyper Zoanoids Chronos had thrown at him back on Earth. So, he easily dodged the majority of her punches, only get hit a couple of times that he barely noticed.

'I better end this now,' Sho thought as he fired a head beam at Yang.

The head beam flew past Yang and left a scorch mark on the wall behind her. However, that shot managed to singe a lock of the blonde brawler's hair. Yang felt that and looked to see that a piece of her hair was burnt. She started shaking in rage at what had just happened.

"You…" Yang growled before she flared up in rage and activated her semblance. "You MONSTER!" she yelled as she charged at Sho, intent on beating into the ground.

Sho was a bit taken aback by this change in attitude and wasn't prepared for the punch he got to the side of his head.

However, Yang's punch barely did anything to Sho. Merely caused him to tilt his head to the side a bit. Ruby was shocked to see how someone was able to tank her sister's punch and not get knocked out.

"No way," Ruby muttered in awe.

Fueled by rage, Yang tried to punch Sho again, but this time the teal blue Guyver caught her fist and started squeezing it. Yang yelled out in pain as she felt not only her hand being squeezed, but the metal of Ember Celica being crushed and pressed against the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Sho said softly before punch Yang in the solar plexus, knocking the blonde brawler out cold.

Sho looked to see Yang's aura meter empty out while his hit counter was only at eighty-seven percent.

"And that is the end of this match," Glynda announced as she walked towards the two combatants. "And as many of you can see the effects of allowing one's anger to get the better of you," she pointed out while Sho carried Yang off the area. "Mr. Fukamachi, can you please bring Miss Xiao Long to the infirmary?" she asked the bio-boosted human.

"Yes, Goodwitch-Sensei," Sho agreed as he carried the unconscious girl out of the classroom.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby said as she raised her hand. "Can I come along too?" she asked. "Yang is my sister and I'm worried she might…" she started to explain.

"Yes, you may Miss Rose," Glynda told the fifteen-year-old girl. She watched as Ruby followed Sho out of the classroom. "Now, who would like to be next?" she asked the remaining assembled students.

 **Later that night, outside of Beacon Academy**

Inside a warehouse near the docks, Roman Torchwick was looking over a map of Vale while members of the White Fang were opening crates that contained various forms of Dust Crystals. Beside him was his partner in crime, Neo, who was overseeing the faunus checking the Dust.

"Everything is running smoothly," Roman said to Neo. "Too bad, we have to work with these filthy animals," he complained.

Neo simply shrugged her shoulders, not particularly caring about working with the White Fang, but didn't see any reason to argue about it.

Before Roman could go on a rant about it, a member of the White Fang approached him and Neo.

"What is it now?" Roman asked, feeling quite annoyed.

"One of the guards hasn't reported in the last five minutes," the White Fang member told him.

"So, what are you standing around here for?" Roman retorted. "Go find out what's taking him so long," he told the faunus.

"That won't be necessary," a new male voice said as everyone stopped what they were doing to see someone walk towards them.

The figure was cladded in a bronzish yellow armor of unknown origin. He had a single curved horn on top of his head, a metal sphere on the center of his forehead. Short blades on his forearms that were curved outwards. The face of this armored person had two small globes on the left side of his face and two steam ports on the right side. This armored figure was holding the guard by the back of his neck, dead.

"I wanted to have a little chat with you, but he refused to let me see you," the bronze-yellow figure said as he dropped the corpse. "As you can see, I don't take kindly to someone telling me off," he added.

The White Fang and Neo drew their weapons, but the armored man fired multiple laser shots at the weapons near their hands, causing everyone to drop them due to the heat of the laser shots.

"That was the weakest of my weapons, set to a much lower output," the armored man told Roman. "If I wanted to kill all of you, there wouldn't be anything left to find," he added as he stepped towards Roman.

"I see, and what do you want?" Roman asked the mysterious man in armor.

"My name is Oswald Lisker," the man introduced himself. "And I'm would like for you to hire me," he said.

Roman took out a cigar and was about to light it, but Lisker shot at the tip of the cigar, lighting it for the man. Roman was surprised, yet was very impressed.

"Why don't you step into my office Mr. Lisker," Roman said as he approached the armored man. "I'm sure we can work something out," he added with a smirk on his face, feeling like he finally finding someone who could pull his own weight without spouting out some righteousness bullshit about injustice. "Also, where did you find that armor?" he asked.

"Let's just say that God works in mysterious ways," Lisker joked as he followed Roman towards another part of the warehouse so they could negotiate.

 **Author's note: Man, I did not expect myself to have a new chapter written down so quickly. Usually it takes me about a month to write up a chapter. Guess this new story was just what I needed to get my writing juices flowing.**

 **Still, I managed to get quite a bit done with this chapter. I decided that Sho wouldn't have the same classes as Team RWBY or JNPR because that's kind of expected whenever someone does a story where a new character befriends teams RWBY and JNPR.**

 **I'm sure I also pissed off the Yang fanboys with Sho curve stomping her, but honestly, I don't see Yang being able to beat Sho when he is in his Guyver armor. In the Guyver series, Sho has faced off against monsters that are practically the stuff of nightmares, got impaled multiple times, died at least three times, and defeated a kaiju size nightmare hell dragon composed of a Zoalord, which is basically a god to Zoanoids, and a fourth of a city's population of Zoanoids.**

 **Yang on the other hand, destroyed a twenty-foot-tall robot. That's really the only real impressive feat she has to her name, and she needed her teammates to help her just to keep it from causing more destruction on the highway.**

 **Even with her semblance, Sho can easily defeat Yang since every weapon the Guyver has can kill a person with no effort. Hell, if Sho wanted to, he could have used his Sonic Buster to disintegrate Yang just as easily as her shotgun rounds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guyver II's Agenda**

Inside the warehouse that served as Roman's base of operations, he watches from a higher level of the building to see his newest employee display his talents. Beside Roman was his associate, and the ringleader of a special operation, a beautiful woman by the name of Cinder. Behind them was Neo and two of Cinder's own minions, a dark-skinned girl by the name of Emerald and a young man by the name of Mercury. On the ground floor was Lisker without his armor, surrounded by several members of the White Fang standing beside seven large crates.

"So, this is the man who wishes to join us," Cinder commented as she looked the man over. "He better be as good as you say Roman," she said to the criminal mastermind.

"Yeah, it ain't easy smuggling those Grimm into Vale," Mercury said while crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't worry about that little boy," Roman replied as he turned to face Mercury. "Lisker will be sure to impress," he added before turning around.

"He better," Cinder said as she continued to observe. "Open the crates," she told the White Fang members.

The crates were slowly opened just a bit, enough so that the faunus could getaway before the Grimm could jump out of their cages. Once the crates were slightly opened, seven Beowolves burst out and surrounded Lisker. The blonde man smirked as the werewolf like Grimm circled around him.

"Beowolves huh…" Lisker said before looking up at the people watching. "Adapt!" he shouted, summoning his armor.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watched in stunned silence as a bronzish yellow armor appeared behind Lisker before attaching itself to his body.

"What in Remnant…?" Emerald muttered, she couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing.

"So, he's got an armor summoning Semblance," Mercury said, not entirely impressed. "Big deal," he added.

Down below, the seven Beowolves started shaking in rage before one of them lunged at Lisker. Lisker in turn, grabbed the Beowulf by the top of its skull covered head. He crushed the head with little effort before the two sensors on the sides of his head moved to track two more Beowolves trying to flank him while the remaining four rushed him.

Cinder watched as Lisker dodged the attacks the creatures of Grimm were throwing at him. One of the blades on his arms grew longer and bent outwards before he used it to bisect a Beowolf that tried to attack him from the right. Two more tried to jump him, but Lisker simply turned his head and unleashed a sonic buster, disintegrating the two like they were nothing.

"Four Beowolves down in thirty seconds," Roman pointed out while looking at the timer on Neo's scroll. "Not bad," he added.

Cinder stayed quiet as she watched Lisker extend his hands out, creating what appeared to be a miniature black hole between the palms of his hands. The black orb flew towards one of the remaining three Beowolves and blew the upper portion of its head clean off.

"Okay…I'm starting to think that armor isn't his Semblance," Mercury said as he watched the last two Grimm get sliced in half by Lisker. "What the fuck is this guy?" he asked.

Lisker watched as the last two Beowolves dissolved before him and couldn't help but be reminded of the Zoanoids he had worked with a long time ago.

"They dissolve like Zoanoids, but they don't fight like Zoanoids," Lisker said quietly to himself. "How disappointing," he added before turning his attention to the five above him.

"Nicely done Lisker," Roman said to his new employee. "Though you could have done it a little quicker," he told Lisker. "Just two seconds away from a whole minute," he added in false disappointment.

"Yes, I could have finished this in under ten seconds," Lisker agreed as he activated the gravity control orb on his waist, causing himself to levitate towards the upper level of the warehouse. "But I believe it was more important for us to maintain our secrecy," he told Roman once he had reached them. "We can't have the police snooping around because of witnesses seeing a massive energy beam being fired out of a warehouse," he retorted in jest.

"Like you can do that," Mercury said as a snide remark.

Lisker turned to look at Mercury before firing his head beam at the young man's left shin. Mercury screamed in shock as he felt the beam pierce through his prosthetic leg. Emerald pulled out her revolvers/sickles and was ready to shoot at Lisker, but the yellow armored man stood his ground.

"Go ahead little girl," Lisker taunted Emerald.

"Enough," Cinder interjected, preferring to settle this without violence. "I must say that I am impressed with you Mr. Lisker," she addressed the floating being. "Though, I am curious about your Semblance and what else it is capable of," she continued.

"It's not a Semblance," Lisker told Cinder. "It is a special type of armor," he continued.

"Oh…and what is the name of this armor?" Cinder asked.

"It is called the Guyver," Lisker answered.

"And would this Guyver armor be something that anyone could use?" Cinder asked as she placed her hand on Lisker's chin.

Lisker responded to Cinder's actions by grabbing the fire wielder's hand, squeezing it. Cinder flinched slightly at the pain she was feeling before her aura kicked in, but all it did was numb the feeling.

"The power of the Guyver is not something that can easily be given," Lisker told Cinder before releasing her hand. "Once it has bonded with a host, it is impossible to remove it," he continued before landing on the platform. "Only three units have been found and all three have been bonded," he added.

"So, I guess that means no one else will be getting a hold of any of these super suits," Roman commented.

 _Bummer_. Neo texted before showing it to Roman and everyone else.

"Indeed," Cinder commented as she narrowed her eyes at Lisker. "But we'll make do with the one that has joined us," she said before turning to leave. "Just remember Lisker, Roman may have hired you, but you work for me," she told the yellow Guyver before leaving.

Roman, Neo, and Lisker watched as Cinder and her associates leave the warehouse.

 _What a bitch._ Neo texted on her scroll.

"You said it Neo," Roman agreed. "But she is in charge of all of this," he pointed out.

"A position that she was clearly given by someone more powerful than her," Lisker said as he retracted his armor. Roman and Neo watched as the armor floated behind Lisker before vanishing from their sight. "In a way, she is like Genzo Makashima," he added.

"Who?" Roman asked.

"A pathetic excuse of a man whose failures led to him suffering a fate worse than death before finally dying," Lisker answered before turning to Roman. "So, what is next on our agenda?" he asked.

"There's someone who needs to be taken care of," Roman told Lisker. "A member of our pack of rabid animals is trying to bail on them and Cinder wants me to deal with him," he explained.

"So, you want me to find this White Fang member and kill him," Lisker said while turning to look at the White Fang members in the warehouse. "Who is it?" he asked.

"His name is Tukson and owns a bookstore here," Roman told Lisker before handing the man a piece of paper. "Here's the address, and make sure it can't be traced back to us," he added.

Lisker looked at the paper before putting it in his pocket.

"Consider it done," Lisker said as he headed towards the doors to leave the warehouse.

"He's kind of smug don't you think Neo?" Roman asked his sidekick.

 _Like you?_

"Funny…" Roman muttered in annoyance.

 **Beacon Academy**

During the past couple of weeks, Sho has been able to adjust to life in Beacon Academy. Despite being in a school designed for being a hunter of soulless creatures of darkness, the bio-boosted teen felt like a student once again. He still had a few challenges such as learning how to read and write in a different language, but he was able to catch on thanks to the help of teams RWBY and JNPR. Well, a few of them anyway, namely Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren as the others were either unable (Jaune), unwilling (Weiss), or had a warped concept of help (Nora).

While Sho wasn't the smartest student, he was determined to learn what he needed to know about the world he was in, and how to adapt to it.

Can't say the same for Jaune as he was getting beat by Cardin during their sparring match. Everyone watched as Jaune charged at Cardin, only for the larger boy to dodge his attack before knocking him back. The blonde swordsman continued his attack but Cardin blocked his attack with his mace.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin told Jaune.

"Over my dead…" Jaune started to say, but he was cut off by Cardin's knee hitting his gut.

Jaune was down on the floor while Cardin stood over him with his mace raised over his head, ready to finish the blonde.

Luckily for Jaune, the buzzer went off, signaling both boys that their match was over. It was pretty cut and dry who won the match.

Glynda stepped forward while enlarging the monitor screen depicting Jaune and Cardin's pictures along with their aura meters.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red," Glynda started explaining to the rest of the class. "In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match," she said before turning her attention to Jaune.

While Glynda started to advice Jaune on switching tactics, Sho sitting next to Russel, who started talking to him.

"Hey Sho, you still on for tonight's poker game?" the green mohawked boy asked.

"Oh sure," Sho answered. "We're having it at the game room on the fourth floor, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, at around six," Russel told Sho.

Once the class had ended, the students started exiting out of the classroom. Russel joined up with the rest of his team, heading off to the cafeteria for lunch. Sho was about to head towards his dorm to change out of his uniform, but was stopped by Ruby.

"Hey Sho," Ruby called out to the boy.

"Oh hi, Ruby," Sho replied. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, just wondering why you hang out with Russel?" the fifteen-year-old asked as the rest of her team joined them.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"Well, for starters they are a bunch of bullies," Blake said while continuing to read her book.

"Yeah, I already know about that," Sho said as he and team RWBY headed towards the cafeteria along with team JNPR.

"Then why continue associating with them?" Ren joined in on the conversation.

"I don't have a team of my own guys," Sho told the two teams. "Which means that when I'm sent out on a mission, I'll be teaming up with any team that is either available, in need of extra help, or to cover for an injured member. So, I rather try to get along with them and not make any enemies," he explained. "The last thing I need is more enemies," he added sorrowfully as he continued walking to the cafeteria.

Both teams were surprised by Sho's answer, the had forgotten that Sho had no team and could be paired with any team if need be.

After reaching the cafeteria and getting their food, Sho along with teams RWBY and JNPR sat at their usual table. As they ate, each member of both teams was doing their own thing such as Blake reading a book, Weiss filing her nails, Jaune looking depressed, and Nora telling everyone about a dream she had. Of course, Ren was next to her and was correcting the hyper girl whenever she started to exaggerate or say something that made less sense than usual.

"That was the weirdest dream I have ever heard," Yang said after hearing about it.

"And to be honest, I thought the song and dance number in the middle was completely unnecessary," Sho gave out his opinion on this dream.

"But it's true!" Nora shouted.

While this was going on, Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was still in a slump.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"Huh?" Jaune replied after hearing Pyrrha's voice. "Yeah, why?" he asked after putting on a fake smile.

While everyone, except Weiss, was trying to help Jaune out with his problems, Sho heard a girl cry out in pain. He turned around to see Cardin pulling on the ear of a faunus girl with rabbit ears. Everyone else turned to see this happen in disgust over Cardin and his team's actions.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha said, disgusted by what was happening. "I can't stand people like him," she added bitterly.

"He's not the only one," Blake said while glaring at the bully.

"It must be hard being a faunus," Yang said sadly, feeling bad for the faunus girl.

Sho on the other hand, decided to deal with the situation himself as he stood up and made his way to where Cardin was, much to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Cardin, let go of her ear," Sho said sternly once he reached the bully.

Cardin turned to face Sho while still holding onto the faunus girl's ear.

"Why should I?" Cardin replied in a mocking tone.

Russel, Dove, and Sky stayed silent while their leader stared down Sho. Sho in turn, continued staring at Cardin.

"If you want to pick on someone, pick on me," Sho told Cardin.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR were shocked by Sho saying that while the faunus girl was surprised by how this newcomer told her tormentor to go after him instead.

"You're actually going to let me mess with you?" Cardin asked, not understanding why Sho would say that.

"Yes, and I won't fight back," Sho answered. "So long as you leave her and everyone else alone," he said, looking Cardin in the eyes.

Cardin looked at Sho's unwavering eyes before letting go of the rabbit girl's ear.

"Alright Sho, I'll leave her alone," Cardin said. "But only because I respect you," he added. "You've got guts man," he complimented the smaller boy.

"You should see the times I had those spilled out," Sho said before making his way to his table, leaving the faunus girl, who started walking away from Cardin's team.

Once he reached his table, Sho noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Sho asked.

"W-wha…?" Ruby started to say but couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Why did you help her?" Blake asked, surprised that Sho would do what he just did given how he seemed to be friends with team CRDL.

"Because none of you were going to do anything about it," Sho said before sitting down. "You guys talked about how what Cardin was doing was wrong, but you didn't do anything to stop it," he pointed out. "What's the point of being in a school designed to help people if you aren't going to help your classmate?" he asked.

No one at the table said anything, they were thinking about what Sho said to them. They knew that the faunus girl needed help, but they didn't do anything about it. Blake was ashamed since she just watched a member of her kind get harassed by a human, but did nothing just because she wanted to hide her faunus heritage. Yet, Sho, a human defended a faunus without thinking about the consequences of his actions just because nobody else was going to.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that," Ruby said after listening to what Sho said. "Guess we all need to be more willing to help out," she added.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while until the bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their next classes.

 **Later that night**

Sho was heading up to the fourth floor's game room for the poker game with team CRDL. Once he reached the fourth floor, Sho spotted Jaune and Pyrrha heading up to the rooftop of the building.

'I didn't know those two were dating,' Sho thought to himself as he walked to the game room. 'They look good together,' he added before opening the door.

Sho spotted three out of four of the members of team CRDL already setting up the table and chairs. Sky noticed Sho and was actually surprised to see him.

"Sho, you're here," Sky said to the bio-boosted human.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sho replied as he walked up to the three boys.

"We thought you decided to ditch us after what happened in the cafeteria," Dove joined in, feeling a little bit worried about bringing up the subject.

"Well, I can't say that I agree with what you guys did, but I really don't see any reason to hold it against you," Sho answered.

"Say what?" RDL said in disbelief at what they just heard.

"I'm basically a backup member for every team in Beacon," Sho told them. "I rather be able to work with others without putting personal feelings before any mission I would have with you guys," he added.

"So…you don't mind that we're basically a bunch of assholes, who will pick on others for laughs?" Russel asked, finding this hard to believe.

"Oh, I do mind but I've worked with worse," Sho said. "And you guys are not nearly as bad as one of them," he added. "So, are we going to play or what?" he asked.

With that out of the way, the four boys began their poker game. Despite their bad rep, Sho was able to look past it and had fun playing while also talking about nothing. It was also a good thing, they were only gambling with snacks or else a few of them would have lost a lot, particularly Dove as he only had a candy bar while Sky had a pile of candy and chip bags while Sho and Russel had a few bags of chips after several games.

"Read'em and weep boys, Straight Flush," Sky declared showing his hand.

Sho, Russel, and Dove groaned at the sight Sky's cards.

"How does he always win?" Dove complained.

"Knew I should have folded," Russel lamented his choices.

"So, whose up for another game?" Sky asked as he collected his winnings again.

"Forget it," Russel said before getting up from his chair. "I'm out," he added.

"Me too," Sho said as well.

"You've already took all of my snacks, no way I'm continuing," Dove pointed out.

"Looks like I'm the winner tonight," Sky smiled as he picked up all the snacks he won. "Too bad Cardin bailed out on us," he commented.

"Why, so you can beat him too?" Russel joked while collecting all the cards.

"Yes," Sky answered easily.

 **The next day**

Out on the streets of Vale, Lisker was looking for Tukson's Book Trade, a little book store where his target was located. He was able to find it and approached the book store in order to deal with the target.

Once inside, Lisker figured he should at least look around before continuing with his job. He walked up to a bookshelf and grabbed a book at random to look over. As he flipped through the pages, Lisker stopped at a picture that caught his interest.

The picture depicted humans fighting off the creatures of Grimm, which didn't look that surprising, but it what was up on the upper right corner that surprised Lisker. He saw what looked like an oval with three spikes coming out of the bottom, and that the oval was angled in a way that it looked like it was flying away.

"Could it be…?" Lisker whispered. "The Creators also conducted their experiments on this world as well," he wondered to himself before he continued to look through the book to find any more images that had similar depictions of the Creators' ship.

As he continued looking through them, Lisker didn't notice Tukson approaching him. The male faunus was about to greet Lisker but he noticed that the human was flipping through the book, focusing only on the pictures, as if he was looking for something in particular. Lisker finally stopped flipping through the book and stared at a picture that depicted the gods of light and darkness, but around them were these white circles that felt familiar to him.

"Can I help you?" Tukson asked the human before him.

Lisker turned to see that his target was standing before him. He briefly considered doing his job right there, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes," Lisker replied before showing Tukson the picture. "Tell me, do you know anything about the circles around the two gods?" he asked the faunus.

Tukson looked at the picture and tried to remember if those circles meant anything. He suddenly remembered a theory a researcher had published that involved the circles and other such images.

"Yes, I believe there was something about those circles being divine beings that influenced the gods of light and darkness during the beginning of Remnant," Tukson answered. "I think I may have a book that goes into detail about that theory," he added before looking through the bookshelf.

While Tukson looked, Lisker started thinking about the possibility of the Creators being involved in Remnant's past.

'If the Creators did land on this planet, it would explain how there are humans here as well as some of the animals you would normally find on Earth,' Lisker thought. 'It would be ridiculous to think that the people of this world being virtually identical to the people of Earth was a coincidence,' he continued thinking.

Tukson finally pulled out the book he was looking for and brought it to Lisker.

"Here it is," the faunus man said. "Personally, I find the legend of the two gods to be nothing but a fairy tale," he said as he handed the book to Lisker. After all, it talked about the creation of humans, but conveniently left out the faunus," he added.

"That tends to happen when someone wants to use the idea of gods to get others to listen to them," Lisker stated as he looked through the book. "Interesting…" he said as he continued to read.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Tukson asked Lisker.

Lisker closed the book and looked at the man before him.

"Actually, there is," Lisker said while looking around the store to see if anyone else was around.

"I was wondering if you had the book called Third Crusade?" he asked.

Tukson's eyes narrowed after hearing that title.

"No, I don't believe I have that on in stock," Tukson told Lisker.

"Hm…I'm not surprised," Lisker said. "After all, who would sell a book that is nothing more than propaganda created by current leader of the White Fang, who wants to commit mass genocide against the human race?" he asked. "I have to say this world is filled with such ridiculous problems," he added.

Tukson didn't say anything, but he didn't take his eyes off of Lisker.

"I'm sure you're aware of the White Fang in Vale are working alongside Roman Torchwick," Lisker said while smiling at Tukson. "As well as working with a woman by the name of Cinder, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes…" Tukson replied.

"And after finding out what that woman has planned, and that the leader of the Vale Branch agreed to it, you started to have second thoughts about the integrity of the White Fang," Lisker said.

"Yes," Tukson responded while clinching his fists.

"So, you choose to leave them because of these doubts?" Lisker asked.

This time, Tukson didn't answer Lisker.

"Then I guess you already have figured out why I'm here?" Lisker asked.

"Yes," Tukson answered while glaring at the man.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me killing you," Lisker told the faunus, much to Tukson's surprise. "After finding these books, it looks like I'm going to need you," he said while opening the book Tukson gave him and started flipping through them until he stopped at a certain page. "In exchange for your life, I want you to help me find one of these," he pointed at a picture of one of the pod like ships from the other book.

Tukson looked at the image before turning his attention back to Lisker.

"Why?" Tukson asked.

"So that I can find out what else the Creators have made," Lisker answered while flipping through the book.

"The Creators?" Tukson said in confusion.

"The real gods that created life on Remnant," Lisker answered. "Just like they did on my world, Earth," he added before stopping at another page with a familiar image on it.

"What are you talking about?" Tukson asked, finding himself with so many questions.

"Adapt," Lisker said, bio-boosting into his Guyver armor.

Tukson backed away in awe as he watched this bronze-yellow appeared and attached itself to Lisker's body. The book Lisker was holding was tossed in front of him. Tukson looked down at his feet to see a picture depicting a similar looking creature.

"I'm talking about power beyond anything you have ever seen in this world," Lisker told Tukson.

Tukson felt that he had little to no choice in this matter as he stared at a creature that he could not possibly beat. If what he said was true, then the faunus man was standing in front of the predecessor of his world's two dominant races. A predecessor that was superior to him in every way possible.

The ultimate living weapon.

The Guyver.

 **Author's semi-relevant (not really) note: I wonder what a RWBY Watches Guyver reaction fanfic would be like. It would be interesting to read, but then you would have those Critics United hounds on the writer's ass because it violates a guideline/rule that nobody actually gives a damn about, including the administrators because that would mean they would have to waste their time going through every section of the site to find all reaction fanfics and delete them, and that's just too much work and we humans are pretty damn lazy.**

 **I'm also surprised nobody asked for a pairing in this story. I'm happy nobody has asked me, but I've kind of expected at least one request for a pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Guyvers**

Inside Goodwitch's combat class, there was a four against one match with several students watching as the single fighter was basically dominating the four-person team. Many would think this was a match between Pyrrha Nikos and Team CRDL.

Well those people would be wrong, because this was a match between Sho and Team RWBY.

Weiss was striking at Sho with her Myrtenaster, but her strikes were blocked by the vibration blades on Sho's arms. The Schnee heiress should consider herself lucky that Sho didn't activate the vibration blades, or she would have lost her sword in the first strike. Weiss thrust her sword towards Sho's chest, but the bio-boosted human sidestepped her attack, grabbed her arm and threw her out of the ring with little effort.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed out her partner's name while watching her hit the floor with a thud.

As for Sho, his head sensors picked up on Blake using her Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama-like form to attack Sho from a distance. However, the Guyver turned around and caught the weapon by its blade. Sho grabbed the pistol part and started swinging Blake around instead.

Blake screamed as she found herself holding on for dear life as Sho continued to spin the poor faunus girl around before letting go. Poor Blake got acquainted with the wall behind the other students, causing many to wince at her plight.

"I am sooo happy we aren't going up against him," one student said to his teammate.

"Oh yeah," the teammate agreed.

Back on the platform, the last two members of team RWBY were trying to team up on Sho. However, Ruby and Yang could barely land a hit on Sho as he dodged Ruby's swings and blocked Yang's punches. Yang was getting more and more frustrated that Sho was blocking her attacks and was able to take them with no signs of injury. While Yang continued to attack Sho, Ruby got behind the Guyver with Crescent Rose ready.

"Yang!" Ruby called out to her still attacking sister. "Flare Blitz!" she shouted out before charging at Sho.

"Wait…what?" Yang stopped, wondering what her baby sister was talking about.

Since Yang was distracted, Sho jumped out of the way allowing Ruby to crash into her sister, resulting in both girls to hit the floor.

"You know, shouting out the name of your attacks only works in anime and videogames," Sho said to the two girls as they got back up.

"Okay, let's try this again," Ruby said as she and Yang charged at Sho once again.

This time, Ruby moved ahead by using her semblance to rush past Sho and got ready to attack him from behind again.

"Flare Blitz!" Ruby called out the attack once again.

Sho waited until both girls were close before using his gravity controller to launch himself into the air, leaving both girls facing each other. Yang had just thrown her punch, which missed Sho, but was right on its mark on Ruby's face.

Yang's punch had sent her sister flying out of the ring, into a wall, and out cold.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed in panic as she rushed to her little sister.

Once she reached her, Yang tried to shake her sister awake.

"Ruby, speak to me," Yang said, worried that she may had hurt her sister more than she thought.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, seeing mini-Beowolves running around her head.

"That…was…the worst team attack ever," Ruby muttered slowly. "Of all time," she added before passing out again.

"Medic!" Russel called out causing several students to look at him like he was coming up with a bad joke. "No, seriously where's the medic?" he asked looking around for the school nurse or someone with medical training. "We really need to have one on standby whenever Sho and Yang are going up against each other," he pointed out sincerely.

"Well, he's not wrong," Pyrrha found herself agreeing with the bully, much to her discomfort.

Once the class had finished, the students made their way to their next classes. Yang had to help guide Ruby out of the classroom, as the youngest of team RWBY had difficulty walking in a straight line.

"Why won't the flying Beowolves leave me alone?" Ruby asked her sister while still feeling out of it.

"Just ignore them Ruby," Yang told Ruby while keeping a hold of her little sister's hand. "They'll get bored soon enough," she added, not bothering to tell her there weren't any flying Beowolves.

"I can't believe you're our leader," Weiss complained while walking ahead of her teammates.

Sho followed behind before noticing that a member of team RWBY was missing.

"Uh…where's Blake?" Sho asked.

 **Back in Glynda's classroom**

"I'm in pain, I'm in real pain," Blake muttered in a muffled voice as she was still on the wall. "Pain, pain, pain, pain," she chanted as she slid off the wall.

 **After classes**

Once the final bell had rung, the students of Beacon Academy were free to do as they pleased. For Sho, he was heading to the library with Ren to work on his reading in order to help Sho with his reading problem. As they made their way to the library, the two oriental boys spotted Jaune with team CRDL heading outside.

"Why is Jaune hanging out with Cardin and his team?" Sho asked Ren.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't told us why," Ren answered. "But, I am worried," he added.

Sho stayed silent as he thought about what he saw and considered asking Cardin directly. However, he would have to wait until later to ask because he and Ren needed to go through his tutor session first. Once the two of them entered the library, they looked to find a table to sit at to begin the session.

 **Inside Ozpin's office**

The enigmatic headmaster was sitting at his desk going over footage of team RWBY's defeat at the hands of Sho that was on his scroll.

"This young man's skills are in many ways unremarkable, yet he is clearly more experienced than the other first year students," Ozpin said to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. "And that armor of his…just what is it?" he wondered as he stopped the video and brought up a hologram image of Sho's Guyver armor.

Throughout the past couple of weeks, Ozpin had made sure that his hidden cameras would be on Sho whenever he was in his sparring matches so as to discover the secrets of the boy's armor. From what little he could gather, Ozpin was able to figure out that the armor boosted Sho's strength, speed, and reflexes without any Aura being used, which was good as Glynda wasn't able to unlock the boy's aura. It was if the armor was suppressing it, or the possibility that Sho simply doesn't have an aura. He was also surprised when it was revealed that this armor was not composed of metal, but was instead organic. He had also seen the footage of when Sho sparred against Yang, and saw the boy fire a laser beam and produce sound waves that destroyed the girl's shotgun rounds.

"I can't help but feel that Mr. Fukamachi hasn't shown us the full extent of his armor's abilities," Ozpin lamented before looking over a list of names, names of all the female students in his school.

 **Later that night**

After his tutor session with Ren, Sho had returned to his dorm room to change out of his school uniform before heading to the cafeteria to eat dinner. After having his fill, Sho was on his way to his room until he spotted Jaune standing in front of his team's room.

"Is something wrong Jaune?" Sho asked the blonde huntsman in training.

Jaune stiffened a bit before turning to face Sho.

"What?" Jaune started to say. "No, nothing's wrong," he continued talking. "Just standing here thinking," he told Sho.

Sho didn't look convinced in the slightest, and he was never that good at being convincing either.

"Something's wrong," Sho said while staring at the young Arc.

Jaune sighed before giving in.

"I…messed up," Jaune finally told Sho. "I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin knows and has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't talk to me…" he continued as he slowly slid to the floor. "I'm such a screw-up," he finished.

"So, what did you do that you shouldn't have done?" Sho asked as he sat next to Jaune.

"Oh, why not, I might as well tell you too," Jaune said bitterly. "I'm sure Cardin will just tell everyone anyway when he's had his fill of having me do his crap," he added. "I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon," he finally said.

"So, you got into this school illegally?" Sho asked evenly.

"When you put that way, yeah, I did," Jaune agreed, not seeing any point to defend himself. "You must think I'm scum," he added.

"Not really," Sho replied. "I never even applied for this school," he told the blonde boy.

"What!?" Jaune yelled slightly in shock. "But your one of the best students in our class," he said. "How did you even get in?" he asked.

"Jaune, how I got here, even I don't know," Sho said. "All I remembered was waking up in the forest in front of you, the rest of your team and team RWBY," he explained. "After dealing with those Grimm and meeting Ozpin-sensei, he simply decided to enroll me in his school," he continued.

"Wait, he just let you in despite not even applying?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I think he also knows that your transcripts are fake," Sho said.

Jaune's eyes widen at Sho's claim before looking down again.

"I should have expected that," Jaune lamented. "I mean, he's a veteran Huntsman. Of course, he would know if someone cheated their way into his school," he added sadly.

"Yet, he's letting the both of us stay in his school," Sho pointed out, much to Jaune's confusion. "I don't know why he's letting us stay, but he must have a reason," he said. "So, either prove to everyone that you belong here, or continue to let Cardin walk all over you," he told Jaune.

Before Jaune could say anything, his scroll buzzed. He took it out to see a message from Cardin. Jaune sighed before playing it to see what Cardin wanted.

 _"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps."_

Jaune gulped after hearing what kind of wasps Cardin wanted.

"R-rapier wasps…" Jaune stuttered.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Sho asked, confused as to why Jaune was freaking out.

Jaune nodded his head, not saying anything.

 _"And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"_

With that, the message ended, leaving both boys to look at each other.

"So, what will you do Jaune?" Sho asked.

"What?" Jaune replied.

"This is something you have to decide on," Sho told Jaune. "Are you going to do what he said, or are you going to stand up to him?" he asked.

Jaune didn't answer Sho, instead Jaune walked down the hall and was apparently going to do as Cardin asked.

Sho watched Jaune leave and felt really bad for the guy.

"Jaune, I really hope you make the right choice tomorrow," Sho said to himself. "Because this is hurting your team more than you think," he added before heading into his dorm room.

 **The next day**

Due to Glynda covering for Professor Peach, who had planned for her class to go into the Forever Fall forest to collect sap, her combat class was canceled. Since Sho didn't have Professor Peach's class, he had a bit of free time. He decided to spend out in the school yard, looking at the statue in front of the school.

'A school dedicated to hunting down monsters, people with auras that defy logic, and abilities based on the characteristics of the person using them,' Sho thought to himself. 'I'm starting to think that there is more to this world than what everyone believes,' he continued thinking.

Sho's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see that rabbit faunus girl, that team CRDL picked on, taking pictures. He watched for a moment before going back to looking at the statue before him.

"Uh…excuse me," a female voice called out to Sho.

Sho turned to see the faunus girl standing next to him, holding her camera.

"Yes?" Sho replied, not expecting her to talk to him suddenly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out in the cafeteria a couple of days ago," the girl told Sho. "My name is Velvet Scarlatina," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sho Fukamachi," Sho introduced himself to Velvet.

"I've heard about you," Velvet said. "A lot of the first-year students mentioned about the student with this armor semblance," she added.

"Yeah…that's me," Sho said weakly, not really liking the sudden popularity he seemed to have gained.

"Can I see it?" Velvet asked while holding up her camera. "I love to take a picture of it," she told him.

Sho thought about it for a bit, he knew that his Guyver armor would draw in a lot of attention. Before, he would do whatever he could to keep it a secret because of how Chronos would mercilessly kill anyone who had seen the Guyver back on Earth. However, as far as Sho could tell, he was no longer on Earth and there was no Chronos.

"I guess it won't hurt to have at least one picture taken," Sho finally agreed. "But you might want to step back a bit," he told the faunus girl.

"Oh, okay," Velvet agreed while backing away a couple of steps.

Once she had moved back, Sho took a deep breath before shouting.

"Guyver!" Sho yelled out causing several other students to look at his direction.

All the students outside were treated to the sight of the Guyver armor appearing behind Sho before attaching itself to his body.

Velvet's jaw practically dropped at the sight of this armor that she heard rumors about appearing before her. She wasn't the only one as many other students were just as awestruck seeing the Guyver armor with their own eyes.

"That's the guy with the armor semblance," one student said while pointing at Sho.

"That is one sick looking armor," another student said.

As more students began to talk about Sho's armor, Velvet snapped out of her stupor and started taking pictures of the Guyver. Sho stood still while he let the rabbit faunus continue taking pictures of him. However, his attention was diverted when the head sensors started moving, causing Sho to start looking around the school yard.

"Uh…Sho?" Velvet started to ask. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought I sensed something," Sho answered while his head sensors continued to search for something.

The head sensors finally stopped as Sho turned around to look at a tree. It was faint, but his sensors picked up the electromagnetic waves of what he was looking for. He couldn't actually see it, but Sho felt that this unseen presence was familiar.

"Could it be?" Sho whispered to himself as he continued looking at the tree.

Velvet walked up to the Guyver and tried to look for what he was seeing.

"Uh…Sho," Velvet called out. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Sho was silent for a moment before retracting his armor, which cause Velvet to jump away a bit before turning around to see the armor sink into the ground behind them.

"A friend," Sho finally answered with a small smile on his face. "He's just a little shy around others," he added cryptically.

Velvet didn't say anything as she continued looking at the tree. After a few seconds, she gasped after noticing several leaves move upwards like something brushed past them. She looked back at Sho after seeing that.

"Your friend has a semblance that lets him turn invisible?" Velvet asked, trying to calm herself down.

"You could say that," Sho replied. "But he's capable of a lot more than that," he added before heading back into the school. It was comforting to Sho, to know that he wasn't truly alone in this strange new world.

 **The next day**

The weekend had finally come, and many students were enjoying the day. Sho found himself wandering the streets of Vale, taking in the sights as he saw the citizens getting prepared for the upcoming Vytal Festival. From what he was told by Ren, the Vytal Festival was a celebration of the end of the Great War between the four kingdoms and was held every two years. There were dances, food stands, and the biggest event was the Vytal tournament.

'Even during times of peace, we humans still seek conflict,' Sho thought bitterly, remembering how the Creator ship showed him the true history of humanity as well as what his former ally Masaki Murakami told him.

"The Vytal Festival!" a familiar female voice shouted out cheerfully, causing Sho to jump.

Sho turned around to see team RWBY walking towards him. He heard Ruby express some concern over Weiss, the Ice Queen of Beacon, being so cheery. Yang spotted Sho and waved towards her, kind of, rival since she never won a match against him.

"Hey Sho!" Yang called out, drawing the attention of the rest of her team.

"Sho!" Ruby greeted very happily.

"Hi girls," Sho greeted the all-female team. "Why are you all here near the docks?" he asked.

"That's something I want to know too, Weiss," Yang said, looking at the Schnee heiress.

"Ugh, smells like fish," Ruby complain while pinching her nose.

Blake didn't say anything but there was a bit of a glazed look in her eye when Ruby said fish.

"I heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss answered. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel that…" she continued.

"She wants to spy on the competition before the tournament starts," Blake interrupted Weiss's long-winded speech.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss yelled out.

"I see…" Sho replied after getting his answer.

"What about you Sho?" Ruby asked. "Are you here for the same reason?" she continued asking.

"No, just looking around," Sho answered and was about to leave the girls until he spotted something down the street. "What the?" he said aloud, getting the attention of team RWBY.

The five teens saw a Dust shop that was trashed, they made their way towards the building to see it was also blocked off as police investigated the store.

"A robbery," Sho figured as he looked.

"That's terrible," Yang said, feeling bad for the store owner.

As the five teens looked on, a police officer exited the store to report his findings to his superior.

"They left all the money behind again," the officer said.

"This doesn't make sense, who would steal all that Dust but leave the money?" the superior wondered aloud.

"You thinkin' it's the White Fang?" the officer asked.

"I'm thinkin' we got get paid enough for that," the superior retorted, not exactly happy with the idea of the crime being committed by the White Fang.

"The White Fang?" Sho wondered to himself. He had heard about them, and managed to read up about them, though it took a lot of effort as he was slowly getting the hang of what he figured was English. In the beginning, he could empathize with them, but once he read about how they turned into violent terrorists, Sho felt that their goals were no longer about equality.

"The White Fang, what a bunch of awful degenerates," Weiss said in an angered tone, catching her teammates' attention.

"What is your problem!?" Blake yelled in annoyance.

"My problem?" Weiss replied, finding change in Blake's tone odd. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane," she defended herself.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths!" Blake yelled in defense of the faunus group. "They're a collection of misguided faunus!" she added.

"Misguided!?" Weiss yelled in shock at what Blake said. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" she pointed out.

"So, they're very misguided!" Blake retorted, apparently not seeing Weiss's point.

"Honestly, I would have to side with Weiss here," Sho interrupted after hearing all of this. "When a race calls for the extermination of another race, you can't really call them misguided," he pointed out.

"Thank you Sho," Weiss said to the bio-boosted human. "At least Sho understands that the White Fang are nothing but a bunch of scum," she added.

Blake wanted to say something in defense of the White Fang, but she was interrupted when a someone shouted.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The five teens' attention was now directed towards the docks and saw a couple of sailors chasing after a tan-skinned, blonde haired, male monkey faunus jumping out of the ship. The sailors and faunus had a bit of an exchange of words before the faunus boy ran off and brushed past team RWBY and Sho. The monkey faunus slowed down for a bit to wink at Blake before running off.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to check out the competition, and there he goes," Yang joked.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted before giving chase.

The rest of team RWBY followed while Sho stayed behind, still trying to understand what he just saw.

"This is too weird," Sho muttered. "Even for me," he added before deciding to head back.

However, as Sho was about return to the school, he sensed a familiar presence.

"It can't be…" Sho said to himself as he looked around. "There's another Guyver here," he muttered as he continued to look. "But who?" he wondered. "It can't be Makashima," he continued.

Sho searched the area with his eyes until he finally spotted a blonde-haired man wearing a tan shirt and black pants. His eyes widened as he recognized the man instantly.

"It's impossible…" Sho muttered to himself in disbelief as he watched the man head towards a warehouse near the docks. "Lisker," he whispered the man's name. "But how? He's dead," he said before deciding to follow him from a distance.

Sho followed the man for about ten minutes until they reached the warehouse and the man turned around to face him.

"I was wondering if you were going to follow me or not," the man said as he faced the boy. "It's been a while Guyver 1," he added.

That was more than enough to prove to Sho that this man was indeed Lisker, Guyver 2.

"How are you still alive Lisker?" Sho asked the older Guyver. "Your control medal was damaged and removed," he continued. "I saw your armor devour you on top of Chronos Japan HQ," he added.

"That is correct Sho," Lisker confirmed Sho's claim. "I did indeed die, and I have no idea how I came back from the dead, not that I'm complaining," he added. "After all, someone with power like us should never die so gruesomely," he continued talking.

Sho stayed silent as he stared down Lisker, but the older male simply smiled at him.

"You know in a way, I'm happy to see that you're here too," Lisker said. "Finding yourself in a whole other world that is so much like Earth but different at the same time is so odd, that a familiar face makes it more bearable," he told Sho. "But being in a new world also gives me a chance to Adapt!" he suddenly shouted.

Sho's eyes widened for a moment before he pulled himself back together to bio-boost.

"Guyver!" Sho shouted.

Two barriers appeared around the two humans as their respective armors equipped themselves onto them. This caused several people who were working in the area to look at what was going on while the two Guyvers stared each other down. Sho noticed that Lisker's control medal didn't have the dent it had caused by the explosion back on Mount Narisawa before Chronos operatives recovered it.

"Your control medal, it's…" Sho started.

"Yes, whoever it was the resurrected me, also repaired my control medal," Lisker told Sho before walking towards him. "Which means, I cannot die as easily as before," he added.

"Still means that you can die like anyone else," Sho retorted before getting into a combat stance.

"Then let's see if you've actually improved since our last encounter," Lisker said as he fired his head beam at Sho.

Sho jumped out of the way of the beam and landed on top of one of the cranes. Lisker also jumped up to the same crane that Sho was on.

"Running away Guyver 1?" Lisker taunted. "I was hoping for more," he added smugly.

"Oh, I'll show you more," Sho replied as he activated his vibration blades.

"This should be good," Lisker remarked as Sho charged at him.

Once Sho had reached Lisker, the younger Guyver started striking him with his vibration blades, but the older Guyver dodged his attacks with ease.

"Is this some sort of sad joke!?" Lisker yelled in annoyance. "You're trying that strategy again!" he shouted in disbelief at how sloppy Sho was attacking him.

Guyver 1 swung his right arm at Guyver 2, but the bronze Guyver grabbed his arm and spun around for a bit before throwing Sho towards one of the buildings away from the docks. Once the teal Guyver crashed on top of the building, the bronze Guyver activated his gravity controller and flew towards that building to continue the fight.

On the building, Sho picked himself back up and prepared himself to continue his fight against Lisker.

'That was stupid of me to attack him like that,' Sho mentally chastised himself. 'That's the kind of stupid actions I did back in the beginning,' he continued berating himself.

"Pay attention boy!" Guyver 2 shouted from above before landing in front of Sho.

"Huh!?" Guyver 1 shouted before getting hit in the stomach by Guyver 2.

"You can't leave yourself open like that," Lisker berated Sho before hitting him with an uppercut to the jaw.

Sho was five feet in the air due to the force behind Lisker's punch, which thanks to the Guyver armor increased his strength by a hundred-fold. Lisker followed up on his attack by kicking Sho off the building and onto the street below.

Down on the street, team RWBY was in the misted of the continued argument between Weiss and Blake about the White Fang. Prior to their argument, they had lost sight of the monkey faunus and met a strange girl named Penny, who somehow became Ruby's new friend, which led to a weird conversation that stereotyped teenage girls before Weiss asked Penny if she knew the faunus boy, then started belittling said boy, leading to Blake getting angry thus restarting their argument.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss complained.

"That IS the problem!" Blake yelled in anger.

Before either could continue, the window to a store that was on the other side of the street broke, drawing their attention as the patrons of the store ran out of it.

"What was that!?" Ruby screamed out in shock.

The leader of team RWBY got her answer as Sho stepped out of the store in his Guyver armor.

"Sho?" Weiss said in confusion.

"Why is he in his armor?" Yang asked.

Yang's question was answered when someone in bronze armor similar to Sho's landed between them and the teal Guyver.

"Are you done making a fool out of yourself Guyver 1?" Guyver 2 asked his foe.

"Damn you!" Sho yelled as he attacked Guyver 2 in front of team RWBY.

"Guyver 1?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Not exactly creative," Yang commented on the names.

"Be quiet you two," Weiss told the two sisters. "We might be able to figure out something from this," she added, thinking this new comer was here for the Vytal Tournament.

"Is now really the time to be thinking about how to beat someone?" Blake berated Weiss, briefly forgetting about their argument.

Back to the fight, Sho was giving his all as he threw two punches at Lisker before following up with a roundhouse kick, but Lisker blocked the punches, then grabbed his leg.

"I'm really disappointed in you Sho," Lisker taunted the younger Guyver before flipping him over his shoulder, slamming him into the street. "You're even worse than before," he told the boy.

The four girls winced the impact when Sho broke through the pavement, thanks to the other Guyver.

"You better shape up or I'll just kill you right here and now," Lisker told Sho, causing the girls to react in shock when they heard that.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang yelled as she as she charged at Lisker, much to the shock and frustration of her team.

"N-N-NO!" Sho yelled at Yang as he got back up. "Stay out of this Yang!" he told the blonde brawler.

But Yang didn't listen as she tried to punch Lisker, but the older Guyver grabbed the girl's fist and threw her back to her team with little effort.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out to her sister, only to see Sho catch Yang before she hit the front of the store she was flying towards.

"Yang, I told you to say out of this," Sho told the blonde as he set her down. "This is my fight," he said as he turned to face Lisker again.

"Well…at least the years I've been dead hasn't made you into a coward, I'll give you that," Lisker said, slightly impressed with the younger Guyver's resolve.

"Did he just say he was dead?" Ruby asked, not understanding what this new Guyver was talking about.

"Cut the crap Lisker and get ready," Sho said in a low tone before glaring down his foe. "Because…I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO HELL, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!" he roared out as he charged at the bronze Guyver.

Team RWBY watched in confusion as Sho attacked this new Guyver with such ferocity they never knew he had. Sho threw a punch that Lisker dodged, but followed up with a roundhouse kick that Lisker leaned away from before throwing a roundhouse kick of his own. Sho blocked the kick with his left arm before managing to push his foe's leg away so that he could counter with a shot from his head beam. The infra-red laser hit Guyver 2 in the chest, but the shot barely did anything to the bio-booster armor.

"You and I both know that is the weakest of our weapons kid," Lisker told Sho before punching him in the chest.

The force of Lisker's punch was enough to send Sho flying towards an incoming car. The teal Guyver crashed onto the hood of the car and crushed the front. The person driving the car stopped the vehicle and got out of it to get away from the fight. While Sho struggled to get off the damaged, Lisker leapt into the air and dived at Sho with a flying side kick. Sho managed to free himself in time to jump out of the way of Likser's kick. The car was easily destroyed by Lisker's kick while the bronze Guyver stood up before turning to face Sho once again.

"At least, you've gotten better at dodging," Lisker said as he placed his left arm forward, generating a black hole in front of his palm.

"Shit!" Sho cursed when he realized that Lisker figured out how to use the pressure cannon.

"Watch your Language!" Ruby yelled from the sidelines, as she does not like it when people curse.

"Not now Ruby!" Weiss chastised her team leader.

The two Guyvers ignored the girls as Guyver 2 fired his pressure canon at Guyver 1. Guyver 1 sidestepped the attack, so the palm sized black hole ended up hitting a mailbox. The girls watched in shock as the mailbox was crushed by the gravity attack before a portion of it was compressed and phased out of existence.

"He just fired a black hole," Blake said in disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

"A black hole?" Ruby replied in awe.

"Not just that, but it happened so fast," Weiss said. "We can't even get a Gravity Dust crystal to do that," she added.

"Look, they're going at it with those elbow blades now," Yang pointed out.

"Oooh, those are my favorite!" Ruby cheered as she eager watched the fight continue.

Indeed, Yang was right as the Guyver were now fighting with their vibration blades. The girls noticed that the bronze Guyver's blades were much broader than Sho's blades. However, none of them expected what would happen when the opposing blades came in contact.

The clashing of two vibration blades caused a high frequency feedback that caused the girls and everyone else watching to cover their ears as the audio feedback was like a sudden explosion of high pitched sounds. This was especially bad for Blake as her hidden cat ears were not protected from the feedback, resulting in her pulling off her ribbon so that she could cover them while sticking her thumbs into her human ears.

The two Guyvers pulled their blades away from each other, but Lisker took this chance to grab Sho by the throat.

"It's time to end this Sho," Lisker told the younger Guyver as he grabbed a hold on one of his chest plates.

"NOOOOOO!" Sho yelled as he struggled to avoid Lisker's Mega Smasher.

The next thing anyone saw was a massive flash of particle energy tearing through the street and towards the docks. Sho had managed to break free of Lisker's hold at the last second and used his gravity controller to send him flying into the air. Once the particle weapon's blast dissipated, the humans and faunus that were watching this fight, gasped in horror at the long trench on the street and the bronze Guyver looking up at the floating Guyver.

"Impressive," Lisker said before using his gravity controller to float up to his opponent. "You really have mastered the art of dodging," he taunted the boy before rushing at Sho with his vibration blades activated again.

Sho activated his vibration blades, ready to strike Lisker once he got close, but the bronze Guyver came in too fast, and was lower than he should be. In a matter of seconds, Sho realized that Lisker wasn't going for his head, but his legs. He tried to move out of the way, but Lisker managed to slice off Sho's right leg. Sho yelled in pain as his right leg fell to the ground below them, blood spraying out of his severed thigh and falling onto the ground below.

"I say that's enough for today," Lisker said as he flew off, leaving Sho to descend to the ground below to retrieve his leg.

Back on ground level, team RWBY were stunned by what they just saw during the fight as well as Sho's severed leg land in front of them. All four girls felt sick at the sight of said leg in front of them. They weren't the only ones as many civilians had no idea of what just happened, they were all shocked and terrified at what they just witnessed. The girls looked away from the scene and turned to each other. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were shocked to see Blake with cat ears.

"Blake…" Ruby said softly while pointing at her ears. "You…have cat ears," she told the faunus girl.

Blake's eyes widened when she heard what Ruby said and realized that she took her ribbon off during the vibration blade clash.

"Is that why you're so adamant about defending the White Fang?" Weiss asked. "Because you believe in their genocidal crusade," she said angrily.

Blake didn't say anything and was about to run off, but the team's attention was diverted when they heard a thud behind them. They turned to see Sho on the ground, a pool of blood around him, and severed his right leg and he was bleeding out from the wound he received from Lisker.

"Sho!" Ruby and Yang screamed as they rushed towards their friend's aid.

"Oh God, your bleeding!" Yang shouted as she tried to help Sho.

Ruby covered her eyes, not wanting to see so much blood coming out of her friend.

"I'll…be okay," Sho tried to reassure them. "I just need to get to my leg," he told the sisters.

"No, we need to get you to a hospital," Yang told Sho. "Someone call for an ambulance!" she yelled at everyone.

"No, Yang," Sho said to the blonde girl. "Just bring me to my leg and I'll be fine," he told her.

"What good will that do?" Ruby asked, panicking over her friend possibly dying of blood loss.

Seeing how neither girl was going to do as he said, Sho used his gravity controller to lift himself up, away from Yang, and floated towards severed leg. Everyone watched in horror and awe as Sho picked up his leg and placed it to wear the cut was made that severed the limb.

The bio-booster tissue reacted immediately as the tissues reconnected to each other, restoring Sho's connection to his leg and healed instantly. Everyone watched as Sho lifted his leg and bent his knee, testing to be sure his leg was fully reconnected and functioning properly.

"Amazing…" Ruby said softly as she watched Sho retract his armor.

"Increased strength, a sound wave attack that destroys incoming projectiles, energy beams out of his head and chest, elbow blades that vibrate, can create a black hole, and high healing capabilities," Weiss listed softly off what Sho's armor could do that she had seen so far. "Just what is Sho's semblance, or is it even a semblance at all?" she wondered to herself.

None of team RWBY knew what to think as the police finally reached them to figure out what had just happened.

 **Inside Roman's temporary hideout**

Lisker stood in front of Roman and Neo, the latter of which was eating an ice cream cone while Roman didn't look very happy with what happened outside.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened out there?" Roman asked his employee.

"I was spotted by a familiar face," Lisker answered. "I decided to confront him to keep him away from our operation," he explained.

"And was all that mayhem necessary?" Roman asked.

"No, it wasn't, but it was better than him finding out about us," Lisker pointed out.

"Well, next time try to be a little more discreet," Roman told Lisker. "This little operation Cinder is trying to pull requires us to not attract attention," he added.

"Won't be easy since I was up against another Guyver," Lisker replied.

"Another Guyver?" Roman repeated. "You mean, another like you?" he asked.

"Yes, and this makes me a very valuable asset to the plan," Lisker pointed out. "Everything I can do, the other Guyver can do as well," he said.

Roman and Neo looked at each other and shared a look of worry. They had seen what Lisker can do, so the idea of there being someone with the same powers as Lisker was terrifying.

"So how many did you say there was of you Guyvers?" Roman asked.

"Three," Lisker answered.

"And there are two of you in Vale," Roman mused as he took a seat. "This isn't going to please Cinder," he said.

"The operation can still continue," Lisker said as he looked at his boss. "Whenever he appears, I'll keep him busy," he told Roman. "That should make things more manageable for you," he added.

 **Author's note: Man, this chapter has been edited at least three times, and I still find myself wanting to add more to it. Mainly more blood, mutilations, violence, and deaths. I am a very disturbed person for wanting to kill characters so early in the story.**

 **Also, I've been having issues the site with this error type 2 that is preventing me from uploading new chapters. To work around it, I copied the chapter over one of my previous chapters. This is a temporary solution and I really hope this issue gets resolved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aptom Joins the Fray**

 **The Vale Police Station**

Sho found himself in an interrogation room, sitting across from a police officer. After his battle with Lisker, the police surrounded him and brought him in for extensive property damage. Team RWBY tried to help him out, but the police wouldn't listen to them and brought Sho to the station.

"Sho Fukamachi, age seventeen…" the officer started listing off what little information he got of Sho. "Current residency is Beacon Academy, date of birth is also unknown, student of Beacon Academy," he continued before looking at Sho. "Not a whole got to go on," he commented. "You're lucky those girls are able to vouch your story about you fighting against someone else that caused all the damage," he told the boy.

Sho didn't reply as he was more focused on the fact that Lisker was not only alive but his control medal was completely repaired.

'How can Lisker still be alive?' Sho wondered while the police officer continued to watch him. 'Not only that, how was his control medal retrieved and repaired?' he continued thinking.

"Normally, we would start questioning you, but it looks like your headmaster managed to pull some strings, so you'll just have to wait for him to arrive," the police officer told Sho before getting up to leave.

Sho didn't say anything as he watched the officer leave.

"You really did a number on that street today," a male voice said from inside the interrogation room.

The voice was very familiar to Sho.

"Aptom," Sho said in surprise as he looked around for the Battle Creature.

"Don't worry, Fukamachi, I'm here," Aptom told Sho. "But I don't plan on revealing myself right now," he continued talking. "We'll talk later tonight back at the school," he explained.

Sho was about to say something but the door opened again to reveal Ozpin.

"This is the second time this month that I find myself here because of a student of mine," Ozpin said as he took a seat. "Of course, Miss Rose wasn't a student at the time," he added. "So, tell me Sho, who were you fighting in the streets of Vale today?" he asked.

"Someone who shouldn't be here," Sho answered bitterly.

"Someone that you know?" Ozpin inquired.

"Someone with the same powers as me," Sho answered raising his head to look at his headmaster.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow slightly when Sho told him that.

"Someone with a 'semblance' like yours?" Ozpin asked.

"How about we stop calling the Guyver my semblance?" Sho said to Ozpin. "It's just us in here," he added, keeping a straight face while knowing that he was lying.

Though he couldn't be seen, Aptom smirked at the tone in Sho's voice. It told him, that his young comrade will keep him a secret from this man, which worked well for him as Aptom preferred that nobody knew about him.

"I suppose referring to your armor as a semblance isn't necessary now," Ozpin agreed. "So, the person you engaged in battle with also has armor like yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Sho answered. "His name is Lisker, it's most likely his last name since he never told me his full name," he explained. "He is also known as Guyver 2," he added.

"Guyver 2?" Ozpin repeated the alias. "Am I to understand that there are more of these Guyvers?" he asked.

"Originally, there were three of us," Sho told Ozpin. "But at some point, another Guyver appeared, but she was different," he added.

"Different, how?" Ozpin asked

"Her Guyver unit wasn't a true Guyver," Sho answered. "I don't know all the details, but the unit she got a hold of was artificially created and has limits," he continued.

"I see," Ozpin replied becoming silent for a moment as he made a mental note about this fourth Guyver being an artificially created one. "Do you think it's possible for these other Guyvers to appear in Vale?" he asked.

"It is possible," Sho answered. "Though I would have sensed them if they were nearby," he added.

"You can sense others like you?" Ozpin inquired.

"Yes, every Guyver has a pair of bio-transmitters that allow us to sense one another when we are near each other," Sho told Ozpin.

'Sho's giving away too much information,' Aptom thought to himself. 'I thought he would have learned by now that you can't just trust someone so readily,' he continued thinking. 'Especially after that stunt Makashima pulled on him to get a hold of the Gigantic Guyver,' he added in his mind.

"Interesting," Ozpin said as he kept what Sho said in mind. "Well, for now, I believe we should return to campus," he told the boy before getting up to leave.

Sho nodded his head and followed Ozpin out of the interrogation room and out of the police station.

Once outside the police station, Sho noticed a car waiting for him and Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon beckoned Sho to follow him into the car. Sho looked around him for a second, hoping that Aptom was nearby, but decided it was best that he waited for Aptom back in his dorm room. Once inside the car, it took off in the direction of Beacon.

'Did Guyver 2 get stronger since his resurrection?' Aptom thought to himself as he walked towards an alleyway that was deserted. 'Or did Sho simply hold back?' he continued thinking about that fight.

After checking to make sure there was no one in the alley, Aptom made himself visible. If anyone were to look, they would have seen a tall, blue bipedal insect like creature with a wide crest on the sides of its head. Triangular shoulders that pointed outwards and blue fin-like appendages on the side of its thighs just above the knees. The forearms had a blue hard shell that started at the elbows and covered the back of its hands with a spike at the end of them. On its chest, top of the forearms, and sides of its shins were hard black crystals that had a shine to them. The creature also had a pair of dull yellow curved spikes on the sides of the crest, below the chest, and the elbows. Its feet were two toed claws with a third claw for its heels.

This was Aptom in his most recent form, Omega Blast.

"If I'm going to be talking to Sho, I'm going to have to figure out a way to do so without attracting attention to myself," Aptom said to himself as he moved a dumpster to the side to reveal a leather jacket, a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses. "Good thing it was garbage day, or else these would smell a lot worse," he pointed out as he changed out of his Omega Blast form.

Once his transformation was complete, Aptom quickly put on the clothes he had hidden away and headed out of the alley. He looked at Beacon Academy before making his way there.

"A school designed for killing monsters, huh?" Aptom said to himself. "If only these people knew what real monsters were like," he continued bitterly as he remembered what the monsters of his past had done to him and his comrades. "Somlum…Dyme…" he whispered the names of his only friends, who died so long ago.

 **Beacon Academy**

Now back in the school, Sho was pretty much exhausted and wanted to just to back to his room and sleep. However, as soon as he entered the school, Sho found himself surrounded by the three teams he associated with the most. However, he noticed that Blake was missing, but didn't have time to ask about where she was as he was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Sho, you're okay!" Ruby cheered as she rushed towards him.

"We heard what happened from Ruby and the others," Pyrrha said as she and the rest of her team reached him.

"Dude, is it true that you had your leg cut off?" Russel asked, wondering if that was true.

"Did you beat the guy with your leg?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Nora, that's too disturbing," Ren chastised his partner. "Even for you," he added. "But, if you had no other choice…" he trailed off.

"Is it true that guy fired some sort of black hole out of his hand?" Sky asked as he tried to push his way towards Sho.

The questions were being fired so fast, Sho couldn't keep up with who was asking what questions, or why some of the voices suddenly sounded like they came out of the wrong mouths.

"Everyone quiet down," Sho told them in a firm tone while backing away from them. "I can't answer all those questions at once," he added.

Everyone started settling down and gave Sho some breathing room. They were all silent for a while before someone asked a different question.

"Come to think of it, why are you guys here anyway?" Yang asked team CRDL.

"We're Sho's friends too, in case you haven't noticed," Dove told Yang while crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde brawler.

"Yeah, friends that nobody like," Yang retorted while rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Dove growled as he looked ready to start a fight.

"Enough!" Sho yelled. "Yang, that was totally uncalled for," he berated the blonde girl.

"What did I do?" Yang replied in shock that Sho would be upset with her.

Sho sighed while closing his eyes.

"Listen, whether you guys like it or not, I am friends with team CRDL," Sho told team RWBY and JNPR.

"Whoa…" Nora replied. "I did not see that coming," she added.

"Really Nora…" Ren said. "He's been around them enough times for us all to assume that he was friends with them," he told his partner.

"I'll explain everything later, but I would like to at least get something to eat," Sho told the three teams.

"Sure thing, man," Russel said as he and Cardin moved out of the way so Sho could head to the cafeteria. "The cafeteria should still be open right now," he told Sho.

"Thanks Russel," Sho replied as he left to get some food, leaving the three teams to stand where they were.

"Damn, it must have been a tough fight," Cardin said, breaking the silence.

"And against someone with the same semblance as him too," Jaune added. "You guys think Sho and that guy were related," he wondered.

"Well…we only saw him in his armor, but they do look a lot alike," Ruby said as she tried to think of any differences.

"I think I remember seeing the yellow one's face being asymmetrical," Weiss pointed out.

"Like a rectangle?" Ruby asked.

"That's symmetrical," Yang told her little sister.

"Oh…" Ruby replied, not really understanding but decided to act like she did. "Still, it was kind of awesome seeing Sho fight that other guy," she mentioned, trying to change the subject. "It was like he was going all out, because he was like all Waaa!" she pointed out before starting to make Kung Fu poses and noises.

"Wait…what do you mean going all out?" Yang asked Ruby causing the fifteen-year-old to stop posing.

"Well, he never fought like that whenever any of us were matched up against him in Goodwitch's class," Ruby pointed out.

"You're right," Weiss said as she remembered their match against Sho. "He usually fought defensively, almost like he was trying to avoid hurting us," she guessed.

"Wait a minute," Sky joined in the conversation. "If Sho was holding back during those matches, then just how strong is he?" he asked.

Everyone was silent once again, wondering just how much Sho had been holding back on them.

"Hey, where's Blake?" Nora asked, finally noticing the missing member of team RWBY.

The three girls looked at each other before Weiss turned away from them with her arms crossed. This was enough for the other two teams to come to the same conclusion.

"What did the Ice Bitch do this time?" Russel deadpanned his question.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled out, annoyed and shocked by what Russel called her.

"Watch your language!" Ruby yelled, not liking how Russel was talking.

 **Later that night**

Sho was now in his room, laying on his bed trying to relax after his fight with Lisker.

"You know, you shouldn't have said so much to that Ozpin guy," a male voice said from outside his window.

Sho turned towards his window to see Aptom open it and entered the room. The younger male was surprised and confused as to how Aptom could enter his room when he was on the third floor with no nearby tree for Aptom to use to conceal himself while in human form.

"Don't worry, nobody saw me," Aptom assured Sho. "That headmaster seems far too lax when it comes to the security of his students," he added.

"Well this is a school for monster hunters," Sho pointed out. "They should be able to handle burglars," he added.

"These people wouldn't know a real monster if it walked right by them in the hallway," Aptom retorted. "You and I know what real monsters look like," he added.

Sho nodded his head, remembering Richard Guyot, the former commander in chief of Chronos, who had beaten and ripped off Murakami's arm, and Hamilcar Barcas, the head scientist who turned Sho's father into Enzyme 2 just to kill him and take his control medal. However, the worst of them was Cabraal Khan, the Zoalord who killed so many innocent people just to kill Sho and Aptom.

"You were also very sloppy during that fight with Lisker," Aptom told Sho, remembering the fight that took place earlier today.

Sho didn't say anything in his defense because he knew Aptom was right.

"You should have been able to defeat him easily in that fight," Aptom scolded Sho. "But you screwed up, fighting like an amateur," he continued berating Sho. "How is it that in the years after his death, Lisker was not only able to hold his own against you but humiliate you?" he questioned the young Guyver.

"…I…" Sho tried to say something but couldn't get a word out.

"It's because you've become complacent," Aptom said in annoyance. "Ever since you got into this school, you've been holding back because you never wanted to hurt the other students," he continued. "Even if Lisker were to somehow improve, he shouldn't have been able to catch up to you so quickly," he pointed out. "You were able to keep up with Makashima of all people, so defeating Lisker shouldn't have been so hard," he added.

"You're right," Sho agreed with Aptom. "I have become complacent," he added while thinking back to his fight with Lisker. "Even without the Gigantic, I should be able to defeat Lisker," he said.

"The you better shape up," Aptom told Sho.

The two were silent for a while, Sho thinking about how much he screwed up, and Aptom being disappointed with the boy in front of him.

"Regardless, I've been getting the feeling that Ozpin guy is hiding something," Aptom said, breaking Sho out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"He acts very cryptic, like he knows something but doesn't want anyone to know about it," Aptom answered. "Whatever he's hiding, it may cause more problems for everyone here the longer it stays a secret," he added.

Sho nodded his head, knowing from experience how keeping secrets did more harm in the long run.

"So, what have you found out about this place?" Sho asked the scarred man, wanting to change the subject.

"Not much regarding who sent us here," Aptom answered. "The history of this world is different, but I doubt it's the true story," he added.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked. "I thought we somehow found ourselves in some alternate dimension," he told Aptom. "I mean the Guyver can transport itself between dimensions," he added.

"A good theory, but it doesn't hold a lot of water after digging through some books at the library," Aptom said while taking a seat at Sho's desk. "I found some images that resembled the Creators' ships," he told Sho.

"The Creators!" Sho said loudly as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah, and after a while I'm starting to think that this world was another experiment of theirs," Aptom said. "Think about it for a minute, can you really call it a coincidence that there is another planet in the universe that also has human life as well as animals you would find on Earth?" he continued.

"Yeah, that is a good point," Sho agreed with what Aptom said.

"At first, I was thinking that this planet might Earth in some distant future, but even that doesn't hold much as the land masses don't match up, even with the possibility that the continents have changed over the course of time," Aptom continued on.

Sho was silent for a moment, thinking about what Aptom said.

"But how would the Creators be able to successfully duplicate the experiments they made on Earth, here?" Sho asked. "Logically, conducting the same experiment on a different planet with similar properties wouldn't end with the same results," he pointed out.

"Right," Aptom agreed. "For the results to be exact, this planet would have to be exactly the same as Earth," he continued. "But, it might be possible that the Creators had some humans and other creatures in their ships before leaving Earth," he suggested. "It would be a lot easier to keep a few live specimens to continue their experiments, rather than start over from scratch," he added.

"I guess so," Sho said as he thought about how the possibility of everyone on Remnant being long lost relatives of the people in his world.

As he continued thinking about it, Sho's scroll went off, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You should probably answer that," Aptom told Sho as he got up from the chair he was on and made his way towards the window.

"Aptom," Sho called out as he picked up his scroll to see that it was a text from Ruby. "Do you think it's possible that Makashima or anyone else arrived on Remnant like us and Lisker?" he asked the man.

"I hope not, but life seems to enjoy screwing us over ever since we got involved with Chronos," Aptom answered, clenching his fist. "But right now, our focus should be on Lisker, how he's alive, and what he's doing here," he told Sho before jumping out the window and vanishing into the darkness.

Sho looked out his window, and thought about what Aptom said. He was about to read Ruby's text until he spotted Blake standing in front of the statue in front of the school building with the blonde guy from the docks.

"How did he get here?" Sho asked himself before looking at Ruby's text.

 _Blake's missing. Really worried._

Sho typed a reply to Ruby to calm the girl down.

 _Spotted her outside, just give her some space tonight._

Sho hit the send button before closing his window and went back to his bed to sleep.

 **The next day**

It was around the middle of the day as Sho walked towards the area where he had fought Lisker. The damages that were done were mostly repaired aside from the ones caused by Lisker's pressure cannon and Mega Smasher. With him was team CRDL, as they wanted to see the spot where Sho had fought against the other Guyver. They all watched as a construction crew was currently filling up the long trench formed by the Mega Smasher.

"So, this is where you fought that other guy?" Sky asked Sho, still looking at the damages.

"Yeah," Sho answered quickly as he looked towards the docks.

"What kind of a weapon could you and that guy have that can do all of this?" Dove asked.

"A charge particle weapon called the Mega Smasher," Sho replied. "It's a powerful weapon that can wipe out an army in one blast," he explained.

"AN ARMY!" all of team CRDL shouted in shock at Sho's answer.

"What kind of Grimm did you face to have something like that as standard weaponry?" Sky asked, still shocked about what the Mega Smasher Sho mention could do.

"Wait…I thought you only used your armor semblance as a weapon," Russel said as he looked at the destroyed mailbox next to them. "Is it even a semblance?" he asked.

Sho remained silent, almost as if he was thinking about telling them the truth about the Guyver armor. However, he knew that now wasn't the time.

"I'll explain it to you guys and teams RWBY and JNPR later," Sho told the boys. "How about we grab something to eat?" he suggested, changing the subject. "I'm getting hungry," he added.

Team CRDL were silent for a moment as they considered what Sho had said about telling them later. They agreed and the five boys headed towards a nearby fast food joint to grab some food.

As Sho and team CRDL walked away from the area, on top of one of the roofs, Aptom watched them leave before turning his attention towards the docks.

"This was where Sho and Lisker started their fight," Aptom said to himself as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. "Which means that Lisker was either scouting out the area or he has set that place up as his temporary base of operations," he theorized as he continued making his way there.

 **At a nearby burger joint**

Sho and team CRDL were sitting at a table, eating their food and talking. For many students, it was hard to see team CRDL as anything other than a bunch of bullies. Sho on the other hand, felt that there was more to them than that. However, there was one thing he could never figure out about them, their reason for becoming huntsmen.

"Got something on your mind Sho?" Sky asked, before sipping his soda.

"Just thinking," Sho replied. "Just about everyone in Beacon wants to become hunters, but I don't know why," he said before looking at the four "friendly" bullies. "Why did you guys decide to become hunters?" he asked them.

Team CRDL looked at each other for a moment before one of them decided to answer.

"Honestly, it beats working at a place like this," Russel answered. "This is pretty much just a job," he added.

"A job?" Sho wondered.

"Yeah, a town gets attacked by a Grimm, they hire huntsmen to kill them, then they pay them," Russel said before taking a bit out of his burger.

"When you look at it that way, it seems like a sweet gig," Sky joined in. "I mean, you get to choose who you work for and you get paid how you want," he added.

"So, we're basically mercenaries," Sho said, starting to doubt the nobility that Ozpin tried to convince him when he first met the man.

"Well, that's one way of looking at it," Dove said. "But in the end, isn't that what it's about?" he continued. "Making money to get what you want," he added.

"I don't know," Sho said, thinking about it. "I guess when Ozpin talked to me before the ceremony, he made it sound like there was more to it," he told them.

"That's just what the old farts tell us," Russel said to Sho. "But if that was the case, then why would they let seasoned huntsmen choose who they would work for?" he pointed out. "When you get down to it, we're just a bunch of people trying to make a living," he added.

"Yeah, not everyone wants to be a hero," Cardin said as he started thinking about another student. "Besides heroes don't always get to see the end," he added.

"Yeah, the hero dies in the end," Sky agreed.

"Don't I know it," Sho whispered to himself. 'Then again, to me death is cheap, but painful as hell,' he mentally added.

 **Back with Aptom**

Once Aptom reached the docks, he stayed on top of a building across from the docks and watched for any suspicious activity. It didn't take long for Aptom to see something going on as he spotted two teenagers entering the docks and positioned themselves above a crate. Deciding to take a closer look, Aptom jumped off the building he was on and onto the top of a warehouse.

"Not exactly the best place to keep an eye on these kids, but it's close enough for them not to see me change," Aptom said to himself as he changed into his Omega Blast form. "Now to make sure these two don't do anything stupid," he said before turning invisible.

Once invisible, Aptom made his way to where the two teenagers were hiding. The invisible Battle Creature noticed that one of the teens was a tan blonde male with a monkey tail while the other was a pale skinned female with dark hair. He noticed that the girl's bow twitched, which was strange to him. The girl turned around to look around the hiding spot she and the blonde had secured.

"What's up?" the male asked the female.

"Thought I heard something," the female said before turning her attention back to loading area of the dock.

'Better keep quiet for the time being,' Aptom thought to himself as he observed the two teens.

 **Several hours later**

Through the hours, Aptom watched as the blonde boy tried to make small talk with the girl, but she barely said anything. There were a few moments when the monkey teen would leave the roof, only to return later with food for him and the girl. Said boy had just recently returned with a couple of apples in his hands.

"Did I miss anything?" the boy asked as he made his way towards the girl.

"Not really, they unloaded the crates from the ship, but now they're just sitting there," the girl told her comrade.

"Cool," the boy replied before laying right next to the girl. "I snagged us some food," he said before taking a bite out of one of the apples.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" the girl asked.

"Weren't you a part of some cult," the boy retorted in jest, the girl was not amused. "Okay, too soon," he said, gulping a bit.

'Seriously, how long have these two been dating?' Aptom wondered to himself while face palming himself silently.

Fortunately for Aptom, he didn't have to watch this little soap opera any longer as the sound of large turbine engines got their attention. Aptom looked up to see several dropships descend near the Dust crates. He and the two teens watched as a bunch of people in black and white outfits wear Grimm masks exit the dropships and headed towards the crates. Aptom noticed these people had animal parts sticking out of them as well as a red wolf emblem with claws marks on their backs.

'So, these are the White Fang I've been hearing about,' Aptom thought to himself.

"Oh no…" the girl softly groaned.

"Is that them?" the boy asked her.

"Yes, it's them," the girl confirmed it as they watched the White Fang began moving the crates into the dropship.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, huh?" the boy asked.

"No…" the girl replied, feeling horrible. "Deep down, I think I knew," she told him. "I just didn't want to be right," she added sadly.

'She seems to be connected to the White Fang somehow,' Aptom thought as he turned his attention to the White Fang and spotted someone else exit one of the dropships

"Come on!" the man in a white suit and a black bowler hat yelled to the White Fang members. "What's the hold up!?" he continued yelling. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous of thieves here, so how about you animals pick up the pace!" he told them.

"This isn't right," the girl said as she stood up and pulled out her weapon.

'A katana?' Aptom thought to himself, wishing he could roll his eyes in his Omega Blast form. 'Can this girl get any more cliché?' he mentally retorted.

"The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not a human like him," the girl said, preparing to jump down.

'She's not gonna…' Aptom thought in alarm at what this girl was about to do.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" the boy shouted, trying to stop the girl.

But he was too late, as the girl jumped off the building and made her way towards the man's back. The boy followed her, leaving Aptom on the roof alone for a moment.

"Damn it," Aptom muttered as he jumped to the ground as well.

Just as the girl reached the human, a laser beam came between her and the man in white.

"What the…?" the man started to say before turning around to see who was behind him.

The girl tried to go after him again, but was stopped when someone appeared before her and grabbed her by the throat. The girl gasped as she looked at the face of the bronze colored Guyver from the other day. The White Fang members drew their weapons when the girl was caught and a few of them pointed their weapons at the boy, who was coming towards them. However, they did not act when they saw the monkey tail, seeing him as a wayward brother.

"Cutting it a little close there Lisker," the man said to Guyver 2.

"Sorry about that Roman, but I needed to see if our uninvited guests were going to make their move," Lisker said as he tightened his grip.

"Blake!" the monkey boy shouted as he tried to help Blake.

"I wouldn't move if I were you monkey boy," Roman told the boy. "Take another step closer and Lisker here just might show us what's inside her," he added with a smile on his face.

Blake moved her free hand towards here bow and removed it to reveal her cat ears to the White Fang. Seeing this, Lisker loosened his grip to allow her to speak.

'This should be interesting,' Lisker thought to himself.

"B-brothers of the White Fang!" Blake called out to the White Fang. "Why are you aiding this scum?" she asked them, hoping to appeal to their drive to help a fellow faunus.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons in shame when Blake asked that question, but they didn't do anything to help her. Roman started chuckling as he approached Blake.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman taunted Blake. "The White Fang and I are going in a business venture together," he told her.

"W-what?" Blake replied in shock.

"So, what will you do now Kitty?" Roman asked in a joking manner. "You can't fight, your little friend can't do anything to help you, and we'll be making it out of here with the Dust," he told her with a smug look on his face.

"These kids might not be able to do anything…" a new voice said, causing many to look around.

One of the White Fang members looked around frantically but stopped as soon as a spike burst out of his chest, blood spraying out in front of him. The other White Fang members back away in shock and fear while their comrade tried to reach out to them for help while the spike started vibrating. The spike moved to the left and cleaved the screaming faunus as more blood burst out of his body before he dropped to the ground dead.

"What the fuck was that!?" one of the White Fang members shouted.

Suddenly, a tall blue insect like creature appeared standing behind the corpse of the White Fang member. Blake's eyes widened in horror when she saw a member of the White Fang die right before her eyes. She had no idea what this creature was but she didn't like how it just killed someone in cold blood.

"But I have no problem slaughtering all of you," the blue insectoid said in a distorted male voice.

"A Zoanoid," Lisker said as he looked at the creature, confused at its presence. "Here?" he wondered before dropping the cat girl.

"Zoanoid?" the creature said before laughing. "No, I've long since evolved beyond being a simple Zoanoid," it said. "But I shouldn't be surprised you don't know about that Inspector Lisker," it continued.

Lisker tilted his head upwards to show his surprise that this creature knew his status when he was a member of Chronos.

"How do you know me?" Lisker asked the creature.

"There wasn't an agent of Chronos who didn't know about the man who became Guyver 2," the creature told Lisker.

"So, who are you?" Lisker asked.

"Former commander of the Lost Number Commandos, Aptom," the creature introduced itself.

"A Lost Number huh?" Lisker replied before chuckling. "I see, so you're the failed Zoanoid designed to alter his form into any Zoanoid to suit the combat mission," he said.

"Like I told you, I've evolved beyond that," Aptom said. "I've absorbed so many Zoanoids, that I have become far stronger than anything Chronos could ever make," he boasted. "I've even absorbed four of the Elite Hyper Zoanoid Five," he added.

"Well…that's just made this more interesting," Lisker said before dropping Blake and stepped in front of Roman. "Get that shipment of Dust onto the dropship, I'll deal with him," he told his employer.

"Right," Roman replied before turning around. "Well, what are you animals waiting for!?" yelled. "Get the Dust out of here!" he ordered them.

"I won't let you!" Blake yelled as she tried to rush Roman.

However, Lisker swiftly turned around and roundhouse kicked the cat faunus away from Roman several feet away. Blake was hit so fast that she didn't even have time to activate her semblance to avoid the kick.

"Blake!" the boy yelled as he jumped over two White Fang members and made his way to her.

Aptom rushed towards Lisker, which the bronze Guyver gladly did the same. Both combatants activated they vibration weapons and struck each other. The vibration blade and lancer collided, causing a vibration feedback to occur, resulting in everyone around them to cover their ears.

"Ah…he has the same weapon as Sho," Blake muttered as she tried to cover her four ears.

"What is that!?" Blake's comrade screamed as he tried to block out the sound.

"Sun, they have weapons that do this whenever they hit each other!" Blake yelled to him.

"Seriously!" Sun yelled out in disbelief. "How come they get the cool weapons!?" he complained.

Back to the fight, Aptom and Lisker jumped away from each other. Lisker fired a couple of shots from his head beam, but Aptom dodged the shots while opening the small covering on the center of his forehead to reveal a bio-laser lens. He fired his own laser beam at the enemy Guyver, but Lisker used his gravity controller to jump higher, avoiding the beam. He brought his palms together and fired a pressure cannon at Aptom. The gravity weapon pierced Aptom's stomach, leaving a hole that was quickly regenerated. Lisker was taken aback by this turn of events which Aptom found funny.

"I guess I forgot to mention that my regenerative abilities have reached a level that can rival the Guyver's own," Aptom told Lisker as he watched the Guyver land back on the dock.

"I see," Lisker replied. "So, you weren't just bragging about being beyond that of a normal Zoanoid," he said, keeping a cool head. "Still, it won't change anything," he told Aptom before the two continued their fight.

While the two of them fought, Blake and Sun found themselves surrounded by White Fang member. The two faunus teens drew their own weapons, Sun wielding a dark red and bo staff with gold trimmings with what appeared to be shotgun barrels at the ends. The two faunus teens held their own well as they managed to block and counter their opponents' attacks. Sun spotted Roman getting onto the dropship with the last of the Dust crates loaded onto it.

"He's getting away!" Sun shouted before jumping away from a White Fang member, then splitting his staff into a pair of nunchaku, and retaliating.

"I'm on it!" Blake yelled as she dashed past her foe and made a break for Roman.

However, Lisker's head sensors picked up on Blake heading for Roman. He quickly turned his attention to the faunus girl and prepared to fire a pressure cannon at her. Aptom saw this and tackled the bronze Guyver, knocking his aim off before Lisker fired. The resulting pressure cannon flew right past Blake, causing the girl to stop in her tracks.

"That could have killed me," Blake whispered as she turned to see Lisker kick Aptom off of him before continuing their fight. "That guy has the same powers as Sho, and he managed to beat Sho yesterday," Blake remembered that fight. "There is no way any of us could beat him," she realized just how outclassed she was.

Aptom and Lisker tried to strike at one another with their vibration weapons, but they kept dodging each other's attacks. Throughout the fight Lisker could not land a hit on Aptom after the pressure cannon. The Guyver 2 hated to admit it, but he was the weaker combatant between the two living weapons. Aptom charged at him with one of his vibration lancers aimed for the Guyver's control medal. Lisker dodged the attack, but he didn't expect the second lancer to pierce his stomach.

Lisker yelled out in pain before kicking Aptom away from him. The bronze colored Guyver clutched his wound, glaring at the Battle Creature, enraged that he stabbed him.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Lisker shouted in fury as he charged at Aptom, vibration blades ready to slice his opponent in two.

Once he was near, Lisker swung his left arm towards Aptom, but the Battle Creature jumped out of the way. The vibration blade sliced through a crane, causing the thing to fall, crushing a member of the White Fang, who was unlucky to be in the way. Aptom in turn, rushed at Lisker to counterattack the Guyver.

"Lisker!" Roman called out to the Guyver. "We're leaving!" he told him as the dropship took off.

"Good," Lisker replied before grabbing a hold of Aptom's left arm, avoiding the vibration lancer, and flipping the former Lost Number away from him. "I love to stay and continue our little match, but my job is done here," he told Aptom as he activated his gravity controller to gain the higher 'ground' while Aptom fired another bio-laser at him.

"Hey!" a young female voice shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to see Ruby Rose with her scythe entering the combat zone.

"Ruby!" Blake called out in fear of her team leader's life.

"Why hello Red!" Roman called out. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked before aiming his cane at the girl.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" a girl with orange hair asked as she walked up to Ruby.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby told the girl.

However, that left Ruby open for Roman to fire at the girls. The resulting blast knocked Ruby to the ground, much to the shock of Penny causing her to glare at the man who hurt her friend.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby called out to her friend.

"Don't worry, Ruby," Penny assured her friend. "I am combat ready," she said as her backpack opened to reveal several blades floating out of it.

"What the…?" Aptom said as he watched this new girl jump down and effortless takes down the White Fang by herself.

Roman watched this from inside his dropship and signaled three of his dropships to take Penny out. The three ships opened fire on Penny, but the strange girl defended herself with her flying swords by using them as a spinning shield. Her backpack opened again to send out more swords. She sent her swords toward the wall behind her before she slingshot herself to the wall.

After she landed, she made the swords spinning in front of her, blades pointed forwards before shifting into gun-like weapons. A green glow was charging up before Penny fired the beam at Roman's dropship. Before the green beam could hit the ship, Lisker appeared in front of it, creating a pressure cannon to block the attack. The green beam was neutralized by the small black hole the bronze Guyver created, protecting Roman and his dropship, much to Penny's surprise. Once Penny's attack halted, Lisker grabbed a hold of the Bullhead with his left hand while his right hand was over his nearly healed wound.

"Oh dear," Penny said in surprise. "I didn't expect that," she added.

"You're starting to make this into a habit, aren't you?" Roman said to his henchman.

"I suppose I am," Lisker said, not even bothering to defend himself. He removed his right hand from his stomach, seeing that his wound has been healed. "Good," he said to himself, satisfied that his healing was complete.

"Well, we got what we came for," Roman pointed out. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"Just one minute," Lisker said to his boss. "I need to tie up some loose ends," he said as his head beam charged up for a second before firing multiple shots.

Aptom and the teens watched as several members of the White Fang were shot in their heads by the infra-red lasers. It happened so quickly, the White Fang members never knew what hit them. Each one of them dropped to the ground with holes in their heads with smoke and blood coming out of them. Blake looked on in horror as her former brethren were callously killed right before her eyes.

Several minutes later, police, ambulances, and Weiss and Yang arrived at the docks. Ruby had called Weiss and Yang to tell them that she found Blake. It was at that moment that Penny vanished from the area without her knowing. Blake and Sun on the other hand were keeping an eye on Aptom, who was about to leave. None of the police were willing to stop him as they were not equipped with anything that could handle a tall bipedal insectoid creature like him.

"Wait," Ruby called out to Aptom.

Aptom turned around to see the fifteen-year-old girl approach him.

"Ruby, stay away from him!" Blake said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, turning around confused with Blake's sudden outburst.

"That 'thing' killed people," Blake said as she glared at Aptom. "He's a monster," she continued, not taking her eyes off him.

"Monster huh?" Aptom said evenly. "You kids have no idea what real monsters are," he told the faunus girl before turning his attention to Ruby. "Tell Fukamachi, that I'll be in touch," he told the younger girl before leaping towards the roof of a nearby building and vanishing from their sights.

"He knows Sho?" Ruby asked no one as she tried to spot Aptom.

 **Author's Note: Okay, Aptom appeared early than I had intended, but I'm fine with that because it's Aptom and he's a total badass. He's the most powerful non-Guyver/Zoalord character in the series. For those who don't know who he is, think the alien from John Carpenter's the Thing, only with anti-hero qualities. If none of you know about the Thing, then you are dead to me.**

 **Also, I got to have some no named background characters killed.**

 **Hooray!**

 **As a response to the reviewer known as Guest's review about how Sho shouldn't have been so easily beaten by Lisker. I have to agree with you on it, and it is being addressed as the first two major arcs, volumes 1 and 2, of the story continue. To be honest, I must thank you for pointing that out. It was not a very well thought out scene in hindsight, but a lot of readers wanted to see Guyver vs Guyver action, so I gave them what they wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prelude to the End of Innocence**

For the past couple of weeks, Lisker had been ordered to lay low by Roman while he tended to the supply of Dust they had accumulated during their past thefts. That was fine with Lisker as it gave him time to check on the progress of his own little operation with a former member of the White Fang. Once he reached Tukson's Book Trade, the blonde man noticed two familiar figures enter the store.

"What the hell are those two doing here?" Lisker asked himself as he walked towards the store. "If they screw this up, they are good as dead," he growled as he made it to the front of the store.

Once, Lisker opened the door, he noticed Mercury standing by one of the stands with a book in hand while Emerald stood at the counter. Mercury noticed the adult Guyver standing behind him. He slammed the book shut just as Tukson exited the back of his store.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun," Tukson greeted the people in the store, however his tone changed slightly at the sight of Mercury and Emerald. He was slightly relieved when he saw Lisker was in the store as well. "How may I help you?" he asked, keeping a professional appearance.

"Just browsing," Mercury said while looking at Lisker.

Lisker scowled at the young assassin, causing Mercury to flinch. He had heard to news how Lisker fought another person like him and how during the last Dust heist, he killed the White Fang members that were left behind, so that no one would be able to figure out their plans.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'?" Emerald asked trying to ignore Lisker behind her.

"Yes, we do," Tukson answered, keeping an eye on the young woman before him.

"That's great!" Emerald said in excitement.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked, hiding his nervousness.

"No…" Emerald started.

"Actually, I seem to recall hearing the young lady telling her boyfriend that was what she was looking for," Lisker interrupted causing both Emerald and Mercury to turn to him. "Maybe you should take a look in the back to see if you have any extras there?" he suggested to Tukson.

Understanding what Lisker meant, Tukson nodded his head before returning to the back, feeling very relieved that he would live through this.

Once Tukson headed into the back, Emerald focused her attention at the blonde man.

"What are you doing here?" Emerald whispered in an angered tone.

"I should be asking you two clowns the same thing," Lisker retorted.

"We're here to do what you should have done," Mercury told the older man. "I would think with your 'special' armor, this would be a cake walk for you," he added sarcastically, making air quotes when he said special.

"He gets to live," Lisker told the two of them. "I have a job for him," he added.

"A job that involves him leaving for Vacuo?" Emerald asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes," Lisker answered smoothly. "And I won't have you two screw it up," he told them.

"Is that so?" Mercury asked while turning off the lights.

Lisker watched Mercury for a second, then Emerald before chuckling at just how stupid they were.

"What's so funny?" Emerald asked, annoyed that Lisker was underestimating them.

"I just find it funny that you two think you can defeat me," Lisker said, closing his eyes. "Adapt," he said, activating his Guyver armor.

In the back of Tukson's shop, the adult faunus sighed in relief when he heard Lisker say that word. He waited a couple of seconds before returning to see Lisker in his Guyver armor, holding the two would be assassins by their throats.

"Let me make this perfectly clear so that your tiny brains can understand," Lisker said to Cinder's associates while squeezing their throats. "Interfere with my plans and I will kill the both of you without a second thought," he told them. "This is your only warning," he finished before turning his attention to Tukson. "You do reserve the right to refuse unruly costumers, right?" he asked the store owner.

"…Yes," Tukson answered in his professional tone as he walked to the front to get the door.

Once the door was opened, Lisker hurled the two would be assassins out of the store and onto the street. With that taken care of, Tukson closed the door and turned to face the bio-boosted human.

"I appreciate this," Tukson told Lisker.

"It's fine," Lisker responded as he retracted his armor. "Those kids had gotten on my nerves the moment I saw them," he said indifferently. "They're more annoying than Fukamachi," he added.

"Fukamachi?" Tukson wondered, not familiar with such a name.

"Another like me," Lisker explained. "Though not as skilled as I am," he added.

"But just as powerful," Tukson guessed.

"Of course," Lisker replied. "The Guyver increases a human's abilities a hundred-fold," he explained. "If you manage to find one yourself, you would be just as powerful, maybe even more so," he told Tukson.

Hearing that it may be possible for him to find a Guyver armor for himself, got Tukson thinking about what it meant for him. He had seen the fight between Lisker and another Guyver the day before the last Dust heist. All that power at one's disposal and the regenerative capabilities were so other worldly, that the puma faunus found himself starting to believe that these Creators Lisker mentioned were indeed the ones who created life on Remnant.

"Exactly what does Guyver mean?" Tukson asked.

"In the language of the Creators, Guyver means out of control," Lisker answered, smiling somewhat fondly as that question reminded him of Genzo Makashima and how his constant failures resulted in his fate as Anti-Guyver type Zoanoid known as Enzyme.

"Out of control," Tukson repeated as he thought about that meaning.

 **The rooftops of Vale**

As the short break at Beacon Academy was reaching its end, several students that remained at the campus instead of visiting family, decides to enjoy the sights of Vale before the second semester started. Some students would choose to go see a movie, go to the mall, get some training, or go to Patch Island to enjoy the beaches there.

Not these two.

No, instead of doing any of the normal teenager stuff, Sho found himself at the top of the roofs of Vale with Russel. Sho was in his Guyver armor, holding a stopwatch while Russel was stretching for a minute.

"Are you sure about this Russel?" Sho asked the green mohawked boy, thinking his friend was either insane or stupid.

"Of course, I'm sure," Russel waved Sho's worries off. "I've been doing this since I was a kid," he told the bio-boosted human. "Besides, it's better than hangin' at the school all day," he pointed out.

Sho shrugged his shoulders, no longer seeing any point to question his delinquent friend.

'My choices in friends are getting weirder and weirder,' Sho thought to himself. "Okay then, get ready…" he started as Russel took his position. "Set…go!" he shouted, starting the timer.

With that, Russel took off in a sprint before jumping off the roof and rolling onto the next roof.

Sho activated his gravity controller to levitate off the roof and follow Russel from the air.

The Guyver 1 watched as Russel somersaulted off the roof of one building and landed on the next before sprinting towards the next one. The distance between the two buildings was much greater than Russel thought, and missed the ledge. However, he managed to grab a hold of a windowsill and started climbing up the wall to continue.

Up in the air, Sho continued watching as Russel performed several flips, wall runs, and vaults as he continued his rooftop run.

"Man, I can see why Russel is the agile one on his team," Sho commented as he looked at the stopwatch to see how much time has passed.

As for Russel, he was having the time of his life. He loved the feeling of the wind at his face as he raced a crossed the rooftops. He knew he wasn't the fastest student in Beacon, that title belonged to Ruby, but he prided himself as the most agile member of team CRDL. He leapt over the gap between the building he was on and the next one and started climbing over the chimney that was in front of him.

'Who the hell installs a chimney on the business building?' Russel thought to himself before leaping to the next building, curling himself up like a cannonball before landing.

Russel continued his run and was picking up some more speed, getting ready for his next jump. Once he reached the ledge, he jumped and was ready to grab the ledge of the next building. There was only one problem with this jump.

He just jumped off the last building.

"Oh Shit!" Russel yelled in panic at his miscalculation.

"Oh Shit!" Sho cursed when he saw his friend jump off the last building. "Russel!" he yelled as he flew towards his free-falling friend.

Sho just barely made it before Russel splattered all over the ground below. He grabbed the green haired idiot by his outstretched hand and the two of them slowly descended to the ground below. Russel landed on his feet before dropping to his knees while Sho stood after landing them.

"Oh…damn…" Russel panted out. "I almost bought myself a ticket to the nearest hospital," he said light-heartedly. "Thanks for the save," he added.

"Yeah, no problem," Sho replied while looking at his surroundings, noticing the people looking at them, or him specifically. "We really need to be more careful," he added.

"Ya got my time?" Russel asked the Guyver standing over him.

Sho looked at the stopwatch, only to see that he crushed it when he rushed to catch Russel.

"Uh….no," Sho answered before showing his friend the watch while putting his other hand on the back of his head.

Russel was silent for a second before bursting out laughing at what happened. Sho was surprised by Russel's reaction for a bit, but he found himself laughing as well.

Their laughter stopped when they noticed a ship docking several yards in front of them. Sho suddenly realized that he was in front of the Vale dock.

"How do I always find myself here of all places?" Sho asked.

"Maybe you're a coastal kind of guy," Russel said as he got up to his feet. "Want to see who's visiting?" he asked.

"Why not," Sho replied as he and Russel walked to the dock.

Once they got onto the pier, the two boys noticed that the people that were coming off the ship were looking at Sho strangely. It took Russel a couple of seconds to realize that Sho didn't disengage his armor.

"Uh...Sho," Russel pointed at his friend's armor cladded body.

Sho looked at his reflection at the water and saw why people were staring at him.

"Oh right," Sho said before he disengaged the armor.

Everyone on the pier watched as the bio-boosted armor came off Sho and floated above the water before sinking into it. The people exiting the ship had no idea that what they just saw was simply an illusion. Many of them were in awe at what they had just seen.

"Damn, that thing really knows how to draw in a crowd," Russel said to Sho.

"Yeah, it sure does," Sho agreed, remembering how his armor did that after disengaging it for the first time. "Where are these people from?" he asked his green haired friend.

Russel looked at the ship and recognized it as a Vacuo ship.

"They're from Vacuo," Russel answered. "I'm guessing some of them wanted to travel by boat," he added.

"Wait, isn't Vacuo a part of this continent?" Sho asked in confusion as to why the people of Vacuo would travel by boat.

"It is, but the travel by car or on foot takes too long," Russel told Sho. "And then there's the Grimm that roam outside the settlements," he added. "Besides, it's a bit quicker to travel by boat, especially for those who either don't have the money to travel by airship or just want to experience the ocean," he pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," Sho said as he decided to dig deeper into the matter. "I wonder if any of them are here for the tournament," he added as he watched more and more people step off the ship.

"Maybe," Russel said before turning around. "Let's head back," he suggested.

Sho was about to reply but he was caught off guard by someone yelling.

"RUSSEL THRUSH!" a female voice shouted, drawing the attention of the two boys.

Sho and Russel turned around to see a teenage girl running toward them. She was lightly tanned, short purple hair brushed mostly to the left, a high-necked form fitting gray shirt covered by a long light blue coat, gray pants, and dark gray boots. She had a shoulder pad on her right shoulder that was strapped on by a bandolier. In her right hand was a crossbow, that she held on tightly as she quickly approached the boys.

Sho had no idea who this girl was, but she clearly knew Russel.

Russel on the other hand, his eyes widened when he saw the girl running towards him.

"Nebula?" Russel said, surprised as the girl reached him. If he had paid more attention, he would have thought that this girl's olive colored eyes were filled with rage fueled fire.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the girl known as Nebula yelled as she swung her left fist at Russel's face and knocked him off the pier and headfirst into the water, screaming as he went down.

Sho was stunned by what he just witnessed. One minute he and Russel were about to leave, the next minute some girl ran towards them and punched Russel off the pier. He looked at the girl before turning to look at Russel, who was now floating in the water looking at the new girl.

"What did I do!?" Russel yelled out in confusion as to why he was hit.

"You never answered any of my calls asshole!" Nebula shouted at Russel, glaring at the wet boy.

"What calls!?" Russel shouted in response to Nebula's shouting.

"The ones I made last semester!" Nebula yelled in anger.

Sho had no idea what to say or do as this back and forth continued, drawing a lot of people's attention. The next thing the bio-boosted human knew, three more girls showed up next to the first girl. One was a dark blonde dressed mostly in green, a dark-haired brunette in black corset dress, and a redhead in a blue waistcoat. The redhead tried to restrain the purple haired one while the blonde tried to calm her down. That left the brunette grabbing a hold of an oar before walking up to him.

"Can you help me pull your friend up?" the girl asked Sho.

"Sure," Sho agreed as he and the brunette started pulling Russel up with the oar. "Someone mind telling me what just happened?" he asked after he and the other girl managed to get Russel back on the pier.

"Sho, meet Nebula," a very wet Russel said while pointing at the angry girl. "My girlfriend," he added while trying to dry himself off.

Sho looked at the wet Russel, then towards the girl trying to break out of her friend's hold, then back to Russel.

"I think you better start apologizing to her," Sho suggested, nervous at what may happen next.

"Please do!" the redhead said loudly as she struggled to restrain her friend.

"I'll beat your head in with your own skull!" Nebula yelled in anger, nearly breaking free but the redhead tightened her hold.

"That doesn't seem physically possible," Sho said after hearing that threat.

"That's what we said when she told us that," the blonde said while trying to pry the crossbow out of Nebula's hand.

"I bet the guys back in Beacon don't have to deal with this kind of crap," Sho muttered to himself as he continued watching Nebula try to break free from her friend's hold while Russel tried to apologize to his very pissed off girlfriend, and hope that she doesn't hit him off the pier again.

 **Back in Beacon**

Dove and Sky were standing around in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sky turned to Dove to start a conversation.

"Hey," Sky said.

"Yeah?" Dove replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Sky asked.

"It's one of life great mysteries," Dove started. "Why are we here? Are we the products of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there a God who created us…with a plan. I dunno, but it keeps me up at night," Dove continued speaking.

"What…?" Sky replied, confused by Dove's speech. "No, I mean why are we here cleaning up the mess team RWBY and team JNPR made while they get off scot-free?" he clarified.

Indeed, the remaining three members of team CRDL were cleaning the food stains off the walls that were made by the food fight between teams RWBY and JNPR.

"We weren't even here, so how come we got fucked over with this shit?" Sky complained.

"I don't know man," Dove replied as he went back to scrubbing the wall.

"Quit your yammering you two and get back to work!" Cardin yelled at his two teammates. "I can't believe Russel managed to get out of this," he complained. "I bet he's having the time of his life," he muttered.

 **Back at the dock**

Sho and the other three girls, who he learned were Dew, Gwen, and Octavia, and the team was called NDGO, like the color, watched as Nebula had Russel in a headlock trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Is this normal?" Sho asked the redhead, Octavia.

"No," Octavia answered, shaking her head. "This is just all the pent-up frustration Neb's been holding back the past semester," she explained. "She's usually more affectionate when it comes to her talking about her boyfriend," she added.

Sho nodded his head, looking like he understood. In truth, he questioned Octavia's claim.

"So, should we do something?" Sho asked, worried about Russel's health as his face was turning purple.

"H-h-help me!" Russel coughed out as he tried to free himself from Nebula's grip.

Sadly, for Russel, Nebula's grip only tightened.

"Let's give her five more minutes," Gwen, the brunette, suggested. "She's bound to let up by then," she added.

'I don't know if this qualifies as a healthy relationship,' Sho thought to himself as he watched his friend beg for forgiveness.

As if the Gods were answering Russel's prayers, Nebula finally let go of Russel, allowing the delinquent to get up on his feet, gasping for air. He turned to face his girlfriend only to see her holding a duffle bag in front of him.

"You want me to forgive you," Nebula said in a stern tone.

"Y-yeah," Russel nodded frantically, not wanting to piss her off any more than she already was.

"Carry my bag and crossbow as we walk to Beacon Academy," Nebula told Russel. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do," she added while handing her duffle bag to him.

"Got it," Russel quickly agreed, accepting the bag and walking towards Dew, who was holding Nebula's crossbow.

Once that was all settled, the two Beacon students led the four Vacuo girls towards Beacon Academy. Sho, spotted Aptom walking towards them, looking like he was just minding his own business. Aptom had an amused smirk on his face, having saw Russel get beaten mercilessly by his own girlfriend.

Three out of the four girls were a little unnerved by Aptom as he walked past them, only feeling a little better when he was no longer in front of them.

"Man, he was creepy," Dew whispered to her teammates.

"Dew," Gwen whispered back to the blonde. "Don't say stuff like that," she chastised her. "What if he heard you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sho interrupted the two girls. "He's an okay guy once you get to know him," he said, trying to alleviate the girls' worry.

"How do you know him Sho?" Gwen asked, curious as to why Sho would be associate with that man that past them.

"It's a long and complicated story," Sho replied as he continued leading team NDGO to Beacon Academy.

"So, where's the rest of your team?" Gwen asked, wanting to get to know the boy walking with her and her team.

"I don't have a team," Sho answered, earning confused looks from Dew, Gwen, and Octavia.

Since Nebula and Russel were a head of the other four, with Nebula berating Russel for not contacting her last semester, the two of them continued on, not knowing that the others stopped walking behind them.

"How can you not have a team?" Dew asked, not believing what she had just heard. "Every student gets put on a team," she pointed out.

"I was the odd man out," Sho replied, trying to keep his origins as vague as possible.

"Then why didn't they put you on a full team or something?" Dew asked, finding his answer not good enough.

"I think it's because I would give any team an unfair advantage or something," Sho said, knowing that he was digging himself deeper.

If Sho was expecting any more questions being asked, he got lucky as they had reached the front gate of Beacon Academy.

'Finally,' Sho thought to himself as he was glad to be back at the school, where these girls would be lead to the dorm that the exchange students would be staying in.

 **Later that night in Roman's secret base of operations**

Roman was looking over the map of Vale while a White Fang member brought a crate of Dust. The self-proclaimed master criminal instructed the White Fang grunt to open the crate, revealing the Dust that was within it. After inspecting the Dust, he nodded to the faunus to take the Dust over to where the rest of their supply was. He heard footsteps heading his way and spotted Mercury and Emerald heading towards him, and they didn't look happy.

"Oh look, she brought the kids," Roman mocked as he wrapped his arms around the two would be assassins' shoulders. "This is turning out just like the divorce," he continued, causing Emerald to shudder in disgust.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating," Emerald said as she removed Roman's arm from her shoulder.

"It was a joke," Roman said as he walked past her and Mercury. "And this…should tell me where you two have been," he added while producing a piece of paper.

"Wha…?" Emerald said as she wondered how he took that paper from her.

"I'm a professional sweetheart," Roman told her. "Pay attention and maybe you'll learn something," he added before looking at the paper. "Why do you have this address?" he asked the two, no longer joking around.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald taunted.

"Yes, I would," Roman shot back. "Now, where were you two all day?" he asked the girl.

"Prying into something that doesn't concern them," Lisker's voice came from behind the two associates of Cinder.

"We were trying to clean up your mess," Mercury snapped at Lisker.

"But he decided to not only spare the little rat, but turned on us," Emerald added, glaring at Roman, for hiring Lisker.

"I think he was some sort of cat," Mercury said to Emerald.

"What like a puma?" Emerald suggested.

"Tukson is still of some use," Lisker said as he walked past the two annoyances.

"How so?" Roman asked his hired muscle.

"I found out something of interest that appears to be in Vacuo," Lisker answered. "And since Tukson is leaving for Vacuo, it would be stupid to just kill him when he could do a little field work for us," he explained.

"And you can guarantee that he won't run?" Roman asked.

"Oh, he knows better than to cross me," Lisker assured his boss.

"How so?" Cinder asked as she made her presence known.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitably at the sight of the woman.

Lisker turned to see the woman looking down at him, which annoyed the second Guyver.

"Because he knows that there is nothing on this planet that could stop me from ripping him apart if he tried to cross me," Lisker answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Cinder asked as she walked down the stairs towards them. "I seem to recall a certain fight that ended with your opponent escaping alive," she reminded Lisker.

"My job was to help secure the Dust shipment," Lisker retorted. "I didn't have to kill Aptom," he added.

"Well then be sure that you do next time," Cinder told Lisker. "We can't have any more distractions, not when we're about to begin phase two," she added before walking away.

Mercury and Emerald followed Cinder while Roman grabbed a cigar and tried to find his lighter. Seeing Roman at a loss, Emerald pulled out his lighter before sticking her tongue out at the two men.

"I can't stand them," Roman said lowly before turning towards Lisker. "So, what has you so interested in Vacuo that you would spare the mangy animal?" he asked.

"Oh, just the possibility of there being more Guyver units hidden away in the deserts of Vacuo," Lisker answered.

Roman's jaw dropped, causing his cigar to drop to the floor.

Lisker had an amused look on his face when he saw Roman's reaction.

 **Author's note: A very conversation filled chapter, but then again nothing important came up aside from Lisker's own agenda coming into conflict with Cinder's operation. So basically, this is a filler chapter**

 **The RusselxNebula pairing was thrown in because I took a liking to them as a couple thanks to the story 'The Darkling Thrush' by Depthcharge2030. Don't worry, the pairing isn't extremely important, it's just something to experiment with before throwing other possible pairings later on, that may end with a few of them destroyed later down the road.**

 **This is a Guyver crossover story, so you know named characters are going to die soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Highway Battle to Hell**

With the Vytal Festival quickly approaching, more and more students from the other academies were arriving at Beacon Academy. Up in his office, Ozpin and Glynda were looking out the window to find the Atlas military approaching the academy in droves.

"General Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him everywhere he goes," Glynda said in an annoyed tone at seeing the Atlas Bullheads.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a very busy man," Ozpin said as looks on indifferently. "But, yes those are an eyesore," he admitted before looking down to his desk to see a hollow-message directed to him. "Come in," he said before turning to see his guest.

The door to Ozpin's office slid open to reveal General Ironwood entering the office. Following the Atlesian general was a young man of oriental descent with black swept back hair in an Atlas military uniform. Ozpin took note of the young man, which struck him as odd for Ironwood to bring a subordinate with him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said, happy to see his fellow headmaster.

"Hello, General," Ozpin greeted Ironwood.

"Please, no need for formalities," Ironwood told Ozpin as the two shook hands. "It's been too long," he added before noticing Glynda approaching them. "And Glynda! It's certainly been too long since we last met," he greeted the blonde woman.

"Oh James!" Glynda greeted in faux joy before dropping the act just as quickly. "I'll be outside," she told Ozpin before leaving.

"Well, she certainly hasn't changed," Ironwood said, used to Glynda's cold attitude to him.

As she made her way to the door, Glynda took notice of the young man, who simply ignored her. A part of her felt uneasy about this man, it was very strange for Ozpin to bring someone to see Ozpin without telling him.

Ozpin on the other hand, decided to address the matter of the new face.

"So, tell me James, who is your associate?" Ozpin asked the general while looking at the young man.

"Yes, this is Zeus Olympus," Ironwood introduced the man. "Atlas's newest intelligence officer," he added.

"A pleasure to meet you," Zeus said as he bowed to the headmaster.

"Likewise," Ozpin said as he looked over the young man. "Well, anyone James brings along with him is always welcome," he said before turning to James. "However, I must admit I find the armada outside my school to be quite concerning," he added.

"Oz, you know why I brought them here," Ironwood said as he watched Ozpin sip his coffee.

"We are at a time of peace James," Ozpin said, setting his cup down. "Displays such as this could lead to people feeling uncomfortable," he added.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum," Zeus said, drawing the attention of both James and Ozpin. "It means 'If you want peace, then prepare for war,'" he translated.

"Yes, which is why we are here," James said, agreeing with Zeus's statement.

"I understand James," Ozpin said. "But we must also handle this tactfully," he pointed out before turning his attention back to Zeus. "Which is why we will continue to train our students," he added.

"You wish to train children to fight for money," Zeus said indifferently.

"They are trained to protect all of humanity from the forces of darkness," Ozpin said, narrowing his eyes at Zeus for saying his students would be trained to fight for less than noble reasons.

"Even if their enemies would be their fellow humans and faunus?" Zeus countered. "Despite your claims there are Huntsmen and Huntresses who fight solely for money," he pointed out. "They have no loyalty to their kingdoms or their homelands," he added.

"Olympus," James said in a low tone. "That is enough," he told the young man.

"Of course, General," Zeus replied, taking a step back.

"Oz, the real reason I brought Zeus here is because of the incident that happened several days ago," James said.

"What incident?" Ozpin asked.

James placed a scroll on Ozpin's desk and activated the hollow projector to show the battle between the Guyver 1 and Guyver 2. Ozpin kept a neutral look on his face as he examined the recording. Due to how shaky the image was, the footage was clearly done by a civilian who chose to record the fight before posting it online for the entire world to see.

"A fight within the city of Vale between two humanoid creatures with civilians watching," James said as the recording continued. "There were also reports that at least six civilians were killed when the yellow one fired a powerful energy blast from its chest," he explained.

Ozpin looked up from the footage after hearing this. He had hoped that there were no casualties, he should have expected such a case rather than hope for the best.

"Zeus knows the identities of the two creatures, and his knowledge has proven to be vital in this situation," James said.

"How so?" Ozpin asked.

"The bio-booster armor, more commonly known as the Guyver can do far more damage than what had happened that day," Zeus said. "However, I am surprised to see that Guyver 2 is alive," he noted.

"Please elaborate," Ozpin requested.

"Roughly two and a half years ago, the Guyver 2 had fought against Guyver 1 and was killed after his control medal was removed," Zeus explained. "It was damaged before becoming equipped to its host, so his resurrection should not have been possible," he added.

"What do you mean by resurrection?" Ozpin asked.

"The Guyver unit has regenerative properties that are much faster than any other creature's own natural healing abilities," Zeus said. "A Guyver's control medal can regenerate itself and its host with only a single tissue sample in less than a single night," he explained. "Its powers are truly amazing," he added.

Ozpin took in everything Zeus told him and thought about what Sho had told him before. There was so much about the Guyver that he still does not know about.

"How do you know so much about this?" Ozpin asked.

"There is so much that I know about the Guyver that what I have told you is not even a fraction of its capabilities," Zeus replied before turning his attention to James. "General, I shall be returning to your Bullhead and assist in the unloading of the necessary files and bring them to you this evening," he told the General before turning towards the door.

"Thank you," James said as he watched Zeus leave the office.

Just before he reached the door, Zeus stopped to say one more thing.

"Just one more thing, Professor Ozpin…" Zeus said, his back still towards the two men. "The Vytal Festival may be a celebration of peace, but it is also the perfect opportunity for your enemies to strike," he said. "So, it would be in everyone's best interest if you would not withhold information to your allies," he told the headmaster. "Or else you will find yourself with few who will listen to you, especially your future mercenaries," he finished as he left the office.

James and Ozpin were silent after hearing what Zeus said. James was a bit shocked at what Zeus said to Ozpin, while Ozpin remained silent. However, his eyes never left Zeus even after the young man exited the office.

 **Beacon Academy Library**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and three out of four members of team CRDL were in the library for various reasons. Team RWBY were in the middle of a game while team JNPR were studying. Well, Ren was studying, Nora was sleeping, mumbling some weird gibberish, Jaune was reading a comic book before Pyrrha took it away to hand him a book he should be reading, BEFORE she decided to read his comic. The three members of team CRDL were having an arm wrestling contest with Cardin and Dove going against each other while Sky acted as referee.

Strangely, nobody seemed bothered by the antics of seven out of the eleven teens. Especially with how loud three of the members of team RWBY were as they played their game, mostly due to Weiss making a loud declaration of victory before Yang revealed her trap card. Even the three members of team CRDL were quieter than them, and they live to disrupt any form of peace the other students were having.

After claiming victory over both Ruby and Weiss, Yang noticed that Blake wasn't paying that much attention.

"Uh…Blake it's your turn," Yang told her partner.

However, the cat faunus wasn't paying any attention to the game. Her mind was on three things; the White Fang, Roman, and the creature that fought against the Guyver 2, Aptom.

"Blake?" Yang called out to her partner, trying to snap her back to reality.

"Huh?" Blake replied, noticing her teammates looking at her. "Sorry, what am I doing?" she asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant," Yang reminded Blake cheerfully.

"Right…" Blake said, still not really interested in playing.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked, eager to join in so that he could skip out on studying.

"Sorry Jaune, but we already have four players," Ruby apologized to her friend.

It was also at this time when Russel entered the library along with team NDGO. He was giving the girls from Vacuo a tour of the school, and Dew seemed interested in seeing the library. The green haired boy spotted his team as well as the rest of Sho's friends but no Sho. He led them towards the three teams, where they ended up hearing what was going on.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I doubt you possess," Weiss told Jaune off.

"Uh…you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago," Yang pointed out to Weiss, much to the Schnee's annoyance.

"Bring it on Ice Queen!" Jaune retaliated. "I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader!" he boasted.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss retorted, not believing the Arc.

"A-and Pyrrha," Jaune stuttered in embarrassment.

"Hello again," Pyrrha cheerfully said from the table the rest of team JNPR was sitting.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn," Jaune begged.

"No way, I'm not trusting you with good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss said dismissively.

"I'm pretty sure these four would feel much safer with Jaune leading their kingdom over you Ice Queen," Russel said as he approached the five teens with team NDGO behind him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, not liking how Russel just showed up to undermined her. "And just who are they?" she pointed to the female team.

"Yeah man, who are these babes?" Cardin asked as he, Dove, and Sky approached them.

"They're from Vacuo," Russel started to point at each girl. "The one in blue is Nebula, the blonde is Dew, the ballerina is Gwen, and Pyrrha's long lost twin sister is Octavia," he introduced the girls.

Octavia glared at Russel for his joke while Nebula punched him in the shoulder for said joke.

"Stop screwing around Rus," Nebula scolded the delinquent.

"You never let me have any fun messing with your friends," Russel complained while rubbing his shoulder. "Anyway girls, the three assholes right there are my teammates: Cardin, Dove, and Sky. The blonde dork is Jaune while this team over there is Ren, still not sure if it's his first or last name, the sleeping girl is Nora…" he continued only to be interrupted.

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted, waking up from her nap.

Everyone just looked at her for a moment.

"Okay..." Russel said before continuing the introductions. "And over there is the famous Pyrrha Nikos," he pointed to Pyrrha.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved to the girls from Vacuo.

"Wow, she and Octavia could pass off for twins," Gwen noted, not noticing Octavia glaring at her.

"Then we have the blonde brawler Yang, Weiss, the Ice Queen, the…broody ninja girl Blake, and the tiny one is Ruby," Russel finished. "Insulting nicknames will be discussed on the next team meeting," he added just for fun.

Nebula rolled her eyes at Russel's joke before seeing two more people appear.

"Sup, losers!" Sun greeted everyone as he and his friend with blue hair approached.

"Hey Sun," Ruby greeted the monkey faunus. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh him," Sun said before gesturing to his friend. "Everyone this is Neptune, a buddy of mine from Haven," he introduced.

The rest of the moment consisted of everyone greeting Neptune, Neptune hitting on Weiss, who seemed to like the attention she was getting, much to Jaune's shock and dismay.

"Damn Arc," Russel said after seeing this. "Schnee won't give you the time of day, but she's all over this guy," he commented, making Jaune feel worse about himself.

"Show some tact Russel," Nebula scolded the delinquent.

"Hey, he needs to hear it," Russel whispered to Nebula. "Schnee's wanted nothing to do with him since day one," he told her.

While all of this was going on, Cardin approached Dew.

"So beautiful…" Cardin started to flirt with the Vacuo girl. "Want to get out of here and…" he tried to continue only to get kicked between his legs by Dew.

Cardin dropped to his knees, clutching his bruised balls while Dove and Sky backed away from the other girls. Russel and Nebula turned around to see the damage. Russel winced at the sight while Nebula rolled her eyes. The green haired delinquent walked up to his team leader and knelt next to him.

"Never hit on Dew when she's in a library," Russel told Cardin. "Trust me, a lot of guys learned that back in Border," he added.

"Yeah, I got that now," Cardin whimpered in pain before falling on his side.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So…" Gwen decided to break the silence. "I haven't seen your friend since yesterday Russel," she continued. "Where is he?" she asked.

Russel looked at the rest of the Beacon students, hoping that one of them knew.

"Uh…I think he said that he was going to train with that friend of his," Ruby said, drawing the attention of everyone.

"What friend?" Sky asked, surprised that Sho had other friends.

"That blue bug guy from the dock," Ruby answered as if it was obvious.

"WHAT!" Blake shouted in shock after hearing that.

Naturally, after that outburst, the collective eighteen huntsmen and huntresses in training were kicked out of the school library. Dove couldn't help but notice that the librarian looked oddly familiar.

"Is it just me or does the librarian look like the old man who runs that dust shop in Vale?" Dove asked.

 **Beacon Cliff**

Sho found himself dodging Aptom's strikes with his vibration lancers. The two of them had been fighting for the past thirty minutes while also killing any Grimm that were stupid enough to attack them. Behind Aptom, the remains of a Death Stalker were dissolving while the Battle Creature continued his assault on Sho.

"Are you going to fight or not!" Aptom yelled as he fired a stream of cold air towards the Guyver. "I know you can do more than this," he said as he saw Sho jump towards the trees to avoid the freezing air.

When the two of them entered the forest, Aptom was determined to get Sho to stop holding back. However, it seemed that Sho was unable to fight at his full potential. It was infuriating.

"STOP RUNNING AND FUCKING FIGHT!" Aptom shouted before his body started separating into four forms.

The form in the middle was his Omega Blast form while the form to his right was similar to the Omega Blast, but it was more beetle-like. The body was streamlined and covered in a dark brown, almost black, shell. His back had two shelled tentacles that were located just behind the shoulder blades. His forearms had cream colored bulges just behind the wrists. This was Aptom's Fourth form, a form he created after absorbing tissue samples of ZX-Tole leg and three of the other members of the Elite Hyper Zoanoid Five. The body to the left of Aptom's Omega Blast form looked like a yellow bipedal rhino with massive shoulders with spikes growing out of them and two tentacles coming from the back. The forearms had swollen growths that had a tube growing out to the front, just above the wrists.

This form was his third form, composed of Derzerb, Gaster, and Elegen, the remaining three of the Elite Five. Aptom never had the chance to absorb the last member, Thancrus, as he had been slain by Guyver 3 prior.

The last body was right next to the third form, unlike the other two, this form had white fur with large hard-shelled shoulders, and a horn at the middle of its forehead. This form was Aptom's second form, yet it was also the first of Aptom's composite forms. The form used the DNA samples of the Zoanoids Gregole, Vamore, and Enzyme II.

Sho didn't expect Aptom to do this, in fact Aptom rarely used this ability that Sho nearly forgot about it.

"If you won't take this seriously Fukamachi…" the Omega Blast Aptom started as the crystals on his chest started to glow.

"…Then we'll have to force you…" the forth form Aptom continued, his forearms opening to reveal numerous spikes.

"To take this seriously…" the third form Aptom continued where the previous Aptom left off as the spikes on his shoulders moved.

"EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU!" the second form Aptom shouted as his shoulders opened, generating energy to be used.

The four forms of Aptom fired at Sho, causing the Guyver to activate his gravity controller to evade the attacks.

Despite missing, the four attacks destroyed numerous trees that could be seen at Beacon Academy. It would only be a matter of time before Ozpin decided to send a huntsman to investigate.

"So are you done screwing around!" Forth form Aptom shouted before taking to the air after deploying large insect wings from his back. "Because if that's all you're going to do, then you have no chance of defeating Lisker if you keep holding back," he told Sho before charging at him while the other three Aptoms attacked from below.

While dodging Aptom's charge, Sho thought about what he was told. If he kept on holding back, then it would only be a matter of time before Lisker caught up to him in terms of skill. Of course, Lisker was still more skilled than Sho in terms of combat techniques, while Sho only grew as a fighter due to being forced into fighting more and more Zoanoids. He had gained more than enough experience to not only hold his own against Lisker, but easily overpower the man. Yet for the life of him, there was something blocking him.

Due to his mind focusing on the whys instead of the here and now, Sho didn't see the forth form Aptom wrap his tentacles around him until he received a two-million-volt shock by the Battle Creature.

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION!" the attacking Aptom shouted as he continued his attack.

Sho screamed in agony as he felt all that electricity course through his body, just like when he was electrocuted by Elegen back when he tried to save his father and friends from Chronos back on Earth.

 **Beacon Academy**

Nightfall had descended upon the school as many students were returning to their dorms to get some sleep. However, some students weren't ready to sleep just yet.

Outside the front of the school, Russel and Nebula were sitting on a bench looking at the night sky. The two of them were enjoying the night, and being away from their teams.

"It's a nice night huh?" Russel said, wrapping an arm around Nebula's shoulder.

"It sure is," Nebula replied, enjoying the cool breeze. "The air here is a lot cooler than back in Shade," she pointed out.

"Well, desert air is hotter," Russel mentioned. "Neb, I really am sorry about not answering your calls last semester," he told her. "Most of the time, Cardin's been blowing up my scroll with stupid shit that I kind of just ignore every call," he explained.

"Oh…" Nebula replied, feeling a bit upset that Russel ignored her calls because of his teammate. "I guess it can't be helped," she said.

"No," Russel said, looking at the indigo haired girl. "It was a dick move, and I should have replied regardless," he told her.

Nebula looked Russel in the eyes and saw that he was completely serious about this mess he put himself in. She couldn't help but smile at how Russel wanted to make things right between them.

"You promise you'll answer my calls?" Nebula asked, though she seemed to know the answer anyway.

"Yes," Russel answered without any hesitation in his voice.

"Good," Nebula said before kissing Russel's cheek.

The two teens enjoyed the moment for as long as they could, until a loud thud was heard behind them. They turned around to see a teal blue body lying on the ground. Russel's eyes widened, recognizing who it was.

"Sho!" Russel shouted as he and Nebula stood up, Nebula looked up to see something hovering above them.

"Russel!" Nebula pointed in the air, causing Russel to look. "What in the world is that?" she asked.

Hovering above the two teens was a humanoid bug creature with a slim build hovering above them. It looked at the two students as Sho regain consciousness.

"Fukamachi will be fine," the creature told the two teens. "Get him into his room and let him rest," he added before flying off.

The two hunters in training had no idea what that thing was, but Nebula's attention was directed at the blue figure that started standing up. Russel followed his girlfriend's gaze to see Sho trying to steady himself.

"Sho, you okay man?" Russel asked.

"Y-yeah," the being known as Sho answered, much to Nebula's shock.

"What is going on?" Nebula asked, trying to wrap her mind around this.

Russel didn't answer her right away as he looked on as Sho disengage his armor. Nebula looked at this in awe and confusion before turning to Russel for an answer. Russel noticed Nebula's gaze and turned to look at her.

"Sho doesn't use a weapon because he can summon this armor to use in a fight," Russel told the team NDGO leader. "I have no idea what that thing was," he added remembering the creature.

"That was Aptom," Sho told Russel as he approached the two. "He and I go way back," he added while holding his sore shoulder.

"I'm guessing he put you through the ringer," Russel commented as he looked at Sho.

"That's normal for him," Sho replied before noticing Nebula. "Oh, hi Nebula," he greeted the girl.

"…yeah…hi," Nebula returned the greeting, still a little shocked.

"…I guess I have another person to tell this to huh?" Sho said, smiling weakly.

"Probably another team altogether," Russel said. "Seriously, when are you going to tell us, or do we have to wait for the next ass whooping?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Sho suggested. "Assuming nothing else decides to get in the way," he added.

"You better tell all of us tomorrow," Russel told Sho. "Because I'm not big on being kept out of the loop," he added.

"Yeah, shit like that can make people lose faith in others," Nebula agreed with Russel.

"Not to mention puts people in danger," Sho added in a sorrowful tone as the three of them headed to the dorms.

By the time Sho, Russel, and Nebula reached the third floor, they spotted Ruby running towards them. Naturally, the young speedster bumped into Sho, knocking herself onto the floor.

"Ow…" Ruby moaned as she rubbed her butt, feeling sour.

"You okay Ruby?" Sho asked the fifteen-year-old.

Ruby looked up to see that she bumped into Sho.

"Oh, I'm fine," Ruby said as she got back onto her feet. "How about you?" she asked.

"Aside from the beating I got from Aptom, I'm fine," Sho replied.

"Aptom…?" Ruby asked, titling her head slightly.

Behind Sho, Russel and Nebula were watching the conversation.

"Russel, I don't know why but I suddenly have this urge to pick that girl up and give her a big hug," Nebula whispered, trying to understand where this desire came from.

"Don't look into her eyes," Russel whispered back while not making eye contact with Ruby. "Ruby has found a way to weaponize cuteness," he explained.

Nebula's eyes widened when her boyfriend told her this.

"That…that's terrifying," Nebula stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the fifteen-year-old girl.

"Well…I got to go to the library to get my game, see ya!" Ruby told Sho before dashing off again.

"But weren't we kicked out of the library?" Nebula pointed out. "And odds are that board game was probably thrown in the trash," she added.

Sho turned around to look at Russel and Nebula when he heard that. His confused expression said a lot to Russel.

"It was a strange afternoon," Russel told Sho.

"I'll take your word on it," Sho said as he made his way to his dorm. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he told the couple as he left them.

Russel and Nebula stood in the hallway for a moment, watching Sho head to his dorm room. They turned to look at each other once they saw Sho enter his room.

"Walk you back to your dorm?" Russel offered.

"Sure," Nebula replied with a smile.

 **The next day**

After a good night's rest, Sho felt a lot better than he did before. However, he knew that Aptom would push him harder during the next training session, so odds were a good night's rest won't fix everything.

'It's for the best,' Sho thought to himself as he exited his dorm room. 'I can't keep holding back,' he continued thinking as he past team RWBY's room.

He would have continued walking if he hadn't heard a loud cheer coming from within the room. It didn't sound like any of the girls, it was a male voice, but Sho couldn't completely make out what was being said.

'Aside from Yang, I honestly can't see any of the girls bringing a boy into their dorm,' Sho thought to himself before preparing to continue his way out.

"Sho!" Ruby cried out after she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a panic.

Sho stopped and turned to the scythe wielding girl, who looked freaked out by the sight of him. He looked in the room to see Weiss, Blake, Yang, the blonde boy from the docks, and some blue haired boy he never met. Sho blinked for a moment when he noticed the blue haired one was very stiff.

"I was heading to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast," Sho told Ruby. "But I heard a guy's voice coming from your room as I was walking by," he continued. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh boy," Yang muttered, feeling that there was another problem that needed to be resolved.

"Well…you see…" Ruby started slowly. "We'regoingintotowntosearchforcluestofindoutwhatRomanandtheWhiteFangaredoingandaregoingtostopit," she explained very quickly.

"…. Can you repeat that?" Sho said. "But slower this time," he added.

Ruby took a deep breath and started speaking again.

"We're going into town to search for clues to find out what Roman and the White Fang are doing and we're going to stop it," Ruby repeated her explanation.

Sho let what Ruby said settle in before replying.

"You do know that you're putting yourselves in a lot of danger doing this on your own, right?" Sho stated.

"We know the risks," Blake said, not happy with how Sho was talking.

"I don't think any of you do," Sho replied. "We're all first-year students, which means that we're all still greenhorns to doing stuff that you six plan on doing," he pointed out.

"But we don't have any green or horns on us," Ruby said as she looked at her team.

"He means we're not experienced enough for this situation," Weiss said, face palming. "Which was what I tried telling all of you last night," she added, facing her teammates, specifically Blake.

"And I told you that we need to stop them now!" Blake yelled in anger. "Before the White Fang launches their next attack!" she added, determined to get this started.

"Did forget about Lisker already?" Sho asked Blake, annoyed with how the faunus girl was acting. "You're not only going up against Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, you're also going up against another Guyver," he told her. "And he won't hold back against any of you," he added.

"Eh…I'm sure we can take him," Yang said, dismissing what Sho told them. "I mean, we fought you," she added confidently.

"Uh, Yang…we never won against him," Ruby pointed out that one detail to her sister.

"And I held back," Sho added. "Every sparring match, I always held back," he told the assembled huntsmen and huntresses in training. "Even when I shouldn't," he added bitterly.

"But because of our spars, we at least have a general idea of what to expect from this Lisker fellow," Weiss said. "After all, you and he share the same abilities," she pointed out.

"Except there is one key difference between Lisker and me," Sho said. "Lisker won't hesitate to kill all of you," he told them. "Just like he did to the White Fang act the dock when Blake ran off," he added.

Blake's eyes widened when she heard Sho say that. Her mind replaying the memory of Lisker killing the White Fang with no remorse.

"How did you know about that?" Blake asked the brown-haired boy. "We didn't tell you about it," she said.

"Aptom told me," Sho answered simply.

"Who's Aptom?" Neptune asked.

"He's the guy who helped them out when they got caught," Sho answered, pointing at Blake and Sun.

Blake felt like her heart skipped a beat when she heard Sho say that as she remembered the monster that appeared that night.

"Wait…" Sun interrupted. "You mean that bug guy that fought that yellow cyber ninja thing!" he yelled.

"That's…an interesting way of describing a Guyver," Sho replied. "But yes, I do know Aptom and I also know Lisker," he said to Sun. "I've even fought them both before," he added.

Sun and Neptune looked Sho over, not believing him. This caused Sho to sigh at how he was being doubted by these two newcomers.

"Guyver," Sho said, causing his armor to appear.

Sun and Neptune watched in shock as this teal armor attach itself to Sho's body while team RWBY took the sight in stride.

"This is what you would be up against if you and the girls go through with this insane plan," Sho told them.

"Even so, we have to stop them," Blake said, determination driving her.

"Even if it means the deaths of a lot of people?" Sho asked.

That question caused the assembled team to wonder if they should go through with this.

"Maybe it's our duty to protect the innocent, but none of you are ready to do this," Sho told team RWBY and the two boys.

"And may never be ready!" Blake cried out in frustration. "The more time we waste, the more time they'll have to prepare for their next attack," she told Sho.

"So, you rather go into this ill prepared and with no backup plan," Sho said as he disengaged his armor. "Then I hope you're willing to accept the consequences when everything goes wrong," he told the faunus girl before walking down the hall. "I know I had to every time I put other people's lives in danger," he added sadly.

All of team RWBY and the two boys were left in the room wondering what Sho meant when he said that to them.

"So, I guess we…" Ruby started to say.

"No, we're doing this," Blake interrupted. "It doesn't matter what Sho says, we are the only ones that can do this," she said, determination building in her.

The other five teens agreed, which led to them all heading out to begin their investigation. If they had paid attention, the six teens would have noticed that Sho was watching them leave from the common room.

'I knew they wouldn't listen to me,' Sho thought, disappointed that the four girls and two boys would go through with this investigation. He pulled out his scroll and began texting to Russel.

 _Won't be able to tell all of you the truth. I have six idiots to watch over._

He sent the text to the CRDL member and got a reply.

 _Are you kidding me!?_

Sho read the message and sighed before replying.

 _Wish I was._

After sending that message, Sho put his scroll back into his pocket and opened the window.

"Team RWBY is going to be the forth death of me," Sho muttered to himself before jumping out the window. "Guyver!" he shouted, summoning his armor once again.

Once Sho, now clad in his armor, landed on the ground he activated his gravity controller to take to the air. Once he was high enough, he turned his attention to the front entrance to the dorm to see team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune exit. Since none of them looked up, Sho could follow them as they made their way to the Bullheads that would take them to Vale without them noticing.

'Looks like I'm going to have to shadow them for a while,' Sho thought as he slowly followed them. 'But who should I follow?' he wondered to himself as he watched them enter one of the Bullheads.

Once the Bullhead took to the air, Sho made sure that he wasn't too close to it. During that time, he decided that he would be shadowing Blake since she was the most determined of them all.

"Hopefully, they won't find themselves in too much trouble and I'm just being paranoid," Sho said to himself as he watched the Bullhead descend to the landing strip for the Bullheads.

 **Later that night**

After the group had split up, Sho followed Blake and Sun to the secret meeting place for the White Fang, behind another warehouse. Sho was standing on the roof of the warehouse, using his head sensors to "look" inside.

"What is with these terrorists and warehouses?" Sho found himself asking.

"It is quite cliché," another voice said in agreement with Sho.

If he was out of his armor, Sho's eyes would have widened at the sound of that voice. Instead, he turned around to see Lisker standing behind him, also in his Guyver armor. The teal Guyver was so focused on keeping an eye on Blake and Sun, that he lowered his guard.

"You continue to disappoint me Sho," Lisker said as he approached the younger Guyver. "You've truly become sloppy," he added.

Before the two Guyvers could start their battle, they heard the walls of the building break as a twenty-foot-tall robot that, to Sho, had a passing resemblance to Metal Gear REX bust out of the building, chasing down Blake and Sun. Lisker took notice of this and realized that the rally didn't go as planned.

"Shit," Lisker muttered before activating his gravity controller and aiming his right hand towards Sho. "Looks like our fight will be put on hold for now," he said before firing three pressure cannons at the younger Guyver.

Sho jumped out of the way of the shots, allowing Lisker the time needed to follow the robot.

"Damn it!" Sho swore as he followed Lisker.

Up ahead of the two Guyvers, Blake and Sun were doing their best to outrun the robot, the paladin, chasing. Contrary to what many would assume, the Paladin was not some slow-moving machine, it was keeping pace with the two faunus teens. Sun looked back to see it getting closer.

"Oh crap!" Sun yelled as he continued running. "You wouldn't happen to have a backup plan or something?" he asked Blake.

"I'm on it!" Blake shouted as she pulled out her scroll to contact the rest of her team.

 **CCT building**

Weiss had just stepped out of the CCT after getting all the information she needed from her family's company when she received a call from Blake.

"Everyone!" Blake's voice yelled out of the scroll. "If you can hear me, we need back…" she was cut off.

"HEEEELLLPPP!" Sun screamed in panic, cutting Blake off.

 **A dumpster**

Ruby got out of the dumpster that Penny threw her in to evade the Atlesian soldiers that were after her and Penny. She had her scroll in hand as she listened to Blake and Sun's message.

"They got a robot!" Sun yelled out of the scroll. "And it's big, really big!" he shouted.

Ruby's eyes widened at the thought of a big robot, hoping it's the Paladin that was projected at the park earlier today.

"No way am I missing this!" Ruby said, excited as she rushed out to find Blake and Sun.

 **Junior's bar**

Yang and Neptune listened as Sun explained that Torchwick was operating the robot.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked, only to find out her answer was a corner behind her and running past them. "Never mind," she added before starting up Bumblebee so that she and Neptune could follow them.

Just before Yang could make the turn to follow, two Guyvers sprinted right past her and Neptune.

"Was that…?" Yang started to wonder. "Oh, forget it," she decided not to think about it as she focused on the robot.

As the chase continued, everyone found themselves on the highway. Blake and Sun jumped onto the roof of the cars on the highway while the Paladin continued to chase after them, tossing several cars out of its way, severely injuring or killing the drivers and passengers. Sho and Lisker followed behind, but Lisker turned his focus on Sho.

The bronze Guyver fired a head beam at the teal Guyver, but Sho dodged the shot before returning fire. Lisker stopped himself to avoid the shot, his head sensor went off to alert him to a speeding car approaching him. Lisker stopped the car with both hands on the hood, he lifted the car off its wheels before throwing it at Sho.

Sho gasped when he saw the car flying towards him, but braced himself for it. He caught the car and slowly set it down, making sure the driver wasn't hurt.

"Sho!" Yang yelled as she and Neptune reached the Guyver.

"Don't worry about me!" Sho shouted. "Help Blake with the robot!" he ordered the girl.

"Got it!" Yang shouted back as she sped past Sho, with Neptune priming up his weapon.

"No, you don't!" Lisker shouted as he chased after the motorcycle.

"Shit!" Sho swore as he followed.

Lisker noticed Sho following him and moved towards a car that was at his right. He punched through the window, pulled the driver out of the car, and hurled the poor man at Sho. Sho acted quickly and caught the man but that was all Lisker needed as he continued running towards Yang and Neptune.

Neptune was ready to fire his weapon, but a yellow armored hand grabbed the barrel and crushed it. He turned to his right to see Guyver 2 keeping pace with Yang's bike, much to the blonde girl's shock and disbelief.

"No way!" Yang cried out as she tried to move away from Lisker, but he kept up with her with ease.

"Children shouldn't play with guns," Lisker taunted the boy before grabbing him and throwing him behind him.

"Neptune!" Yang cried out as she watched the blue haired boy hit the street and rolled.

"You should focus on yourself little girl," Lisker told Yang before activating his vibration blade and slicing the front tire off her bike.

Yang screamed as she flipped forward and hit the road, while Lisker brought his focus back to the Paladin chasing after Blake and Sun. He sped off, leaving Yang to pick herself back up to see her damaged Bumblebee.

"That...MONSTER!" Yang yelled in rage, activating her semblance.

"Yang!" Sho shouted as he approached the blonde with Neptune over his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked.

"That jerk ruined Bumblebee!" Yang shouted in response.

"I'm fine by the way," Neptune retorted as Sho set him down. "You weren't kidding about that guy," he added.

"We need to catch up to them," Yang said, determined to finish this.

"No, you two get out of the highway and contact the police," Sho told Yang. "I'll deal with Lisker and the robot.

"No way, this is our mission!" Yang argued, not wanting to be cast aside.

"This isn't a mission!" Sho shouted at Yang, causing the blonde to flinch at Sho's tone. "This is a mistake that shouldn't have happened!" he told her before pointing at the carnage that was behind them. "These people should have never been involved in this mess!" he said in a loud voice. "Your job is to protect innocent people from such harm, so you two will be helping the injured and calling both the police and the medics!" he ordered the two teens before taking off to deal with Lisker and the Paladin.

Yang and Neptune stood where they were for a moment, thinking about what Sho told them. Neptune took out his scroll and started calling for emergency response, while Yang stood where she was, thinking about what Sho just told her.

Several miles ahead, Blake and Sun were doing their best to knock the Paladin off their trail, but Torchwick was determined to snuff the two teens with the Paladin's weapons. The machine's sensors picked up a moving object quickly approaching him. One of the cameras picked up the image of Lisker running towards him, far faster than he would have ever imagined.

"God, I really do hope that faunus in Vacuo finds more of those things," Roman said to himself, becoming more and more impressed with what the Guyver can do.

Sun noticed the bronze Guyver approaching them, and he was a bit freaked by how he was keeping pace with them, despite him and Blake being on the back of a semi-truck's trailer.

"Uh…Blake, we got company," Sun told Blake.

Blake's eyes widened when she saw Lisker jumping onto the Paladin. She aimed the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud at Lisker, but he jumped onto the trailer, landing in front of Sun, before she could fire. Sun tried to attack Lisker with his staff, but the bronze Guyver grabbed his wrist, twisted it causing Sun to drop his weapon, and turn the monkey faunus around to use him as a shield. Blake was about to rush Lisker, but she hesitated when Lisker kept Sun in front of him.

"Not so fast little girl," Lisker told Blake. "Try anything and your little boyfriend becomes my boss's new plaything," he said as the Paladin got closer.

"He's not my boyfriend," Blake said, glaring at the Guyver.

"Well then…" Lisker said as if he was thinking about what Blake told him. "I guess you're of no use to me," he told Sun before doing something that terrified Blake.

Lisker crushed Sun's wrist, causing Sun to scream in agony, before throwing him towards the Paladin. Roman moved the robot's right arm to the side, smacking Sun away from him and off the highway.

"SUN!" Blake screamed as she watched the monkey faunus's form vanish from her sight.

Sadly, Blake's cries were ignored as Lisker made his way towards the cat girl.

"You really should have stayed out of our business little girl," Lisker said as he continued walking to Blake. "A pathetic, little piece of shit like you could never stop us," he continued talking. "Regardless of what little form of power you have, it will never compare to the power of the Guyver," he told her as he got closer.

Filled with rage, Blake unsheathed the katana portion of her weapon and swung out at Lisker. Lisker stood his ground, letting the blade hit his armor, snapping the blade. Blake gasped in horror at the sight of her weapon not doing anything to Lisker's armor, that she barely had time to activate her semblance to avoid an uppercut from the bronze Guyver and jumped off the truck and onto the highway to find Sun. Rather than be surprised by this, Lisker was more annoyed than anything else. His head sensors picked up another presence approaching them, Guyver 1.

"Roman, I'll let you deal with the brats," Lisker told Roman. "I'll handle Guyver 1," he added before jumping off the truck's trailer.

"Alright," Roman replied as he changed the Paladin's course and jumped off the highway to pursue Blake.

As Sho got closer, Lisker opened his chest plates to charge up his Mega Smasher. Sho realized what the Guyver 2 was about to do and had to think fast.

"I need it now," Sho said to himself as he stopped and concentrated.

Before Sho could say or do anything, he noticed a glyph appear below him. He looked up to see Weiss standing on top of one of bridges above them.

"Weiss…" Sho started saying before realizing what she was about to do. "Don't!" he yelled.

But it was too late, Weiss used her glyph to send Sho off to the side just in time to avoid the Mega Smasher aimed at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sho yelled as he watched the Mega Smasher traveled down the highway, wiping out every vehicle in its path, the people included.

Up above, Weiss dropped to her knees, realizing that in saving Sho, she had doomed countless innocent people.

"No…" Weiss whispered in horror.

 **The highway, before the Lisker fired his Mega Smasher**

Emergency response had arrived on the scene after receiving a call about an accident on the highway. Once they arrived, Yang and Neptune made their way toward the rampaging robot.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yang?" Neptune asked the blonde girl.

"Of course," Yang said to the blue haired boy. "This is our mission, Sho isn't in charge of us," she added as they continued running.

"Yeah, but…" Neptune started before noticing something up ahead. "SUN!" he screamed as he watched his partner get thrown off the highway.

"We need to get him!" Yang shouted as she and Neptune jumped off the highway to get to Sun.

While the two hunters in training made their way to their friend, the police and medical personnel were treating the wounded. One officer looked at where the two teens were and noticed a white light approaching.

"What in the…?" the police officer wondered before he and everyone else on the highway felt the intense heat of the flash.

The people screamed in horrified agony as the searing heat caused their bodily fluids to boil and their flesh to burn off their bodies, leaving their skeletons before those too were destroyed by the raw power of the Guyver 2's Mega Smasher.

 **Below the highway**

Blake had found Sun along with Yang and Neptune. The four of them were very lucky as they heard the explosions and saw the particle beam of the Mega Smasher.

"Oh my God," Yang said in horror as she realized what happened. "All of those people," she couldn't finish that line of thought.

"No way…" Neptune muttered.

"YANG!" a young voice called out to the blonde.

Yang turned to her right to see Ruby running towards her. Yang rushed to her sister and the two embraced, though Yang's hug was more like a bear hug.

"C-can't…breath…" Ruby tried to say but Yang wasn't letting go any time soon.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when the Paladin appeared behind everyone.

"Well…isn't this nice," Roman said from within the Paladin, preparing its weapons. "Say goodnight Red," he said as he prepared to fire the weapons.

Before he could fire, the right arm of Roman's Paladin was hit by a small black hole that destroyed the hydraulics, causing the arm to fall to the ground. Roman turned the Paladin around to see the Guyver 1 facing him with his palms facing toward him. Sho lowered his hands, glaring at the man inside the mech.

Inside the Paladin, Roman felt unnerved by how the bio-boosted human looked at him with a face that betrayed no emotion.

"Okay…" Roman said as he activated a couple of switches. "You'll go first then," he said as he fired numerous rockets at Sho.

"We need to help him!" Ruby shouted as she prepared to rush to Sho's aid.

Before Ruby could do so, Sho activated his vibration globes and fired a high frequency soundwave. The soundwave matched the frequency of the rockets, causing the projectiles to explode before every reaching him.

Roman's jaw dropped at the sight of his rockets being destroyed and the resulting explosions obscured his vision. The Paladin's alarms went off, informing the criminal that the left arm was severed.

"Oh, what now!?" Roman yelled in annoyance before a teal arm appeared above his head. "Oh shit!" he shouted as the arm grabbed his head, crushing his hat. "Watch the hat!" he complained before he was pulled out of the Paladin.

Outside the Paladin, the three members of team RWBY as well as Sun and Neptune watched as Sho pull Roman out of the robot. Sho pulled his left arm back, activating his vibration blade, intent on ending the man's life. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she ran towards the Paladin.

"Sho, don't kill him!" Ruby screamed as she sprinted towards the Guyver and the captured criminal.

Sho heard the leader of team RWBY, but he didn't deactivate his vibration blade. Roman on the other hand, he was terrified that the blue Guyver would kill him. The rest of the assembled teens ran after Ruby, while praying that Sho wouldn't go through with killing Roman.

"Don't interfere Ruby," Sho told the fifteen-year-old girl, still holding Roman by his head.

"Sho, listen to me!" Ruby cried out before stopping right next to the downed Paladin. "You can't sink to his level," she told the Guyver. "We're supposed to be the good guys," she said.

"She's right Sho," Yang agreed. "You can't do this!" she shouted.

Sho didn't say anything as he looked at the sisters for a second before turning his attention back to Roman. Roman was shaking in terror as he couldn't tell if Sho was going to listen to the girls, or if he was going to kill him.

"Well, what will you do Sho?" another voice asked from behind Sho.

Everyone turned to see Guyver 2 standing ten feet away from Sho with Weiss being held by her throat. Weiss tried to break free but Lisker's hold was far too strong for the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out, shocked to see her partner was captured while Yang held her back.

"Lisker…" Sho growled as he turned his attention to the taller Guyver. "Let Weiss go," he told the older Guyver.

"Only if you let Roman go," Lisker told Sho. "If you don't, we'll all get to see what her last meal was," he said as he activated his right vibration blade and slowly moved it to Weiss's ribs.

"Don't you dare…" Yang growled as she glared at the bronze Guyver, her semblance flaring up, yet she remained where she was while holding back her sister.

"I won't do anything if Sho releases Roman to me," Lisker said. "After that, I'll let her go," he added. "And don't even think about trying to sneak up on me Cat girl," he said to Blake. "My head sensors can detect your presence easily, so if you try, I'll disembowel your friend faster than any of you could reach me," he warned them.

The teens didn't know what to do, if they tried to attack Lisker or sneak up on him, he would kill Weiss.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't kill her as soon as I release Roman?" Sho asked Lisker, not lowering his captive.

"You don't," Lisker answered keeping his bio-boosted eyes on Sho. "But are you willing to risk her life?" he asked. "Especially after all the innocent people that died when she foolishly saved you from my Mega Smasher," he added, taunting the Guyver 1.

Ruby gasped when she heard Lisker callously mentioned the people died from the Mega Smasher.

Sho on the other hand, was silent as he weighed his options. He jumped off the ruined Paladin and made his way to Lisker, Roman still in hand. The criminal mastermind's cries of frustration were muffled by Sho's hand, but Sho ignored him.

Once Sho reached Lisker, the two Guyver's looked at each other in silence.

" _You better keep your word that you won't hurt Weiss," Sho said to Lisker telepathically._

" _And if I don't?" Lisker asked in response._

" _Then I won't stop until you are dead," Sho told Lisker. "Even if I have to level this whole kingdom to do it," he added._

" _You're bluffing," Lisker challenged Sho._

" _Do you want to risk it?" Sho asked._

Lisker deactivated his vibration blade and released Weiss while Sho did the same. Both humans dropped to their knees, gasping for air before walking towards their allied Guyvers. The rest of team RWBY ran up to Weiss while Sun and Neptune followed shortly behind.

"You've become more ruthless Fukamachi," Lisker commented, impressed with Sho's change of attitude. "Maybe there is hope for you after all," he added as he and Roman backed away.

Once the two men were far away from the teens, Roman's right hand girl, Neo appeared before them.

"About time you showed up Neo," Roman said as he fixed his hat. "If you please," he said to the young woman.

Neo smiled as the air above them shattered like glass, revealing a bullhead hovering above the three criminals.

The assembled teens looked at the aircraft in surprise before Yang turned her attention back to the criminals. Sho's head sensors were moving as he noticed something was off about the three criminals in front of them.

"Yang, wait!" Sho shouted but he was ignored at the blonde rushed them.

Yang threw a punch at Neo, but once it came in contract, the short woman and the two men shattered into pieces while the bullhead took off.

"An illusion," Sho said before turning his attention to Weiss. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Weiss replied softly, not looking at the Guyver. "Sho, I…" she tried to say but she was cut off.

"Let's just go back to the school," Sho said before turning to Sun. "How's your wrist?" he asked the monkey faunus.

"Better now," Sun replied, still holding the injured wrist.

"Once we get back, you're heading to the infirmary to get it looked at just in case," Sho told Sun before looking at Neptune. "You'll go with him to make sure he does," he pretty much ordered the blue haired boy.

Neptune nodded, not seeing any reason to argue with someone who could shoot a black hole out of his hands.

"Sho…" Weiss tried to talk again.

"Shut up and let's go," Sho told everyone as he deactivated his armor. "And Blake…" he addressed the faunus girl. "I hope those people's lives were worth all of this," he told her before walking away from team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune.

Blake didn't say anything while everyone else watched as the Guyver armor faded out of their dimension. However, despite it not having any eyes, the four girls and two boys felt like it was glaring at them. Like it was enraged at them for the loss of innocent lives.

 **Author's note: Damn, over nine thousand words (insert DBZ joke here) and a high body count of nameless people. Well, I knew this would happen when I decided to make a Guyver/RWBY crossover story. Though, unlike the original episode where a lot of people got hurt, and possibly die, during the highway scene and nobody mentioned it in the next episode, this version has a bit more weight to it. After all, despite their efforts, innocent people died and team RWBY must live with it. So, we can expect, some of the girls not sleeping well after this chapter.**

 **As you can also tell, Sho has become a bit more ruthless. Though it may feel a bit out of character to some, given the shit he had to deal with in the Guyver canon, he is more experienced in dealing with death and enemies that are ruthless and willing to kill innocent people just to get to him. So, I kind of see Sho starting to become a much darker hero compared to team RWBY.**

 **It also makes a very nice contrast between the cynical view Sho has on life now compare to the optimistic view Ruby instilled on her team.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dance**

 _Weiss found herself standing before Guyver 2, who was reaching for his chest plates. Weiss was about to draw Myrtenaster, but much to her horror, the rapier was not with her. Guyver 2 let out a small chuckle before turning to his left. Weiss looked to where Guyver 2's attention was directed towards, and gasped as she saw hundreds of innocent people cowering in fear as the evil Guyver charged up his Mega Smasher, his chuckle turning into cruel laughter._

" _No…" Weiss whispered as she tried to summon her glyphs, but nothing happened._

 _Guyver 2 opened his chest plates and fired his Mega Smasher at the innocent people._

 _Weiss could only watch in horror as those people were wiped out in a flash of light._

" _NOOOO!" Weiss screamed, but the screams of the innocent drowned out her voice._

Weiss shot up from her bed, screaming in terror, causing the rest of her team to wake up. Ruby fell off her bed when she heard Weiss's scream and landed face first to the floor.

"Ow…" Ruby whined before shooting up to her feet. "Weiss, what's wrong?" she asked her partner.

"Yeah, it's the middle of the night," Yang said, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Is it another nightmare?" Ruby asked, worried for her partner.

"It's nothing," Weiss said quickly. "Everyone just go back to sleep," she told her teammates before turning around to avoid eye contact with the others.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, not convinced by Weiss's dismissal of what was bothering her. For the last two nights, Weiss has been having nightmares involving the deaths that Guyver 2 was responsible for. However, the sisters knew that Weiss wouldn't open up to them about the event, which meant that the rest of team RWBY was in the dark about why it bothered her so much. The sisters decided to go back to sleep, figuring that they would talk about it in the morning. Before climbing back into her hanging bed, Ruby noticed that Blake was silent during the exchange, almost as if she wasn't awake.

For the past few days, team RWBY had been coming to terms with what had happened during their first unofficial mission. The fact that many people were killed by Roman and Guyver 2 had a big effect on the girls as Weiss hasn't been able to sleep well because of the deaths. However, the biggest thing that affected the girls was witnessing Sho coming close to killing Roman.

Ruby was terrified that Sho was so willing to kill someone. Ever since she and her friends met him, Sho had been one of the kindest and sweetest guys she had met, next to Jaune. He was even able to befriend team CRDL, off all teams. Yet, the sight of him holding Roman in one hand and preparing to use his vibration blade to slice the criminal in half, horrified her to no end. It was an image that haunted the poor girl in her sleep.

It was like Sho was a dark interpretation of the heroes her father and Yang read to her when she was younger.

'Sho…' Ruby mentally said the boy's name before climbing back onto her suspended bed.

 **The next day, Goodwitch's class**

Today's combat class would be considered a normal one, except that it was a four against one match between team CRDL and Pyrrha Nikos. If the students could bet on these sparring matches, many students, including the ones from the other academies, would be betting on Pyrrha. Nobody believed that team CRDL had a chance of winning, including the RDL members of said team, yet they had no choice as Pyrrha requested that she sparred against them and Glynda agreed to it.

The match was more of a beating as team CRDL couldn't land a hit on her, and any hits that made contact were blocked by Pyrrha's shield. Sky was the first to fall as his skills with his halberd were not as good as one would suspect. Dove and Russel had a good tag team going on but Pyrrha still had the upper hand as she managed to knock Russel down while Dove backed off to fire the pistol portion of his sword. However, Pyrrha blocked the shots before countering and managing to push Dove back. That was when Cardin attacked with his mace, rushing Pyrrha with the intent of putting the pressure on her. This was enough for Dove to recover and join Cardin in double teaming the Mistral champion.

As the match continued, the other students watched in awe at how Pyrrha was dominating team CRDL. Pyrrha's teammates were cheering her on as well as team RWBY. However, Sho wasn't focusing on the match as his mind was on other things.

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean, don't talk about what happened last night!" Sho shouted in disbelief as he stood up from his seat._

 _Sho was in Ozpin's office with the headmaster, Glynda, and General Ironwood. The three of them had called for him involving the incident in the highway. The three adults knew about team RWBY's little investigation as well as Sho following them. Ironwood, wasn't happy when he found out that a prototype Paladin was stolen and was being used by the White Fang, while Sho wasn't happy about Ozpin telling him to not disclose any information about what happened. His mood wasn't any better when he saw the news report claiming the incident was simply a tragic traffic accident with the casualty count being much lower than it was._

" _Mr. Fukamachi, you must understand that we cannot let anyone know about what happened," Ozpin told Sho._

" _Are you telling me that I should just ignore the fact that dozens, if not hundreds of people died last night!?" Sho shouted in anger. "A terrorist organization got a hold of a piece of military equipment, a highway chase happened in the middle of the night, and you want to sweep it under the rug with this bullshit story!" he yelled while staring down Ozpin._

" _Sho, we cannot let the civilian population know about this as it would cause a panic," Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. "And panic will bring about the Grimm," he added._

" _So, you would rather have people ignorant to the danger that is under their noses," Sho said before sitting back down. "I can see that working out fine," he said sarcastically._

" _It is in our best interest," Glynda said while looking over the images of the aftermath. "It is our duty as Huntsmen and…" she tried to continue._

" _To what?" Sho interrupted. "Lie to the people so that they can focus on some festival that celebrates peace by having students beat the shit out of each other in a tournament," he added, annoyed with what the combat instructor was trying to tell him._

" _Believe me, I do not like this either," Ironwood said to Sho, wanting to get the boy to understand that he too did not like this decision. "I would be more than willing to increase security measures so that such a tragedy wouldn't happen," he continued._

" _Now James," Ozpin said to the Atlas general. "Shows of force would only cause more problems," he said before standing up._

" _I don't believe this," Sho muttered, standing up once again. "Here you are, a headmaster of a school dedicated to the safety of the people, yet you want the people to be blind to the immediate danger!" he yelled, his anger building up. "That is the most hypocritical thing I have ever seen in my life," he added._

 _Ozpin didn't say anything for a moment._

" _Mr. Fukamachi, I will say this again," Ozpin said, his tone slightly lower. "Do not tell anyone about what happened last night," he told his student._

 _Sho stayed silent for a moment, his mind was made up about the event, yet he found himself wondering if Ozpin truly cared about the people._

" _Do you honestly think people will trust you if you continue to keep them in the dark?" Sho asked Ozpin. "Especially your students?" he added._

 _Ozpin didn't reply, but that was enough for Sho._

" _Then don't hold your breath on me keeping quiet about this," Sho said as he turned to the exit. "Innocent people died, and I won't let their deaths be forgotten," he added as he left._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey Sho," Jaune called out to his enigmatic friend.

"Huh…?" Sho said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what was it Jaune?" he asked.

"Professor Goodwitch called you to come down to spar," Jaune told Sho.

Sho looked to see Goodwitch looking at Sho, annoyed that he was spacing out. He also noticed that team CRDL was behind him. He also spotted Russel having his right arm being tended to by Nebula, signifying that the four bullies lost. Team RWBY didn't make eye contact with Sho, due to three of them still feeling awful for what happened back on the highway, while Blake seemed more focused on her book.

"You okay man?" Sky, sporting a swollen cheek, asked Sho from the bench behind him.

"Yeah…" Sho replied before standing up and heading to Goodwitch.

Once on the platform, Goodwitch started looking at the other students to find Sho an opponent.

"Now, for this match…" Goodwitch started. "How about we have…" she tried to find a student.

"I would like to be Fukamachi's opponent," a new voice interrupted.

Sho's eyes widened as he turned to the double doors and saw a familiar face.

"Makashima!?" Sho said aloud, shocked to see him in Beacon.

'Makashima?' Glynda noted, confused by that name. 'I could have sworn his name was Zeus,' she thought to herself.

The other students looked at the new comer and several of the girls found themselves blushing at the sight of the handsome young man. The only ones not blushing were Ruby, Nora, and Nebula for different reasons. Ruby, being the naive person that she was, didn't think much about him while Nebula was busy telling Russel that he should have used different tactics during his team's match with Pyrrha. As for Nora, her mind was on something else entirely. Many were certain her mind was on another planet.

The man on the other hand, simply ignored the stares as he focused on Sho.

"Now, wait a minute…" Glynda said as she followed Sho. "You are not a student Mr. Olympus," she told the man.

"Maybe so," Zeus replied. "But I am probably the only person who could give Fukamachi a proper match," he added.

This got the attention of many students, a few of which were not pleased with this man saying that they weren't good enough. However, some were also curious about this man and wanted to see how he stacked against Sho. Two students in particular were very curious, Emerald and Mercury, the exchange students from Haven Academy.

Once Zeus reached the platform, the two men faced each other as Goodwitch gave up on trying to talk Zeus out of this.

"This is going to be a cake walk," Cardin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octavia asked. "Neither of them even bothered to get their weapons," she pointed out.

"Sho doesn't need a weapon," Cardin told the redhead girl from Vacuo. "Next to Pyrrha, Sho is easily the best fighter in our class," he boasted.

Team RWBY and JNPR nodded their heads along with Cardin's team at that statement.

"Ready Fukamachi?" Zeus asked Sho.

"Yeah," Sho answered.

Glynda looked at the two before setting up their meters. Sho's was his usual setup while Zeus's was meter was like everyone else. However, the aura meter displayed nothing, much to Glynda and the students' confusion.

"Why isn't his meter green?" Ruby asked.

Zeus smirked at this little confusion.

"You should probably change mine to be like Fukamachi's meter," Zeus told Glynda.

"Any why is that?" Glynda asked.

"GUYVER/BIO-BOOST!" the two men shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of two transparent barriers surrounding the two men. The Beacon students were used to Sho activating his Guyver armor while the exchange students were shocked at the sight of the organic teal armor attaching itself to Sho's body. However, none of them expected a dark purple, almost black, organic armor attaching itself to Zeus.

Zeus's armor had a similar setup to Sho's armor, however there were key differences. The first difference was that Zeus's armor had three spikes on each sides of the large horn at the center. The head sensors were on the sides of his head. The lenses for his eyes were smaller than Sho's and if one were to look closely they would notice the slight curve at the bottom of them that curved inwards. There was also a spike on each steam vent. The vibration globes were smaller and were placed between where the nose and mouth would be located.

For the body, there was a curved spike on where the collar bone would be located. The chest plates had a muscular look while still being smooth. Each plate had two organic hinges at the bottom corners, unlike Sho, who had three. The armor protecting the stomach was two pieces that were closely placed together with a smaller third on top of them. Each of his forearms had two vibration blades instead of one.

Overall, Zeus's armor had a more aggressive look in comparison to Sho's armor.

"No way," Jaune said as he looked at Zeus in shock.

"There's another one," Weiss whispered in disbelief and terror as she remembered Guyver 2.

"A third…Guyver," Blake whispered to herself in horror. "No…," she added.

"What the fuck are they!?" Octavia shouted in shock.

"Watch Your Language!" Ruby cried out after hearing Octavia curse.

Many other students started muttering to themselves at the sight of these two armored beings. While the students of the other academies talked about what they were seeing as none of them had ever seen anything like these two, Glynda was shocked at the sight of this dark Guyver.

'James has one of his own,' Glynda's mind was trying to process this fact, as the two Guyvers stood in front of each other.

"We are ready to begin Glynda," Zeus told the blonde woman.

Hearing Zeus speak to her caused Glynda to snap out of her stupor before changing the meter that was used for Zeus to be like Sho's meter. The students noticed this change in setup, which the Beacon students understood while the exchange students didn't.

"Why did she change his meter?" Nebula asked Russel, still having a tough time getting used to see Sho's armor despite seeing it before. With another one like Sho, Nebula was beginning to wonder how many more there were on Remnant with this armor.

"Whenever Sho uses his armor, his Aura is suddenly unreadable," Russel told the Vacuo girl. "The staff set his up this way so that every time Sho gets hit, it would be counted as him taking damage," he explained. "The stronger the attack Sho receives, the lower the meter drops," he added.

"But why set it up like that?" Nebula asked. "All his opponent would have to do is hit him with a powerful attack," she pointed out.

Russel pointed at Yang, who was eagerly waiting for the match between Sho and Agito to begin.

"Yang over there is one of the strongest fighters in our class," Russel started telling Nebula. "She can knock a guy like Cardin out cold with just one punch," he added, getting the NDGO leader's full attention. "She never got Sho's meter to drop past eighty-seven percent," he told her.

"I will beat him one day," Yang said, turning her attention to Russel. "Just you watch," she told the delinquent, determination in her eyes as she believed that she would beat Sho in a match.

"You've said that before Xiao Long and so far, its twenty-four to zip in Sho's favor," Dove pointed out, joining in the conversation.

Yang's response was a bit of stuttering before turning away from Russel and Dove to focus on the match that was about to start.

"You may begin," Glynda told the two Guyvers.

Once they heard Glynda, Sho and Zeus charged at each other. Sho threw a punch at the dark Guyver, but Zeus dodged the punch so he could counter with a kick to Sho's head. Sho stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and fired his head beam at Zeus. Guyver 3 titled his head to the right to avoid the shot before activating his gravity controller to fire a one-handed pressure cannon.

"What the heck was that?" Gwen asked in awe.

The students watched in shock as Zeus's pressure cannon flew at Sho, but the teal Guyver jumped away from it. The pressure cannon hit the platform, obliterating the spot it hit, leaving a clean hole in its place.

"That attack punctured the platform so easily," Pyrrha noted, quite shocked that the Guyvers had that kind of power.

Back to the fight, Guyver 3 rushed Guyver 1, catching the younger Guyver off guard as the older one punched him in the chest, knocking him towards the wall. The force behind Zeus's punch was enough to cause Sho to go through the wall, much to Yang's shock.

"He punched Sho so hard that he knocked him out of the arena," Yang said in disbelief.

As for Sho, he got back into the fight by punching a massive hole through the wall right next to the first hole, much to Glynda's frustration.

"Couldn't you have at least gone through the already broken wall!?" Glynda yelled in anger, throwing her hands up in the air as well.

The many students didn't know how to respond to what Glynda said.

The two Guyvers on the other hand, ignored the teacher as Sho rushed towards Zeus, vibration blades activated. Zeus activated his four vibration blades and prepared to counter Sho's next attack. Blake and Sun realized what was about to happen, so the two of them stood up and ran out of that classroom as quickly as possible.

"What's with them?" Sky asked, confused by why those two would run.

Sky got his answer when a very loud sound invaded his eardrums as well as everyone else when the two Guyvers' vibration blades collided. Everyone screamed in pain as they covered their ears, hoping to muffle or block out the high frequency feedback. For Glynda, it was probably worse as she was only a few feet away from them. The screen on her scroll cracked before breaking completely as well as her glasses.

The two Guyvers pulled away from each other and looked as if they were about to continue. However, Zeus lowered his guard before standing up.

"That's enough for now Fukamachi," Zeus told Sho.

The students were stunned by Zeus calling the match over. They were equally stunned when Sho and Zeus retracted their armors from their bodies before vanishing.

"What…that's it?" Yang said in disbelief.

"What a rip-off!" Octavia complained at how these two just called it quits. She was really getting into the match, seeing such powerful fighters going at it.

Weiss, unlike everyone else sighed in relief. She didn't want to see these two Guyvers go all out and use their more powerful weapons.

" _You were holding back during our match," Agito said to Sho through the organisms on his back. "Why?" he asked, wanting an answer from the younger Guyver._

" _I didn't want to put the others in danger," Sho told Agito telepathically._

" _Is that also why you held back against Guyver 2?" Agito asked._

While this telepathic conversation continued, several students were curious as to why the two Guyvers weren't saying anything.

"Uh…what are they doing?" one student asked.

"No clue dude," another student respond, just as confused as everyone else.

"I see," Zeus finally said aloud, confusing everyone even further as he walked towards the exit. "But you should know Fukamachi, that if you continue to hesitate then Lisker will catch up to you in no time," he told Sho. "You value the friendships you have made here, but those friendships are your greatest weakness," he added before leaving.

Several of Sho's friends didn't like what Zeus said as they glared at the man, but Sho didn't say anything in rebuttal.

"I can't believe that guy would say something like that," Ruby said as she walked up to Sho.

"He's not entirely wrong though," Sho said as he started walking out of the classroom, ignoring Glynda mentioning about the upcoming dance and the students first missions the day after the dance.

Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and NDGO watched as Sho exited the classroom along with the rest of the class.

Once outside the classroom, Sho noticed that Zeus was waiting for him outside.

"Feel like talking?" Zeus asked.

Sho turned his head around to see the friends he made since he got here and remembered how he still hadn't told them the truth about himself.

" _Agito," Sho called out to the third Guyver. "Should I tell them the truth about the Guyver and everything?" he asked._

Realizing that this would be a private conversation, the man whose real name was Agito decided to answer in kind.

" _Normally, I would say the less that know the better," Agito told Sho. "However, that was when we had Chronos to deal with, but here in this world there are other problems," he continued._

" _I know that much, but…" Sho started but stopped. "But they at least deserve to know about where we come from," he finally said._

" _Do you think they will believe you?" Agito asked. "Think about it Sho, four humans from another world. Three of which are equipped with alien armor and the forth can turn into any kind of monster he wants," he pointed out. "If you want to tell them, that is your choice," he told Sho. "But I think you should be focusing on stopping one of them from doing something even more reckless than what happened on the highway," he warned Sho._

Sho's eyes widened when Agito told him that.

"You know about what happened that night?" Sho asked out loud, attracting the attention of his friends.

"Yes, I know about it," Agito answered while turning his attention to team RWBY. "Though, I suspect one of them hasn't given up on the matter," he said to Sho. "You might have to keep an eye on her," he suggested before leaving.

Sho watched as Agito left while his friends caught up to the young Guyver.

"Hey Sho," Ruby said as she approached Sho. "I was wondering, are you still mad at us?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not mad," Sho told Ruby, much to her joy.

"Oh, that's good," Ruby sighed in relief. "We just thought that after what happened, you were mad at us for what happened," she continued.

"Ruby, what happened that night, it's in the past now, so there is no point in being mad at you girls about that" Sho told Ruby. "I'm just disappointed in you girls," he added. "You and your team thought you could handle it, but you couldn't and that led to a lot of people dying," he explained.

"That's not true!" Blake yelled out from behind Sho. "We did everything we could!" she told Sho.

"Did you?" Sho replied. "Or were you blinded by a need to stop something that is far bigger than what you actually thought?" he asked.

"Okay…" Russel interrupted as his team, JNPR, and NDGO caught up. "This looks like a private matter, so how about the rest of us leave them alone," he suggested to the other teams.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Jaune agreed with Russel. "Can't believe I just said that," he muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Good call Russel," Cardin agreed with his unofficial second-in-command.

"Okay," Nebula joined in. "So how about that dance?" she asked her teammates, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for the rest of NDGO to start talking about going shopping for dresses for the dance, which led to Pyrrha and Nora joining in, wanting to get to know the Vacuo girls.

"And this is where Russel makes his exit," Russel whispered as he slowly walked away from everyone.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Nebula asked Russel without looking his way.

Russel stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Nebula. Nebula turned to face her boyfriend with a sweet smile on her face that was anything but sweet.

"You weren't thinking about leaving me behind just to skip out on clothes shopping now?" Nebula asked with a faux sweet tone.

"What…no, of course I wouldn't," Russel replied in fear.

"Good," Nebula said as she walked towards Russel, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him away with the rest of her team following.

The rest of team CRDL watched as Russel was dragged to his fate.

"Wow, he sure is whipped," Dove commented before turning to Cardin and Sky. "Game night?" he suggested.

"Game night," Cardin and Sky agreed.

With that CDL left, leaving team JNPR to simply just head to their dorm room while Sho dealt with team RWBY.

"Why do you keeping on trying to get us to stop!?" Blake yelled, angry that Sho didn't understand her.

"Because, you're putting yourselves and others in danger," Sho answered. "Danger, none of you seem to understand," he added.

"I'm sure we can handle anything Roman and the White Fang can throw at us," Yang joined in, putting up a brave front.

"Even if they were to send out Lisker to kill all of you?" Sho countered, looking at Yang. "You all saw what he can do, and you also know he won't hesitate to kill each one of you," he pointed out before looking back at Blake. "What would any of you do if Lisker were to show up right now?" he asked.

"We will fight him!" Blake yelled out, her frustration with Sho talking down to them growing.

"And you will die," Sho said in response.

That got the girls to stop as they remembered Guyver 2 and how he killed so many innocent people. They could tell from Sho's voice that there was no doubt in his mind that Guyver 2 would kill them without a second thought.

"This isn't something you can just throw yourself at simply because your enemy won't wait for you to graduate," Sho told team RWBY. "They've put time and effort into their plans and rushing into it head first thinking you can stop all of it isn't going to stop them," he added. "They know what they are doing and will adjust their plans so that they wouldn't be stopped, you girls don't know what you're doing or getting yourselves into," he finished before turning away from Blake.

Blake was shaking in anger at what Sho had told her. She couldn't believe that Sho would tell her that their efforts hadn't done anything.

"Is it true?" Ruby asked Sho, causing the young man to stop. "If we were to fight against Lisker, we would die?" she clarified.

Sho was silent for a moment before turning around to look at Ruby in the eyes.

"There wouldn't be anything left to bury if you girls were to fight against Lisker," Sho told Ruby. "No matter how hard you tried," he added.

Ruby let out a small whimper when Sho said those words, Weiss flinched as her mind went back to the Guyver 2's Mega Smasher, Yang clenched her fists in anger, and Blake looked away from Sho.

"How…how can you be so sure?" Weiss asked, scared of the answer.

"I've killed a lot of enemies the same way Lisker killed those people," Sho answered the Schnee heiress before turning away from the girls. "There is more blood on my hands than anyone else here, and I will continue to spill more blood," he added, which shocked RWY while Blake didn't seem to believe him. "The people who died because of Lisker was only a small fraction," he finished before leaving the girls behind.

Team RWBY watched as Sho walked away, wondering what he meant but were not able to come up with an answer.

 **Later that day**

Sho found himself standing at the edge of the dorm's roof, looking over the area that led to Vale. After his talks with Agito and team RWBY, he felt the need to be somewhere high. It felt peaceful, but Sho knew that there was something dark beneath it all.

"Hello Sho," a female voice called out behind him.

Sho turned around to see Pyrrha at the door, heading towards him. He also noticed that Jaune wasn't with her.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha," Sho greeted the champ. "Jaune's not with you today?" he asked her.

"No…" Pyrrha replied. "He wanted to ask Weiss out to the dance," she told Sho.

"But I thought you and he were…" Sho started to say while raising an eyebrow.

Pyrrha started blushing at what Sho was saying and begun stuttering.

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha stuttered out. "Jaune and I are just really good friends," she tried to assure Sho, or herself.

Sho looked at Pyrrha, not convinced in the slightest.

"You like him, don't you," Sho told the redhead, it clearly wasn't a question to him. "You should tell him," he added.

Pyrrha stood there in silence, while Sho returned to looking out into the distance.

"You should take his advice kid," another voice said from behind the two teens.

Pyrrha quickly turned around to see who was with them, but she didn't see anyone. Sho on the other hand, kept his focus on the city of Vale.

"I didn't know you could use your invisibility outside of your battle forms," Sho said.

Pyrrha was confused by what Sho said until she saw a man with a noticeable scar appeared in front of her.

"You shouldn't assume that my powers are only accessible to my battle forms," the man said as he walked up to Sho. "I've been hearing about this dance this weekend. It sounds like a perfect chance for someone to strike," he continued, ignoring Pyrrha who was in a state of shock at seeing the man appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it does," Sho agreed, sadden by that possibility.

"Um…excuse me," Pyrrha interrupted the two, wanting to let them know that she was still behind them.

Sho turned around to face Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry about that," Sho apologized. "Pyrrha this is Aptom, a comrade of mine," he introduced the man.

"Hello," Pyrrha greeted the man, though her greeting wasn't as cheerful as it usually was.

Aptom nodded his head before turning his attention back to Sho.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Aptom told Sho. "You should consider this a day off for you," he added.

"Alright," Sho replied. "I need to keep an eye on the girls anyway," he added.

"Good," Aptom said before turning invisible once again.

Pyrrha was silent throughout the exchange, which Sho noticed that she was still there instead of leaving the roof.

"Pyrrha, don't think too much about it," Sho told the Mistral champion. "Aptom isn't one for getting to know new people," he explained. "But he is someone you can rely on," he added.

"I…see," Pyrrha replied as she walked back to the door.

"Also, Pyrrha," Sho called out to Pyrrha. "You should ask Jaune out," he told her. "The two of you deserve to have some happiness before we all graduate," he added as he watched Pyrrha leave. "or before it taken away," he whispered to himself.

 **Haven Academy dorm**

"Pyrrha Nikos," Emerald said as she brought up said girl's information on her scroll.

"The invincible girl," Cinder said, sitting on her bed.

"I wouldn't call her invincible," Mercury said looking up from his comic.

"Go on," Cinder said to her associates.

"Her semblance is polarity, but you wouldn't know just by looking," Emerald said.

"After making contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted," Mercury added in. "But she only made slight adjustments," he continued.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable," Emerald said. "She doesn't broadcast her power," she added.

"Enough to put her opponent at a disadvantage," Cinder said as she contemplated this fact. "People assumed she is destined for greatness, but she is merely taking fate into her own hands," she added. "Put her on the list," she told Emerald. "And what of this Sho Fukamachi?" she asked.

"Yes, the Guyver of Beacon Academy," Emerald said bringing up Sho's file. "There isn't a lot to go on," she told Cinder. "No family, no hometown, no student history," she listed.

"It's like the guy just dropped out of the sky," Mercury commented.

"An unknown element," Cinder said, not liking how there wasn't much to work with.

"But it seems that he has managed to make quite a few friends," Emerald said. "He is friends with team RWBY, JNPR, and the delinquent team CRDL," she listed.

"Quite the odd group," Cinder replied.

"Yeah, but that also means that any of the girls from the first two teams that might be likely candidates will be protected with him around, including little Nikos" Mercury pointed out. "Then there is that dark armored Guyver that we saw today," he added.

Cinder's visible eye widened when Mercury mentioned another Guyver.

"There is a third Guyver here in Vale?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah and apparently, he and Sho know each other," Emerald answered. "That could make things more difficult for us," she said.

"Well then," Cinder started. "I guess that means we need to rely more on Roman's lackey when it comes to dealing with those two," she finished.

 **Day of the dance**

The day had finally come and several students were making last minute preparations for the dance. For one student though, he was focusing on something else.

Sho was sitting on a bench along with Agito, the two of them were silent as many students walked past them. However, they weren't simply just sitting around as they were in the middle of a telepathic conversation.

" _So Fukamachi," Agito started while looking at the statue that was at the front of the school. "You think the headmaster here is hiding something," he continued._

" _Maybe…" Sho replied. "But I can't tell if it's something in the school or it's some sort of agenda," he explained. "After the incident at the highway, he and that general were so focused on me not telling anyone about it," he added._

" _What reason did they give you?" Agito asked the younger man._

" _The same speech about how if the public were to find out, it would cause a panic, causing the creatures of Grimm to come," Sho told Agito._

" _So, the standard reasoning," Agito said as he remembered how Ironwood would say the same thing, yet he knew that the general was in favor of a more proactive approach. "You're right, this professor Ozpin is hiding something," he concluded._

" _But what is he hiding?" Sho asked. "What could be so important that he wants terrorist activities to be kept out of the eyes of the public?" he wondered._

" _What indeed?" Agito agreed. "Ironwood may be willing to assist me, but he also seems determined to keep certain secrets away from me," he told Sho._

" _You mean to say; the mighty Zeus can't find out what a simple general is keeping away from him?" Sho asked in a joking manner._

" _He won't be able to keep his secrets away from me for long," Agito replied. "Not when there are three Guyvers and Aptom roaming in Vale," he added. "Four very powerful men that can destroy any carefully laid out plan with little effort," he pointed out._

" _Just like back with Chronos," Sho mentioned. "Agito, I have another question," he said._

" _What is it?" Agito asked._

" _Ruby Rose is a first-year student like me, but she's only fifteen," Sho told Agito. "I've been told that she got accepted early because she showed to have skills above her age," he started to explain._

" _And?" Agito asked, wondering where Sho is going with this._

" _Well, no matter how skilled she is, Ruby is still too young to be put in such dangerous situations," Sho continued. "And with these White Fang related crimes…" he added._

" _Which may lead to something bigger," Agito interrupted._

" _Yeah, like a potential terrorist attack," Sho threw in that possibility. "So why would Ozpin accept her so early?" he asked._

" _Maybe he didn't know about it?" Agito suggested, but even he wasn't convinced with that suggestion._

" _No…" Sho disagreed. "I've been getting this feeling that Ozpin is always in the loop about everything that goes on in Vale," he told Agito. "And to be honest, Ruby's skills are only slightly above average when she uses her scythe. Take that away and she's nothing more than a kid who can run very fast," he added._

" _So, you think Ozpin allowed her in this school because there is something else," Agito said as he considered what Sho told him. "You'll have to ask her during the dance," he told Sho. "Ask her if Ozpin said anything that seemed odd to her when they first met," he instructed. "That might give us something to work with," he explained._

Sho nodded his head after he and Agito finished their mental conversation. The younger Guyver stood up and was about to leave.

"So, who are you going to this dance with Fukamachi?" Agito asked, looking at the boy. "Or are you going alone because of you're still faithful to Segawa?" he continued asking.

Sho stopped after hearing that question, the mental image of a familiar brunette girl, who he had a crush on growing up entered his mind.

Mizuki Segawa.

"Gwen asked me out," Sho answered. "I agreed to go with her, but only as friends," he added before turning to Agito. "I haven't given up on returning home and back to Mizuki," he told Agito before leaving.

Agito watched Sho leave before looking up into the sky.

'If only you knew what happened Fukamachi,' Agito thought to himself.

As Sho made his way through the school, he noticed Blake and Yang inside an empty classroom. He considered listening in, but decided against it. He figured what it was about when he heard Yang tell Blake some sort of story about her childhood and tried to relate it to Blake's actions.

'I guess listening to a teammate is better than listening to someone with more experience in putting other lives in danger,' Sho thought to himself as he continued his way.

 **The night of the dance**

"I look so freaking stupid," Russel complained as he tried to loosen his tie a bit.

"Yeah, that suit and mohawk just aren't working," Sky said as he looked over his teammate, which Russel flipped him the bird in response.

"So exactly how did you manage to get a date with Dew, Sky?" Sho asked the Lark.

"What can I say Sho, women just can't resist…" Sky started bragging.

"He begged me to ask Neb to hook him up with Dew," Russel interrupted, smirking at how Sky suddenly deflated like a balloon.

"Dude!" Sky yelled in shock that Russel would reveal that.

"Okay, that I believe," Sho replied as the three of them made their way to team NDGO's temporary dorm. "Still, I kind of feel bad that no one asked Octavia to the dance," he added.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Russel said to Sho. "Neb told me that Octavia likes going solo," he explained. "Something about it being more fun that way," he added.

"Somehow that doesn't comfort me in the slightest," Sho said in a deadpan tone.

The three boys reached team NDGO's dorm, Russel knocked on the door before the three of them waited.

"Just a sec!" Gwen called out from behind the door as she and her teammates were still getting ready.

Sho, Russel, and Sky looked at each other for a bit before they heard a lot of yelling and construction equipment coming from inside the room?

"What the…?" the three boys said at the same time, confused by the sound of construction happening inside NDGO's dorm room.

"Octavia, enough with that recording!" an irritated Dew shouted at her teammate.

"No way, that was hilarious," Octavia argued, laughing about her little joke.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nebula muttered as she opened the door.

The three boys were treated to seeing team NDGO wearing dresses that matched their usual colors. Russel smiled at Nebula, who smiled back while Sho waved to Gwen, and Sky was simply stunned by the sight of Dew in her dress.

"So, shall we get going?" Russel asked before offering his hand to Nebula.

"Let's," Nebula replied, taking Russel's hand before heading down the hall.

Sho and the others followed them, with Gwen walking beside him while Sky was walking with Dew, and Octavia bringing up the rear.

"Y-you look nice in that dress," Sky said to Dew.

"Thank you," Dew replied quickly.

"She's not much for conversations huh?" Sho whispered to Gwen.

"Dew's not the kind of girl who likes pity dates," Gwen whispered back to Sho.

'Ouch,' Sho thought to himself, feeling sorry for Sky that this was a pity date in his date's eyes.

After a few minutes of walking the group of seven teens entered the ballroom, where they were greeted by Yang before mingling with other students. Sho looked around the place and in all honesty, he felt a bit out of his element. He couldn't remember the last time he ever went to a school dance, or if he went to one at all.

"Sho?" Gwen called out to the boy.

"Yeah," Sho replied.

"How about a dance?" Gwen asked, looking out to the dance floor.

Sho looked to see some of the other students dancing. He spotted Russel and Nebula dancing at one spot while in the middle he spotted Blake dancing with Yang, something he didn't expect. He shifted his attention to the young knife wielding ballerina before him, before nodding his head and led her to the dance floor, much to Gwen's joy.

While Sho and Gwen started dancing, Agito watched from the sidelines. He was invited to the dance by James so he could get to know the staff of Beacon. For Agito, he was more focused on trying to figure out what Ozpin's game was. The conversation he had with Sho early today caused the dark Guyver to investigate some of the students. Given the skills he had developed during his time as his foster father's pawn, Agito was able to hack into some of the files on Ozpin's students.

'Jaune Arc,' Agito thought to himself as he spotted the blonde boy sitting next to Ruby. 'His transcripts are clearly fake as he scored the lowest in nearly every class, yet Ozpin still allows the boy to stay,' he continued thinking. 'And Ruby Rose, fifteen-years-old, but was admitted early because of her skills in handling criminals that robbed a Dust shop,' he focused his attention to the brunette with red highlights. 'Despite what many say, Fukamachi is right about her skills only being above average. It was foolish to enroll her so early when the two years in Signal could have been used in refining her skills,' he continued thinking before looking at Ozpin. 'So why did he admit her into his school so early?' he wondered before walking away from the mass of students.

Back at the dance floor, Sho was finally getting the hang of dancing. At the start, he clearly had no clue of what he was doing. Thankfully, Gwen was patient and helped him out as they danced. Sho could see that Gwen was happy as they danced, the girl was clearly in her element and Sho was happy that Gwen was enjoying herself. As the music slowed down, Sho spotted Ruby sitting alone, holding two cups.

"Something wrong Sho?" Gwen asked him.

"Huh?" Sho replied, turning to look at Gwen. "Sorry, I just noticed Ruby was sitting by herself," he told her.

Gwen looked and saw the fifteen-year-old was indeed sitting by herself.

"That's weird, I thought that blonde guy was with her," Gwen said, confused as to where he went. "Should we go over there?" she asked Sho.

"Yeah, at least for a while," Sho agreed as the two of them made their way to the girl.

After Jaune left Ruby alone when she told him about how Weiss came to the dance alone, Ruby spotted Sho and Gwen approaching her.

"Hi Sho, hi Gwen," the girl in the red dress greeted the two.

"Hey Ruby," Sho greeted as he and Gwen sat next to her. "Enjoying the dance so far?" he asked.

"Kind of," Ruby replied while shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "I'm not really into fancy-pants dances," she told them.

"Oh, don't be like that," Gwen said. "Everyone is here to have fun," she told the younger girl.

"She's right," Sho agreed. "Days like this will be rare with this kind of job," he added.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered while titling her head slightly.

Once she saw Ruby tilt her head, Gwen couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around the girl and gave her a big hug because of how adorable Ruby was. Ruby, in turn, let out a surprised squeak at being hugged suddenly, gathering the attention of several students, including her sister Yang. Once seeing this, Yang couldn't help but smile at how someone was giving her baby sister a hug.

"Oh my God, she is so adorable!" Gwen squealed as she hugged the little girl with all her might.

"Please…stop…" Ruby begged as she was the unfortunate victim of her own cuteness.

"Huh…Russel was right," Sho commented on the scene as many other students looked on. "Ruby did find a way to weaponize cuteness," he added before trying to pry Gwen away from Ruby.

Several nearby Beacon students nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few tries, Sho was finally able to get Gwen to let go of Ruby. Granted, he needed help from Octavia when she finished laughing at Ruby's plight. Octavia led Gwen away from Ruby, who rushed back to give the girl another bone crushing hug before being pried off again, while Sho stayed behind to see if the youngest of the students was alright and still capable of breathing.

"Thanks, Sho," Ruby said after taking a sip of punch.

"No problem," Sho replied as he looked at the other dancers. His gaze landed on Ozpin, who was standing next to Glynda and Ironwood. "Hey Ruby, why did Ozpin admit into his school so early?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Ruby replied, confused by his question. "He let me in because of how I handled those crooks that tried to rob a Dust shop," she told Sho.

"Yeah, but he did he say anything odd when you first met him?" Sho asked, not really trying to be discreet.

" _You couldn't at least try to be discreet," Agito chided Sho telepathically._

" _Ruby is far too naïve to be subtle," Sho told Agito. "She is also very trusting," he added. "I feel a little bad for doing this," he admitted._

"Oh, I remember how he mentioned how I have silver eyes," Ruby answered Sho's question, breaking him out of his mental conversation with Agito. "That did feel kind of weird," she added.

"Well, silver eyes are kind of out of the ordinary," Sho remarked as he looked at the girl's eyes. "Was that all he said that felt odd?" he asked.

"I think so," Ruby replied. "But it's not as odd as that," she pointed to the dance floor.

Sho followed Ruby's finger to see Jaune…in a white dress, in the middle of the dance floor.

"What…the…" Sho started to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

The sight of Jaune in a dress got a lot of students laughing, even Pyrrha was laughing. However, the laughter subsided as the music picked back up before all of team JNPR started dancing in perfect synch with each other, easily impressing everyone. Even Cardin had to admit he was impressed with Jaune's dance moves.

"What do you know, Jauney-boy's actually good at something," Cardin said to his team, Nebula, and Dew.

"Yeah…" Dove agreed. "But why the hell did he have to dance in a dress?" he asked, feeling disturbed by the sight of a blonde guy in a white dress. Especially when said dress showed a bit of the young man's legs.

"That is an image that cannot be unseen," Sky said with an eye twitch.

"Yet you can't look away," Dew commented while suppressing a giggle at her date's stunned look.

"Somebody please make me forget this shit," Russel begged, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of Jaune in a dress.

Nebula rolled her eyes at Russel's complaint before grabbing his face and kissing him. The green mohawked boy appreciated the indigo haired girl's gesture and returned the kiss, happy for the distraction.

 **Outside the school**

As the dance continued, up on the rooftop of a building adjacent to the ballroom, Aptom surveyed the area. He decided to keep an eye out for trouble while Sho enjoyed one of the rare moments of peace he would ever get here. As he continued looking over the city, he noticed a black figure running on the rooftops.

"Who the hell is that?" Aptom asked himself as he turned invisible before jumping down to the roof of another building.

Aptom followed the black figure, which he discovered to be a woman once she ran across an area with better lighting. He also noticed that this woman was running on the rooftops wearing high heels.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me,' Aptom mentally remarked while rolling his eyes. 'What kind of moron roof-hops wearing high heels?' he mentally chastised the woman he was following.

Down below, Aptom wasn't the only one to notice the woman as Ruby saw her after leaving the ballroom, having her fill of the dance. She spotted the same woman Aptom saw and decided to investigate what was going on.

As for Aptom, he maintained his distance despite being invisible, he wanted to see what this woman was up to as she made her way into the CCT. He saw how this woman easily dealt with the Atlas security guards with little effort. He followed as the woman made her way to the central hub and single handedly defeated the guards.

'Atlas's finest,' Aptom thought sarcastically. 'This army needs some serious help if a bunch of kids can do better than them,' he added as he continued following the woman in black.

The woman was currently examining a scroll in her hand before she started talking.

"Oh, that's handy," the woman said to herself before she heard someone talking to her in her earbud. "Which one?" she asked.

'So, she's not working alone,' Aptom made a note of this as the woman continued talking to who she was working with.

"No, we're done here," the woman said to her ally as she finished uploading something. The screen on the monitor had the image of a black queen chess piece.

The woman was about to leave the hub but stopped to hide when the elevator she used opened. Aptom turned around to see Ruby enter the hub with her scythe.

'A scythe,' Aptom mentally groaned at the sight of the red and black garden tool the teenage girl was carrying. 'What is with these kids and cliché weapons you see in a fucking video game?' he wondered.

"Hello, anybody here?" Ruby asked as she slowly walked forward. "Hello?" she called out.

The woman stood up from her hiding spot before approaching the girl.

"Excuse me?" Ruby started. "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that…" she continued before the woman attacked by firing shards of ice Dust at her.

Ruby tried to dodge, but she wobbled for a bit due to her heels. Luckily, she was pushed out of the way by an unseen force. Both Ruby and the woman were surprised by this as they saw what appeared to be a man flickering into existence.

After pushing Ruby away from the woman's attack, Aptom stood in front of the girl with the scythe.

"Next time, don't bother with pointless banter," Aptom told Ruby while placing his right palm forward, a red lens growing out of his palm, much to the woman's shock. "Just go for the kill," he said before firing a bio-laser at the woman.

The woman in black jumped out of the way of the attack, producing a glass bow with three glass arrows. Aptom and Ruby noticed how the woman's clothes glowed orange when she did this. She fired the arrows at Aptom, who took the hits, but he didn't drop like the woman expected. Instead, the scarred man smirked at the woman.

"My turn," Aptom said as his fingers swelled up and became dart-like before they were launched out of his hands.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw the ten-finger darts flew at her. She could see smoke trails behind each dart. She quickly turned the glass bow into a pair of glass swords and tried to deflect them but the first dart exploded, destroying her weapon and knocking her backwards.

Ruby was shocked at seeing Aptom turn his fingers into explosive darts, or missiles to be more accurate. The surprises don't stop for her as Aptom grew a spear like weapon out of the top of his right forearm. Aptom charged the woman, who created another pair of glass swords, ready to counter.

Once one of her swords encountered the spear, the glass weapon was destroyed instantly, forcing the woman to jump away from the mutant man.

"I'll give this one chance to surrender," Aptom told the woman. "You either take it or you die," he told her, forming more explosive missiles out of his left hand.

The woman backed away from Aptom, thinking of a way to get past this man. She saw her chance once she spotted Ruby still behind the man. She conjured a massive blast of fire and aimed it at Ruby, causing Aptom to move to block the blast to protect the kid.

Ruby braced herself when the fire flew at her, but she noticed that the fire didn't touch her but had severely burned the man in front of her. She wanted to say something, but the man was focused on where the woman was.

"Shit, she got away," Aptom muttered as he began to heal from the fire attack.

It was at that moment where Ironwood and several more soldiers entered the hub and found the two of them.

 **Author's note: Okay the dance is done and Aptom got some more screen time. I know I didn't focus much on the aftermath of the previous chapter, but it does get brought up more as the story progresses, so don't worry those girls won't get off that easily. For those wondering how could Aptom use his powers in his human form, in the manga and the 2005 anime, Aptom was shown to turn his fingers into bio-missiles and partially transform his left forearm into his battle form, respectively. Personally, I liked the way the manga depicted that because he physically turns his body parts into weapons. Basically, he combines body horror, and Lovecraftian superpowers into one creepy ass package.**

 **Interestingly, Aptom wasn't supposed to be with Ruby during the final bit of the chapter. Originally, it was going to be Sho, but I decided to switch to Aptom because I felt that since I brought him in the story earlier than intended, it would be stupid to not use him for important moments.**

 **Granted this so-called fight was brief and Ruby didn't do a damn thing, but I still need Cinder, so Aptom didn't give it his all and kill her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Monsters and Gods**

Ruby had just exited Ozpin's office after telling the headmaster, General Ironwood, and Professor Goodwitch what happened at the CCT. She mentioned the mysterious woman's abilities and the mysterious man, who turned invisible and escaped Ironwood's men, that came to her aid when Ruby had a hard time maintaining her balance. The adults discussed the information Ruby had given them, she also added the bit of information about a base in the southeast.

Now Ruby found herself making her way back to her dorm, yet she couldn't help but think about that man who helped her that night.

'Who was that man?' Ruby thought to herself as she reached the first years' dorm.

"A woman who can manipulate fire?" a familiar male voice said from around the corner of the building.

"Sho?" Ruby wondered to herself as she peeked around the building.

Ruby's eyes widened when she saw Sho talking to the scar faced man from last night. The man wore a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, she also seemed capable of creating glass based weaponry," the mysterious man told Sho. "Surprisingly tough, but ultimately, it's a useless ability," he mentioned.

"A high frequency weapon makes any melee weapon useless, Aptom," Sho told the man.

"Aptom…" Ruby whispered to herself, remembering Sho mentioning that name before.

"That's true," Aptom agreed. "Also, I'm surprised Makashima is here on Remnant too," he changed the topic.

"Yeah, and he's going by the name of Zeus," Sho replied.

"Great, so he's going to start up his little Zeus's Thunderbolt here," Aptom lamented. "And he is with Atlas, that's a winning combo right there," he added.

"Well, Atlas does have more advance technology," Sho pointed out. "It makes sense for Makashima to ally himself with Atlas," he added.

"While you're pretending to be a student again," Aptom remarked, looking at Sho's school uniform. "Are you really that desperate to regain that life you once had back on Earth?" he asked the boy.

'Earth?' Ruby thought to herself, worried that she would be spotted.

Sho looked to the ground, not that eager to answer that question.

"You should just give up on that little dream Sho," Aptom told the boy. "We both lost our chances for normal lives a long time ago," he added.

Sho nodded his head, agreeing with the man as the two of them knew that their lives could never return to normal.

"Today, you and every first-year student in all four academies will be going on your first missions, right?" Aptom asked.

"Yeah," Sho answered.

"Have you decided on who you'll be working with?" Aptom asked.

"I'm going with team CRDL," Sho told Aptom.

"The all-boys team," Aptom said. "The ones that are regarded as bullies and are generally hated by nearly everyone in this school," he continued. "Why do you associate with them?" he asked.

'I like to know why too?' Ruby thought as she continued listening.

Sho sighed before answering Aptom's question.

"Honestly, it's because they're probably the most down to earth and honest group," Sho told Aptom.

Ruby's eyes widened when she heard Sho's answer. She found it hard to believe how Sho would think a group of bullies were more honest than her team or Jaune's team.

"Really now?" Aptom replied in surprise.

"Yeah, Ruby's team seems the most willing to act like a bunch of vigilantes and keep their actions a secret while Jaune's team…" Sho started to explain but stopped himself.

"What about Jaune's team?" Aptom asked the boy beside him.

"Well, it's not so much the team as it is Jaune," Sho continued.

"It's because his little secret," Aptom figured.

"Yeah," Sho replied. "I know I told them that he's here because Ozpin saw something in him that nobody else saw," he continued. "But with what happened that night in the highway with Roman, I'm starting to doubt Ozpin's integrity," he explained to Aptom.

"Well, at least you're finally learning that you can't trust everyone," Aptom said.

Sho chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, so far, the ones I find myself trusting the most are either assholes or want to kill me," Sho said bitterly. "You, the most trustworthy of them all," he added, trying not to laugh at the irony.

Aptom found himself chuckling at how true that statement was. Ruby on the other hand, felt hurt that Sho didn't trust her and her team.

"You know that my stance on killing you still stands," Aptom told Sho before he started walking off. "But for now, I'll be that invisible guardian for you," he added as he turned invisible.

Sho nodded his head as he watched Aptom turn invisible before heading towards the front door of the dorm.

Ruby noticed that Sho was heading her way, not wanting her friend to see her spying on him she used her semblance to dash into the dorm and straight for her team's room. When Sho reached the corner, he noticed rose petals on the ground. He knew of only one person that was associated with rose petals.

"Shit," Sho swore as he made his way inside.

Once inside the building, Sho walked toward his dorm room, he spotted Ruby at the front of her door. The two locked eyes for a moment before Ruby smiled at Sho. The older teen was surprised that Ruby would smile at him after she no doubt heard everything he said to Aptom. However, Sho noticed that Ruby's smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. Before he could say anything, Ruby walked into her dorm room. Sho stood in the hallway for a moment before heading for his dorm to change out of his uniform and into his normal clothes.

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

Sho stood next to team CRDL as he listened to Ozpin make his speech about how the students of the four academies would be starting their first missions and about how they should listen to the huntsmen or huntresses they would be shadowing. In truth, Sho didn't really care about what Ozpin was saying. The silver haired man was constantly keeping secrets and the young Guyver didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Sho," Dove whispered to his friend. "You alright man?" he asked.

Sho shook his headin response to Dove's question.

"It's nothing Dove," Sho told his friend. "Has Cardin chose who we would be shadowing?" he asked in return.

"Yeah, he plans on picking one in the north," Dove answered.

Sho nodded his head while Ozpin finished his speech before Goodwitch took over to go over how the missions would be selected.

"Alright guys, let's get moving," Cardin said as he and his team started walking to the mission selections.

The five boys stood in front of a touch screen that showed a large selection of missions. Cardin picked one that said border patrol, but that mission was already taken.

"Seriously?" Cardin said in disbelief as he looked for another mission to pick.

After going through the list, Cardin let out a frustrated groan at how the missions in the north were either already taken or were restricted from first year students.

"Well, that's just great," Cardin said sarcastically to his team and Sho. "All the missions in the north are already taken," he told them.

"How about one from the east or something?" Sky suggested to his leader.

After about ten minutes of looking for a mission, team CRDL and Sho found one that was in the south. The mission a simply search and destroy in a village near the Leuod River far south of the continent.

"Leuod?" Dove said aloud. "What the heck does that mean?" he asked.

Surprisingly, Sky was the one who knew the answer to that question.

"It means blood," Sky told Dove.

"Blood River," Russel said after hearing what Sky said. "Well that doesn't sound fucking ominous at all," he sarcastically remarked as he grabbed his bag.

The rest of the team grabbed their bags and followed the mohawk member while Sho lingered behind for a bit, looking at the mission that his friends picked.

"Blood River," Sho said to himself before heading off to rejoin team CRDL.

Once outside the amphitheater, Sho spotted Cardin, Dove, and Sky standing in front of a bullhead. He made his way to them and set his bag next to theirs.

"Where's Russel?" Sho asked.

Cardin jerked his thumb to his left, pointing at Russel hugging Nebula before she and her team got ready for their mission.

"Dude's acting like he's going to war or something," Cardin quipped before shaking his head. "All we're doing is shadowing a pro-huntsman and killing a couple of Grimm," he said in annoyance as he watched Russel and Nebula kiss for a bit.

"Near a village next to a river with blood in its name," Sho pointed out.

"It's just a name man," Cardin told Sho.

"Sometimes places are named like that for a reason," Sho rebutted.

"Hey Russel!" Cardin called out to his teammate, who was now kissing Nebula. "Get your ass over here!" he told the green haired one.

Russel in response to his leader's voice, flipped Cardin the bird as he continued kissing Nebula. Cardin glared at his second-in-command and was about to make his way toward Russel, but stopped when Nebula ended the kiss and headed off to join up with her team. Once Nebula was out of his sight, Russel walked back to his team, ready for the mission to start.

"You just can't let me enjoy my time with Nebula huh?" Russel complained to Cardin.

"You'll see her again when we get back," Cardin dismissed Russel's complaint before turning to the rest of the team. "Anyone else have any last-minute things to do?" he asked the rest.

"No, I'm good," Dove answered.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could go for a soda before setting off," Sho joked, earning a chuckle from all four members of team CRDL.

"How about you Sky?" Cardin asked. "I though you and that Dew chick had something going after the dance last night," he added.

Sky didn't answer, he simply looked away from the group. Cardin took the hint, and decided to drop the subject for Sky's sake.

"Okay then," Cardin started. "Now where's that huntsman we're supposed to be shadowing?" he asked.

"I'm right here," a male voice said from the bullhead the team was going to be riding in.

The five boys turned to see the huntsman was a male weasel tailed faunus, holding a sub-machinegun with a sickle on the bottom of the barrel.

"You're the boys that signed up for my mission?" he asked the five of them.

"That's us," Cardin answered, trying to avoid looking at the tail.

The huntsman noticed Sho and raised an eyebrow at how this team had five members instead of four.

"Follow me," the huntsmen said, simply as he made his way to the bullhead.

Team CRDL and Sho looked at each other for a moment, wondering why the huntsman didn't introduce himself to them. Regardless, they did as they were told and grabbed their gear before following the huntsman.

"Anyone else think that was kind of weird?" Sky asked his teammates.

"Either we're running late for the mission, or he found out about us," Cardin replied as he led the team to the bullhead.

"With our rep, it's probably the latter," Russel chimed in.

"I thought you guys have toned it down with the bullying," Sho said as he made his way to the bullhead.

Team CRDL looked at each other, shifted a bit before turning back to Sho.

"It's…a work in progress," Dove told Sho.

"Kind of hard to see the results when everyone else won't pay attention to any good we do," Sky added to Dove's statement.

"Well, you guys did leave quite an impression on everyone in the first semester," Sho pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why I pretty much decided to say fuck it and move on," Cardin told Sho. "If nobody wants to believe that we can be nice, then that's their problem," he added bitterly.

Once all five of them entered the bullhead, the pilot started the engines and prepared for takeoff. The huntsman informed the boys that the flight would take at least a couple of hours, during the flight Sho was talking to Cardin and Dove while Russel was sitting on one side of the bullhead looking out the window, and Sky was going over his halberd. None of the boys noticed how the seasoned huntsman was watching each of them with a critical eye.

"Hey Sho," Dove called out to boy in question. "That guy you sparred against a couple of days ago, how come he has the same kind of armor as you?" he asked, drawing the attention of Russel and Sky.

Sho knew he should have expected that someone would ask that question at some point. He also knew that semblance lie Ozpin and Goodwitch used to explain the Guyver wasn't going to work since Lisker appeared. Agito being on Remnant and working with Atlas didn't help keep the charade afloat either.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," Cardin said as he looked at Sho. "Care to share pal?" he asked, his voice sounding less friendly.

"You've been pushing it aside for way too long Sho," Russel said to the fifth teen.

Sho sighed in defeat, he knew he should have told everyone sooner, but thanks to the mess with team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune, he did push the matter back quite a bit.

"I wanted to tell you guys with team RWBY and JNPR," Sho started to say.

"Don't forget Nebula's team," Russel interrupted. "She saw you in your armor a few nights ago dude," he pointed out.

"Yeah, them too," Sho agreed "But with all the crap that's been happening, I never got the chance to tell all of you," he told team CRDL. "I can't tell you guys everything, mostly because I want to explain it to the others and not repeat the story multiple times," he added.

"How long of an explanation is it?" Sky asked.

"If my life was a manga…" Sho started.

"What's a manga?" Dove asked since he never heard of that word before.

"It's another word for a comic book," Sho answered.

"Oh," Dove replied.

"Anyway, if my life was a manga, it would, at the moment, be somewhere around two hundred or so chapters, with the writer working at a very slow pace spanning at least thirty-two years, with quite a bit of recapping to get new readers up to speed," Sho remarked in a deadpan tone.

"Damn," all of team CRDL replied after hearing that bit.

"So, this semblance of yours?" Cardin began to ask.

"Is not a semblance," Sho told Cardin. "It's actually a living organism that adapts to a host, enhancing the host's abilities and giving it newer abilities and weapons," he told the team.

"Wait a minute…" Russel said looking at Sho like he's crazy. "Your armor is ALIVE!" he said louder than intended.

"Oh yeah," Sho nodded his head. "At the time, there was only three of them that were found," he told them. "A friend and I found one and it attached itself to me, turning me into the Guyver," he explained.

Sho knew he wasn't telling CRDL the whole truth, but he felt that he needed to ease them into the truth rather than drop everything that had happened to him like a massive bomb.

"Sho, if it weren't for the fact that we've seen you summon that armor, I would have thought you were crazy or telling us a fucked make-believe story," Cardin told Sho. "I mean, I still have a hard time believing there are creatures that can turn into living armor," he said.

"Which sounds awesome," Dove interrupted, wanting to put in his own two cents on the matter.

"True," Cardin admitted. "Just imagine how much easier it would be to take down the Grimm if we had that kind of armor," he said to his team.

"Yeah, we would be such badasses," Sky said as he thought about what he would look like if he had a Guyver armor.

"Wait…" Russel interrupted Sky's daydream. "You said that there were only three of those things, right Sho?" he asked.

"Yes," Sho answered. "And all three are attached to a host," he added. "I was the first, Lisker was the second, and Agito was the third," he continued.

"Bummer," Dove said. "Is there any way to find more or to make them?" he asked.

"I was told that someone was able to create an artificial Guyver, but I don't know if it can be repeated," Sho told Dove. "As for finding more, it's possible but very difficult," he added.

"Still, a guy can dream, right?" Sky said, earning nods from the rest of the team.

"If you kids are done talking, we're about to land now," the weasel faunus told the boys as the bullhead started its descent.

'I wonder how Ruby and the others are doing,' Sho thought to himself.

 **Over at Mount Glenn**

Ruby and her team had just landed onto the abandoned settlement with Doctor Oobleck as the huntsman they would be shadowing. Right now, the history teacher was giving the girls the rundown of what they should do, such as listen to him. Naturally, Oobleck noticed that Ruby was the only member of the team who didn't listen to him and had her backpack with her while the others did not.

"Ruby!" Oobleck called out the young girl's name loudly. "I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school!" he told her.

"But…" Ruby started to reply. "You hadn't told us to listen to you yet," she told the teacher. "So, I didn't," she concluded her statement.

"She's not wrong," Oobleck said to himself, conceding to the girl's flimsy logic. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag," he told Ruby. "We can pick it up upon our return," he declared.

"But…uh…" Ruby tried to argue.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring with…" Oobleck started to say after leaning towards Ruby's face, but stopped when a black headed, Pembroke Welsh Corgi's head popped out of the bag, drawing the attention of Oobleck and the rest of team RWBY.

"Get back in the bag," Ruby whispered to the dog, also known as Zwei.

Zwei simply barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought…a dog?" Oobleck questioned the young team leader on her decision.

"I…uh…" Ruby tried to say something but was cut off by Oobleck's next outburst.

"Genius!" Oobleck shouted as he backed away for a moment before zipping past Ruby and picking up Zwei. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" he explained while Zwei barked happily at the praise he was getting.

All of team was stunned by this change of tone, but Ruby recovered quickly.

"I'm a genius," Ruby proudly declared, much to the annoyance of her team.

Up on one of the abandoned building, someone was watching the four girls, strange history teacher, and the dog from within the shadows.

"Now to see what makes this little girl so special," the person said as he remained hidden.

 **Back with Sho and team CRDL**

Once the bullhead landed, team CRDL and Sho, which Dove suggested they be temporary called team CRDLS, stepped out of the aircraft to look at the jungle area.

"Great," Cardin muttered in annoyance at the sight.

"I've never seen so much vegetation," Sky said in wonder.

"Really, that's weird," Russel said. "To me, it feels like home," he admitted.

"I thought you lived around the border of Vale and Vacuo," Dove said to Russel.

"Yeah, I did," Russel replied as he took out his dust daggers. "But something about this place just feels familiar," he said.

"Well, I would say that out of the five of us, Russel probably is better equipped for this kind of terrain," Sho joined in. "A mace is virtually useless here, a halberd would end up getting caught by the vines, and a sword that doubles as a gun might have problems here too," he listed off the disadvantages Cardin, Sky, and Dove's weapons would probably have in the jungle.

Before either of the boys could say anything in response, they heard gunfire coming from within the bullhead. The five of them turned around to see the huntsman approach them, their eyes widened when they noticed the blood stains on the man's chest and face.

"Drop your weapons humans," the huntsman ordered the boys.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Cardin as he glared at the faunus.

"Drop them now!" the huntsman shouted before firing his weapon in CRDLS's direction.

"Cardin, do what he says," Sho told the team leader.

"Are you crazy Sho?" Cardin wanted to argue, but he kept his eyes on the faunus. "We can take him," he told Sho.

"I don't doubt that but…" Sho said before feeling something sharp poking his back. "…he's not alone," he finished.

Cardin and his team realized what Sho meant as they saw numerous faunus appear from within the jungle. Every one of them had a weapon in their hands, four of them approached the boys and took their weapons. Another faunus approached Sho but noticed the boy didn't have a weapon with him.

"Hey boss," the faunus called out to the huntsman. "This one doesn't have a weapon," he said before he started laughing.

The other faunus laughed, thinking Sho to be an idiot before they tied the boys' arms and got them lined up. The weasel faunus that brought the boys here approached them.

"These boys will do nicely for the Festival," the so-called huntsman said as his men tied the boys' arms behind their backs.

"Festival?" Dove wondered before one of the faunus hit him in the back of his head. "Ow!" he cried out.

"Move!" the faunus ordered the boy.

Dove glared at the faunus that hit his head, but obeyed for the moment as he followed the rest of the team as they were all led deep into the jungle.

The walk was long and rough for team CRDLS as they continued following the faunus that took them prisoners. There were moments where Cardin tried to fight back but the weasel faunus struck him with the butt of his weapon until the team leader got the message. After seeing that these faunus weren't messing around, the rest of the team stayed silent, but worry was evident on their faces. Sho on the other hand, was thinking about summoning the Guyver armor, but he was curious about this festival that these faunus mentioned.

After what felt like an eternity, the five boys found themselves in a deserted village. Before any of them could think of something to say, their attention was directed towards the center of the village. What they say horrified them beyond their wildest imaginations and they couldn't bear to look.

In the center of this supposedly abandoned village there were faunus, faunus that were engaging in activities.

There was a male lion faunus who was drilling a young man's head with a power drill, laughing as the human screaming in agonized terror, begging the faunus to stop. Sadly, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the lion faunus drilled right through the human's skull. The lion faunus loved how the human's skull bled out as his laughter got louder.

Over at one corner, the boys saw a teenager girl with purple hair being gang raped by three middle age male faunus. The faunus that was fucking the poor girl in the ass had a knife in hand and moved it to the girl's neck. The faunus slit the girl's throat while his companions continued fucking the poor girl's vagina and mouth, picking up the pace as the girl bled to death.

Near the center, a female snake faunus pulled a two-year-old human girl from her mother's arms and callously threw the child into a cauldron of boiling water. The poor toddler cried for her mother as she was being boiled alive while the mother tried to reach her baby, but the snake faunus kicked to woman back onto the ground before turning back to watch the human baby flail about in the boiling water before closing the cauldron with the child still inside, laughing at the misery she had caused before approaching the woman and shot her in the head with a gun.

Each member of team CRDLS were horrified and enraged by what they were seeing while the faunus that surrounded them enjoyed the show. They wanted to break free from their bonds and attack, but four of them didn't know what to do.

"Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky…" Sho said in a low tone, getting their attention. "I want you guys to move away from me right now," he told them.

The four boys didn't need any more explanation, they did as they were told and jumped forward, hoping they were far enough. This drew the attention of the faunus that surrounded them.

"Hey, get back in…!" the weasel faunus started to yell but was cut off.

"GUYVER!" Sho shouted as the barrier surrounded him, vaporizing the faunus that was closest to him into oblivion.

The faunus that brought the boys and the ones committing these horrible acts turned to see Sho becoming encased in his Guyver armor. While the faunus were stunned, Cardin tackled the faunus that held his team's weapons. He grabbed his mace and swung it over his head and slammed it onto the faunus's skull with such force blood, brain matter, and an eye burst out that head.

Russel grabbed his daggers before kicked a dog faunus in the gut causing the faunus's aura to shatter. This caught the faunus off guard as he didn't believe Russel was strong enough to take down his aura so easily. This was the opportunity Russel needed as he charged at the faunus and impaled the faunus's chest with his daggers, killing the man. The green haired boy turned his attention towards the three faunus that had raped that girl and rushed towards them, intent on killing them as painfully as possible.

Dove grabbed his sword and in one swift motion, chopped off the head of a goat faunus before turning his attention to the one lion faunus, who looked very worried.

Sky got his halberd and aimed the gun portion of it at the snake faunus. The female faunus tried to make a run for it, but Sky fired a round at the woman's leg, causing her to drop to the ground. Sky got up and flickered out of existence before appearing in front of the snake woman.

"Please, don't hurt me," the snake faunus begged, hoping to be spared.

Sky was shaking in rage at how this freak was begging for her life after what she done to a mother and her child. He aimed the barrel of the gun part of his halberd, firing round after round into the faunus's head, screaming in rage as he continued firing.

Sho activated his vibration blades and glared at the faunus before beginning his own attack. He spun around, slicing three faunus in half with his vibration blades before grabbing the head of a forth faunus and crushed his skull. The huntsman started to back away from the Guyver as his men were being slaughtered by the bio-boosted human. This didn't go as he expected and decided to make a break for it, for he knew he had no chance against this armored being.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cardin said behind the huntsman.

The huntsman turned around just in time to see Cardin's mace coming at him and knocked him down. The weasel faunus dropped his gun, which Cardin picked up while the faunus tried to crawl away, but Cardin slammed his mace onto the man's back, causing him to scream in pain.

"You were a part of all this, you sick son of a bitch," Cardin said to the weasel faunus while aiming the gun in his hand at the down faunus.

"P-please spare me…" the cowering huntsman begged for his life.

"I'm sure those people said the same thing too," Cardin said, his anger growing. "But you sick fucks didn't spare them, so why should I spare yours?" he asked.

"Huntsmen…are supposed to fight monster," the huntsman told Cardin, as if that would change the boy's mind.

"Yeah, you're right," Cardin admitted closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at everything around him. "So, what does all this make you?" he retorted before wrapping his index finger on the trigger.

"N-N-NO…!" the huntsman screamed before a barrage of bullets penetrated his body.

The village was filled with the screams of faunus as they were slaughtered by five teenage boys who had witnessed something that never should have happened. When the screaming stopped, the village was quiet as the boys looked over everything.

Sho stood in silence, surrounded by severed body parts of the faunus that captured them.

Cardin stood over the so-called huntsman they were supposed to shadow. Cardin had the huntsman's sub-machinegun in his hand, the gun was aimed at the huntsman, filled with holes. Cardin squeezed the trigger but no bullets came out. The gun was empty, yet Cardin kept squeezing the trigger, his hands were shaking as he stood there.

Sky had knocked the cauldron on its side, the contents of it poured out and caused the young man to vomit at the sight of some many children bones as well as the two-year-girl, who had died a horrible death.

Dove was actively gathering the dead human bodies and bringing them away from the village. He made his way to Russel, who was kneeling over the teenage girl who was raped.

Russel looked at the girl's face and closed the poor girl's eyes before picking her up to bring her away from her rapists and killers. Russel started to softly cry at how such a girl had to suffer like this before dying, and her hair and face reminded him of Nebula, making the Thrush imagine the Vacuo girl suffering the same fate.

"You okay Russel?" Dove asked, but he knew the answer.

Russel didn't answer, he simply continued walking until he was next to Sho and Cardin. He noticed the other dead bodies that Dove recovered, all of them humans that were tortured to death.

"How could this have happened?" Russel asked, tears continuing to run down his cheeks. "Is this because of the crap humans give the faunus?" he continued to ask.

"No, it's not," Sho answered as he watched Dove and Sky finish bringing the dead victims of this…horror show. "This was something done by monsters," he said, glaring at the corpses of the faunus that committing these acts. "Monsters wearing the skin of people," he added before walking to where Cardin was standing.

When Sho reached Cardin, he saw how the Winchester was still squeezing the trigger on that gun. The Guyver also noticed how Cardin's hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Cardin," Sho called out to the boy. "He's dead, you don't have to keep shooting," he told the team leader.

Cardin didn't listen, he just kept on pulling the trigger, as if hoping that more bullets would be fired. He only stopped when Sho placed his armored hand over the gun and gently took it from Cardin.

Cardin looked toward Sho and was met with the face of the Guyver looking back at him.

"It's okay Cardin," Sho said as he tossed the gun away. "It's over," he told the man standing in front of him before turning to the rest of team CRDL. "It's okay," he repeated to them.

"It sure doesn't feel like it," Dove said, grief consuming him. "We chose to become huntsmen because we would get paid big money to kill monsters," he told Sho. "Since when did this become a part of the job!?" he yelled, angry with the situation.

"Not every monster is a Grimm," Sho told Dove as he looked at the corpses again.

Team CRDL was silent once again after Sho told them that, they were still coming to terms with what they did.

"Should we tell people what happened?" Sky asked, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean, we can't just keep this to ourselves," he said, though he didn't feel certain about the idea of going to the public about it, but it was the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

"Oh yeah, I can see that work for us," Cardin retorted, finally snapping out of his trance. "Team CRDL, Beacon Academy's worst team and biggest racists tells everyone about how they killed a large group of faunus that have been torturing and raping humans," he added sarcastically before letting out an empty laugh. "We all know that we'll be called liars and all those pro-White Fang drones will be citing us as why those terrorists are justified!" he yelled.

"You don't know that!" Sky shouted in return, shocked that Cardin would say such a thing.

"No, Cardin's right," Russel said as he gently laid the dead girl down on the ground. "Our team doesn't have the best reputation. If we go to the public about this, it'll be used against us," he explained. "We'll be seen as murderers," he added as he looked at the faunus that the team killed in retaliation for what they saw.

The rest of the team were silent, the team knew they didn't have the best relationship with the other students of Beacon, and if word got out about this, they'll be seen as a bunch of killers.

"So, what do we do?" Dove asked.

Russel was silent for a moment, he looked at his teammates and Sho before closing his eyes.

"I don't know," Russel finally said, resulting in everyone being quiet until Cardin spoke up.

"We lie and say that there was a Grimm attack, everyone in this village was wiped out and the huntsman we were shadowing was killed fighting the Grimm," Cardin told everyone, surprising the other boys.

"You can't be serious," Sho said in disbelief, pointing at the dead faunus that brought them here. "That huntsman was planning on throwing us in this sick little game of his and you want him us to say he died in the line of duty!" he yelled, angry that Cardin would cover up the faunus's role in all of this.

"I don't like it either Sho," Russel said. "But Cardin's right," he added.

"Yeah, it's more believable if it was a Grimm attack," Dove joined in, agreeing with this idea.

"Except for the human bodies," Sho told the team. "Grimm don't use tools to torture or rape people," he pointed out.

"Then we won't mention the human bodies," Cardin told Sho. "We'll bury them and say that it was a faunus village that was attacked," he added.

The rest of the team started talking amongst themselves, considering Cardin's idea. Sho was shocked by Cardin's plan, but even he had to admit that with team CRDL's reputation, the truth would have been twisted and distorted into something that could be used against them.

"Alright Cardin," Sho conceded. "But I don't like this," he told the leader of the team.

"That makes two of us," Cardin said softly, disgusted with himself for even suggesting this lie.

"Five of us," Russel said for himself, Dove, and Sky.

Despite how uncomfortable it made them feel, the five boys had begun digging graves for the dead that they had gathered with the tools they found in the village. Every so often, Russel would glance at the purple haired girl's dead body, focusing solely on her face. In his mind, the poor girl was replaced with Nebula, which terrified him greatly as images of his girlfriend's throat being slit and her body ravaged by a group of rapists flooded his mind. Sky noticed Russel had stopped digging and was starting to worry about his teammate.

"Hey Rus," Sky called out to the mohawk teen. "You alright man?" he asked.

Russel didn't answer, his mind was still filled with horrible images of Nebula being violated and killed.

"Russel!" Sky yelled, trying to snap the boy out of his trance.

"Huh…?" Russel replied, shaking his head in an effort to rid him mind of the images. "Did you say something Sky?" he asked.

"I'm asking if you're okay?" Sky rephrased his question. "You were zoning out," he told Russel.

"I was?" Russel asked, trying to avoid looking at the girl.

"Yeah, you were," Sky told his teammate. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, worried for Russel's well-being.

Russel was silent for a moment, glancing at the girl again despite how much he wanted to stop looking.

"That girl…" Russel started, looking at her face once again. "I keep seeing Nebula in her place," he finally said.

Sky looked at the girl in question, he tried to avoid looking at her nude body out of respect for her passing. He noticed that her hair, while longer, was a similar shade of purple as the Vacuo girl. In fact, the girl looked somewhat like the girl in question, maybe a year younger, but the resemblance was there.

"Oh…" Sky said softly. "Do you need a moment or something?" he asked.

Russel shook his head, he knew that they needed to finish these graves. He wanted to give this girl the peace she deserved after all she went through.

It took the five boys most of the afternoon, but they had finished digging the graves for the deceased humans. The graves were very shoddy as none of them had ever dug graves before, but it was the best they could do. Cardin picked up the human male and gently laid him to rest. Dove did the same for the woman while Sky placed the dead child in the woman's arms, feeling that it was best for mother and child to be buried together after being ripped away from each other so violently. Sho had placed the many children bones in another grave. He wished he could have given each of those children their own graves but there was no way he could tell which bone went to which child. Regardless, this still bothered him greatly that there were people who would take pleasure in what was done to those kids.

The last one was Russel, who had gently placed the girl into her grave and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to preserve what little modesty she had left.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten here sooner," Russel whispered softly. "I hope you will be able to find peace, away from this rotten world," he added before looking at his team.

"Let's finish this," Cardin told everyone.

No one said a word as they silently began to bury to deceased humans. Luckily for them it didn't take so long to bury the dead, so all that was left was for them to return to the bullhead. It was close to dusk, so they felt the urge to move faster or else they would be lost in the jungle. Fortunately, Sho still had his armor on, so his head sensors would give the team a warning if any Grimm were to appear.

In fact, Sho found it odd that there were no Grimm around the village, with all the torture and death, the level of negative emotions should have attracted Grimm like blood does to sharks.

'Why aren't there any Grimm around?' Sho wondered to himself while his head sensors continued moving around.

"Any idea how much further it is to the Bullhead?" Dove asked, curious about how close they were to their flight out of here.

"It shouldn't be too far by now," Cardin said as he continued leading everyone.

"I hope so," Sky said from the back of the group. "This place is giving me the creeps," he added before jumping a bit at the sound of an animal screeching.

"After the shit we all saw, I'll take a creepy jungle any day," Russel said, not really bothered by the sounds of the wildlife.

"How can you be so calm man?" Sky wondered, amazed that Russel didn't even flinch went the screeching started.

"If it's not a bear or an ursa, then why should I be freaked," Russel retorted as he continued walking behind Sho.

"Wait…you're afraid of bears?" Sky said in surprise at this piece of news.

"Of course," Russel replied, annoyed with Sky's questions. "Those things are huge!" he shouted.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Sho asked, stopping to turn to the boys behind him. "I'm trying to detect any Grimm roaming around," he told them before turning his head to Cardin. "Cardin, take a left turn after another ten feet," he told the leader. "The Bullhead should be another four kilometers that way," he added.

"Another what?" Cardin replied, not liking what he heard.

"That's another two and a half miles Cardin," Russel and Sky said together.

"Oh…" Cardin responded before making his left turn after finishing the ten feet Sho told him.

After talking the two and a half miles in the jungle, team CRDLS finally reached the bullhead. The five boys smiled at each other before making their way to the aircraft. It was already the evening, but they were just happy to be back in the bullhead.

Until they remembered the pilot was killed by the huntsman they were shadowing.

"FUCK!" Russel shouted in anger when he saw the dead pilot. "So now what?" he asked.

"I guess we just turn in for the night," Sky suggested watching the sun go down over the horizon.

"Inside the bullhead," Russel said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," Sky said in response.

"With a dead pilot," Russel pointed at said pilot still sitting in the cockpit.

"Well, guess we can bury him too," Dove said, trying to pacify Russel, while missing a very important point.

"In the dark, in a jungle?" Russel replied, marveling at how Dove forgot about their location.

"Okay…" Cardin started, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Odds are the guy is going to stink, and leaving the hatch open is pretty much begging for Grimm to come inside," he pointed out. "So how about we move the body outside," he told his team. "Then we'll bury him in the morning," he continued. "Then after that, we'll worry about how we're supposed to fly this thing back to Beacon," he finished.

"Oh, I can fly us back," Dove told Cardin.

Cardin, Russel, Sky, and Sho looked at Dove, surprised after hearing that from the boy with closed eyes.

"You can fly a bullhead?" Sky said in disbelief.

"Yeah, my dad always took me out flying before I got accepted to Beacon," Dove answered.

"Dove, you mean to tell us that your dad taught you how to fly a plane and you never bother to tell us in the past semester!" an angry Cardin shouted. "And don't you dare tell me I didn't…" he continued.

"But you never asked," Dove interrupted to defend himself.

Cardin started grumbling to himself in annoyance with Dove.

"Well, I've learned something new tonight," Sho remarked as he retracted his armor. "Anyone else has any hidden talents they want to share?" he asked around.

"NO!" Cardin, Russel, and Sky answered loudly.

"Good to know," Sho replied.

The next five minutes was spent with Cardin and Dove carrying the dead pilot out of the bullhead while the remaining three boys kept an eye out for Grimm. Once Cardin and Dove moved the body to the edge of the aircraft, the whole team went back inside and got the hatch closed.

"I feel like crap for dumping our pilot's body outside like that," Sky said as he looked out a window.

"Would you prefer sleeping in here with a dead guy a couple of yards away from you?" Russel retorted.

"Not cool dude," Sky told Russel.

"Yeah, that was low, even for me," Russel admitted. "I just can't believe that this was how our first mission went down," he added before laying down on the hard metal floor.

"None of us expected it to turn out like this," Sho said as he took a seat. "But we'll end up seeing messed up things later in our careers," he added while looking out the window, keeping an eye out for any Grimm.

"I don't think anything will ever compare to that," Sky said.

"I hope we never see anything like that ever again," Dove said as he joined the rest of the team, laying down on the cold metal floor.

"Couldn't agree more," Cardin said as he laid on his side. "We should get some sleep right now," he told everyone.

"If we can…" Sky muttered as he looked at the ceiling of the bullhead.

Despite how uncomfortable the team felt, they did try to follow Cardin's lead, but it was proving to be a lot tougher than they thought. The bullhead was quiet, yet none of the boys could really sleep. Dove turned in his 'sleep' so that he could face Russel's back.

"Hey Russel," Dove called out to his teammate. "You asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, Dove…" Russel deadpanned. "That's why I can answer your question," he added, not bothering to turn to face Dove.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Dove asked, ignoring Russel's attitude in favor of asking his question. "I mean about deciding we should lie about what happened?" he continued.

"I don't know Dove," Russel answered, his tone much softer. "But there's no point in second guessing ourselves now," he told Dove.

"But we can still change our mind and tell the truth," Dove argued.

"You heard what Cardin said," Russel said, still not looking at Dove. "We're seen as nothing more than racist bullies by everyone in Beacon," he continued. "Do you really believe anyone in Beacon would believe us if we told them we killed a dozen faunus that tortured, raped, and killed a few innocent humans and had been doing this for who knows how long?" he asked.

"But…" Dove started to say but was cut off when Russel finally turned around.

"Face, it Dove. We. Are. The. Most. Hated. Team in Beacon," Russel told Dove. "No matter what we say, we'll be looked down upon and treated like we're beneath everyone," he continued. "And you know what? We deserved their hate," he added.

"I don't hate you guys," Sho said, drawing Russel and Dove's attention. "Sure, you guys bullied others, but you're not as bad as everyone makes you guys out to be," he told the two. "If you were, then none of you would have let the remains of those people who were tortured and killed be laid to rest," he pointed out.

"But we should tell everyone the truth," Dove said.

"Yes, we should but like Russel said, no one would believe you guys," Sho said. "And even if we were to tell the truth, Ozpin would just tell us not to say anything," he added bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Cardin spoke up, shocking the three boys.

"Yeah, Sho, what do you mean Ozpin would tell us to keep our mouths shut?" Sky joined in.

"You guys heard about the accident on the highway a while ago right?" Sho asked.

Team CRDL nodded their heads.

"It wasn't an accident," Sho said. "It was a White Fang rally that team RWBY and two others tried to bust," he told them.

"A White Fang rally," Sky said in wonder.

"Team RWBY was involved," Dove said, surprised by that piece of information.

"What happened?" Cardin asked.

"Blake and a friend of hers were found out, got chased down by a stolen Atlesian weapon and Guyver 2," Sho answered. "I tried to help out but before I could deal with Guyver 2, Weiss moved me out of the way of Guyver 2's Mega Smasher…" he trailed off.

"And then what?" Russel asked.

"Guyver 2 fired his Mega Smasher, killing hundreds of innocent civilians on the highway," Sho answered.

Team CRDL had horrified looks on their faces after hearing what Sho said.

"So many innocent people that night…" Sho started. "Wiped out in a blink of an eye, they never had a chance," he finished.

"And Professor Ozpin wanted you to keep quiet about it?" Russel asked, confused and angry about what he has been told.

"Yes, he didn't want anyone to know about it," Sho answered. "He told me that if word got out, it would cause a panic and that would attract the Grimm," he added.

"That's…" Sky whispered, not sure how to respond to all of this.

"BULLSHIT!" Russel yelled out in rage as he stood up. "He's using the Grimm as an excuse so nobody would actually do something about those terrorists in Vale!" he growled out.

Sho noticed how Russel's voice seemed to have changed into something familiar. However, he decided not to comment on it and instead focus on the issue at hand.

"That seems to be the case," Sho said.

Everyone stayed silent for a while as they let what Sho told them sink in. Russel was still enraged about the fact that the White Fang were in Vale, but no one was trying to stop them, or at the very least kept tabs on their activities. Cardin was also mad about the fact the White Fang were in Vale, and he only just found out. Dove and Sky on the other hand felt betrayed by their headmaster for keeping such a tragedy a secret. However, all of team CRDL felt disgusted with themselves because they realized they were about to do the same thing that their headmaster has done. It made them feel like hypocrites, which would end up being another thing to add to their reputation that none of them wanted.

"Let's just try to get some sleep," Cardin told everyone. "We'll sort this all out when we get back to Beacon," he added.

Once again, the five boys tried to go back to sleep, though much like before sleep was just outside of their grasp.

 **Morning**

After burying the dead pilot and eating what little rations they had left, team CRDLS got back in the bullhead to get out of the jungle. Dove started up the aircraft's engines and going over the controls for a moment.

"Everyone seated?" Dove asked his team, receiving four affirmatives before turning his attention back to the controls. "Then we are good to go," he said preparing for takeoff.

It took the boys only a couple of hours to reach Beacon, but they were glad to be back. However, their joy vanished when they spotted two giant Nevermores flying over Vale.

"Uh, guys…" Dove called out to his team. "We got a problem," he told them.

"When DON'T we have a problem?" Cardin complained as he walked up to the cockpit to see what was wrong. "Oh shit," he said as he looked.

Russel, Sho, and Sky looked through the windows to see Vale overrun by Grimm. Sho noticed how some of their classmates were in the city trying to fight off the Grimm.

"Dove, open the hatch," Sho said as he made his way to the back. "I'm going down there," he told everyone.

"You sure about this Sho?" Sky asked. "I know your armor can take down Grimm no problem, but there's a whole lot of them," he pointed out.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve," Sho said as the hatch opened. "Be sure to land this thing and help secure escape routes for the civilians," he told all of team CRDL before jumping out of the bullhead. "GUYVER!" he shouted as he summoned his armor.

Once the bullhead was far away from him, Sho fired his head beam at a Nevermore that was flying toward him. As he continued freefalling, Sho could make out a large hole in the middle of the city where many Grimm climbed out of.

"So that's where they're coming from," Sho said to himself while his Control Medal shined. "GIGANTIC!" he yelled out, summoning the Gigantic Crystalis from the other dimension to don his upgrade armor.

 **Streets of Vale**

Teams RWBY and JNPR had met up back at the center of Vale, surrounded by the creatures of Grimm. Other students were scattered throughout, fending off the Grimm while the civilians ran. The students were aided by the newly deployed Atlesian Knights as the robots laid down suppressing fire against the weaker Grimm.

"This is crazy!" Jaune yelled out in frustration. "There's too many of them!" he shouted.

"We have to hold out until more help arrives," Pyrrha said to her leader.

"Well, it's not like a warrior god is just going to fall from the sky," Ren retorted in his usual neutral tone while he got ready to get back into the fray.

"GIGANTIC!" a loud voice was heard above everyone, drawing the attention of the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training as well as the Grimm.

Up above, a small blue figure fell towards them with a large yellow cocoon behind it. The cocoon opened to reveal a large body engulf the blue figure before touching the ground. The figure landed in front of teams RWBY and JNPR, kneeling before standing up. All eight teens dropped their weapons as they looked up in awe at how big this new figure was.

The figure stood nearly nine feet tall in golden organic armor. At first glance it looked like a large Guyver, but the two teams took in the large shoulders with an orb on each one and a long spike on the bottom tip. This large Guyver had orbs on its forearms, wrists, sides of its thighs, and on both sides of its shins. The forearms also had the trademark vibration blades, which looked a bit smaller compared to its overall bulk, but the teens knew that weapon could become much longer. There was a gravity controller embedded in the outer bottom of its chest plates and a spike just below its collar bone where the chest plates meet. The head was long and swept back with a total of four head sensors instead of two, a large Control Metal in the center of its forehead with a big head beam orb on the bottom of the sweeping horn that barely covered the Control Medal, as well as two more head beam orbs on the sides of the Control Medal. The vibration globes were on the center of its face with two steam ports on each side of the face, which blew out steam at that moment.

Overall, teams RWBY and JNPR were in awe at the sight of this new Guyver.

"Billions of pancakes aren't going to just fall out of the sky!" Nora shouted as she looked up expectedly, only to be disappointed that no pancakes fell. "Oh…well, I guess we can settle for the warrior god," she muttered sadly.

The Grimm surrounding them on the other hand, roared as they rushed the Gigantic Guyver. The golden Guyver responded to their advance by activating its vibration blades, but didn't more its arms. Instead the blades bent and flung themselves at the creatures of Grimm. The blades moved like snakes as they weaved around the creatures of darkness, slicing them to ribbons, much to the awe of the teens behind him.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby cheered at the sight before her.

"Incredible…" Weiss muttered in awe at how this Guyver took down so many Grimm without moving a muscle.

The Gigantic turned around to face the two teams, causing a few of them to flinch or shrink back due to the Guyver's imposing size.

"Ruby, Jaune," the Gigantic called out to the two leaders. "Get the other teams to regroup and focus on setting up a safe zone for the civilians," he ordered them.

"Hey, just who do you think you…" Yang started to argue but she got cut off.

"Sho…?" Ruby said, interrupting her sister's rant. "Is that you?" she asked.

This caught everyone off guard as they realized that it was Sho's voice coming out of that giant.

"Yes, it's me," Sho answered. "Now, do what I say while I deal with the Grimm," he told them, the orbs, known as the Power Amps, glowed orange. "It's time I show them what the Gigantic Guyver can do," he added before turning around and threw a punch at a charging Death Stalker.

The punch never touched the Grimm, but the Death Stalker was vaporized by the gravity forces that came from the Gigantic Guyver's punch, shocking the two teams, especially Yang, since none of her punches could do anything like that.

"Let's go get the other teams and make that safe zone," Ruby told everyone.

Nobody argued with her as they went to gather the other teams.

 **Back with team CRDL**

"We need to get down there," Cardin told Dove.

"I know," Dove said as he focused on flying.

"Then land this thing already," Cardin told Dove as he got his mace ready.

"Right…land…" Dove said slowly, looking at the controls. "That just means stop flying, right?" he asked.

Cardin's eyes widened when he heard Dove asked that question. Russel and Sky also heard that question and looked at each other in horror.

"Brace for impact!" Cardin yelled to the other two.

"Fuck that!" Russel yelled in protest. "Abandon whirly-bird!" he shouted as he ran toward the open hatch.

Deciding that was a better option; Cardin, Sky, AND Dove ran to the open hatch and bailed out of the falling bullhead.

Down below the falling bullhead, team NDGO were holding back a King Taijitu while several civilians ran away from the giant snake, who was being guarded by Gwen.

"Are the people safe Gwen!?" Nebula shouted to her teammate.

"Yeah, that's the last of them!" Gwen replied before throwing a couple of her knives at the giant snake.

"Good," Nebula started as she fired an arrow at the King Taijitu. "Okay girls, it's time to show these Valeans how we…" she would have continued if not for the large shadow that covered the sky above her and her team.

The snake Grimm looked up to see a bullhead coming towards it fast. The last thing that went through that snake's head was the cockpit as the aircraft splattered the Grimm's body all over the street while four idiots landed in front of the girls.

Nebula looked down to see a familiar patch of green hair on the ground.

"Russel?" Nebula said in confusion as said boy picked himself off the ground, followed by the rest of his team.

"Did your dad skip the landing lessons or did you sleep through them!?" Cardin shouted at Dove after getting off the ground.

"We never had time to finish that lesson!" Dove argued. "But at least I got us back," he added.

The rest of team CRDL looked at Dove like he was a moron, which given recent events wasn't that far off.

"Dove, you are the worst pilot ever…" Sky started to say. "Of all time," he finished.

"It's not my fault," Dove replied. "Someone put a Grimm in my way," he added.

"YOU CRASHED THE FUCKING BULLHEAD INTO THE GRIMM!" Sky shouted, exasperated by all of this.

Team NDGO had no idea what had just happened, but allowed the four boys to continue arguing.

"You know, somewhere out there, a bunch of colorful space marines are probably saying the same thing," Octavia said to her teammates while look up into space.

"What!?" Dew replied in confusion by what Octavia just said.

"Well at least things aren't boring with them around," Gwen pointed out to Nebula, which caused said girl to look at her teammate in annoyance.

"My life is a cheesy fanfiction," Nebula muttered to herself, head dropped as the insanity continued around her.

 **Back with Sho**

As Sho continued to decimate the creatures of Grimm, up on one of the roofs Guyver 2 watched in stunned disbelief at the new power that was being displayed.

"How did Fukamachi gain his new power?" Lisker asked himself.

"That's a power that he created himself," someone behind Lisker said.

Lisker turned around to see Guyver 3 standing before him.

"You…" Lisker growled out as he prepared to strike.

"Just a moment Lisker," Agito said, placing a hand out in front of himself. "I'm not here to fight you," he told the bronze Guyver. "I'm simply here to observe," he told Lisker while the fighting in Vale continued below them. "What Fukamachi is using is called the Gigantic, a creation of his after linking himself to the Relic in Mount Minakami back on Earth," he explained.

"Sho created that thing," Lisker said in disbelief as he watched the golden giant decimate the Grimm effortlessly.

"Yes, but it is not completely bound to him," Agito said. "I've had the chance to use it and even created my own," he added.

"You have?" Lisker asked, shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, but just so you know there are only two of them in existence," Agito told Lisker. "And there are three Guyvers on this planet that are active," he added. "Meaning the balance of power was never in you favor," he told the bronze Guyver before turning around to leave.

"Why did you tell me this?" Lisker found himself asking.

"Who knows," Agito replied. "Maybe I want you to steal Fukamachi's Gigantic or maybe I wanted to see you squirm after finding out that you are now the weakest of us Guyvers," he added before activating his gravity controller to levitate and fly off the roof.

Lisker watched as Agito flew off, his head sensor detected a Nevermore swooping down from above him. He fired a pressure cannon at the diving Grimm, killing it instantly.

"Then I guess, I'll have to get my hands on a Gigantic of my own," Lisker said before turning his attention to the Gigantic Guyver that fired an enhanced Sonic Buster at a large pack of Beowolves.

 **Author's note: And that concludes the volume two arc of Out of Control in Remnant. This one really went in a far more different direction that how I originally wanted it. Still, I ended up liking it, though I did have to heavily tone down the village scene.**

 **You see in my head, it was going to be more gruesome, bordering on torture porn territory. But after the whole throwing a toddler into a boiling cauldron, I just couldn't do it. There are some boundaries that even I wouldn't cross when it comes to fanfiction writing. Regardless, that scene does serve a purpose which was going to be explored regarding team CRDL while also showing that there are other Faunus that are just as cruel as humans if not crueler instead of just the White Fang. However, it was far too soon to bring that up, so that got pushed back for later.**

 **However, there was one thing from the original plan that stayed and that was the Gigantic Guyver making its appearance. The Guyver fans reading this story wanted it, and they got it.**

 **Now it's just a matter of how the people of Remnant will respond to the God mode of Guyvers. Especially since they only got a taste of its power.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Obligatory Beach Chapter**

"Did you know about this Olympus?" Ironwood asked his consultant, pointing at the footage of the Gigantic Guyver single handedly defeating the Grimm that attacked Vale during the event known as The Breach.

Agito stood before the Atlesian general, the Beacon Headmaster, and his assistant. From the expressions on their faces, Agito could tell that two of them were not happy with the appearance of Sho's Gigantic form. Ironwood and Goodwitch were clearly the most upset with what happened that day, while Ozpin kept a neutral look on his face and holding his coffee mug. However, the third Guyver could see it in the man's eyes that he too was not happy with this new development.

To the untrained eye, it was easy to miss the shock on Ozpin's face, but Agito had been able to read a person's poker face during his days working for Chronos while planning its destruction from the inside. So, catching the small hints on Ozpin's face wasn't too difficult for Agito.

"Yes, I was aware of Fukamachi having access to the Gigantic," Agito told the three. "It is his creation after all," he added.

The third Guyver noticed Ozpin's grip on his mug tightened slightly. The silver haired man wasn't expecting such a reply.

"He created that thing?" Glynda was the first to speak. "How is that even possible?" she asked.

"There is so much you three do not know about the Guyver and the history of our kind," Agito told Glynda.

"Please explain Mr. Olympus," Ozpin said to Agito, curious about what the man was saying.

Agito didn't say anything for a moment, wanting to humor himself by acting like he was considering telling them everything.

"I do not believe any of you are ready for the truth," Agito told them before turning around to leave Ozpin's office.

"Olympus!" Ironwood shouted before going after his consultant, leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone.

Once outside the office, Agito continued his way with Ironwood calling out to him until the two of them were at the elevator.

"Do you believe he was convinced?" Agito asked the General.

"I don't know," Ironwood said as the entered the elevator, dropping the act he had put on for Ozpin and Glynda. "I don't like doing this to Ozpin, after all he has done to open my eyes to the truth," he admitted.

"The 'truth' he has shown you is only a part of the whole story," Agito told the General. "His decision to allow a team of first-year students to investigate a potential enemy hideout resulted in a large amount of Grimm entering Vale and the fact that there is a subway tunnel that leads to the kingdom means that it is possible for more Grimm to enter," he continued. He personally found the very idea of allowing team RWBY to do that mission was a foolish choice and may have of had a ulterior motive.

"We also have Roman Torchwick in custody," James brought up.

"Who is only a pawn in all of this," Agito pointed out. "I have also done some research on a subject that Fukamachi brought to my attention," he changed the subject.

"And what have you found out?" James asked, aware of what his aid was referring to.

"The first-year student, Ruby Rose, has silver eyes," Agito started as the elevator opened. "According to what little I could find, people with silver eyes could paralyze a Grimm with just a stare," he told the General. "Reminds me of the Gorgon Medusa," he added as an afterthought, which confused James a bit.

"So, the legend says," James said as he and Agito exited the elevator. "But what does that…?" he was about to ask but was cut off.

"Another piece of information, one that was very obscure that I started to suspect someone was intentionally trying to keep these silver eye people's existences a secret," Agito said, catching the General off guard. "Is that these silver eye people have the power to defeat these Maidens of the Four Seasons," he added while looking at the General.

James stopped in his tracks when Agito said this to him. He had a feeling that Ozpin was hiding something, but he wasn't expecting this. Agito had a small smirk on his face when he saw the General stopped walking.

"You once told me, that you felt like Ozpin was keeping secrets from you," Agito said to the General. "Clearly, your hunch was right," he added. "Well, it is of no consequence since that man has made a grave error," he told James.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Sho Fukamachi," Agito answered. "He believes that he could use Fukamachi just like the rest of these children," he added. "But he is wrong," he told the General.

"I don't believe Ozpin is using his students…" James wanted to argue.

"You have a school full of teenagers, trained to become hunters," Agito interrupted. "Students trained to fight against creatures of darkness as well as other hunters who have gone rogue," he continued talking. "Exactly why would you have so many students learning how to fight in one location when there are many combat schools in other locations?" he asked.

James didn't respond to Agito's question.

"Unless, you have something that requires a large number of capable combatants to defend it," Agito answered his own question before staring at the General. "General, I agreed to aid you as a favor for the help you have provided me when I came to your world," he told James. "I think I should be told of exactly what you are trying to protect and from whom," he added.

James stood in silence as he contemplated on his options. He always felt like Ozpin wasn't telling him the whole story and that his trust in the man was fading. He wanted to believe that when Ozpin let him into his secret organization the Beacon Headmaster would have faith in him. However, these recent events had made him doubt Ozpin and it bothered him.

Trust was something James valued, but even he knew that trust can be used against you. Which was something he never wanted to experience again.

"Fukamachi is not like the rest of Ozpin's students," Agito told James. "He has been used by others and those he cares for have been put in danger by those who keep secrets time and time again," he explained. "He won't hesitate to kill anyone who will put his new friends' lives in danger, even if that someone claims to be fighting for the greater good," he added as he walked away, leaving James alone to think about what he said about Sho.

 **Beacon Library**

"A group beach training session?" Sho said in confusion as he and Ren looked at everyone that were standing across the table to two oriental boys were sitting at.

Standing before the two boys were teams RWBY, the rest of JNPR, SSSN, and NDGO. Everyone had recently met Sun and Neptune's other teammates, Scarlet and Sage and have pretty much gotten along with one another.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Ruby told Sho and Ren. "We're thinking of going this weekend," she added.

"Uh…who else is going?" Sho asked Ruby.

"Duh, all of us," Ruby answered. "Who else would we invite?" she asked.

Sho turned his attention to Nebula after hearing Ruby's answer.

"Did you tell Russel about this?" Sho asked the purple haired girl.

"I was going to…" Nebula started to say but was interrupted.

"There is no way we're inviting him and the rest of team CRDL," Weiss interrupted as she turned to face the leader of team NDGO. "Why would you even want to invite him?" she questioned the girl.

"How about the fact that he's my boyfriend and I want to spend the weekend with him at the beach," Nebula retorted, angry that someone was trying to prevent her from spending time with Russel.

"She clearly has low standards," Yang whispered to Blake, who nodded in return.

Unfortunately, someone heard Yang's whispering.

"Better than a girl with no standards," Octavia retorted in Nebula's defense all the while glaring at the blonde brawler.

"What was that?" Yang turned her attention to the red head girl, her eyes turning red.

"You heard me Goldilocks," Octavia spat out, not backing down from the blonde brawler.

"I'll go as long as team CRDL can come along," Sho interrupted the two girls.

This caught all of team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN's attention while Nebula gave Sho an appreciated smile.

"Why would you want them to come along?" Pyrrha asked Sho.

"They need something to distract them," Sho answered, remembering how the four absent boys were still having a tough time getting over what happened at that village. "And this beach trip sounds like the distraction they need," he added while getting up to leave the library.

"I still don't see why we need to invite those four," Weiss complained after Sho left.

Nebula glared at the Schnee heiress and was about to give the girl a piece of her mind but was interrupted by a lunatic.

"Do not dare defy the Warrior God!" Nora shouted as she jumped onto the table. "For his word is law!" she declared.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the hyper girl in confusion.

"She's still calling him that?" Jaune asked Ren.

Ren simply nodded his head, letting his team leader know that the most unpredictable member of their team was still calling Sho the Warrior God.

 **Vacuo**

For the past couple of months, Tukson had searching through every library and book store in the desert kingdom. The faunus man was looking for anything that could lead him to what his associate, Lisker, was looking for. While he was initially afraid of Lisker's power, Tukson was also intrigued by what the man told him. The very concept that humans and, by that extension, faunus were created by aliens for the purpose of being weapons was quite a claim. However, Tukson could not deny that there may some level of truth in Lisker's words as everyone in Remnant is capable of fighting, with the Great War and the Faunus War being good examples. Yet, Tukson was also interested in the prospect of there being more weapons left behind by these Creators as Lisker called them.

'There has to be something related to the Creators he mentioned,' Tukson thought to himself as he walked down the streets of the town known as Kipkirmizi. He had passed a newspaper stand but stopped himself when he saw something on the paper.

 **Ancient Tomb Discovered in the Allghoi Desert**

Tukson looked at the picture that was under the Headline and saw beside one man, possibly the archaeologist who found the tomb, a hieroglyph depicting an oval with three spikes sticking below it.

'Could it be?' Tukson wondered as he purchased the paper and began to read the article. 'I should contact Lisker,' he concluded as he pulled out his Scroll and started texting Lisker about the article he found and how he would be investigating it.

 **Beacon Academy, Docking Bays**

 **The weekend**

"I still don't see why THEY have to come along," Yang complained as she sent a glare at team CRDL.

Standing across teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and NDGO was Sho with team CRDL. The four-man team were mostly silent, and they kept to themselves. Everyone had brought a change of clothes consisting of swimsuits, beach towels, and other "essential items" as Yang mentioned. Now the large member of teens was waiting to the next airship to come and pick them up for their "training" trip. Nebula broke away from her team and approached Russel.

"Hey, you okay Russel?" Nebula asked the mohawked boy, getting his attention.

"Huh…Oh yeah, I'm fine," Russel replied but the tone in his voice gave Nebula the impression that his mind was somewhere else.

"You sure?" Nebula asked, worried Russel.

Russel was about to say something but stopped himself when he was about to make eye contact with Nebula. He looked down to the ground to avoid her eyes, which Nebula noticed and became saddened.

The two of them stood in silence while everyone waited.

After another ten minutes the airship arrived, allowing the twenty-one students to enter the aircraft.

"Got to say, this is a much bigger group than I thought it would be," Sho commented as he found a seat.

Sho looked around to see everyone taking a seat. He also noticed how teams RWBY and JNPR were together with Sun and Neptune while Dew and Octavia were dealing with Scarlet and Sage flirting with them. Sho also spotted Nebula and Russel sitting next to each other but weren't talking, but Russel did have his right hand over Nebula's left hand. Cardin, Dove, and Sky were seated behind the young couple, but they didn't seem eager to talk to anyone.

"Mind if I have a seat?" Gwen asked Sho before sitting next to him regardless.

"No, I don't mind," Sho told Gwen before turning his attention to how everyone was so separate from each other. "For a large group, it sure is quiet," he commented on the silence.

"It sure is," Gwen agreed. "I think the mood changed when you suggested team CRDL join us," she added.

"Big surprise there," Sho sarcastically replied before sighing. "I just wanted them to relax and for them to clear their heads," he added.

"Is it about that mission you went on with them?" Gwen asked. "The one you five won't talk about," she specified.

Sho nodded his head, not wanting to talk about it.

'They need this more than everyone knows,' Sho mentally said to himself.

The rest of the flight was very quiet, but it wasn't tense like Sho had thought.

 **Patch: Aspro Beach**

Once the airship landed on Patch, Ruby and Yang led everyone to their favorite beach on their home island. The teens from Vacuo were quite excited to see the beach for the first time as their homeland was a big desert. For Sho, the sight of a beach was pleasant, but his attention shifted to a sudden gust of wind that blew past him and Ren. Sun noticed the empty spot between Sho and Ren and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, come on Neptune!" Sun called out to his friend.

"What just happened?" Sho asked as he watched Sun chase after Neptune.

"I'm not sure," Ren replied before noticing the girls moving ahead of everyone with Jaune, team CRDL, Scarlet, and Sage following behind. "We should probably change into our swimsuits," he added.

"Yeah, but we should probably help Sun get Neptune," Sho said as he watched Sun chase Neptune, who was heading back to where the airship was. "How come the rest of Sun's teams isn't helping him?" he asked.

"I believe they are more interested in Dew and Octavia than they are their teammates," Ren answered.

"I don't know them that well, but I shouldn't be surprised," Sho said before heading off to help Sun. "I'll be back soon!" he called out to Ren.

"Alright," Ren replied before heading to the beach to catch up.

It took a while, but Sho and Sun were able to literally drag Neptune to the beach. Naturally this got quite a bit of people staring at the three boys.

"So…" Sho started to say. "His name is Neptune, but he is afraid of water," he said to Sun.

"Yep," Sun replied, feeling ashamed of his friend.

"No WATER!" Neptune cried out as he tried to crawl away but Sho and Sun's grips were too strong for him.

"Kind of ironic," Sho pointed out as he and Sun reached everyone.

The rest of their group found a big spot for them to set everything up and Sho noticed that everyone was already in their swimsuits. Except for Ruby, all the girls were wearing two-piece swimsuits and most of the guys were wearing swim trunks. He noticed that Scarlet was wearing a speedo, which made a few of the guys uncomfortable with seeing a guy show more skin than the girls.

'If it weren't for the fact that I saw Aptom naked before, I would be disturbed by this,' Sho mentally mentioned to himself. "So, why is everyone just standing here?" he asked.

"We were waiting for you guys," Yang answered before looking down at Neptune. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Something about an ironic phobia," Sho answered before letting go of the leg he was holding.

"So…" Jaune started. "Everyone ready to hit the water?" he asked.

"NO WATER!" Neptune screamed in terror.

Everyone except Sho, Sun, Scarlet, and Sage looked at the blue haired boy in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Jaune asked, totally confused.

"Ironic phobia, Jaune," Sho told the blonde boy. "Ironic phobia," he repeated before heading off to change out of his clothes while Sun handed Neptune to his other teammates before following Sho.

 **Vale**

Lisker was sitting at a table outside a café, looking at the message he had received from Tukson with a cup of coffee on the table.

'So, there is an ancient tomb discovered in Vacuo,' Lisker thought to himself before putting the scroll down. 'It's a start,' he mentally added before picking up his coffee as a female faunus approached him, carrying a plate.

"Here is your order sir," the faunus waitress told Lisker with a cheerful tone while placing the plate down on the table.

"Thank you," Lisker replied with a polite tone in his voice.

The waitress smiled before leaving, quite happy that this human didn't look at her like she was a freak or said anything offensive about her.

 **Aspro Beach**

After changing into his swim trunks, Sho noticed how nearly everyone was in the water having fun. The noticeable exceptions were a scared Neptune, Blake reading a book under a beach umbrella, and Ruby, who was building a sand castle with Zwei.

"I knew this so-called training trip was just an excuse to go to the beach," Sho said aloud as he approached his friends.

Once Sho reached the spot everyone set their stuff at, Ruby spotted him out of the corner of her eye. Blake looked up from her book and noticed that there were two growths on Sho's upper back.

'What in the…?' Blake thought before returning to her book so that Sho wouldn't notice her staring at his back.

The last thing she wanted was Yang to make jokes about her checking Sho out.

"Hey Sho!" Ruby waved towards her friend while Zwei barked happily before running towards his master's new friend.

Sho stood still as the Corgi approached him. Zwei stopped about a foot away from him and sat down, looking up at the young man.

"Well, hello there," Sho greeted the dog, kneeling to pet him.

Zwei let out another bark as he enjoyed having the back of his ears scratched as Sho petted him.

"Looks like some of us are having fun," Sho noted as he saw Octavia and Yang having a chicken fight with Octavia on Cardin's shoulders and Yang was on Sage's shoulders. "Kind of reminds me of when I used play kibasen back in junior high," he added while fondly remembering when he played that game with Tetsuro and some of his other friends back on Earth.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, never hearing that word before.

"It's a game like that but is done with teams of four," Sho started to explain to Ruby. "Three members would carry the fourth, who is either wearing a bandana or a hat and tries to take down the other team by either knocking them over or removing the opponent's bandana or hat," he continued to explain.

"That…sounds…AWESOME!" Ruby shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys, Sho just told about this really great game we should try!" she called out to her friends/acquaintances/people she barely knows.

"What is it!?" Yang shouted while pushing the Octavia and Cardin pair back.

Back at the shore, Sho watched as Ruby reached her sister and started explaining kibasen to everyone. He turned around to face Blake and Neptune to see Blake trying to look at him indifferently and Neptune looked on in terror.

"What did I just do?" Sho asked the two of them.

"You've killed me Sho!" Neptune screamed as he tried to make a break for it again.

"GET HIM!" Sun shouted as he and the rest of his team chased after Neptune.

As this went on, Nebula, armed with a water gun, shot Russel in the face, catching the mohawked boy off guard resulting in his yelling in protest. Russel looked at his smiling girlfriend before chasing after her, breaking away from everyone else to have their own fun.

"You're gonna get it Nebula!" Russel shouted as he chased after the purple haired girl.

"I like to see you try tough guy," Nebula retorted as she kept her distance from Russel.

Nebula would have kept on running but she spotted something near the shore that grabbed her attention. She stopped right in front of what she saw, resulting in Russel running past her before falling face first into the sand.

"Hello there, you little cutie," Nebula cooed, kneeling as she smiled at what she was looking at.

"What's got your attention this time," Russel complained as he picked himself back up before walking towards Nebula.

He looked down to see Nebula gushing over a baby sea turtle crawling its way to the water. He shook his head while smiling at Nebula cooing at the baby reptile.

"You and your love of turtles," Russel said softly as he knelt next to Nebula watching the turtle stop and look up at the girl. "I think he likes you," he told her.

Nebula simply smiled at the turtle before letting it continue to the safety of the water. Once the turtle swam away, Nebula was about to soak Russel again, but he had picked her up, startling her a bit before she was thrown into the water screaming, five feet away from the baby turtle so that its journey wouldn't be disturbed. She picked herself back up and glared at Russel before firing her water gun at him again as he approached her.

Back to where everyone else was at, Sho saw Russel and Nebula having fun together and found himself smiling at the two of them.

'If he's pretending to be happy, at least he's doing a good job of it,' Sho thought to himself, knowing that mission really affected Russel. 'But I'm sure he and the rest can recover from it,' he mentally added. 'They just need help from people who care about them,' he finished thinking as turned to see team RWBY and team SSSN about to square off.

"Exactly how did you guys convince Neptune to join in?" Sho asked Dove.

"Sun told him that he can be the guy on top and that Weiss would go out with him later tonight," Dove answered. "He almost refused," he added.

"What made him change his mind?" Sho asked as the two teams started playing.

"Hell, if I know," Dove replied. "Maybe he thinks he might get lucky and see a little wardrobe malfunction," he guessed with a perverted smile on his face.

"I don't he's that perverted," Sho said in response. "He's not like you," he added.

"A guy can dream," Dove said as he watched the game. "Seriously, we have nine hotties in bikinis here," he added. "One of them is bound to have a little slip up," he finished.

"And all of them can and will break your bones if you look at them if such a thing were to happen," Ren said as he approached Sho and Dove. "Also, there are ten girls here, not nine," he pointed out.

"Ruby is too innocent, and Yang would kill any of us for looking at her little sister like that," Dove pointed out.

"Fair point," Ren conceded to Dove's statement.

The three boys stood on the sidelines as the rest of the group, sans Russel and Nebula, watched team RWBY take on team SSSN in a game of beach kibasen.

 **?**

 _What is the status of the experiment?_

 _Progressing within predicted parameters._

 _And the four variables?_

 _Three of the variables have integrated with three organizations. The fourth variable has taken to interacting with variable designated G01 on a regular basis._

 _Continue to oversee the experiment. If results prove favorable, then we will continue with phase two._

 _And should the experiment proved to be a failure?_

 _Then we shall wipe the slate clean and begin again, as per protocol._

 **Author's note:** Well, this took a while to get around to writing. I've had a hell of a lot of problems last month that required my attention. Granted, it's a filler chapter but I managed to throw in some stuff still relevant to the overall plot of the story. I've also been brainstorming a few twists for the story.

Sadly, this story will be put on hold for a bit as I need to focus on my other story that should have been nearly finished. So, for the time being I'll be focusing what little free time I get after work to focus on trying to get at least three chapters done for my other story Kamen Rider Phantom: The Next before going back to this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Combat Class 101: Aptom Edition**

"Well, now that everyone has had their fun in the sun yesterday, it's about time we start some real training," Sho said as he looked all of teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SSSN, and NDGO.

The five assembled teams were standing on the cliffs that loomed over the Emerald Forest. Out of all the Beacon students, Jaune seemed the more anxious about the possibility of been flung back into that forest.

"So…why are we here instead of conducting our training back in Beacon?" Sage asked.

"Because there would be too much collateral damage with who you all will be facing," Sho told the dark-skinned boy.

Hearing the words collateral damage caused team RWBY to freeze up for a moment as they remembered how much destruction the Guyver could cause. Their night against Guyver 2 and the deaths of so many innocent people because of their recklessness still haunted them, especially Weiss, to this day.

"So, it's going to be all of us against you?" Dove asked, worried that they all may have bitten off more than they can chew.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Dew asked Sho.

"Yeah, twenty against one isn't anyone would call a fair fight," Octavia joined in. "Especially since we happen to have a four-time champion with us," she pointed to Pyrrha.

"Against any other huntsmen-in-training, that would be true," Sho agreed. "But, I'm not like any other huntsmen-in-training," he reminded Octavia. "Also, I never said all of you were going up against me," he added.

"Then who exactly are we going up against?" Ren asked.

"That would be me," a new voice said, causing the five teams to look around for the source.

"Right behind you kids," the voice said.

The five teams turned around to see a man flicker into existence. Ruby, Pyrrha, Dew, Gwen, and Octavia collectively gasped in shock when they saw the man.

"You're that guy we saw when we got to Vale," Octavia finally said, recognizing the man from that day.

"And who I met at the roof on the day before the dance we had," Pyrrha joined in. "Mr…" she tried to remember his name.

"Aptom," the man said as he walked past the five teams to reach Sho.

'He's Aptom,' Blake thought to herself as she remembered the monster from the dock that went by that name.

"You seriously want me to waste my time dealing with these brats," Aptom said to Sho.

"Brats!" Yang yelled out in anger, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"We can easily take you on!" Cardin declared, gripping his mace.

Aptom turned around to face the assembled teens.

"Really now?" Aptom replied as he looked them over before smirking. "Why the Hell not? It'll be fun teaching you kids a lesson on how to actually fight," he added.

"We know how to fight!" Yang practically roared at Aptom.

"I doubt it," Aptom said evenly. "Most of you waste too much energy with flashy moves, trying to look impressive, and taking too long to take down your opponents," he criticized them. "Regardless, it's time to start your lessons," he told them as his body started to twitch and expand.

The five teams watched in stunned horror as Aptom's body changed right in front of them. They could hear bones cracking and flesh tearing as he turned into his Omega Blast form. The clothes Aptom wore were torn to shreds during his transformation and fluttered to the ground as he stood before the five teams.

Blake and Sun flinched before taking a step back, images of that night flooded their minds as they remembered Aptom make his presence known to them when their tried to stop the White Fang from stealing that shipment of Dust.

"The first lesson is to always be on your guard!" Aptom shouted as he charged at all twenty teens.

The five teams were still in a state of shock when they saw Aptom transform, which Aptom took advantage as he rushed pass several of them before kneeing Pyrrha in the gut. Pyrrha found herself knocked back and onto the ground six yards away from her team. This shocked the remaining nineteen students as Aptom took down their best fighter in one move.

However, Aptom wasn't done as he turned his attention to Nora and grabbed her by the throat and threw her at Cardin, taking them both down.

'He's fast,' Weiss thought as she tried to draw rapier, only for Aptom to appear right in front of her.

"Too slow little girl," Aptom said as he knocked Weiss's weapon out of her hand, then headbutted her face.

"Hey, leave my BFF alone!" Ruby cried out as she charged at Aptom, scythe at the ready.

Aptom turned around to face Ruby and unleashed a stream of cold air from the mid-section of his torso. The blast of cold air stopped Ruby in her tracks as her feet were incased in ice.

"Not so fast now," Aptom told the girl before noticing Scarlet and Octavia coming at him from his sides. "Predictable," he commented as his body changed into a purple and white bipedal long necked eel like creature with six thin tentacles jutting from his back.

"Eww," Ruby felt disgusted at the sight before her.

Aptom ignored the girl as he sent his tentacles at Scarlet and Octavia. Octavia tried to back away before the tentacles could do anything she didn't like to her person, but one tentacle wrapped itself around her left ankle. Scarlet tried to strike at the tentacles, but Aptom maneuvered them around the boy's sword before grabbing him. The next thing the two of them knew, they were feeling a high voltage of electricity coursing through their bodies faster than their auras could react. Aptom held onto them for a few more seconds before releasing his hold on them, letting the two red heads drop to the ground, twitching.

"What was that!?" Dove yelled out when he saw Aptom do that.

"Aptom is capable of taking on the forms of various creatures called Zoanoids and gain their abilities!" Sho called out to everyone. "The form you're all looking at right now is called Elegen, a more powerful type of Zoanoid that can generate up to two million volts of electricity," he explained.

"What's a Zoanoid!?" Cardin yelled as he and Nora got back on their feet, weapons drawn and ready to strike back.

"A Zoanoid is a human that has been optimized to assume a secondary combat form that boost the abilities of the human," Sho explained as he watched Cardin and Nora charged toward Aptom, only for the Battle Creature to leap away from them, resulting in the two heavy hitters hitting each other's faces.

"Optimized?" Neptune wondered aloud, looking at Sho in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?" he asked, unaware that he just made a critical error in battle.

"Pay attention boy!" Aptom yelled as he charged at Neptune while changing forms again.

This time, Aptom changed into a large humanoid creature resembling a rhinoceros. Neptune changed his weapon into its gun mode and fired a burst of electric rounds at Aptom. However, Aptom continued his charge before grabbing the gun and crushing it in his hand.

"Hey!" Neptune yelled, frustrated at how that was the second time his gun was destroyed.

Aptom ignored the boy and simply grabbed him by the face before throwing him at Jaune, knocking the two boys out.

"Do any of you kids even know how to fight?" Aptom wondered to himself before he heard someone yelling behind him.

Aptom turned to see Yang charging toward him with her right arm drawn back. Once she was in range, Yang swung her fist out, aiming for Aptom's head. However, her attack was stopped when Aptom caught her fist, not even feeling the strength behind the blonde girl's attack.

"This form happens to have skin that is more durable than an armored tank, even a punch from a Guyver couldn't break through it," Aptom told Yang. "What makes you think a little girl like you could do any better?" he taunted her.

Yang's anger flared up and she tried to throw another punch, but Aptom simply lifted her over his head and threw her away. Aptom watched as Yang landed on the ground before turning his attention to Sage and Sun. Sun used his semblance to create three golden copies of himself, which Aptom responded to by changing his form to that of a purplish-red reptilian/bat humanoid creature with huge shoulders with spikes and with bloated forearms with nozzles on the tops of them. The top of his head had large iguana-like spines protruding from the middle.

The quick change in form caused Sun to hesitate for a moment, which was enough for Aptom to fire the spikes from his shoulders into the air and fly towards Sun and his copies.

"What the!" Sun cried out as he changed his staff into its twin guns form to shoot down the spikes while his copies charged at Aptom.

However, several of the spikes changed course and flew towards the copies, destroying them instantly, causing large explosions while the remaining spikes curved away from Sun's shots, much to the monkey faunus' shock.

"They can move!" Sun shouted as he dodged the spikes as they exploded on the ground he was standing on.

"This form is from the Hyper Zoanoid known as Gaster, he is capable of creating explosive missile-like spikes and can guide them telepathically," Sho explained as he watched everyone try to avoid Aptom firing more missiles from his large shoulders. "He can also grow these missiles at a very fast pace, making him a dangerous foe in terms of long range combat," he added.

"Well it sure is great that all of your exposition comes after he shows off what he can do in all of these forms!" Russel shouted as he jumped off a tree dodge another bio-missile coming his way. "Now how about a way to beat him!" he continued shouting.

"I never beaten the Elite Hyper Zoanoid Five," Sho told Russel. "Also, this isn't about beating Aptom," he added.

"Then what is this about!?" Nebula shouted as she leapt at Russel to push him away from a missile that was coming from behind him.

"Thanks Neb," Russel thanked his girlfriend as the two of them stood back up and turned their attention toward Aptom before charging him.

"To show all the difference between fighting a mindless creature and fighting a living weapon that can think and feel just like all of you," Sho answered Nebula's question as he watched the purple haired girl and Russel struck at Aptom in a pincer move, only for Aptom to change forms once again.

This new form was a large dark brown humanoid beetle, most likely that of the Japanese rhinoceros beetle known as the Kabutomushi. Aptom blocked the two hunters-in-training's strikes with his bright yellow round bulges on his forearms.

"Too predictable," Aptom told the two before knocking them back and opening the bulges to reveal three red lenses in each forearm.

The red lenses started glowing as Aptom moved his arms away from Russel and Nebula before firing six beams from them into the air.

This confused the five teams until they saw two Nevermores dissolve in the air, they all barely caught sight of the holes in the Grimms' bodies.

"This form is that of the leader of the Hyper Zoanoid Five, ZX-Tole," Aptom told the teens. "This form gives me a total of thirteen bio-lasers," he added.

"Lasers?" Gwen whispered in shock.

"Hopefully you kids know that lasers travel at the speed of light, meaning that by the time you see the beams, that means my targets are already hit," Aptom told them. "And since none of you have bio-boosted armor, or high regenerative abilities, odds are you all would have been dead before any of you knew what hit you," he added as he turned to face Blake. "I'm sure you remember that ninja girl," he finished with the mocking nickname he had for Blake.

"But I'm sure our aura would block it," Jaune countered, though he wasn't sure of it. "Right?" he added.

"No, Jaune," Sho replied. "A laser travels faster than the eye can see, much like how when you turn on a light, a laser weapon is on its target instantly," he explained. "If Aptom wanted to, he could have killed all of you without even trying," he warned them. "Much like how Guyver 2 would do so," he finished.

Hearing Sho mention Guyver 2 caused Weiss to freeze up while she was prepping up one of her Glyphs. The memory of her using this very Semblance to move Sho out of Lisker's line of fire flooded her mind. Aptom noticed the Schnee heiress hesitate and advanced toward her while changing forms once again. This time, Aptom took on the form of Vikkar, a humanoid bat-like Zoanoid with massive forearms that formed the wings, large ears, three crystal-like protrusions in the center of his chest, a pair of spikes on his shoulders and knees. The most unusual part about this form was how Aptom had no eyes.

The five teams were taken by surprise with this new form, but a few of them had gotten used to Aptom constantly changing forms.

"So, he goes from a bug to a bat," Cardin said as he and Nora charged toward him. "Let's ground him!" he yelled.

"Got it," Nora agreed with a sadistic smile on her face.

As the two wielders of blunt force weapons charged at Aptom, the Battle Creature took to the air and fired a powerful soundwave attack at the two.

Cardin and Nora dropped their weapons, so they could cover their ears. The others were far away from the area that Aptom was firing the soundwave, so they weren't affected by the attack as much. Jaune looked at Aptom's chest and wondered about the three crystals.

'Could those be…' Jaune thought as he remembered what little he knew about bats until his eyes widened. "Guys, we have to confuse him!" he called out to everyone.

"And how do we do that?" Octavia replied as she tried to send out a wave of fire from Kris toward Aptom, but the flames came up short.

"Bats rely on sound to navigate right?" Jaune explained to the red-haired girl. "So, all we need to do…" he was about to continue until he saw Aptom rolled sideways while in the air as he changed into his Fourth form and landed on his feet. "…Never mind," he said.

"Any more observations you wanna make Jaune?" Russel retorted as the cylinders on his daggers rotated. "Like how his new form looks like a slimmer version of his other bug form," he added before rushing toward Aptom.

"No, I'm good," Jaune replied, feeling like his observation skills were not worth using anymore.

At the training session continued, none of the teams, nor Sho noticed a camera drone was recording the whole thing. This drone was sending the feedback to Ozpin, who was watching in his office with Glynda, James, and Zeus.

"Who in the world is this guy?" James wondered aloud before turning to Zeus.

"That would be Aptom," Zeus answered. "A shapeshifter of sorts," he added.

"Is he some sort of ally?" James asked as he watched Aptom knock Russel's daggers out of the boy's hands, only for Russel to continue fighting by launching himself at the Battle Creature while curling up into a ball. 'A reckless move,' he mentally commented on the CRDL member's counterattack.

"He and Fukamachi have a complicated relationship," Zeus replied while continuing to watch Russel attack Aptom without any weapons. 'Interesting, I thought these kids couldn't do anything without their weapons,' he made a mental note about this boy. "Has that boy always been like that during combat training?" he asked Glynda.

"Mr. Thrush hasn't had the best track record in any of his matches," Glynda answered as she remembered how Russel's win-loss ratio wasn't the most impressive. "He has never made full use his weapons, his fighting style is crude, he never used his Semblance, and his aura levels are abysmal," she listed her student's shortcomings. "Much like Mr. Arc, it's a mystery as to how he even got accepted into Beacon," she added.

"All our students have potential Glynda," Ozpin told his assistant Headmistress. "It is our duty to help our students reach them," he added as he watched as Russel was being aided by Nebula and Dove in an attempt at triple teaming the Battle Creature, only for Aptom to knock the two of them away with his segmented tentacles, only to get hit by Russel using his rolling attack aimed at his chest.

The Remnant adults watched Aptom take one step back before punching Russel clear across the area. The camera followed to Russel, allowing them all to see the boy dig his fingers into the dirt, attempting to stop himself from going to far from everyone. They watched as Russel stood up, panting for a moment before running toward Aptom while he was distracted by Pyrrha.

"He sure is determined, I'll give him that," James noted. "He must be running low on aura, yet he's still fighting," he applauded the boy's efforts.

"Yes…" Glynda agreed, though she didn't share James view of it being a good thing. "At this rate, Mr. Thrush should be out of aura. Which makes his decision to continuing to fight a foolish choice," she pointed out.

"In a situation like this, I would agree," Zeus said as he continued watching. "However, in a real battle, you may find yourself up against a foe who would make sure you cannot retreat or recover," he added. "It's at that point where you find out just what you are truly capable of," he finished. 'That boy fights like a Zoanoid,' he mentally added.

 **Back at the Cliff**

Aptom dodged all Pyrrha's strikes with ease before grabbing ahold of her spear and tossing it aside while kicking Pyrrha away. He watched as the red-haired girl rolled on her back before getting back onto her feet. Pyrrha was about to throw her shield at Aptom, but quickly switched to blocking as a barraged of bio-missile came toward her.

"Invincible Girl?" Aptom said with disappointment in his voice. "What a joke," he added before turning his attention to Sky.

The halberd wielding boy flickered out of existence before reappearing in front of Aptom and swung his halberd. However, Aptom stood his ground, letting the blade of the weapon snap on his hard-insectoid body.

"Huh!" Sky shouted in shock before looking up at Aptom's imposing form.

"That's an interesting ability kid," Aptom said to Sky. "I don't think I've encountered a human who could teleport," he added. "Maybe I should add that to my collection of powers," he told the boy.

"Don't even think about it Aptom!" Sho loudly said to the Battle Creature, knowing what he meant.

"Fine," Aptom said before back fisting Sky away so that he could focus on the rest of the kids he was 'teaching.'

Aptom was about to go after another of the kids but turned around when he felt a presence that was familiar. What he saw was Russel charging at him, however he noticed that something was different about the boy. Russel's fingers were slightly longer and more pointed, more claw-like and his eyes had gone from their usual brown to monstrous yellow.

Aptom dodged Russel's lunge but the mohawk boy simply turned around to face him again, his body twitching as his breathing became more ragged. The other students looked on in wonder as to what was going on with Russel.

"Is something wrong with him?" Sage asked Dove.

"I don't know, I've never seen him like this before," Dove replied, but was worried for his teammate.

"Russel," Nebula said softly as she tried to make her way to him but was stopped by Dew and Gwen. "Let me go!" she shouted at her friends.

"No way girl, we don't know what's going on here," Dew told her leader.

"Dew's right Neb," Gwen agreed. "For all we know, Russel could have finally activated his Semblance or something," she added. "And who knows what it could do," she pointed out.

'Is it possible?' Sho mentally wondered, he had his suspicions but wasn't entirely sure.

As for Aptom, he was very curious about Russel now. At first, he didn't thing the boy was anything special, like the rest of them. Though he had to admit, the green haired fool was very determined, but now he was started to think that there was a reason for that determination. After all, it was the same kind of determination that was integrated into him when he was being optimized by Chronos.

"Go on kid," Aptom said to the boy in front of him. "Show me your true self," he told Russel as he waited.

Russel stood where he was, panting rapidly before letting out a yell that sounded more like a hawk's cry that ended with a crocodilian hiss as his body instantly changed into a tall bipedal dull green reptilian/bird creature with five sharp claws on each hand, two taloned feet with two front talons and one back talon, and a long thin tail that ended with a curved blade. His face was like a horned owl's but unlike the bird, Russel had actual horns on the sides of his head where his ears would be located. The beak protruded outwards but stopped three inches forward. His forearms and thighs had scales that seemed to be in some sort of transitional stage between reptilian scales and feathers.

All the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training looked at Russel's new form in stunned horror. None of them had ever seen anything like this creature. Russel's current form stood as tall as a Beowolf standing upright, yet was slimmer, suggesting that it was a speed-oriented form. Quite a few of the students, such as Weiss and Scarlet, had looks of disgust as that creature while the two faunus students, Blake and Sun, their expressions changed from horror to confusion as to what Russel was. However, the one who was hit by this change the most was Nebula as she had a blank expression her face when she saw her boyfriend turn into whatever he had become.

'R-Russel…" Nebula whispered as she dropped to her knees.

"So, he is a Zoanoid," Sho said to himself as he remembered the way Russel sounded after the events at Leuod River. "That means Aptom was right," he added sorrowfully.

Aptom on the other hand, was ecstatic when he saw Russel change into his combat form. Being on a planet with such weaklings, it felt good to see that the Creators did continue creating their 'perfect weapons.' After all, a few missing humans or faunus would cause a stir and he doubted their semblances would transfer into his being as easily as the abilities of Zoanoids.

"Alright kid," Aptom said as he shifted into the form of Gregole. "Let's see what you got!" he shouted as he charged at Russel which the young Zoanoid answered by charging at him as well.

 **The dorm room that Cinder's group resides**

Cinder sat alone, watching the footage of the Gigantic Guyver taking down the horde of Grimm that were unleashed onto Vale. She had watched the footage from the Breach Incident for the past few days, yet she still couldn't get over the display of overwhelming power the Gigantic Guyver possessed.

"To think there was something in this world with such power that could rival the power of the Maidens," Cinder said to herself as she traced a finger over the face of the Gigantic. "I must have it," she whispered longingly.

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I worked on this story. Was originally going to put this off until I had finished Kamen Rider Phantom, but with the numerous things that happened in my life, I've been having a tough time working on that story and couldn't get started on the last chapter of it. So, I went back to this one because I felt the need to at least write one chapter before trying to go back to finishing Kamen Rider Phantom.**

 **I ended up making a major change in this chapter though when I decided to reveal Russel as a Zoanoid. Originally, I was going to hold it off until the Fall of Beacon event, but I figured this would help with Sho explaining his origin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Origins**

Over at the edge of the cliff facing the Emerald Forest, a large green horned creature was locked in battle against another green creature with bird and reptilian characteristics while ten teenage boys and ten teenage girls watched from a distance. Many of these teens were watching in stunned disbelief, one girl was on her knees as she started blankly at the fight, one of her friends tried to snap her out of her mental shut down but couldn't get a response.

"Come on Neb," Gwen called out to her team leader. "You got to pull yourself together," she shook the kneeling girl, but got no response.

"Just what is going on here!?" Scarlet asked out loud as he watched the larger beast throw the leaner one aside. "One minute that green haired guy's twitching, the next he turns into that!" he yelled as he tried to process all of this.

"Sho, you know what's happening, right?" Ruby asked the Guyver of Beacon Academy, turning to him. "What happened to Russel?" she asked, scared of what may happen next as the creature known as Russel jumped onto Aptom, knocking him down before trying to strike him with his bladed tail, but Aptom kicked him off and got back on his feet while Russel landed on his back.

"Russel Zoaformed," Sho answered without taking his eyes off Russel as the Zoanoid got back on his feet and rushed toward Aptom.

"What does that even mean!?" Ruby cried out as she threw her arms out towards the fight in front of her them. "Is that supposed to be his Semblance or something?" she asked.

"Who would have a Semblance that causes them to change into such a disgusting monster?" Weiss joined in, absolutely repulsed by the two Zoanoids continuing their fight.

"It's not a Semblance," Sho told the girls, which caught nearly everyone's attention. "That's…the next step in our overall design," he added.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, eyes widening at the sight of Aptom chucking a very large boulder at Russel, who ran under the thrown rock without a second thought.

"I'll explain later," Sho replied. "Right now, all of you need to see this," he told everyone. "This is what we are all designed for," he added bitterly as he remembered how he learned the origins of humans.

Russel was knocked away by Aptom once again, but the young Zoanoid recovered quickly just in time to see Aptom heading toward him. Every thought going through his brain was telling him to tear his opponent apart, to destroy him, to keep fighting until only one of them was left standing. These thoughts were so different from his usual thoughts of cutting his losses and fighting another day, yet the thought of killing his foe was so intoxicating that he didn't care. It was as if his mind was high, but instead of feeling a sense of pleasure and relaxation, Russel's mind was on overdrive as his senses were sharper, almost as if everything around him was in slow-motion while he was moving at regular speed.

He loved this feeling.

He dodged Aptom's charge at the last two seconds before plunging his left claw into his opponent's exposed back. However, Aptom turned around and caught Russel's arm before changing into his first composite form.

"You're fast but not fast enough kid," Aptom said before throwing Russel towards a nearby tree.

Russel hit the tree, causing it to snap and fall to the ground. The green reptilian-bird Zoanoid got back on his feet, glaring at Aptom before looking at another tree, this one was thinner than the one he crashed into, at least three feet thick. He dug his claws into the tree trunk and ripped it off, shocking everyone watching.

"Did Russel just rip that tree off the ground?" Dove asked, shocked at Russel's display of physical strength.

"No, it looked more like he ripped most of the tree off," Sky said. "I'm more scared that he did that so easily, and without any aura enhancing him," he added.

"Huh?" Dove replied, confused by Sky's statement.

"You know Russel's aura level is the lowest out of the four of us," Sky reminded Dove. "There is no way he has enough to give him the strength to do that at max aura level," he added, his eyes were still on Russel as he swung the tree over his head before trying to hit Aptom with it.

"I'm more surprised that he has that kind of strength given his body type," Sho commented as he watched Russel continue swinging the tree like club at Aptom.

"His body-type?" Sky noted.

"Yeah, most power-type Zoanoids are much bulkier than this," Sho explained. "Russel doesn't look anymore buff than Cardin or him," he continued while pointing at Sage. "If anything, Russel's more like a scout-type," he added as he vaguely remembered a Chronos soldier telling Sho how he was a Razell when he and Makashima snuck into Relic's Point with Mizuki dressed as Chronos soldiers.

"How do you know so much about these Zoanoid-things?" Weiss asked as she approached Sho, wanting an answer out of the Guyver for all of this madness.

"That's something I'll tell all of you when this is over," Sho replied as he watched Aptom changed into his Omega Blast form and leapt onto the tree Russel was swinging.

"You're pretty strong for such a scrawny Zoanoid," Aptom complimented the young Zoanoid. "But I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you kid," he added.

Russel didn't say anything, but he gave off a reptilian hiss in response before throwing the tree off the cliff while Aptom was still on it. Aptom simply jumped off the flying tree and landed behind the bird-like Zoanoid, his back to Russel's own.

"Don't feel too bad about it though," Aptom said. "It's not your fault you Remnant variants are so primitive," he added before elbowing Russel in the back of his neck.

The force of the blow knocked Russel forward as his body changed back into his human form before he hit the ground. Aptom stood there, waiting for the other students to make a move, yet none of them did. He was about to say something, but an arrow flew right at his head. Aptom let the arrow hit his head, only for it to bounce off before turning his head to see who fired the arrow.

Dew, Gwen, and Octavia had looks of horror on their faces as Nebula reloaded her crossbow before taking aim once again at the Battle Creature. The sight of Russel getting knocked out had snapped the indigo haired girl out of her stupor and she wasn't about to let Aptom hurt him again.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nebula shouted, ready to fire her crossbow once again.

"Language!" Ruby cried out in disapproval of Nebula's vocabulary.

"Uh…Ruby," Jaune started to say to his friend. "I don't think she cares about that," he told the fifteen-year-old, not sure who scares him more; Aptom, Russel, or Nebula.

Aptom on the other hand, chuckled at how this girl believed she could do any damage to him with that toy of hers.

"At least one of you has some guts," Aptom said as he turned his attention to the remaining students. "But you all failed to act while I was distracted," he chastised them. "While it wouldn't have made a difference against me, it was still twenty to one," he continued. "While your teachers will probably fill your heads with all that honor, teamwork, and power of friendship bullshit…" he added.

Ruby was about to interrupt, but was cut off by Blake covering her mouth, allowing Aptom to continue.

"There is no denying that with odds like that, all of you would have stood a better chance in fighting me if you had capitalized on it," Aptom told them. "So why did all of you stand there like a bunch of statues while the only real fighter was swinging a tree at me?" he scolded them.

Yang let out an amused chuckle at hearing someone consider Russel a real fighter. To her, Russel was nothing more than a flunky who gets his ass handed to him. However, she had to stop herself when she saw Aptom and Nebula glare at her. Nebula's glare didn't bother her, but Aptom staring down at her in his Omega Blast form unnerved her. It was like how she felt when Sho's armor was facing her during the aftermath of that night. Like he was looking right into her soul and picking it apart.

"Did I say something funny?" Aptom asked the blonde girl while taking a step toward Yang. "Did I, little girl?" he said in a low tone.

"Uh, no sir," Yang answered, feeling sweat go down her neck as Aptom continued to glare at her.

Aptom would have continued his lecture, but he heard Russel groaning behind him as the boy tried to get back up.

"Russel!" Nebula cried out as she rushed to his side.

"W-what happened?" Russel asked as he tried to get off the ground, only to find himself enveloped in a hug by Nebula.

"You're okay," Nebula said softly as held Russel tightly. "You're okay," she repeated, her voice barely a whisper.

The young Zoanoid was confused by what Nebula was saying but he wrapped his arms around her just the same, rubbing her back once he felt her hold on him tighten.

Everyone else looked at the scene before them with mixed feelings. Most of the girls thought it was sweet to see the young couple embrace each other, except for Ruby who couldn't see any of this as Yang was covering her eyes since Russel was naked. A couple of the girls snuck a glance at the boys they were interested in, such as Pyrrha trying to be discreet as she looked at Jaune. Her teammate and friend, Nora, took a more direct approach with her object of affection.

"Ren!" the energetic carrot-top shouted before wrapping her arms around her friend. "This is so sweet, almost like pancakes," she said. "Which reminds me, can we have pancakes when we get back?" she asked.

"Of course, Nora," Ren replied, not putting any effort in telling her she had pancakes for breakfast already.

The guys on the other hand, were kind of weirded out that Russel was naked in front of all of them. The only guy who took this in stride was Sho, since he already knew about how any clothing a Zoanoid wore doesn't last long after transformation.

"Sky, how far can you teleport?" Sho asked the blue haired member of CRDL.

"About thirty feet," Sky answered. "Why?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could get Russel some clothes back in your team's dorm," Sho told Sky, but now that plan had hit a snag.

"I can still do that," Sky said. "It would just take a while to get there," he added.

"No, if you do that you might end up in the middle of a pack of Beowolves," Sho pointed out before stepping away from everyone. "I'll go get him some clothes," he added.

"And how are you going to do that?" Cardin asked.

"GUYVER!" Sho shouted as his armor appeared.

Now in his Guyver armor, Sho turned toward Cardin and held his hand out.

"Pretty much walked right into that one boss," Dove commented with a smirk on his face while Cardin glared at him in return.

"Just give me your scroll and I'll fly to your dorm," Sho explained to the mace wielding boy.

"Fine," Cardin replied as he handed his scroll to Sho. "So…every time he…" he tried to figure out what to say about his teammate's new-found ability but was still at a loss.

"Yes, Russel will tear through all of his clothes every time he transforms into his Zoanoid form," Sho told the CRDL leader as he began to levitate. "So, you guys will have to be sure he has an extra set of clothes every time you're out on missions or in any fights that require him to change forms," he instructed before heading off to the school.

As Sho flew off, Aptom turned his attention to Russel and Nebula, who were still on the ground. He slowly approached the couple, which Nebula noticed and moved her right hand toward her crossbow.

"Relax Cosmic…" Aptom started talking.

"Nebula," Nebula corrected the Battle Creature, her eyes not once leaving him while Russel tried to turn around to see Aptom.

"Whatever," Aptom disregarded the girl's name as he focused on the green haired boy. "A piece of advice kid; start wearing generic clothing from now on," he told Russel. "You don't look like the kind who has enough money to buy your usual outfit in bulk," he added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Russel replied, surprisingly not feeling embarrassed by the fact that he was currently naked and his girlfriend practically on top of him.

"Good, and don't be afraid to change during a battle," Aptom encouraged the boy. "After all, Zoanoids are made for fighting, it be a shame that you let that advantage go to waste," he added before turning invisible and leaving everyone.

Everyone was silent for quite a while as they all recounted their failed match against the Battle Creature known as Aptom. Well, a few were recounting their failure, some of the teens were still looking at the naked Russel. Mostly the girls, which Nebula noticed and wasn't happy in the slightest.

"You all have exactly ten seconds to look away before I start removing those eyes through your asses!" Nebula threatened large group in front of her and Russel.

"That doesn't seem physically possible," Blake remarked while averting her eyes anyway. The scene before may have reminded her of one of her many favorite parts of Ninjas of Love, but the fact that it was Russel who was naked made the moment less enjoyable. 'He does have a nice set of abs though,' she mentally said to herself before shaking her head after thinking it.

"You'll get used to her threats of severe and bizarre bodily harm," Gwen told the faunus girl, having long since become accustomed to her leader's mutilation preference.

 **Inside Ozpin's office**

James and Glynda were silent after watching the live video feed. The two of them were shocked when they saw Russel turn into a large bipedal reptilian bird-creature. What shocked Glynda the most was how Russel's aura reserves hadn't changed throughout the fight. James on the other hand, his expression changed from to shock to impressed when he watched Russel continue fighting despite how obviously outclassed the boy was compared to Aptom.

"Amazing," James said softly before turning his attention to Zeus. "Tell us Olympus, what did we just see?" he asked the third Guyver.

Zeus was quite for a moment as he looked over the General, Headmaster, and Assistant-Headmistress. "Are all of you willing to listen when I say that the origin of humanity is not what you originally believed?" he asked the three of them.

The looks on two men and one woman was enough for Zeus to know he had their attention.

"Please explain Mr. Olympus," Ozpin told the young man that stood across from him.

"As you wish Professor…" Zeus said as he began to tell the three Remnant humans about the true origin of humanity.

 **Back at the Cliff**

Roughly an hour went by before Sho had returned with a new set of clothes for Russel. The naked boy gratefully took the clothes and made his way toward a large tree to hide behind so that he could dress himself. Now fully dressed in an exact copy of his normal outfit, Russel made his way back to where everyone else was standing.

"Thanks, Sho," Russel said to the teal Guyver.

"Your welcome Russel," Sho said as he retracted his armor. "I think it's time that I start explaining everything," he addressed everyone.

"About fucking time," Russel remarked, tired that his friend had been putting this off for quite some time.

"Explain what?" Weiss asked in a serious tone. "What have you been hiding from us Sho Fukamachi?" she scolded the young man.

"I wasn't exactly trying to hide it," Sho replied. "I just haven't had the chance to tell all of you because we all have been either busy with classes, homework, or other _activities_ ," he retorted while stressing the word activities.

Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune flinched when Sho made that retort. Scarlet, Sage, teams JNPR and NDGO were confused by what Sho meant but decided to wait until later to bring it up.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell everyone, but I didn't know if any of you would believe me without any proof to back it up," Sho continued talking.

"But now…?" Sky inquired.

"But now I have some proof," Sho said as he looked at Russel. "Russel, what you turned into was not some Semblance that you recently unlocked," he told the mohawked boy.

"Yeah, I know," Russel agreed, causing most of the students to look at him, surprised because they were willing to believe that this transformation was his Semblance. "My Semblance isn't anything special anyway," he added.

"What is your Semblance anyway?" Dove asked. "In all this time we've been on the same team, you never told us what it was," he pointed out.

"I can move on any solid surface such as walls and ceiling like a gecko or any type of bug," the green haired boy told his teammate. "It's really not that special," he added.

"You have a Semblance that you can use to attack an opponent from different angles, and you never bothered to use it in combat class," Cardin glared at Russel while stating this. "Why didn't you!?" he yelled.

Russel gave his leader a look of disbelief before answering.

"All the walls were outside the arena and I can't exactly jump up to the ceiling without wasting nearly all my Aura just to reach it Jackass," Russel retorted.

"Well then maybe next time I'll help you by smacking up there myself!" Cardin yelled in frustration over Russel giving him attitude.

"I like to see you try!" Russel taunted his leader.

Dove and Sky groaned as they knew what was happening. While the team of, former, bullies seemed to get along from the start of their formation, these boys had moments where they would argue with each other for various reason. The most common would be one of them insulting each other.

Luckily, Nebula smacked Russel to stop him from fighting with Cardin.

"Aw!" Russel yelled in pain as he grabbed the back of his head out of reflex. "The back of my head," he said before turning to Nebula "What was that for?" he complained.

"For being an idiot," Nebula told him, practically scolding the green haired boy. "Now let Sho tell us what he needs to tell all of us," she added.

Off to the side, Sage leaned toward Scarlet's ear.

"She's handling the fact that her boyfriend is a shapeshifting monster surprisingly well," Sage whispered to his friend.

"Yeah," Scarlet whispered back. "Vacuians are so weird," he added, much softer so that team NDGO and Sun wouldn't hear him.

"You want to say that again Pirate-boy," Russel said as he glared at Scarlet. "Because I need a good excuse to break in my new set of claws," he told the Haven student while twitching his left hand on scare him.

"No, I didn't say anything," Scarlet hit behind Sage.

"Anyway…" Sho interrupted. "Russel turning into a Zoanoid is not a Semblance born from within his soul, but is a part of his genetic makeup," he continued. "It is within everyone," he added.

"What!?" nearly everyone shouted at once.

"That's insane," Weiss said, finding this hard to believe.

Sho sighed, knowing that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'll start at the beginning," Sho told everyone as they all quiet down.

 _Sho's recounting:_

 _Millions of years ago, a group of beings arrived on a backwater world. They were known as the Creators and as soon as they arrived, they began constructing life. Their goal was to create a lifeform that had high reproductive capabilities with a high success rate, capable of adapting to any environment, high level intelligence, and most importantly high combat potential. This lifeform would serve them as a living weapon that would be used in their wars. Through a long series of trial and error, the Creators had achieved that goal._

"And that lifeform was…?" Jaune wanted to finish his question but he feared that he already knew the answer.

"That lifeform was known as man," Sho answered.

"Wait, are you saying that all of us were created to be weapons?" Neptune asked, finding this hard to believe.

"Is it really that hard to imagine?" Sho asked. "All of us are here training to fight against monsters, a Faunus Rights group turned to violence without a second thought after settling things peacefully wasn't working, there was a war between humans and faunus not too long ago, and roughly eighty years ago all four kingdoms were at war against each other over something as trivial as art," he pointed out.

"Sho does bring up a good point though," Dove said, drawing everyone's attention. "We do fit those criteria's with how people have made homes in nearly every continent that most animals wouldn't survive, we've grown in large numbers, are collectively the most intelligence creatures on the world, and all the fighting that has been done," he pointed out causing a few of the students to consider Sho's words.

"Yes, but the Creators weren't done with their experiment," Sho continued his tale.

 _Once the Creators were satisfied with the results, they began a new phase in their experiment, the Zoanoid process. By manipulating the DNA within all humans, the Creators were able to create a secondary form that released their full potential, making a physically powerful creature that could fight any foe. The processing was a success which pleased the Creators that they had planned on processing all humans and had even created a new creature that would serve as their general, called the Zoalord._

"What exactly is this Zoalord?" Russel asked, feeling that this piece of information affected him the most.

"The Zoalord is a more advanced type of Zoaform with powers beyond that of any Zoanoid," Sho answered. "Their greatest power is the ability to control Zoanoids with just their thoughts much like the Creators," he added.

"So, this Zoalord can order me around with just his mind?" Russel asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Yes," Sho simply answered before continuing with his tale.

 _However, before the Creators could begin deploying their creations to the battlefields they were intended to fight in, the Creators became curious and conducted one final experiment that would change everything._

"What was this experiment?" Ren asked.

Sho was silent, which caused everyone to lean forward, intent on hearing the next thing to come out of his mouth.

"The Creators wanted to know what would happen when they combined a non-processed human with a semi-sentient organism that they used to allow themselves to adapt to hostile environments," Sho finally said. "The result…scared them into abandoning their experiment altogether," he told them.

The five teams were silent, the idea that whatever experiment these Creators conduction scared them so much that they would leave was shocking.

"What was it?" Pyrrha asked. "This result that would scare these Creators?" she clarified.

"The organism I mentioned increased the human's combat capabilities by a multiple of one hundred and gave the human weapons that were never a part of its design," Sho started to explain. "Abilities that the Creators never gained when they bonded with the organisms," he added. "The human that bonded with the bio-boosting organism was so powerful he was able to wipe out an army of Zoanoids with little effort and the Creators could not get him to obey them through their mental commands," he continued.

"It was out of their control," Blake said, realizing why these Creators were scared.

"Or in their language, Guyver," Sho told everyone.

Nearly everyone's jaws dropped after Sho told them that this out of control weapon shared the name of his armor.

"Was…that…?" Ruby stuttered while her mind tried to comprehend this.

"No, not me," Sho answered. "The first Guyver, we referred to as Guyver 0," he clarified to Ruby.

"Oh, that's a relief," Ruby said, feeling slightly better.

"Of course, he wouldn't be the one who went out of control," Weiss said, her attention directed at Ruby now. "He said all of this happened millions of years ago," she pointed out. "But I still don't believe any of this," she added, skeptical of the story Sho told them.

"Yeah, this sounds way too far fetched to me," Yang agreed, thinking Sho's making it up since the story was so outlandish.

"I believe him," Russel said as he walked up to Sho. "After seeing him summon his armor, those other guys who have the same kind of armor as him, that Aptom guy turning into a variety of monsters, and me transforming," he listed. "I find this a lot more believable than that fairytale about two Gods that created us after trying to kill each other's creations," he added.

"Yeah, and it sounds super awesome!" Nora agreed as she clenched her fists tightly and shut her eyes.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Jaune asked, noticing Nora's relatively odd behavior.

"Channeling my inner monster," Nora answered as she continued focusing. "If Russel can do it, then so can I!" she declared.

"I don't think that's how it works Nora," Ren told his longtime friend, while mentally praying she fails at transforming.

"Oh, it's possible that Nora is on the right track," Sho said as he watched the crazy member of team JNPR try to transform, with no success obviously. "But I don't think we'll know for sure," he added.

"What do you mean?" Dew asked, finding what Sho had told everyone to be quite fascinating, it was a more interesting story than what her parents told her when she was little.

"Well, for starters there is no clear way to tell if someone is a Zoanoid or not," Sho started to explain.

"But didn't you say that all of us are Zoanoids?" Sky asked, confused by Sho's contradiction.

Sho sighed for a moment before turning his attention to Sky.

"To more specific, everyone has the Zoanoid gene in them, but odds are they have become dormant during the years. Maybe even diminished as there may have been mutations that overwritten the Zoanoid gene," Sho explained. "Meaning that without being exposed to certain chemicals that could awaken the Zoanoid gene or coming from a family bloodline that has active Zoanoid genes, you wouldn't be any different from any other human or faunus," he finished.

"So, Russel comes from a family of Zoanoids," Dew said as she looked at her team leader's boyfriend.

"But does Russel even have a family?" Jaune asked, wondering about the young Zoanoid since he doesn't really know anything about him aside from how he would follow Cardin's orders in bullying others.

"I'm sure Russel does Jaune," Ren told his leader.

Russel kept silent at that point while Nebula held onto his left hand. He looked at the purple haired girl beside him as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, causing him to smile at her.

"How about we continue this conversation back in the school?" Neptune suggested, wanting to get out of the cliffside before any Grimm found them.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry," Sun agreed as his stomach started growling.

The rest of the teams agreed and began to make their way back to Beacon Academy. During the trek back, Russel and Nebula walked up to Sho, who was near the front.

"Hey Sho, I got one more question," Russel said to the Guyver.

"What is it?" Sho asked as he continued walking forward.

"What would happen if I had bonded with one of those armor creatures?" the young Zoanoid asked. "You know, since I have my monster form," he added.

"Russel, you're not a monster," Nebula told Russel. "A moron that makes numerous mistakes ranging from dangerous stunts to insensitive remarks involving people's traits," she added on. "Like calling a faunus girl a freak just to get a rise out of her," she finished as her eyes narrowed at him.

Russel flinched, remembering that stupid moment of his as well as the beat down he got from Nebula when she found out.

"I tried to apologize to her," Russel, more or less, whimpered. "But it's not easy when her team leader started attacking me with her purse," he added.

"Her what?" Sho asked, finding the idea of a girl with a purse to be too ridiculous to scare off Russel.

"It turns into a minigun," Russel told Sho in all seriousness.

Sho had to stop for a moment just to let that statement sink in his mind as he tried to imagine HOW a purse could transform into a fully functional minigun with enough ammunition to fire, yet still be light enough to be carried with one hand.

"That…doesn't seem physically or structurally possible," Sho finally said.

"Says the guy who has a high-powered energy cannon for a torso," Russel retorted. "Which kind of goes back to my previous question," he added.

"You would probably have at least two forms if you were to bond with a Guyver unit," Sho told Russel. "One for your human form, which would be equal to me, and another for your Zoanoid form, which would increase your abilities even further than what I could as a standard Guyver," he added.

Russel started to imagine what he would look like as a Guyver while in his Zoanoid form, however he never saw what he looked like as a Zoanoid, so his mind pictured a generic monster with Sho's armor.

'I really need to see what I look like when I get back in the dorm,' Russel thought to himself.

 **White Fang hideout (Vale)**

"So how much longer do we have to let this _thing_ work with us?" one White Fang grunt asked his comrade.

"For as long as it takes for this operation to be complete," the other grunt answered as the two of them looked on.

The thing the first grunt was referring to was Lisker, in his Guyver armor, standing in the middle of the warehouse that the White Fang was using. Ever since finding out about Sho's Gigantic form, Lisker tried summoning the Gigantic Armor for at least a week. His Control Metal reached out to the Gigantic, but it did not come to him. At first, Lisker believed the Gigantic Armor was keyed to Fukamachi, but recently he discovered that was not the case.

He had discovered that there were two Gigantic units residing in the dimension that that Guyvers slip into when not needed.

'Focus Oswald,' Lisker mentally told himself as his Control Metal tried to connect to one of the Gigantic Armors. 'I just need to link up with one of them,' he reminded himself.

His Control Metal started to shine as a dark hole appeared above him. The sight of this hole shocked the White Fang grunts, causing them to stop what they were doing to watch.

"What is going on?" a smooth voice said as the leader of the Vale Branch entered the area, Adam Taurus.

Of all the members of the White Fang, Adam was the most infamous due to his skills on the battlefield and his ferocity while maintaining a level head. Yet the sight before him gave him pause as a large black metallic looking cocoon appeared from his mysterious hole before landing behind Guyver 2.

The cocoon started to open and engulfed the bronze colored Guyver before closing again with him inside. Once it had sealed itself, the black cocoon began to change its color to hunter green. Once the change of color was complete, the cocoon opened once again to reveal a giant Guyver that was the same color that the cocoon had changed into.

"By the Gods," Adams's lieutenant said beside him as he marveled at the new Gigantic Guyver.

Adam didn't say anything as he simply observed this new form that Lisker took. He watched as the new Gigantic flexed its right hand before Lisker let out a deep chuckle.

"I've done it," Lisker said as he felt the overwhelming power course through his body. "I have obtained power that is unrivaled," he continued as he began to laugh. "I have reached my apex," he added as his laughter grew louder. "I AM GIGANTIC APEX!" he proudly declared as the faunus around him felt a wave of fear go through them as they watched the laughing giant armored being.

 **Beacon Academy**

"So, just so that we're all clear…" Jaune said as he and the large group of teammates/friends/bullies/acquaintances sat around a very long table in the school cafeteria. "You've pretty much told us that we were created by beings from another world…" he continued.

"An easier term would be aliens," Sho gave the blonde knight a simpler term to use.

"Do they pop out of people's chest?" Nora asked excitedly while imagining a slimly creature with an elongated head and a second set of teeth coming out of its tongue.

"Not now Nora," nearly everyone said to the excitable ginger.

"Anyway…these aliens created all of us to be living weapons to fight in their wars but abandoned us because one of their experiments went beyond their control," Jaune brought everyone back on track by continuing to talk.

"Yeah, and it does sound crazy," Sho admitted without missing a beat.

"Very crazy," Neptune said.

"Completely insane," Weiss said as well.

"Definitely," Blake agreed.

"Really out of this world," Yang added with a smile on her face while everyone groaned at her joke. "Oh, come on guys that was a good joke," she complained.

"No Yang, jokes are funny," Octavia said, causing the blonde brawler to glare at the red head Vacuian.

"But where do you fit into all of this Sho?" Pyrrha asked, wanting to avoid any unnecessary fights from occurring.

"My story began roughly two years ago…" Sho started to tell his tale.

 _Mt. Narisawa, Japan, Earth_

 _After talking with Tetsuro about what he could do with his life, the two boys were about to head back to town when they heard a large explosion. Sho looked up to see smoke coming from over the hills. It was at that time he and Tetsuro saw a strange green disk-like object flying toward them before stopping a couple yards short of their location._

 _Tetsuro approached the object to examine it before picking it up to have a better look. Sho tried to tell his friend to put the thing down, but Tetsuro wanted to look over it more. Sho grabbed the object, unknowingly touching the metal orb in the middle. The object started to glow, which scared Tetsuro causing him to toss it away only for Sho to grab it._

 _It was at that time the creature within the object burst out of its confines and forced itself onto Sho Fukamachi, changing his life forever._

"You were attacked by a slim creature!" Ruby bolted up from her seat in horror, before closing her mouth with her hands when she realized that she caught the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria.

"Real subtle there, kid," Cardin said as the youngest student in Beacon Academy sat back down.

"Yeah, for a while I lost consciousness," Sho said. "during that time, Tetsuro was attacked by armed men and a Gregole," he continued.

"Gregole?" Sage repeated the name.

"The green Zoanoid Aptom turned into after Russel transformed," Sho answered. "From what Tetsuro told me, the Guyver armor acted on its own to protect itself and me. It broke Gregole's arms and crushed his head with little effort," he told everyone.

"Your armor…did that while you were unconscious?" Ren asked, quite shocked by this revelation.

"A living armor with a self defense protocol," Weiss whispered to herself.

"Yes, and after I regained consciousness, when I saw myself in the Guyver armor, I at first thought I had been turned into a monster," Sho continued talking about that day. "You can imagine how I reacted," he added.

"And that was the first time you used it," Blake said, wary of what Sho would tell them next.

"Yes, and after that I had found myself wrapped up in a battle against an organization intent on recovering the Guyver unit," Sho said as he reminisced on his past.

 _Old Cement Factory, Japan, Earth_

 _Sho was held in place by a giant ape-like creature known as Ramotith, while the man impersonating a police officer demanded that Tetsuro tell him where the Guyver unit was or Ramotith would tear Sho's arm off. Tetsuro kept telling the man what he knew but the man didn't believe him. As for Sho, he focused on the word Guyver before his instincts kicked in._

" _GUYVER!" Sho shouted in desperation._

 _An invisible barrier surrounded Sho and blew Ramotith into atoms while the Guyver armor latched onto him._

" _What the Hell?" the man said as he and three others turned to look at Sho while the remains of Ramotith disintegrated._

" _So, he had the Guyver," the man said while the other three transformed into more Ramotith Zoanoids. "Capture it," the man told the Zoanoids._

 _Sho was amazed as he was able to effortlessly kill the three Zoanoids. He punched one in its chest, piercing the body like it was made out of cardboard before performing a roundhouse kick at the second Ramotith, stunning it. After pulling back for a moment, Sho threw his right fist into the Zoanoid's head, killing it instantly like the first one. The last one, Sho got behind it and pulled its arms back before breaking the arms with enough force to kill the last Ramotith._

" _Ah, now I see how Gregole was defeated so EASILY!" the man slowly shouted as he transformed into a different type of Zoanoid._

 _This new Zoanoid was reptilian with a light brown colored skin with large shoulders and long pointed ears._

" _But I'm not like Gregole and Ramotith," the new Zoanoid, Vamore, declared. "I'm in a class of my own," he pointed out as his shoulders opened up before firing two laser beams._

 _Sho stood between the two beams as they passed by him. He was confused as to why Vamore didn't hit him directly before it dawned on him that Vamore was sent to capture the Guyver Unit._

 _As Vamore started to explain to Sho what kind of Zoanoid he was, the control metal started to feed Sho information on what could be used to defeat this Zoanoid._

 _The Mega Smasher._

 _Sho opened his chest plates, surprising Vamore as he was charging up his bio-lasers. Sho's Mega Smasher was charging up as well but Vamore was quicker to fire while Sho's fired a second latter. However, the higher output of the Mega Smasher overpowered Vamore's bio-lasers and the Bio-Blaster type Zoanoid was killed in a flash of destructive energy._

"For a while it continued like that, the organization known as Chronos would send Zoanoids after me and I would fight them off," Sho told everyone.

"But… that doesn't make sense," Weiss said, still not believing any of what Sho was saying. "How could this Chronos organization be in operation without any of the Huntsmen knowing?" she asked.

"I never said this happened on Remnant," Sho answered.

That sentence confused everyone until one of them made a shocking realization.

"SHO'S AN ALIEN FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" Nora shouted, very excited that she became friends with an alien.

The group of teens were silent for quite awhile after Nora's outburst. Sho looked at each one of them and saw their reactions. Most of them were looking at him in disbelief while a few were still in a state of shock. Finally, Yang approached Sho and placed her hand on his forehead.

"I don't have a fever Yang," Sho told the blonde as she checked his pulse. "And I'm not dead again," he added.

"Just making sure," Yang told Sho before his words registered. "Wait…what do you mean again?" she asked.

"Well, if any of you still want to hear my story without judging me as insane, you're going to have to hold all your questions and retorts until the end," Sho said while staring down at Weiss and Blake as he figured those two would be the most skeptical and judgmental of the whole group.

Once everyone calmed down, Sho closed his eyes and took in a quick breath as he mentally prepared himself to tell his group of, maybe, friends about his first death. If he could, Sho would have done everything he could to avoid telling them, but he had enough with keeping things secret from the people who placed their trust in him.

 _Mt. Narisawa, Japan, Earth_

 _Sho and Tetsuro watched in horror as the man who claimed he was the former head of Chronos Japan transform into this massive hairy monster with large teeth and a long powerful tail with a large stinger on the tip. The two boys were freaked out that Chronos would send something like this after them._

" _Tetsuro get back!" Sho yelled as he readied himself to fight this monster known as Enzyme. "GUYVER!"_

 _As the Guyver equipped itself onto Sho, Enzyme charged at the boy, claw over its head before striking. Sho leapt over the massive Zoanoid, landing several feet away._

" _You're the reason I've become this…" Enzyme growled out as he turned to face Sho. "DIE GUYVER!" he shouted as he made his way to Sho._

 _Sho fired a head beam at Enzyme's neck, but the enraged Zoanoid didn't even register the attack as he struck at Sho again, knocking the bio-boosted human back onto the ground. Sho picked himself up but noticed the deep claw marks on his chest plate and notice steam coming from the marks while his blood stopped flowing out of his chest._

" _What the…?" Sho was alarmed by this, that he barely noticed Enzyme towering over him with his right claw aimed at his head._

 _Sensing the threat to its host, the Control Metal commanded the vibration blade on Sho's right arm to activate. Sho instinctively cut Enzyme's hand off while making his escape from the massive Zoanoid. However, Enzyme's blood ate through the vibration blade during the attack, which Sho barely noticed while Enzyme roared in angered pain while clutching his wrist as his blood sprayed out._

" _YOU BASTARD!" Enzyme shouted as he chased after Sho._

" _Damn it," Sho cursed as he hid behind a tree to recover. "How can I fight him if my weapons barely faze him?" he asked himself before jumping out of the way as Enzyme attacked him from behind the tree._

 _Enzyme used his tail to knock Sho down before plunging it into Sho's back. Before the tip reached him, Sho rolled to his left to avoid the attack and fired a pressure cannon shot into Enzyme's head. The gravity attack blew half of Enzyme's head apart, causing Enzyme to fall to the ground as Sho got back up._

" _Amazing," Tetsuro said from behind the tree he used as cover during the fight._

 _Sho didn't say anything as he was exhausted and hoped that was the end of Enzyme. However, the massive Zoanoid refused to stay down as he lunged toward Sho and bit into his left arm. Sho cried out in pain as Enzyme pulled back and ripped his arm off. Desperate to finish this once and for all Sho opened his right chest plate to use his Mega Smasher._

 _However, Enzyme pierced the organic lens with his tail, impaling Sho. Sho cried out as Enzyme brought him closer. Sho could barely move, let alone retaliate as Enzyme slammed his left hand onto Sho's head and grabbed the Control Metal. His claws dug into Sho's skull as he forcefully pulled the Control Metal out._

"After that, all I felt was pain before nothing but darkness," Sho finished the story.

Everyone was horrified by what they heard. It was a gruesome if not flat out terrifying description of a battle to the death.

"From what Tetsuro told me, after the Control Metal was removed the Guyver went crazy because of a power overload resulting in the armor devouring me while trying to kill Enzyme," Sho picked back up where he left off.

"Please no more…" a tearful Ruby begged Sho. "I don't want to hear anymore," she whimpered while Yang hugged her.

Sho looked at Ruby, instead of the optimistic and cheerful huntress in training, he saw a scared little girl who was just told a scary story. He felt horrible for telling Ruby about how he died and was regretting his decision to tell everyone.

The rest were doing a bit better, but Sho could tell that they were also horrified by what he told them. When Sho looked at Russel, he could tell that the fledging Zoanoid was terrified of him since he just told everyone about how he fought other Zoanoids to the death and won with little effort. Jaune looked like he was about to throw up after hearing the graphic details of Sho's fight against Enzyme while Pyrrha tried rubbing the boy's back to help him. Sho could barely make out Pyrrha's blushed cheeks as she did this.

"I think that's enough for today," Sho told everyone as he stood up. "You all can either believe me or not, but it doesn't change anything about me," he said before turning to Weiss and Blake. "Do you two remembered what I said several weeks back?" he asked the monochrome duo.

" _There is more blood on my hands than anyone else here, and I will continue to spill more blood"_

Those words echoed in Weiss and Blake's heads as they looked at Sho. Whether they believed his story or not didn't matter anymore. The look in his eyes told them so much about him.

Sho Fukamachi wasn't a Huntsmen, he wasn't a warrior fighting for honor or a just cause like them. Sho had the eyes of a shell-shocked veteran, a soldier that was fighting his enemies to the death just to stay alive.

In a sense, Sho Fukamachi had more in common with an Atlesian soldier. A normal person with little training fighting against impossible odds just so that he could live.

While she found his story hard to believe, Weiss's respect for Sho had grown that day because despite all that power he had, Sho didn't turn out to be like the bronze Guyver that haunts her nightmares.

For Blake, in the story was true then Sho was someone who suffered far more than her kind could ever imagine. In a sense Sho may be a kindred spirit in how he faced off against an overwhelming force by himself, much like how she believed she was doing against the White Fang. However, that thought was crushed when she remembered how Sho tried to stop her. It made sense now as to why because despite all that power, Sho was still just one person going up against an organization with limitless resources and manpower. Yet she had to ask Sho this one question.

"What did Chronos do?" Blake asked.

The look on Sho's face was one of resignation, which Blake noticed.

"They won," Sho answered.

 **Author's Note: I'm back, baby!**

 **Well now the Remnant students that Sho hangs out with now know that their friend is an alien and have learned the origins of humanity. Originally I was going to have it where Sho tells them more or less the whole story of his life as the Guyver, which I could have done it with 'Thus Sho tells his friends everything from the origin of life, the development of Zoanoids, how he found the Guyver unit and his fight against Chronos in graphic detail' but that didn't seem like a lot of fun so I had Sho tell them the generic version of how life was created and told them his first two fights against Chronos and his first death before it became too much for Ruby to handle.**

 **I admittedly took some liberties in describing Sho's fight against Enzyme because there are three versions of that fight and I couldn't pick one because they were different enough from one another. In the original manga version, Sho didn't know how to use the vibration blades or the pressure cannon, the twelve-episode OVA version had Mizuki and three of the Hyper Zoanoid Five watching the fight, and the 2005 anime version, while better animated, wasn't as gory as I liked. So, I made my own version, though in my defense Sho has been fighting a lot of Zoanoids for at least two or three years, so he's not going to remember how he fought each one. Hell, at least four of his fights he wasn't even conscious which consist of his first time activating the unit and the other three were after he was resurrected.**

 **Kind of funny how Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed was given the insulting nickname of Jesus Yamato because he cheated death three times thanks to plot armor, yet Sho has done the anime Jesus resurrection thing long before Kira was ever conceptualized. At least Sho has a valid excuse for cheating death.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please press the Prev Button if you have not read the actual twelfth Chapter**

'I can't sleep,' Russel thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling of his dorm room while the loud snores of his team leader reverberated in the room.

His mind was going a mile a second as it processed everything that he learned earlier today from Sho. From the origin of human life, the Zoanoids which he turned out to be, the aliens that created them all, the origin of Sho's armor, and the horrors that Sho faced on his home world. That was another crazy thing that Russel was coming to terms with, someone he considered a friend was technically an alien from another world. Though he said he believed Sho's story, Russel had to admit that it was unbelievable to anyone that grew up on what was considered factual history.

'I need some air,' Russel mentally said to himself as he got up from his bed.

The rest of his team were still asleep, given how Cardin's loud snoring was something he, Dove, and Sky had gotten used to. Well, he and Dove got used to the snoring while Sky slept with earplugs. Either way, Russel knew that none of his teammates were going to wake up anytime soon. Collectively, the four of them could sleep through a warzone if given the chance.

'I could go through the door, but I wouldn't be surprised if Goodwitch was out patrolling the halls tonight,' Russel thought as he considered the only other exit, the window. 'Suicide exit it is then,' he decided as he made his way to the window.

Once he opened the window, Russel looked down to see if there was anyone down below.

"No one ground level," he whispered before stepping onto the window sill. He paused when he felt the wind on his bare foot. "Maybe I should put on a decent set of clothes," he considered, remembering that his sleep wear consisted of just his boxers. "Eh, I'm just going to transform anyway, so why bother," he decided against the idea before jumping out the window.

As he fell, Russel focused on changing forms which happened instantly. Once he landed, the young Zoanoid was in his battle form.

"Huh…thought it would take more effort than that," Russel admitted to himself before launching himself toward a nearby tree.

Unknown to Russel someone else was also out and about in the middle of the night.

"The kid is getting the hang of his new body," Aptom said to himself as he followed the young Zoanoid into the woods outside of Beacon.

 **Emerald Forest**

It had taken Russel at least an hour of jumping from tree to tree to reach the forest, but he barely felt winded. He found himself standing in front of the ruins where Ozpin had placed the chess pieces for everyone to retrieve. His eyes focused on the alter where his partner grabbed the black bishop piece before the two of them headed back to where Ozpin launched them.

"Hard to believe that was a semester ago and I'm still here," Russel said to himself.

As Russel continued to reminisce that day, he heard a twig snap at least a kilometer east of his location. The young bird-like Zoanoid turned his attention toward the direction of the sound while bending his knees slightly and spreading his claws, taking on a primal battle stance that felt like second nature to him.

"Easy kid, I'm not here to fight," a gruff male voice said from within the shadows.

But Russel didn't drop his guard as the figure moved closer. His eyes widened for a moment as Aptom emerged from the shadows in his Omega Blast form.

"You…" Russel said as he relaxed while Aptom walked toward the ruins.

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours and you're already shifting into your Zoanoid form like it's your real skin," Aptom commented as he crossed his arms. "You're a bit of an oddball," he added.

"Really, I haven't noticed," Russel replied as he turned around to look at the alter again. "Honestly, this form just feels normal," he told the older Zoanoid.

"How so?" Aptom asked, intrigued that this kid felt that way.

"It's hard to explain…" Russel trailed off as he focused on the alter. "When I was just a kid, I never felt like I really fit in with the others," he began again.

"A lot of kids feel that way," Aptom interrupted. "They usually end up like a whining emo, acting like the world doesn't understand them and that their little problems are earth shattering," he added.

Russel gave off a light chuckle when he heard Aptom's jab.

"Yeah, like that Blake chick," Russel said, his mood feeling better. "For a while, I actually thought that was what was wrong with me," he added. "But…I think it has more to do with how I just felt like my body just didn't feel like it was mine," he continued.

Aptom stayed silent as he let Russel continue talking.

"Now that I think about it, I was just acting like an idiot," Russel admitted as he turned to Aptom. "I guess my body just didn't reach maturity," he added, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"Maturity or it just wasn't awake?" Aptom asked, deciding to let the kid speak his mind as freely as possible, regardless if the boy's words barely made any sense.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Russel agreed. "Wish my body did this when I was in combat school," he added.

"Combat School?" Aptom said, not familiar with that term.

"Each of the four Kingdoms have one Academy for huntsmen and huntresses, but combat schools are kind of like introductions to kids that want to fight Grimm," Russel explained. "I'm not sure about the other Kingdoms but back in Vacuo, Combat Schools were mandatory for kids," he added.

"Why?" Aptom asked.

"Because we live in a lawless desert wasteland with only, using the broadest possible term, formal government being Shade Academy," Russel answered. "But since the academy can't teach every kid in Vacuo, whether because of a shortage of teachers or because of our nomadic lifestyle, so Shade decided to try establishing combat schools in the most populated areas of Vacuo," he went on.

"So that the kids would be able to protect themselves," Aptom said after listening to Russel.

"Pretty much," Russel replied.

"And I'm guessing you weren't exactly top tier in your graduating class," Aptom said.

Russel chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with his right claw.

"Well…it's not like I was actually trying," Russel told Aptom. "Honestly, I wasn't really into the whole huntsmen thing until I realized that I could make at lot of money off of it," he continued.

"So, you're only in it for the money," Aptom stated.

"Yeah, the way I see it the whole planet is swarming with Grimm and they're always going to attack people," Russel told Aptom. "So why not get paid to kill some that happen to get too close to any village?" he added.

"I'm sure some of your peers would say you would be exploiting innocent people," Aptom replied.

"Well, you can't maintain your gear without money," Russel countered. "Not all of us are loaded like Schnee," he added bitterly.

"Personally, I don't give a damn if your peers see your choice as bad or not," Aptom surprised Russel when he said that. "You're in charge of yourself, so you can do whatever you want," he added. "Don't forget that kid," he told the young Zoanoid before leaving Russel alone.

Russel watched as Aptom walked away, surprised that there was someone who didn't judge him because of his reason for becoming a huntsman or try to feed him that 'there's more to life than money' speech that he would have expected.

"You're an interesting guy Aptom," Russel said as he looked up at the night sky and saw the damaged moon. "I wonder if the Creators were the ones who broke the moon," he said to himself before making his way back to the school. "At least that story about the Creators is better than that stupid fairy tale about the old man who gave four girls superpowers just to get them to leave him alone," he added.

Back in Beacon, Ozpin found himself sneezing unexpectedly.

"Strange…" Ozpin said as he wondered if he caught a cold.

 **Beacon**

With the Vytal Festival only a couple of days away, all the students were getting themselves ready for the event. Those that chose not to participate in the tournament, prepared by coming up with activities to do to entertain the people that would come. The ones that chose to participate were trying to squeeze a little more training before the tournament.

Such was the case for the group of friends Sho has made as he watched a match between Weiss and Dove with Glynda supervising.

While it was clear that Weiss was the one in control of the match, Sho had to admit that Dove has improved as he parried several of Weiss's strikes while managing to land a couple of blows on the Schnee heiress.

"Dove's doing pretty good down there," Sho remarked as he saw the armored swordsman spun evaded a blast of ice from Weiss's rapier.

"Well, he is the best fighter on our team," Sky told Sho. "But I think our team's dynamics will have to change before the tournament starts," he added.

"You're changing your heavy hitter from Cardin to Russel," Sho guessed what Sky was talking about.

"Of course," Cardin joined in. "While I like to believe that I'm still the strongest of the team," he started to brag.

"Strongest human on the team," Sho corrected the CRDL leader.

"Yes…" Cardin agreed, feeling a little bit depressed for a moment. "Russel's recently discovered heritage gives us an edge against the competition," he started once again.

"Speaking of your edge against the competition, where is Russel?" Sho asked, remembering how the R in CRDL was missing.

Cardin blinked his eyes for a moment before clenching his fist in anger.

"Damn you Russel…" Cardin muttered to himself, still having no clue where their resident Zoanoid was.

Sho shook his head before turning his attention to the rest of his group of friends. He noticed how the rest of team RWBY was cheering on Weiss along with teams JNPR and SSSN, with Nora shouting for Weiss to break Dove's legs. Over at his right, Sho spotted team NDGO with Nebula on her scroll, most likely trying to contact Russel. Gwen noticed Sho looking at them and waved to him, which he returned before focusing back on the match.

The match ended with Dove knocked onto his back due to Weiss using a Glyph to send him flying out of the ring. The screen showed the results with Dove's aura completely drained while Weiss's was a high yellow.

"Excellent Ms. Schnee," Glynda complemented Weiss. "Your use of your spacing was superb," she told the girl before turning her attention to Dove. "Mr. Bronzewing, I recommend that you tighten up your footing and defense," she simply told Dove.

Dove gave the blonde teacher a weak thumb's up as Cardin and Sky arrived to help pick their teammate up from the floor while Weiss went to her team.

"I'm starting to see Aptom's point about how everyone tries to look flashy," Sho said to himself.

"For our next match, let us have Ms. Gale from Shade Academy against Ms. Katt from Atlas Academy," Glynda said as the two girls she called for approached the ring.

 **Beacon Infirmary**

"Thank you for your time Mr. Thrush," James said to the mohawked boy as the nurse finished drawing blood.

"Yeah, no problem," Russel said as he rolled down his uniform's sleeve. "So, why you guys interested in my blood?" he asked.

"It is nothing to be concerned about Mr. Thrush," Ozpin assured his student.

"It's my blood, so it's my concern," Russel wasn't buying his headmaster's words. "Last I checked, I'm one of your least promising students," he added as his gaze focused on the silver haired man.

"I can assure you, you are a promising student," Ozpin said to Russel, trying to appease the boy.

"Yeah right," Russel retorted as he stood up and was about to make his way to the door.

"As a Huntsman, you're not up to par," Zeus said as he entered the infirmary. "But your DNA might be the key to changing the status quo," he continued.

James was about to reprimand Zeus but stopped when Russel turned his attention to the third Guyver.

"How?" Russel asked Zeus, curious as to how his DNA would change the world.

"I'm sure Fukamachi told you about what you are," Zeus said as he looked at the boy who may indeed be a key component to his plans.

"That I'm a part of lineage of humans that were modified by aliens to bring out my full potential as a living weapon," Russel told Zeus.

James and Ozpin did their best to hide their shock, granted Ozpin was a master in hiding his emotions while James struggled. Zeus on the other hand simply smiled when Russel told him this.

"I expected as much," Zeus said, satisfied with what he heard before putting a hand on Russel's shoulder. "You shouldn't feel any disgust or shame in what you are young man," he told Russel. "I believe you are destined for far greater things," he added.

Russel looked at Zeus's hand, then back to him.

"I'm not disgusted or ashamed of being a Zoanoid," Russel told Zeus. "I am what I am, that's all there is to it," he added before making his way to the door before pausing. "Also, I don't believe in destiny or any of that higher power bullshit," he finished before leaving.

"That's a shame Mr. Thrush," Ozpin said softly. "For there are higher powers that you do not understand," he finished.

After exiting the infirmary, Russel pulled out his scroll to see several messages that were sent to him. He checked who the sender was and saw Nebula's nickname on each one of them.

"Oh shit," Russel said as he read the most recent one.

 _Seriously Russ, you better tell where you are right now or so help me I'll rip those horns of yours and shove them up your…_

Russel flinched after he finished reading the message. He hit the reply button and started typing a response.

 _Got called into the nurse's office by Ozpin_

 _Please don't kill me_

Once he finished typing, Russel hit the send button and was ready to head to Goodwitch's class. He hoped that his girlfriend would understand and that her threat was just her being worried instead of upset with him. Just as he was about to round the corner, Russel ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry about that," Russel said as he looked up to see the large frame of Yatsuhashi Daichi from team CFVY.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings," the giant of a student told his smaller peer.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Russel said as he moved around Yatsuhashi.

"Just a moment," the giant halted Russel by grabbing his shoulder. "You are a part of team CRDL, are you not?" he asked.

"If this is about how we picked on your faunus teammate, I tried to apologize but your leader scares the crap out of me," Russel replied very quickly. "And trying to get Cardin to apologize is like pulling out teeth," he added.

"I see," Yatushashi said as he let Russel go. "Be that as it may, I am more interested in that one person that seems to spend a lot of time with your team," he told Russel.

"A lot of people are interested in Sho," Russel told Yatsuhashi. "If you're asking me to see if he wants to spar against you, do it yourself," he added.

"I plan on doing so, however I simply want you to deliver a message to him from my teammate," the giant of team CFVY said as he handed Russel a letter addressed to Sho. "I trust you will deliver it to him," he said before leaving.

Russel looked at the letter in his hand before looking up to see that Yatsuhashi had already left the hallway.

"He moves pretty damn fast for a big guy," Russel commented before pocketing the letter. "Dude definitely doesn't know his birds though," he added as he continued on his way to the combat classroom.

 **Goodwitch's Combat Class**

By the time Russel reached the classroom, the majority of students were already leaving. He spotted teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN talking amongst themselves on one side of the hallway. As he reached the three teams, Blake spotted him. Her eyes narrowed for a brief moment before she turned her attention back to her friends. The rest of her team and teams JNPR and SSSN noticed Russel coming closer to them and stopped talking. After seeing Russel transform in a reptilian bird monster, most of the three teams were a bit wary of him. Whether they were all still in shock about Russel being a creature known as a Zoanoid or from the tale Sho had told all of them, Russel didn't know or care. Sun, being one of the very few members of the three teams, waved to Russel when he spotted him.

"Hey Russel," Sun called out to the young Zoanoid. "The rest of your team is waiting for you inside," he told Russel. "I think Nebula and her team are in there too," he added.

"Thanks," Russel replied as he made his way to the classroom but stopped for a moment. "Is Sho there too?" he asked.

"No, he left a while ago," Sun answered. "Think he said something about needing to talk to that other cyborg ninja guy," he tried to recall.

"Guyver, Sun…" Sage corrected his leader. "It's not that hard to remember what their armor is called, since the guy shouts out its name every time he uses it," he pointed out.

"Damn," Russel said in a low tone. "Well, if any of you see him, tell him I got a letter for him," he told the three teams.

"A letter huh?" Yang joined in. "I don't think your girlfriend would like you cheating on her," she said in a teasing manner.

"You're one to talk," Russel retorted as he made his way to the classroom, Pyrrha and Scarlet giving him room so he could make his way to the classroom.

"What was that?" Yang replied, her eyes turning red as she approached Russel.

"Oh nothing," Russel replied, not at all worried about what Yang could do to him.

Seeing Russel act so nonchalant was making Yang madder as she grabbed Russel by his shoulder and turned him around while everyone backed away from the two. Given how infamous Yang's short temper was, many students were scared of her, and would never dare say anything insulting about her, let alone insult her directly. In the past, Russel would avoid angering her due to not having the strength to hold his own against Beacon Academy's third strongest first year student. However, that was no longer the case as Russel's Zoanoid form gave him an edge against Yang.

"Yang, please don't start a fight," Ruby begged her sister.

"You better listen to your little sister blondie," Russel said as he removed Yang's hand from his shoulder. "Besides, the letter is from someone from team CFVY," he added before heading into the classroom to find his team.

"A letter from a member of team CFVY," Jaune interjected, wondering who it could be from. "Who could that be?" he asked.

"It could be from Velvet," Ren guessed. "Sho did get Cardin to leave her alone last Semester," he reminded everyone.

"Do you think Velvet has a crush on Sho?" Ruby wondered as she thought about the shy rabbit faunus girl.

"That's ridiculous," Weiss scoffed. "One kind act isn't enough of a reason to develop a crush," she pointed out.

"It could happen," Ruby insisted that it was possible for Velvet to have crush on Sho.

As the three teams continued talking, Blake kept her eyes focused on Russel as she saw the boy nearly get tackled by Nebula before he hugged her. Ever since the revelation of Zoanoids and Sho's origins, Blake had a difficult time accepting the idea of everything on Remnant was created by aliens to be a bunch of living weapons. The only other Zoanoid she had ever seen was Aptom, and she can still see that creature slaughtering her fellow faunus in her nightmares with no remorse. So in her mind, Russel was no different, especially with how he went along with Cardin's bullying ever since they were admitted into Beacon Academy.

'How can she not see Russel as the monster that he is?' Blake wondered as she watched Russel talk to his teammates while holding hands with Nebula. 'He's no different from that other monster,' she continued thinking.

A couple of hours later, the majority of students were in the cafeteria eating dinner and chatting. Sho was sitting alone at one table, eating his meal in peace until he noticed someone take a seat across from him. He looked up to see Agito sitting down with a tray of food in front of him.

"Enjoying the food Fukamachi?" Agito asked.

"It's good," Sho replied. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Going over the DNA sample that a friend of yours donated," Agito told Sho. "The Zoanoid," he clarified.

Sho stopped eating to look directly at the third Guyver.

"Why are you so interested in Russel's DNA?" Sho asked.

" _You should already know the answer to that" Agito switched to telepathic communication, for safety reasons._

" _But why try making more Zoanoids?" Sho asked once he realized that this was a topic that can't be discussed in the open._

" _It's simple really," Agito started to explain. "While General Ironwood placed a good amount of military resources and funding into robotics, he left enough for alternative weapons," he continued to say._

" _And you want to use those resources to create a new breed of Zoanoid," Sho deduced. "But what makes you think the General would agree to it?" he asked._

" _The General has seen your friend in action as well as Aptom," Agito told Sho. "Ozpin had a drone watching over you and your friends yesterday," he brought up._

" _Ozpin…should have known," Sho narrowed his eyes when he thought about the headmaster of the school. "Did you tell them what Russel and Aptom were?" he asked._

" _Of course, and their reactions were what I expected," Agito answered. "Ozpins and his assistant had looks of disbelief, as if the idea that their views of how their world came to be was fact and that what I explained was a fairy tale," he explained._

" _How ironic," Sho retorted given how just about everything involving Remnant was based off of some warped fairy tale. "What about the General?" he asked._

" _General Ironwood looked skeptical, but I can tell by the way he was looking at Aptom and your friend, the wheels in his head were turning," Agito told Sho. "And no, I don't believe he would be willing to optimize the students of his school or any other," he added._

" _But he might consider using his soldiers?" Sho considered that option._

" _At the moment no, he is not," Agito said. "But I think that would be a better choice than what is being done now," he added._

" _The fact that these schools are training kids to fight the creatures of Grimm," Sho figured where Agito was going with this topic._

" _Doesn't it seem odd that these kingdoms would spend so much time and resources training kids to fight in such unnecessary ways, and allow them free reign on where they would fight these creatures?" Agito proposed the question. "With the creatures of Grimm as their main threat, it makes more sense to streamline the training by focusing on how to kill each creature and develop effective weapons for that task," he explained._

" _Yet so many students here use weapons that are impractical and fight in ways that are in all honesty a complete waste of energy," Sho understood where Agito was going. "That's something I've been wondering for quite some time," he confided in Agito. "At first, I thought it was because the hunters also dealt with criminals that were too difficult for local law enforcement," he brought up._

" _That's another thing that makes no sense," Agito interjected. "Why have police forces at all if they are not equipped or trained enough to handle criminal activities such as the Dust robberies as well as that terrorist group?" he brought up. "If almost feels like whoever came up with the Huntsmen as the sole line of defense for all the kingdoms," he added._

" _But that's a stupid idea," Sho commented. "Especially if the Huntsmen are given free rein on how they would conduct themselves," he added._

" _Military and law enforcement run by mercenaries," Agito deduced. "With the possibility that several being completely loyal to one person," he added._

" _Who?" Sho asked._

" _I have an idea of who it is, but we'll have to wait until I can confirm it," Agito told Sho._

"HEY SHO!" Ruby shouted from across the cafeteria.

Sho and Agito looked up to see Ruby and her friends making their way toward him. Sho had to admit he was surprised to see Ruby bounce back to her usual self after he told her and everyone else his origins. However, it looked like Ruby was one of the few who could bounce back as most of Ruby's circle of friends seemed hesitant to follow the young reaper as she made her way to his table. He also noticed that the group consisted of teams RWBY and JNPR with Sun and Neptune only. The group of ten sat around Sho and Agito, with Yang getting close to the older Guyver.

"So…" Yang started speaking as she kept her eyes on Agito. "Were the two of you having a moment?" she teased the man, looking him up and down.

"Yang, stop being so lewd," Weiss told the blonde brawler.

It took a lot of willpower for Agito to keep his composer, but he was able to maintain the image of control. He looked toward Sho to see the younger Guyver talking to Sun about there being a letter for him that Russel had at the moment.

Off to the side, Nora couldn't help but look at Agito before looking back at Ren. The gears in that girl's head started turning before she broke out into a grin.

"I knew it!" the hammer wielding girl shouted as she stood up from her seat, drawing everyone's attention as she pointed a finger at Agito. "You're Ren's alien cousin!" she declared.

The whole group just stopped and looked at Nora in complete silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Nora, have you forgotten to take your medication again?" Sho asked before shaking his head at the crazy girl. "Makashima and Ren are not related beyond being humans," he told the girl.

"But…but the two of you are from another world and our creators brought our ancestors here," Nora started saying, causing the rest of Ruby's circle of friends to look around frantically to see everyone else in the cafeteria to look at them in confusion. It would appear that Nora was one of the few who accepted the origins of humanity very easily, which could be seen as a bad thing since Nora can't keep her mouth shut if she felt like speaking her mind.

"And how does that prove that Ren and Makashima are cousins?" Sho asked the crazy girl.

"Because they look alike," Nora reasoned as if it was so obvious.

"That's actually pretty common place in the area of Earth that Makashima and I came from," Sho pointed out to Nora.

"Plus Ren's not as fit as this guy," Sun chimed in.

" _This is what you have to deal with?" Agito asked Sho._

" _You get used to it," Sho replied as he watched as Nora started defending the honor of Ren's delicate features._

Agito shook his head, annoyed with this foolishness, before standing up.

"If you need me Fukamachi, I'll be in the room that was provided for me, going over Thrush's DNA," Agito told Sho before leaving.

Sho nodded his head, despite not being told which room Agito was occupying, Sho would have no problem finding it if needed. He did notice how Yang was still keeping her eyes on Agito and felt like messing with her.

"Hate to break it to you Yang, but Agito is out of your league," Sho told the blonde girl, which caused said girl to turn her attention to him.

"Yeah right," Yang started before gesturing to her body. "Like anyone can resist all of this," she told Sho as she cupped her own breast as they were biggest assets next to her hair.

Sho shook his head, so used to the blonde's antics that he wasn't even fazed by Yang's use of her sex appeal.

"Makashima prefers girls who are mature and level headed," Sho said. "The last girl he was with was someone you couldn't hold a candle to," he added.

"And what's that girl got that I don't?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms under her breast, making them look bigger than they already were.

"The ability to command an army of super Zoanoids, a custom made battle form, and weaponized appendages similar to hair," Sho replied evenly. "Trust me, I don't think there is a single girl who can match Shizu," he added.

"Shizu…" Pyrrha said, figuring that was the girl's name. "What was she like?" she asked Sho.

Sho's teasing expression changed quickly as he became solemn as he remembered the young woman who was always by Agito's side, especially after her grandfather's death.

"She was a bit like you Pyrrha," Sho finally answered. "Kind, caring, and loyal to her friends even when things got rough for us," he explained. "It was no surprise that she allowed herself to become a Zoalord type in order to help Makashima in our fight against Chronos," he added.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune looked at Sho, remembering that he told them that he was from another world and had an enemy that ended up ruling his world.

"Why would she let herself be changed into one of those things?" Weiss asked, not understanding why anyone would want to become one of these creatures.

"I guess she just loved him enough to become a weapon for him," Sho replied, his mind wandering back to how the girl he loved, supported him by simply being there for him. It may not have been the same as with Agito and Shizu, but just knowing that Mizuki was waiting for him was enough of a reason for him to keep fighting regardless of how the odds were stacked against him.

"That doesn't sound like love to me," Sun commented, earning a couple of glares from some of the girls in their group.

"I don't think so either Sun," Sho agreed, earning a few surprised looks. "But figuring out what goes on in Makashima's life is never easy," he added.

"Wait, didn't your friend say something about going over Russel's DNA?" Neptune asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, he did," Sho replied.

"Why would he do that?" Neptune asked, getting everyone else to wonder as well.

"What do you think?" Sho asked in return, wanting to see if Neptune can figure out such an easy question.

Neptune's eyes widened as he remembered how less than twenty-four hours ago, Russel revealed that he was a shapeshifting being with a savage fighting instinct. Weiss had caught on quickly as well as she gasped in horror, which led to Blake realizing this too.

"No…" Blake whispered. "Why would he want to make more of those abominations?" she asked, staring at Sho's eyes, hoping to see any hint of mischief in them. Sadly, she saw none.

"Geez Blake," Ruby joined in. "I would have thought you of all people would be more accepting," she pointed out.

"There's a difference between humans and faunus accepting each other and accepting…that!" Blake practically yelled out. "You all saw what Russel was like when he changed," she reminded them. "And that other one…he…" she tried to continue.

"Blake, chill," Sun told cat faunus. "Sure that bug guy killed a few White Fang goons," he continued, earning a glare from Blake. "But didn't you guys do the same during your mission that led up to the Breach?" he pointed out.

Blake looked shocked when Sun brought that up, but she wasn't going to back down on this.

"We didn't try to kill them," Blake told Sun, with the rest of her team agreeing.

"Whether you girls meant it or not doesn't matter," Sho interrupted. "In the end those members of the White Fang are dead either by your hands or by the Grimm they tried to unleash on Vale," he told team RWBY. "And none of that has anything to do with Russel," he added.

"But he's…" Blake tried to say something.

"Blake, Russel is a Zoanoid," Sho started up again. "That is a fact, but that doesn't mean he is anything like Aptom," he told Blake. "Try to see Russel for who he is, instead of what he is," he finished.

Blake looked downcast, as much as she didn't want to admit it; she was acting like a hypocrite. She had hated it when someone like Cardin would treat faunus as lesser beings yet here she was acting like him, seeing Russel as no different from the creatures of Grimm, a mindless beast only capable of killing.

 _I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am._

Those were the words she said to Ozpin when he asked her why she hid her faunus heritage from everyone in Beacon. Now those words were being used against her.

Before Blake could say anything in response, Jaune decided to speak to Sho.

"Uh…Sho, do you think it's possible that we can talk to your other friend later today?" Jaune asked.

"What…" Sho said in reply, shocked that Jaune would ask that kind of question.

"Well, I was thinking that he could give us a few pointers for the tournament," Jaune explained.

Sho was silent for a brief moment before replying.

"Jaune, forget it," Sho told the lead of team JNPR. "Aptom doesn't give a damn about any of you," he turned his attention to everyone around him. "Even if I were to find him, he wouldn't give any of you advice just because I asked him to talk to you all," he added.

"But, aren't the two of you friends?" Pyrrha asked Sho.

Sho shook his head at Pyrrha, surprising everyone even more.

"While I do consider Aptom a friend, he does not see me as such," Sho told them all.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked. "Surely, the times you two have spent fighting alongside one another meant that he considers you an ally," he added.

Sho was thinking about telling them the truth about his camaraderie with Aptom, but decided it was better that he didn't out of respect for the Ultimate Battle Creature. He didn't like keeping secrets from his circle of friends, but this was one that should be told by Aptom, not him.

"It's between Aptom and me," Sho told everyone.

"That's not good enough Sho," Weiss scolded the Guyver as she stared him down. "You need to be more honest with us," she added.

"She's right Sho," Pyrrha joined in. "You've already told us so much about your past," she told Sho. "Why is this one any different?" she asked.

"Because this one has more to do with Aptom's past," Sho told Pyrrha. "And I don't want to lose what little trust and respect Aptom has for me," he added as he stood up to leave. "Just promise me, none of you will try to confront Aptom," he requested. "Unlike Russel, Aptom is a killer and he won't think twice about killing any of you if you get on his nerves," he added as he left.

 **Cinder's dorm**

Cinder and her group were having a private meeting to discuss the plan.

"Preparations are nearly complete," Cinder told Mercury, Emerald, and Neo. "The White Fang has secured the Grimm for the invasion, and we have access to Beacon's entire network," she continued.

"That just leaves us figuring out where the Fall Maiden is located and who they plan on selects as he successor," Emerald said as she looked over the list of girls they have.

"There's still one problem," Mercury interjected as he held up his scroll to show the clip of the Gigantic Guyver. "None of us expected this and personally, I don't think we have the fire power to take that thing on," he added.

"What, you're scared?" Emerald taunted the young merc.

"Of a guy who can turn into a nine foot tall giant that can punch a Deathstalker into oblivion without even toughing it, who wouldn't be?" Mercury remarked. "I doubt that Lisker guy could take him," he added.

Neo was silent throughout this meeting as she was more focused on relaying everything to Lisker via her scroll. Roman's right hand woman still wasn't sure she could trust Lisker, but the bronze Guyver was clearly her best chance at not only freeing Roman, but keeping the two of them alive when Cinder decided that the two thieves have outlived their usefulness. She looked down to see Lisker had sent a message requesting that he join this meeting. Curious of what the Guyver was up to, Neo agreed before waiting for Lisker to call.

Once Neo's scroll rang, she quickly answered and turned on the speaker.

"Who is calling you Neo?" Cinder demanded an answer from the silent woman.

"That would be me," Lisker's voice came through the scroll. "I asked her to let me join in on this meeting," he told the half Maiden.

"Why are you so interested in joining in our discussion Lisker?" Cinder asked.

"I'm simply curious as to how this plan will work in regards to undermining the Huntsmen as a whole," Lisker told Cinder. "Exactly, what sources are you using to accomplish this?" he asked.

"Well we have information that one of the students of Atlas is actually a robot designed to look like a girl, and we plan to use that to make everyone be suspicious of Atlas," Mercury answered for Cinder, annoying the woman. "We also plan on using Blondie's attitude against her during the tournament," he added.

"And that's it?" Lisker remarked.

"What, you have better ones?" Mercury snapped at the scroll Lisker's voice was coming from.

"Actually yes," Lisker replied. "A while back, I was involved in a White Fang rally that was being infiltrated by a couple of students which led to the demise of many innocent people," he started to explain. "Now, how would the people of Vale feel if they had just found out that a terrorist organization managed to set up a base of operations in a kingdom they thought was safe?" he asked the four in the room. "Or the fact that there was someone with enough power to kill them without leaving a trace?" he added.

Cinder listened to what Lisker was telling them and was imagining the panic this would bring.

"Go on," Cinder said to Lisker.

"I also remember one of those students was once a member of the White Fang," Lisker continued on. "While some Huntsmen might not see this as a big deal, the civilian population will see it as a big deal. After all, the civilians want to feel safe knowing that the Huntsmen will keep all the horrible things away including terrorists," he pointed out.

"Yes, the people would like to feel safe," Cinder agreed, knowing that majority of people sees the White Fang as nothing more than terrorists, that allowing a member into the ranks of the Huntsmen would damage their image. "Do you know who this student is?" she asked.

"I don't know her name, but I remember her having black hair, pale complexion, amber eyes, and cat ears," Lisker answered. "She keeps her ears hidden with a black bow, so she shouldn't be too hard to spot," he added.

"Sounds like the Emo friend of the blond bimbo," Emerald said as she tried to remember the girl's name.

"Hm…a cover up and accepting a terrorist into his Academy," Cinder said as she smiled at these new pieces of information. "It's like Ozpin is trying to ruin all of his hard work," she added, quite satisfied with what was being presented to her. "But we'll need more, anything that would spread distrust among the civilians," she said before turning toward Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. "Looks like you three will be busy between matches," she told them.

"We won't fail Cinder," Emerald told her leader.

"Yeah, yeah," Mercury said, not happy that he had to do more work.

Neo nodded her head before turning her attention to her scroll.

"One question Lisker," Cinder said. "Why were you so interested in joining in this discussion?" she asked. "You said you were curious, but what is your real reason?" she continued asking.

"I simply want to know just how far you're willing to go with this plan," Lisker answered.

"And what do you think now?" Cinder asked.

"I was thinking that you weren't going far enough," Lisker answered. "If you really want to spread chaos and despair, you have to be willing to commit to it fully," he told the woman.

Cinder's smile became more sinister when she heard Lisker tell her all that. After all, she was never one for doing anything half-assed, so why should she start now?

 **Author's note: Little fun fact, originally I was going to have Russel have a match against Yatsuhashi, but my computer died out on me and I forgot to save the progress into my USB drive which meant I had to rewrite the chapter from scratch. In the end the fight felt unneeded as the chapter evolved into Sho and Agito addressing a major element of the RWBY universe.**

 **Who in their right mind would think several of the weapons used by Huntsmen would be effective against the Creatures of Grimm?**

 **Naturally, it's because of the Rule of Cool trope. Yet realistically, the majority of these weapons would be impractical such as Weiss's rapier, a decent weapon against a person in close quarters combat, but against monsters like a Nevermore or a Goliath, a pretty stupid choice of weapon. Yes, integrating such a weapon with Dust, Aura, and Semblance makes up for its short comings but looking at the rapier on its own, you're asking to die against such monsters.**

 **Another reason why Sho and Agito find this to be odd is because they are still bound by the logic of their home world despite being bio-boosted humans with access to upgrade units that make them Gods among all mortals.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Tournament has Begun**

While it felt like a long time coming for many of the students, the Vytal Festival had begun which meant that the tournament was underway. The beginning match was between Beacon Academy's very own team RWBY against team ABRN of Haven Academy. The crowd cheered as they watched the two teams fight against each other.

However, two members of the audience were not cheering as they watched the match. Over at the east entrance of the Amity Colosseum, Agito observed the match with little interest since all he was seeing was children play fighting. He rolled his eyes when he saw how the Belladonna girl was able to lure the skater girl on the hoverboard to an obvious trap causing girl to fall and land on her rear.

'This is just embarrassing,' Agito thought as he turned away to leave.

Over by the south side, Sho was watching the match with team JNPR, who were cheering for their sibling team while Sho was impassive. Ren noticed how silent Sho was during the match.

"Is there something wrong Sho?" Ren asked his team's friend while Jaune and Nora continued cheering for team RWBY.

"No, I'm just feel like the training everyone did with Aptom was wasted," Sho told Ren.

"How so?" Ren inquired, his attention now on the young Guyver.

"This match should have ended a lot sooner," Sho told Ren. "Out of everyone on the opposing team, there was only one that was a skilled enough fighter," he continued talking. "The two guys on the team barely landed any hits, and the girl on the hoverboard has quite possibly the most impractical weapon with how it needs to split apart in order to turn into a pair of guns causing her to lose her mobility and when it's a hoverboard it has no offensive capabilities," he pointed out a couple of problems with the match. "Those three practically need their leader to hold their hands during the match, which makes it difficult for her to focus on taking on Yang," he added.

"Perhaps team ABRN had inadequate training," Ren suggested.

"And Ruby and the others are not taking advantage of team ABRN's shortcomings," Sho said as he watched Weiss encase the remaining members of team ABRN in ice while Yang got ready to send the team out of the ring. "All they're doing is playing around," he pointed out as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Sho?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Sho answered as he left team JNPR.

As the match between team RWBY and ABRN reached its end, the next two teams, oddly enough both were from Beacon and they were waiting to be called up. One of the two teams was a team of third year students composed of Faunus while the other happened to be team CRDL. Cardin was getting himself pumped up for the match before looking at Dove and Sky sharpening their weapons. When he turned his attention toward Russel, he saw his green haired teammate munching on a burger much to his annoyance.

"Seriously Russel," Cardin said as he approached Russel. "We're about to be called up and you're eating right now," he scolded his team's resident Zoanoid.

Russel finished the burger before turning his attention to Cardin.

"Hey, I only had a bagel for breakfast," Russel complained. "Guy's gotta eat," he added.

Cardin grumbled something under his breath before he heard Port's voice calling out for the next participants of the tournament.

"Let's go guys," Cardin told his team as he swung his mace over his shoulder. "We have a match to win," he added.

"Don't be so sure," a member of the third-year team told Cardin, the boy's horse tail swaying side to side.

"Yeah, it's time we put you boys in you place," the female goat Faunus agreed with her teammate.

Cardin glared at his upper classmen for a moment before leading his team toward the ring with the other team right beside them. His distain toward Faunus hasn't wavered, if anything it grew, especially after what his team had gone through during their first mission a semester ago. The rest of his team shared their leader's distain, though the degree of which varied from each of them.

As the two teams made their way to the arena, they walked pass a cheerful team RWBY and a dejected team ABRN. Once the girls spotted team CRDL, they stopped talking while the team of former bullies ignored them as they walked on by.

"Do you think they'll win?" Ruby asked her friends.

"I honestly hope they don't," Weiss said, however the tone in her voice was filled with doubt. "But with what Russel is, they have the advantage," she pointed out.

"I hate to say it, I really do…" Yang joined in. "But having someone like him on their team makes it easy for them to get to the finals," she added.

"Because of what Sho said before?" Ruby asked, remembering Sho's tale.

"That and because of how Russel was the only one who was able to last longer than any of us against that friend of Sho's," Weiss answered, remembering how Aptom dominated over them.

While her team continued talking, Blake kept her eyes on Russel as she remembered the first conversation, she ever had with him.

 _Flashback_

" _Okay, what's so important that you needed to talk to me about?" a tired and very annoyed Russel asked Blake._

 _The two of them were standing outside of their dorm. It was around ten PM, so there weren't any students roaming around outside, giving them the privacy Blake wanted._

" _Russel, I want to say that…I'm sorry," Blake told Russel as if it was the hardest thing for her to say. "I'm sorry that I only saw you as a monster because of your heritage and I'm sorry for thinking of you being just like Aptom," she continued her apology. "I realize now that I was acting no different from the people who treated Faunus like second class citizens and I tried to justify it like other people have," she added as she looked Russel straight in the eyes._

" _Uh…" Russel was at a loss for what he was being told._

" _I hope you can forgive me for…" Blake tried to continue her apology._

" _I'm actually surprised you even knew my name," Russel cut Blake off. "And to be frank, I don't give a fuck of what you think about me," he told Blake._

 _Blake's eyes widened in shock by Russel response._

" _You're apologizing to me because you thought you wronged me in some way, when you never even did anything to me," Russel told the Faunus girl. "In the past semester you've never once acknowledged my existence and simply lumped me with Cardin because of his bullying. Bullying, which I willingly took part in because I'm a moron who liked messing with people. But after Cardin and the rest of us dropped the bully act, you and everyone else in this school still saw us as bastards who should have never of been here. And you know what, I can live with that because we deserve it," he admitted._

 _Blake tried to say something but Russel wasn't letting her talk._

" _Now that we all found out that I'm a Zoanoid, you're acting like I'm being discriminated against like some of those Faunus that bitch and whine about how they're being oppressed," Russel said, which started to anger Blake._

" _How dare…" Blake tried to argue with Russel but he cut her off again._

" _But I don't care," Russel reiterated as he looked into Blake's eyes. "You're only apologizing because you feel like you're behaving like Cardin and you can't stand it," he told her. "You can't stand the thought that you and Cardin have something in common so you're doing this social justice warrior bullshit and decided to apologize to show that you are compassionate to someone of a different race, but you're only doing it to make yourself feel better because now you can say 'At least I'm not as bad as Cardin' right before going to sleep," he finished._

 _Blake was stunned, this did not go as she had planned it in her head. In hindsight, she should have seen it coming because Russel was right in that she never once acknowledged him and simply saw him as nothing more than one of Cardin's lackeys. She had no idea that Russel was aware of his actions and acknowledge them. Such a way of thinking made Blake feel very childish and narrow minded._

" _So why don't you take that apology of yours, and shove it up your ass," Russel told Blake as he headed inside the dorm, leaving Blake alone._

 _End of Flashback_

"Blake…Blake," Yang called out to her partner.

"Huh…. sorry what?" Blake finally snapped out her trance.

"I said, we're heading down to the festival grounds," Yang told her. "Let's get going," she added as she pulled Blake with her to the exit.

 **Festival Grounds**

After sending a few minutes looking at all the stands, Sho found a noodle stand to get a meal. He ordered a simple beef bowl and waited. As he waited, the Guyver of Beacon Academy heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Sho," Sho looked up to see Velvet sitting adjacent from him along with her teammates.

"Hi Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi," Sho greeted team CFVY.

"How are you enjoying the Festival?" Velvet asked the first year.

"It's not so bad," Sho answered. "Kind of strange seeing some of the culture of the other kingdoms," he added.

"It is a little overwhelming," Fox agreed with Sho before placing an order.

"A shame you decided not to participate in the tournament though," Yatsuhashi said as he looked over Sho. "I've heard so much about your armor semblance, I would have liked to test my skills against it," he told the younger boy.

"I'm sorry about that, but I made that decision so that the tournament would be fair," Sho told the larger boy. "Though I don't think that would matter anymore," he added as he looked at one of the large floating monitors displayed the next match.

Oddly enough, Coco had been silent which Velvet noticed.

"Uh…Coco, are you okay?" the bunny girl asked her team leader.

"His taste in clothing…it's so bland," Coco said out loud.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled, shocked that her leader would be so crude, then again being the fashionista that Coco was, Velvet shouldn't have been so surprised.

Sho on the other hand, he waved off Coco's comment before his bowl of beef flavored noodles was presented. He placed his hands together before closing his eyes, much to the confusion of Coco, Fox, and Velvet. Yatsuhashi on the other hand smiled, happy to see someone else who adheres to the old ways.

"Itadakimasu," Sho said before reaching for the chopsticks with his right hand and picking up the bowl with his left hand.

"Wow, and I thought Yatsuhashi was old fashioned," Fox commented.

"Really?" Sho asked after slurping up some of the noodles. "It's pretty common back home," he told the dark-skinned boy before noticing one of the floating monitors displaying the next match. "Looks like team CRDL's up," he changed the topic.

That got the attention of team CFVY as they looked at the monitor. Despite how much the all-male team mellowed out, Coco still held a great deal of resentment toward them.

"Good, they're up against team JADE," Coco said. "They won't make it past the preliminaries," she added.

"I'm sure they'll do fine," Sho said as he continued to eat.

"What do you mean Sho?" Velvet asked, confused as to why he would be supportive of her old bullies.

"Just watch and see," Sho told the Faunus girl. "I'm sure Russel won't disappoint," he added.

 **Amity Stadium**

"Now this is shaping up to be an interesting match," Port said as teams CRDL and JADE stepped onto the area.

"Indeed, third-year team JADE has quite the reputation within Beacon for their impressive success rate in regards to their missions," Oobleck said before turning his attention to the other team. "First year team CRDL will have quite the uphill battle," he added.

As Port and Oobleck continued giving the audience the rundown of the two teams, team NDGO watched from the sidelines.

"TAKE 'EM DOWN RUSS!" Nebula cheered much to her team's embarrassment.

"Nebula, you do know that we're supposed to cheer for any team from our school, right?" Gwen reminded her leader.

"We're also supposed to support anyone else who's from Vacuo," Nebula told the knife thrower. "And Russel is still one of us," she added.

"She does know there is a good chance that we might end up fighting him if we make it past the preliminaries, right?" Dew whispered to Octavia.

"Then it's a good thing she's dating him," Octavia whispered back. "She can just tell him to forfeit or she'll dump him," she joked causing the two of them to giggle.

"Or I can have him throw the two of you back to Vacuo for even suggesting that," Nebula said as she towered over the blonde and redhead.

Dew and Octavia turned to see Nebula glaring down upon, a black aura emanating around their leader's body that fill the two of them with a feeling a dread. The scariest part for them was how they knew that's not what Nebula's aura looked like.

"Or do you two prefer that I just dig my hands into your guts and pull out your charbroiled stomachs?" Nebula asked as her hands became coated in searing hot purple plasma.

Dew and Octavia tried to sink into their seats while Gwen backed away from her teammates.

"Uh…Dew, Octavia, I just want to two of you to know this," Gwen said, drawing the attention of her teammates. "Dew, I'm proud to be your teammate and Octavia, as your best friend I just want you to know…I call dibs on your Achievemen collection," she told the two doomed girls.

 **Back in the arena**

"This has been a long-time coming, boys," the leader of team JADE said, her Jaguar tail waving behind her.

"It's time we put you, racists pigs in your place," the horse Faunus member of the team said.

Team CRDL was silent when their heard that comment. Instead they were focusing on the monitor as the selection for the field was being decided.

The forth member of team JADE, a coyote Faunus looked to the crowd and saw Nebula, having finishing putting the fear of bodily harm into her teammates, return to her seat and began cheering Russel on. He glared at the purple haired girl, thinking she was like Russel, a racist human that looked down upon his kind.

"Wish that purple haired bitch would shut her damn mouth," the coyote Faunus said out loud, catching Russel's attention. "Noisy humans are so frustrating," he added.

Russel glared at the coyote before taking a step forward, but he was held back by Dove.

"Cool it Russel," Dove told his teammate. "Just wait until the match starts," he added as he looked to see the fields were finally decided.

"I'm gonna rip 'em apart…" Russel growled as his eyes started turning yellow.

On the half that team JADE was on, the field took on a forest setting while CRDL's side a frozen mountain setting. Team JADE looked at their field and were giving each other looks that silently told them of what strategy they would be using.

"The field has been decided, now let the match begin!" Port said aloud as everyone cheered for the match to start.

Team JADE leapt back into the forest while Cardin, Dove, and Sky got their weapons ready. Russel on the other hand threw his daggers onto the ground.

 **Back with Sho and team CFVY**

"What is that idiot doing?" Coco asked as she watched the screen.

"I think he's forfeiting," Fox answered as that was the only reason he could think of as to why Russel dropped his weapons.

"Russel's deciding to end the match quickly," Sho said as he made a small prayer for team JADE.

 **Over where teams RWBY and JNPR were eating**

The rising star teams of Beacon looked at the monitor and realized what Russel was going to do.

"He can't be seriously thinking of doing that," Jaune said, horrified by what may happen.

"I think he is," Ren said, equally horrified.

"Still wish I can transform into a monster too," Nora lamented as she started daydreaming of turning into powerful monster that channeled lightning as a breath weapon.

"But if he does change forms now, it'll cause a panic," Weiss said. "Nobody has ever seen…Russel's kind before," she added.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't care," Blake said as she looked away, not wanting to see the potential slaughter that will befall her fellow Faunus.

 **In the arena**

"Alright guys, let's head…" Cardin started talking but he stopped when he saw Russel practically flew pass him. He didn't even have time to react as he felt his mace leave his hand while Russel started Zoaforming.

The audience watched in a mixture of awe and horror as they watched Russel's body rapidly change from a human into a green bird like reptilian monster before he vanished into the forest.

"…Uh…. everyone saw that right?" Port asked as he tried to figure out what just happened.

Inside the forest, team JADE was in their positions and were ready for what they expected from team CRDL. They expected the boys to charge into the area until they were in the middle, which would be when they ambush them and win.

"They should be entering right…" the goat Faunus started to say until she felt a sudden pain on her right side.

The next thing the girl knew, her body was flying out of the forest before slamming into the forcefield that enclosed the arena. She could feel her bones snapping from the impact of the collision before dropping onto the arena floor. Her image fade and her aura meter dropped to zero in an instant.

"What in the world was that!" the horse Faunus shouted as he stood up just in time to see Cardin's mace flying toward him.

The mace struck his chest, causing the Faunus to fall to the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't when this gigantic green blur landed on top of him. His arms were pinned by the creature's talon feet. He could only look up as the creature looked down upon him as its long whip like tail moved to the right before striking near his face with its bladed tip. The horse Faunus was starting to shake in fear as this monster continued to look at him.

Finally, the green beast released one of the boy's arms, but the Faunus was too scared to move. Unfortunately, the creature planted its foot onto its prey's face, lifting the boy's head slightly before slamming it down with enough force to knock the boy out.

Outside of the forest, the rest of team CRDL could hear Russel let out his hawk like cry before seeing the horse Faunus get thrown out of the forest. The three of them looked at each other as if they were debating on what to do.

"Anyone who wants to leave this to Russel, say Aye," Cardin said to the only other members of his team.

"Aye!" Dove and Sky said without a second thought while the screams of the last two members of team JADE could be heard.

"Guess that means the next order of business is figuring out what to eat after the match," Cardin brought up.

"We can always try out that Mistral stand," Sky suggested. "I've been hearing good things about it," he added as the leader of team JADE was crawling out of the forest only for Russel to grab her leg and drag her back.

"Somebody, help me!" the leader screamed in terror as she disappeared back into the forest and Russel's mercy.

Or lack thereof.

"I don't know, I'm kind of craving Atlesian," Dove said, ignoring the cries of the poor Faunus girl that was being swung to the ground repeatedly by Russel.

The majority of the audience on the other hand were mostly silent as they watched Russel finish swinging his opponent around like a rag doll. The students of all four academies looked on, as they had just watched someone turn into some sort of other worldly monster and in less than five minutes took down three members of a third-year team like they were fresh out of combat school.

"WHOO-HOO, GO RUSSEL!" Nebula cheered as Russel turned his attention toward the coyote Faunus that insulted her, oblivious to the fact that said Faunus called her a bitch.

The coyote Faunus was backing away as Russel advanced upon him. The poor boy had no idea on how to fight a Zoanoid, and at this point he felt like he was facing off against a demon that emerged from the underworld. The fact that Russel was supposed to be one of the weaker members of team CRDL no longer mattered since he just took down the Faunus boy's teammates single handedly.

"I…I…give…" the coyote Faunus tried to surrender but Russel grabbed him by his shirt, pulling the poor boy close his bird like face.

"Nobody calls my Nebula a bitch…" Russel growled out. "Unless they're either stupid or have a death wish," he added. "So, which are you?" he asked, his yellowing peering into the Faunus boy's very soul.

"I'M STUPID, I'M STUPID!" the last member of team JADE cried out in fear, wetting himself as his mind thought of all the ways Russel could mutilate him.

"Damn straight you are," Russel said before tossing the Faunus up in the air before striking the boy with his right claw, tearing through the clothes and aura protecting the Faunus boy's body.

That one strike instantly dropped the coyote Faunus's aura to zero. The Faunus was lucky that Russel's attack wasn't deep as the claw mark only broke his skin.

The crowd was silent as they looked at the creature that stood there, waiting for someone to say something.

"YEAH, THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Nebula's voice broke through the silence as she cheered for Russel's victory.

Hearing their leader cheer her boyfriend on, the rest of team NDGO joined in, which managed to get a few other students from Shade to join in the cheering, either because Nebula was cheering or because they didn't want to get on the Zoanoid's bad side. There were even a handful of civilians that were cheering for the Zoanoid as they came to the conclusion that was simply just Russel's semblance since nearly every huntsman and huntress had some crazy super power that goes against logic.

Back on the arena, Russel just let all the cheering sink in. It was a whole new feeling that he never truly experienced. Once his eyes focused on Nebula, the sight of her cheering for him was enough for him to swell up in pride over his victory as he raised his arms up and let out a victory cry.

 **Festival Grounds**

Sho had finished his noodles while team CFVY continued to look at the screen in disbelief at the sight of Russel's Zoanoid form and his victory for team CRDL. He noticed how Velvet was practically shaking in fear, seeing how the opposing team was a full Faunus team. He remembered how the poor rabbit Faunus was picked on by Cardin and now that Russel showed his Zoanoid form to everyone, he suspected the girl to be scared that Cardin would simply have Russel attack her in that form. And given what he and team CRDL saw in that village, he wouldn't be surprised if Cardin did. It probably didn't help that Russel's Zoanoid form had predatory bird like characteristics and last he checked, large birds of prey also have rabbits in their diet.

Sho shook his head at that thought because of how stereotypical it was as well as degrading. He also had faith that Cardin wouldn't go through with it.

"That was brutal," Fox said, remembering how Russel mercilessly took down the team leader.

"No, I'm pretty sure Russel was going easy on them," Sho told the second-year student. "I feel bad for anyone who would face Russel if he went all out," he added, remembering how team CFVY doesn't know about Lisker and Aptom.

"How so?" Yatsuhashi asked, his eyes focused on the green creature still on the screen.

Sho stayed quiet for a while as he thought about Yatsuhashi's question.

"Because Russel adapted his that form faster than I thought," Sho finally answered before taking his leave. "If your team does face off against Russel, then I wish you good luck," he added.

 **Junior's Club**

"So, the kid's getting better now," Aptom said before taking swig of his drink. "Good," he added.

Junior was silent as he stared blankly at the floor of his club.

"Though, I have to say what comes later will be even more entertaining than this piss poor excuse of a tournament," Aptom said, setting his glass down and getting up. "Just a little friendly advice Junior, start packing up and set up shop in another kingdom," he told the owner as he made his way to the exit. "By the end of this week, Vale's going to get a whole lot more interesting," he finished telling the man.

Junior didn't say anything, he was just so happy to know that this…thing had left his club.

"…Boss…" Melanie said, she and her sister had finally stopped shaking now that Aptom had left. "We're ready for that two-week long vacation," she told Junior with Miltia nodding her head.

Junior nodded his head, not really caring about them taking vacation. No, Junior was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what he saw before Aptom finished his drink.

Throughout the floor of his club, Junior saw the scattered uniforms of the White Fang members that had made the mistake of picking a fight with the former Lost Number Commander.

 **Amity Colosseum**

Up in the Atlas VIP box, General Ironwood couldn't believe what he had just seen. He remembered how he saw Russel Zoaformed when he observed the collective group of teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SSSN, and NDGO had faced off against an apparent comrade of Sho Fukamachi. Since that was the boy's first time doing so, it was natural that Russel had no idea how to control that form and was soundly defeated by that creature the kids were up against. But now, James can see that not only had Russel gain control over this battle form, the boy was able to fight on a level that could only be matched by a fourth-year student of any academy. He could easily tell that Russel was relying on his battle form's appearance to shock his foe's before overpowering them with his improved strength and speed.

'If we have that kind of power in Atlas…' James thought of the possibilities of having an army of Zoanoids that would fight alongside the Atlesian Knights and Paladins.

Over another section of the colosseum, Neo had just finished recording the match so that Lisker would be kept informed of what was happening. The silent girl had a horrified expression on her face that lasted for a second before smiling at how savage the Zoanoid was during his match. While there was no sense of style in Russel's attacks, Neo could appreciate the simplicity in his efforts. Plus, if things were to go bad for her and Roman, she could use this monster to distract Cinder and her lackeys while she makes off with her friend.

 **Festival Grounds**

After saying goodbye to team CFVY, Sho continued to explore the fair grounds. He had walked past a stand where he met an odd yet sweet girl named Penny and her friend Ciel, who had her eyes practically glued to her watch. Penny had greeted him in her usual manner, which Sho felt was strange but talked with her regardless for a while until Ciel told Penny that they were behind schedule for some reason. After waving goodbye to Penny, Sho continued on his walk to explore the festival grounds.

'Strange girl…" Sho thought to himself. 'Hard to believe she's also competing in this tournament,' he mentally added.

"Excuse me," a female voice called out to Sho.

Sho turned around to see a young woman approaching him. At first glance, Sho could see that she was a very beautiful with fair skin and black hair. She wore a beige sleeveless jacket with a sarashi wrapped around her chest and a pair of gray pants. Once the young woman reached him, Sho noticed that her eyes were an amber color.

"By any chance are you Sho Fukamachi?" the woman asked him.

"Yes…" Sho replied, a little wary. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The woman smiled at him.

"I've heard a lot about you," the woman answered. "My name is Cinder Fall," she introduced herself.

 **Author's Note: I've finally reached the volume three arc of the story. Overall, this went about as close to what I originally pictured it. The only real change to my original plan was the bit with Russel and Blake's little conversation. That was added in due to positive feedback on how Blake got called out on being a hypocrite. When I originally wrote that chapter, I was expecting some readers being outraged because of how Blake is still a popular character, despite having quite possibly the worst character development during the first five volumes, which took a turn for the worse come volume six. Then again, the RWBY series seems to be facing a loss in identity which got so bad that I decided not to watch volumes five and six. But I did keep myself up to date by reading summaries and watching reviews on YouTube. Not the most reliable sources to base my opinion on the direction the series is going, but since this story is going in a completely different direction, I don't really see the need to follow those volumes aside from implementing the backstory to Ozpin and Salem's origins just for the sake of giving Ozpin a reason to not believe what Agito told him a couple of chapters back. Also, I find origin to be so damn cliché that I thought Miles and Kerry read one too many RWBY fanfics.**

 **On another note, I have to say I actually felt bad for Adam because of how Miles and Kerry ruined Adam's whole character before they killed him off. In the first two volumes, Adam was built up to be this major antagonist that would cause a bit of a rift within team RWBY due to how much he consumed Blake's life as well as how he and the White Fang were a major part in the whole discrimination issue. When he appeared in volume three, Adam displayed just how powerful he was when he sliced Yang's arm off, showing the viewers just how far his skills are compared to team RWBY. Then the guy's whole character went downhill when Miles and Kerry decided to go with the crazy ex-boyfriend for the sake of shipping Blake with Sun, then Yang.**

 **Ironically, Adam's character was destroyed because of Blake.**

 **Are we sure Qrow is the one with the bad luck semblance? Because I'm starting to think it's Blake that has it due to the cat ears and the whole being named after the color black.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trouble Brewing**

"So, your team made it past the preliminaries?" Sho asked his new companion, who was sitting across from him.

"Yes, our opponents were skilled, but we managed to prevail," Cinder replied as she took a sip of her cup of tea.

"Hopefully it wasn't dragged out," Sho said as he looked at a nearby monitor showing team JNPR going up against team BRNZ from Shade Academy.

Cinder followed Sho's gaze to see the primary girl on her list face off against the leader of team BRNZ. She took notice of how Sho's expression was not of awe but was more analytical, like he was judging them.

"I can't believe Jaune is having Ren take on a sniper on his own without any cover fire," Sho commented.

"Do you know them?" Cinder asked, intrigued with Sho's remark.

"They're friends of mine," Sho told Cinder.

"Oh…?" Cinder wanted to hear more. "But clearly you do not agree with the team leader's decision," she pointed out.

"Not entirely, Ren is fast enough to reach the sniper, but at times his methods can be too linear," Sho said, turning his attention back to Cinder. "His stamina is also lower than the rest of his team," he added.

"Then what do you think should have been done to aid him?" Cinder asked.

"The obvious choice would be to have Nora provide cover fire since Pyrrha is capable of holding off multiple opponents on her own," Sho answered. "Jaune may not be as skilled as his teammates, but he is able to hold at least one of the remaining three on his own," he added.

"I see," Cinder nodded her head. The plan Sho told her was a fairly simple one, one that she could easily point out flaws and even suggest a better one, but she kept her suggestions to herself. She wanted to know more about Sho and his relationship with some of the students of Beacon. "And when will your team's match start?" she asked the young man before her.

"I don't have a team," Sho answered, surprising Cinder. "I'm technically a reserve for any team that is shorthanded or in need of help for missions," he explained.

"That is unexpected," Cinder didn't expect that kind of answer. "You must be very capable if your headmaster didn't assign you to an established team," she commented.

"Honestly, I'm nothing special," Sho said before taking a look at the monitor once again only to see team JNPR together, talking to each other in the middle of a fight. "Are you kidding me?" he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Cinder turned to see the match on screen and even she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The amber eyed woman was beginning to wonder if the girls of team JNPR were worth worrying about if the team's leader was actually stupid enough to leave his entire team open to attack. This opinion wasn't solely exclusive to just team JNPR as team BRNZ was not even capitalizing on what was essentially an easy win, but were just standing there arguing with Jaune over the situation.

"Fucking attack them you idiots!" both Sho and Cinder yelled at the monitor, drawing attention of many people around them. The two of them turned to face each other, caught off guard when they said the same thing. They also felt a little embarrassed with the looks everyone was giving them.

"Uh…who were you saying that to?" Sho asked Cinder.

"Team BRNZ," Cinder answered, quite surprised by her own behavior. "You?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Same," Sho answered.

Team JNPR may be his friends, but even Sho couldn't believe just how stupid they were acting.

"I would have thought you would be on your friends' side," Cinder found it odd that Sho would choose a team from a different school.

"I would but most of my friends aren't taking these matches seriously, I'm actually hoping they would face a foe that would force them to," Sho told Cinder.

"Why is that?" Cinder asked, very intrigued.

"Because outside of that ring, no one will hesitate to take them down permanently," Sho answered, his mind racing back to when team RWBY, Sun and Neptune encountered Lisker on the highway.

"I am sure they would be able to handle the creatures of Grimm," Cinder assured him.

"It's not the Grimm that worries me," Sho said.

"The White Fang?" Cinder guessed, trying to get the answer she was looking for.

"No, someone more powerful," Sho replied.

"Just one person?" Cinder felt that she was getting closer. She had a good guess of who Sho was referring to since the teal Guyver doesn't know about her master.

Sho didn't answer, instead he decided to focus on the match, which had finally ended with Nora taking out all of team BRNZ with one swing of her hammer.

'So close,' Cinder thought to herself but decided not to pressure Sho. Instead she decided to accept Sho's silence as the end of the conversation. However, she couldn't help but look at Sho and wonder how someone so ordinary could have such amazing power and not use it to dominate. 'So much power, yet he doesn't use it like he should,' she mentally added before smiling to herself. 'But that's fine, soon enough his power will be mine,' she concluded as she continued to observe him.

Now that the match was finally declared over, Sho turned to look at his tablemate. He couldn't deny that Cinder was a very beautiful young woman, which was saying something since nearly every girl he met since finding himself on Remnant was attractive. Yet for some reason, Sho found Cinder's beauty far more captivating, which made him wonder why she wanted to talk to him. He remembered her mentioning that she heard about him, so there was only one real conclusion as to why a young woman from a different huntsmen academy wanted to talk to him.

"So, Sho…" Cinder renewed their conversation. "Who do you think will end up winning the tournament?" she asked, decided to change the topic slightly.

Sho thought about the question for a bit as he tried to think of who would most likely make it to the finals.

"Well, the safest bet would be Pyrrha due to her status as a four-time champion in Mistral…" Sho started. "But there is a good chance that someone else could end up the winner," he added, thinking about Russel and his Zoanoid form. "Unfortunately, I don't know much about the students from the other academies to really make a good call on any of them making it to the finals," he continued before remembering that Cinder was from a different school. "Uh…no offense," he quickly added, hoping that Cinder didn't take his statement the wrong way.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I was only asking for your honest opinion," Cinder waved off Sho apology. "But you're not wrong about not knowing much about the other competitors," she pointed out. "For my team, Mercury has the best chance of making it to the semi-finals, but that's if we don't face off against someone like Pyrrha Nikos during the doubles," she told Sho.

"I guess so," Sho agreed.

Before either of them could continue their conversation, Cinder's scroll started buzzing. She picked it up to see who was contacting her. She turned her attention back to Sho and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to meet up with the rest of my team," Cinder excused herself. "I hope we can meet again Sho," she told the young Guyver before taking her leave.

Sho nodded as he watched Cinder leave, blushing as he saw the way she swayed her hips as she left. He couldn't help but watch this dark-haired beauty walk away, she was a captivating woman.

"Damn Sho, I never would have pegged you for such a player," a familiar male voice said from behind Sho, startling him.

Sho quickly turned around to see Cardin, Dove, and Sky standing behind him. All three of them had grins on their faces as they too were watching Sho's companion leave.

"How long were you guys there?" Sho asked Cardin, embarrassed that his semi-normal friends were here after he had a conversation with Cinder.

"We got here just as soon as that babe started walking," Cardin answered before he a seat while Dove and Sky grabbed a couple of spare chairs. "So, did you get her number?" he asked his friend.

"No," Sho told the CRDL leader. "I never asked," he added.

"Why not?" Dove asked. "She's smokin' hot," he pointed out. "Curves in all the right places, and the way she walks," he added, practically drooling at the mental image of Cinder's retreating backside.

"Yeah dude, chicks like that don't talk to just anybody," Sky joined in. "She's easily a perfect ten," he added, receiving a nod from Cardin while Dove continued to fantasize about Cinder.

"Which is why I didn't ask," Sho said. "Cinder is…" he was about to continue but he got cut off.

"Her name's Cinder huh?" Cardin interrupted. "At least you got her name," he added before letting Sho continue talking.

"And it totally matches her hotness," Dove added, his mind still on Cinder.

"Like I was saying…" Sho tried again. "Cinder is way out of my league, so there is no way she would just give me her number and besides we just had tea and talked," he told his oddball friends. "I'm pretty sure she was only talking to me just so she could get some information out of me to use for the tournament," he added.

"I see," Sky said. "Flirt with a guy from a different school, squeeze him for information, then ditch him," he summarized what he believed to be Cinder's plan. "A whole lot easier than simply spying on your opponents before the matches," he added. "Like that old saying, 'loose lips sink airships' am I right?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have worry about me giving away any of you guys' secrets away," Sho told his friends. "I don't think she considers you a threat," he added, smiling at how Cardin started to sputter.

"She doesn't think we're a threat," Cardin growled out, clenching his fists as his opinion on Cinder dropped slightly.

"Well you guys did just let Russel do the fighting for you," Sho pointed out. "Once they figure out a way to take him out first, then whichever one of you guys is left will be easy pickings," he explained.

"Aw…crap, I didn't think about that," Cardin said as he started to panic over who to select for the doubles.

"Well, we have at least a day to figure it out," Sky raised one finger to empathize this fact. "Tomorrow is the last day of the team matches," he told his friends. "Which would give us a better chance to find out who we would be up against," he concluded.

"Which means, whoever we might face decides which of us is paired with Russel for the doubles," Cardin said, feeling slightly better.

"If he feels like fighting in the doubles," Dove interjected.

"I'm sure he will," Cardin said, slightly annoyed with Dove's comment.

"Come to think of it, where is Russel?" Sho asked.

"He's with his girlfriend, walking the fairgrounds," Sky told Sho.

 **Other side of the fairgrounds**

"What is with all of these people walking up to me and asking for an autograph?" an annoyed Russel complained as he and Nebula managed to getaway from another small group of people.

This was a whole new experience for Russel as he never expected to be mobbed by people wanting his autograph. His apparent fanbase was fairly small, but they all were eager to meet him and asked for his signature or to take a picture with him. quite a few of them asked if he could change into his "monster" form but he declined, claiming the transformation wears him out when in truth it was because he didn't want to strip off his clothes since he didn't have any spares with him. Plus, Russel was positive Nebula wouldn't appreciate him stripping in front of other people except her.

In regards to his clothes, Russel took Aptom's advice in dressing simple clothing, so as to not put an enormous strain on his wallet, Russel was dressed in a simple dull green T-shirt and gray pants. He had a spare pair of his normal boots, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he tore through them the next time, he Zoaformed.

"You did single handily take down an entire team of third-year students," Nebula pointed out, leading Beacon's resident Zoanoid toward one of the game stands. "That's pretty impressive," she added.

"I guess," Russel said, looking at the prizes that were on display. "Or maybe it's because of me Zoaforming," he admitted.

"Zoaforming?" Nebula repeated the word, it sounded so alien to her.

"That's what Sho calls it when I transform," Russel said as he took out a couple of Lien. "Apparently, the word 'Zoaform' is used for Zoanoids, Zoalords, and any other creations that are similar," he explained as he was handed a toy gun to play the game.

"Really now?" Nebula replied, amazed that Russel was told this. "It's still kind of crazy you know," she added in a lower tone as she watched Russel hit one of the moving Nevermore targets. "All our lives we've been told stories about humanity emerging from light and other silly fairy tales. Then suddenly we're being told by a friend of yours that we were created by aliens to fight in intergalactic wars only to be abandoned because of one experiment worked too well that it actually scared the crap out of them," she mused over the whole thing.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Russel missed one of the targets. "Damn," he muttered as he refocused on the targets. "You're taking this a whole lot better than I thought you would," he mentioned after hitting the next target. "I kind of expected you to be so freaked out that you wouldn't want to be near me ever again after my first time Zoaforming," he admitted to Nebula what he thought after her reaction to his first transformation.

"You really thought I would dump you just because of that?" Nebula was shocked that Russel thought that would happen. "Why would you even think that?" she asked.

Russel fired his last shot and counted the number of targets he shot down. He had a total of twelve, which was pretty good in his book. He spotted a prize that caught his eye and pointed it for the Carny to retrieve.

"Well, I turned into a crazed monster," Russel told Nebula. "I attacked anything without a care because I was so focused on taking down Aptom," he admitted. "I only returned to normal after he knocked me out and the next thing, I knew I woke up with you hugging me, crying your eyes out," he continued.

"Of course, I was crying," Nebula said, focusing her attention on Russel. "I was so scared that he paralyzed you when he knocked you out," she told him, the fear that she felt that day resurfacing.

"But that's what I don't get," Russel said as he was handed his prize. "I could have hurt you without a second thought. I could have…" he trailed off.

"You could have killed me," Nebula finished for him before turning him toward her. "You could have, but you didn't because I was far away from the fight," she told him, staring into his eyes. "Yes, I was scared when I saw you change, but I was more scared of you getting killed in that fight," she admitted. "But here you are, alive and in complete control over yourself when you transform. So, I know that you are still you," her tone more serious than before. "So, don't hand me that bullshit excuse. Just tell me that you're scared that I would think differently of you," she cupped her hands around his face. "And I will tell you just how stupid you're being right now for thinking that I would leave you for such a shallow reason," she firmly told him.

Russel looked into Nebula's eyes and saw that they were starting to get all teary. He found himself remembering why he loved this girl standing before him, which caused him to smile. She could easily see right through him whenever he's troubled and would set him straight. It still surprises him that he was so lucky to find a girl like Nebula.

"…yeah, I was scared that you would see me differently," Russel finally admitted. "I really am an idiot," he added, smiling at the NDGO leader.

"Yes, yes you are," Nebula agreed smiling back, her tone much softer now. "But you're my idiot," she added before kissing Russel.

Russel wrapped his arms around Nebula, his right hand placing something on her right shoulder, which she felt. Nebula broke off the kiss to look over her shoulder to see a small stuffed turtle placed there. The purple haired girl gave a small squeal before picking it off her shoulder to give it a hug, which brought another smile to Russel's face as he continued watching her gush over the little plush turtle.

"Isn't this touching," a male voice filled the air, grabbing the young couple's attention.

Russel looked to his left to see Aptom approaching them. Nebula saw the older Zoanoid coming toward them and stopped hugging the stuffed turtle.

"You did pretty good during your match kid," Aptom complimented the younger Zoanoid. "You're a lot better than I thought," he added.

"T-thanks," Russel stuttered a bit.

"You better show me more of what your capable of next time," Aptom said before leaving the two teens alone.

"That guy still gives me the creeps," Nebula said once she was sure Aptom was out of hearing range.

"I don't know, he seems alright to me," Russel said as he watched Aptom continue walking. "Plus, I don't know any other Zoanoids, so he's the only one I can ask for advice," he pointed out.

Nebula considered what Russel said to her, while it was true that at the moment Aptom was the only other Zoanoid that her boyfriend knew that could help him understand what he is, yet she still couldn't help but be wary of the more advance Zoanoid.

"But never mind that, your team's match is tomorrow, so let's go have some fun today," Russel decided to change topics before leading Nebula deeper into the fairgrounds.

 **Beacon Academy: Night**

While most of the students were sleeping after having an exciting time with the first day of the Vytal Festival tournament, Sho was standing in the center of the auditorium, his eyes closed while numerous training drones floating around him. The drones scattered about as they waited for Sho to give the command to begin training protocol. Sho took a deep breath as he thought back to every match he had seen during the tournament. When he stopped looking at the matches from a critical view and remembered all the people cheering, Sho came to a realization.

"A tournament that's more about entertaining people…" Sho softly said to himself. "What a joke!" he shouted as he mentally summoned his armor. Once his armor attached itself to his form, Sho gave his command to the drones. "Begin rapid fire protocol, weapons output high, random movement," he ordered the drones.

"Command received," the drones complied as they began their attack.

Inside his office, Ozpin watched the live video feed of Sho in the auditorium. It was a good enough distraction after reading the medical report he had received about one of the members of team JADE. Ozpin was quite surprised to find out that the boy's wounds from Russel's claws had not healed, but the most shocking thing was how the young Faunus' Aura would not close the wounds, in fact the boy's Aura would not activate. It was as if the boy's Aura was somehow resealed, or worse, rendered unusable.

According to the report, the boy would have to receive stitches as well as have the marks disinfected. This revelation was quite the eye opener for the Beacon Headmaster as this made Russel and, quite possibly, others like him very dangerous because a huntsmen's Aura was their greatest defense and Russel effortlessly destroyed that third-year student's career in one strike.

"I can only pray to the God Brothers that Mr. Thrush is the only one that has this horrific ability," Ozpin said to himself as he continued watching Sho's private training session.

He watched as the young Guyver dodge the drones' laser fire by simply shifting his body while barely moving from where he stood. The headmaster was impressed with how Sho was able to keep up with the drones' continuous assault. Upon closer examination, Ozpin could make out how the orbs on the sides of Sho's head moved along the organic grooves within his armor.

"It would appear that Mr. Fukamachi's armor is capable of not only offensive capabilities, but can also sense the movements of hostile threats and transfer this information to his mind at the same time," Ozpin surmised as he took a sip of his mug. "He would make an excellent guardian for the new Fall Maiden," he added before taking a look at the image of his candidate for such an honor.

Pyrrha Nikos

Unknown to Ozpin, he was not the only one watching Sho's private training session. Inside her dorm room, Cinder watched Sho effortlessly dodge the laser fire that was being more rapid as the drones increased their movement speed. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were on the floor going over any and all possible information that could be used to undermine Beacon Academy.

'He uses the least amount of energy and doesn't waste his movements as he dodges each shot fired at him,' Cinder made a mental note as she continued to analyze Sho. 'Very few Huntsmen could ever maintain that kind of control,' she mentally added. 'It must be because of his armor,' she concluded. "Amazing," she finally said, drawing the attention of her two lackeys and Neo.

"Fawning over your new boy toy again boss?" Mercury joked, earning a glare from Emerald.

Rather than be annoyed with Mercury, Cinder simply smiled before putting her Scroll down.

"Toy, maybe," Cinder started as she considered the classification. "Boy, oh no, Sho is no boy," she added as she stood up. "With his power, not only would it be easier to take down Ozpin and complete our mission, but we would be able to keep a certain someone in his place," she told her group.

"You mean that jerk, Lisker?" Emerald guessed.

Cinder didn't reply but Emerald figured that was who her leader was referring to.

"And just how are you going to get him on our side?" Mercury asked, not convinced that Cinder could get Sho to turn against his peers.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Cinder retorted. "I just need to earn his trust, his friendship if you will," she told her lackey.

'And here I thought she was going to seduce the poor kid,' Neo thought after hearing what Cinder was saying.

 **Team CRDL's dorm**

 _Laughter, that was what Sky heard as he looked around but found nothing. The laughter was cruel and filled the vast emptiness. The halberd wielding student covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out the laughter, but it only grew louder as an image appeared in front of him. Sky's eyes widened in horror as he recognized what was before him._

" _No…" Sky whispered._

 _Right before him was the cauldron, only it was much larger and in it were numerous screaming babies. The water in the cauldron was boiling so hot that the skin of the babies was practically melting off their tiny bodies._

" _No….NO!" Sky screamed as he rushed toward the cauldron, hoping that he could do something to stop this._

 _However, he was held in place as two Faunus grabbed his arms. Sky looked to his left to see the Snake Faunus from the village before turning to his right to see the last person, Velvet with a sadistic smile on her face._

" _How does it feel?" Velvet asked Sky._

" _STOP!" Sky cried out as he struggled to break free._

" _Why should we?" Velvet taunted the human. "This is just payback for what humans like you have done to us," she told him as the screams of the babies grew louder._

"STOP!" Sky jolted up from his bed.

Cardin, Russel, and Dove woke up after hearing Sky's scream. The three of them didn't say anything, they didn't have to because they knew why he screamed. Dove got up from his bed and made his way to Sky to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sky jumped a bit from Dove's touch but calmed down slightly when he saw his friend. Dove nodded his head toward Sky, letting him know that it was alright.

Cardin and Russel were quiet throughout the entire thing as well since the four of them knew that no words were needed.

Before the four boys returned to bed, Cardin took out a small box of sleeping pills and swallowed three of them before going to bed. This attack did not go unnoticed as Russel caught a glance of this out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

Now wasn't the time, because they needed their sleep so that the could continue to charade of being normal around everyone else tomorrow.

 **The next day: Aftermath of NDGO vs SSSN**

"LET ME AT 'EM!" a Zoaformed Russel shouted while being held in a Full Nelson by Sho in his Guyver armor.

Opposite of the enraged Zoanoid was a cowering Neptune using Sage and Cardin as his human shields. Dove and Sky were trying to calm their teammate down. Off to the side was Scarlet with an icepack for his coconuts with Sun next to him. Anyone else near the medical tent was putting enough space between themselves and the Beacon Zoanoid.

"Just chill for a minute man," Sun said as he watched the mayhem unfold.

"A little help would be nice," Dove said to the blonde monkey Faunus.

"No dude, I think you guys have it under control," Sun replied being all nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Take it easy Russel," Sky told the Zoanoid. "It was just a match, we all know that there was a chance your girlfriend would lose," he explained to Russel.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH ELECTROCUTED NEBULA!" Russel roared as he tried to use his tail as a spear to reach for Neptune's head, the student of Haven Academy was lucky, the tail didn't reach that far.

"He also electrocuted Dew but you don't see me crying about it," Sky retorted.

"Isn't that because she more or less dumped ya after the dance?" Dove asked.

"Shut…up," Sky growled out.

"Didn't he also flirt with all of them before the match started?" Cardin pointed out that one detail.

"Why are you reminding him that?" Neptune whimpered, regretting that moment now that he was cowering from a very pissed off Zoanoid who was dating the leader of team NDGO.

"I'M GONNA TURN HIS SKULL INTO A COFFEE MUG!" Russel declared as he continued struggling against Sho's hold.

"That…," Sun was about to comment but was interrupted.

"Doesn't seem physically possible," all the boys except Neptune and Russel finished for Sun, each one of them had heard the phrase more than enough times.

"Can we please get past that joke already," Cardin said as he moved away from Neptune, much to Neptune's protest. "And you, just take your beating like a man," he told the cowering boy.

"What's with all this noise?" Octavia asked as she stepped out of the medical tent. "Can't you guys keep it down," she complained before looking at what was happening in front of her. "Uh…what's going on?" she asked.

"Russel's trying to kill Neptune for flirting, then electrocuting his girlfriend," Sun answered, nonchalantly.

"Oh…cool," Octavia replied before heading back into the tent. "I'll let everyone know that we'll have their revenge through Russel," she told everyone.

"WHAT!?" Neptune cried out in horror over how one of the girls was okay with his inevitable demise.

 **With Agito and Ironwood**

"With all of this information, I believe it is possible to reverse engineer the Zoanoid transformation process," Agito told the General.

"I see," James said as he looked over the report that Agito gave to him. "All we need is the equipment to set up the first…Optimization Chamber?" he wondered if he was using the correct term as he handed the report back to Agito.

"Yes, and I will soon take my leave to supervise the project as soon as the Specialist arrives," Agito replied.

"Specialist Schnee should arrive this afternoon," James said. "But before that Olympus, I would like for you to accompany me for one final thing tonight," he told his Guyver ally.

"Is this about your alliance with Professor Ozpin?" Agito inquired.

"Yes, and I feel it would be better having you know about what it is we are fighting against," James told Agito.

"Very well," Agito agreed before taking a look at his report. "If you do not mind General, I believe it would also be for the best that we have Sho Fukamachi with us," he told James.

"Why do you say that?" James asked, curious as to why Agito was interested in letting Sho in on something very classified.

"If the threat you suspect is as great as you believe, then it would be in our benefit to have two Guyvers know what it is that we fighting against," Agito explained to the General.

James silently considered Agito's proposal. On one hand, having two warriors with powers that were far beyond anything he had ever seen, especially with Sho's Gigantic Guyver form, would be beneficial when he considered what they were up against. However, there was also the fact that Sho was one of Ozpin's students, meaning that he would be overstepping his boundaries if he tried to get Sho involved.

Not that it had stopped the Atlas General before given how he had talked to the Vale Council over how Ozpin had been very hands off when dealing with major threats. The fact that a White Fang sect had established its presence in Vale should have been the first warning bell for Ozpin, but the man had ignored it. While it was his men that failed to prevent the infiltration into the Vale CCT, James still found the fact the tower did not have a security group, not even a civilian contracted security guard, so naturally he felt the need to provide security for the tower. The incident that was known as the Breach however was the most alarming because despite how the creatures of Grimm were dealt with by the combined might of the students, the Atlesian Knights, and Sho's Gigantic Guyver, it was a coordinated attack committed by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang as Roman would constantly tell him after his capture and imprisonment.

All of this could have been prevented if Ozpin had been more decisive, at least that's what General Ironwood told himself after he had gone to the council so that he would take charge in providing security for the people during the Vytal Festival.

"Do you believe he would be willing to help?" James asked Agito.

"Fukamachi's trust in Ozpin has been wavering for quite some time, but I know that he will help if it means protecting those who are innocent," Agito told the General. "I have no doubt that he would be on our side when the time comes," he added.

James let out a sigh of relief when Agito told him that. It eased his mind that he had someone he could trust to stand by his side at these crucial times. Ever since he arrived in Vale, the Atlas General could sense that Ozpin and Glynda were holding a degree of distain toward him. Many times, Ozpin would tell him how his army would cause more trouble than relief. However, James could not shake off the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Glynda would say that the man was just being paranoid and that he should trust Ozpin because of all of his experience. Yet, James found it harder to trust Ozpin when the man would constantly shoot down his advice and Glynda's condescending attitude toward him had hurt him deeply.

"Very well," James finally said. "You are dismissed Zeus," he told Agito.

"Sir," Agito saluted before taking his leave.

 **Later that afternoon**

After, barely, managing to get Russel to calm down and far away from Neptune so as to prevent the resident Zoanoid from going through with his threat of severe mutilation, Sho decided to take flight around the floating island to clear his head. The teal Guyver hoped that the tranquility of the sky would help him and for a while it was working. It also gave Sho the chance to see everything going on below him.

"It's been close to a year since I've arrived on this world," Sho said to himself. "But it's not home," he sorrowfully added as he thought about his friends back on Earth.

Sadly, Sho's musing was cut short when he heard gunfire. He flew down, worried that something was happening. Once he was low enough to make out the appearances of everyone, Sho spotted two adults engaged in a battle against each other. One of them was a male wielding a large sword that had a gun attachment while the other was a young woman whose appearance reminded Sho of Weiss. The woman was fighting with a saber in her right hand, and was evading the gunfire. But Sho's focus shifted when he noticed the large crowd of people gathering around to watch this fight.

"If one of those shots were to miss…" Sho stopped himself from continuing that sentence and rushed forward to put an end to this.

The two combatants were about to lock blades as they rushed toward each other.

"Take her down Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered as the dark-haired man was her uncle and mentor Qrow Branwen.

Weiss, who was standing next to Ruby was shocked to find out that the man who just insulted her beloved sister was her partner's uncle. However, that did not stop her from cheering on her older sister.

"Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss called out to her sister.

Just before Qrow and Winter's blades clashed, two armored figures appeared right in front of them. Winter tried to stop her attack when she noticed the dark purple armored being standing five feet in front of her.

"Lieutenant Olympus!" Winter said loudly as she got closer to the dark Guyver.

Guyver 3 stood his ground as he caught the elder Schnee sibling by her shoulders. The two skidded a few inches before coming to a complete stop.

As for Qrow, the armored figure in front of him was not as considerate. The blade on his left arm lengthen and bent outward just as Qrow reached him. The younger Guyver quickly cut the blade of Qrow's sword off, much to his shock before he was grabbed by the throat.

Ruby and Weiss were at first stunned to see Sho and Olympus appear suddenly, but their expressions turned to horror as Sho grabbed Qrow by the throat and lifted the older man off his feet.

"I don't know who you are, but starting a fight with civilians around is not a good way of getting on my good side," Sho told the man he was currently choking.

"Sho, stop!" Ruby cried out as she approached her friend. "That's my Uncle," she told him.

"And what exactly was he doing, attacking an Atlas Specialist?" Agito asked with Winter standing behind him.

"He had provoked me and damaged Atlas property," Winter answered, regaining her composure that Qrow has manage to break with his callous attitude toward her and the Atlas Military.

"That's…not…" Qrow tried to speak, but Sho only tightened his grip.

"You keep your mouth shut," Sho told the man before turning his attention to Ruby and Weiss. "Is this true?" he asked the girls.

"Uh…" Ruby wasn't sure since she wasn't there to see the whole thing.

"My sister is correct," Weiss answered. "That man had damaged the Knights that were with us, insulted my sister in order to provoke her into attacking him," she told Sho.

"Damaging military equipment and provoking military personnel are serious offenses," Agito said as he looked at the damaged gun-sword on the ground. "I should assume that given the remains of your weapon, you are a huntsman," he continued talking.

"Y..yeah…" Qrow managed to cough out one word.

"So, why is that you saw fit to antagonize an ally during an event that is supposed to represent the unity of the four kingdoms?" Agito asked the choking huntsman, managing to get a good number of the people around them to talk amongst themselves. "After all, the conflict between the kingdoms ended a long time ago, so any grudges should have been buried," he added. "Or are you just some arrogant huntsman who believes he is better than a military force composed of normal people who simply want to help protect the innocent despite not having what it takes to become a huntsman?" he asked, once again getting several people to start considering that the Atleasian military isn't so bad.

"Perhaps this should be discussed in a more private area," a familiar voice said from behind the two Guyvers and Winter.

The large crowd made way for Ozpin, Glynda, and James to make their way toward the six people in the middle of the crowd. While Ozpin's face betrayed no emotions, Glynda and James were not happy with the disruption that was caused by this incident. Winter stood at attention once she saw her commander approaching while Sho and Agito simply looked at the three approaching. Qrow tried to break free of Sho's grip but had no luck while Ruby and Weiss tried to avoid Glynda's watchful gaze.

"Mr. Fukamachi, would you be so kind as to release Mr. Branwen," Ozpin requested.

Sho did not reply nor did he immediately comply to the request. Instead he turned his attention back to Qrow.

"I'm only going to give you this one warning," Sho kept his grip on Qrow's throat for a bit longer. "If I ever find out that you put another innocent person's life in danger again, I…will kill you," he told Qrow before throwing the drunk man toward Ozpin.

Qrow let out a yell before he landed face first onto the cement, right in front of Ozpin's feet. Sho and Ozpin locked gazes at one another as Sho's armor retracted alongside Agito's, much to the amazement of the people watching.

However, Sho's focus was on Ozpin and him alone. While it felt like an hour, it was only seconds before Sho turned around and walked away from the Beacon headmaster, ignoring his combat teacher telling him to stay put so that the matter would be fully resolved.

"Let him go Glynda," Ozpin told his assistant. "He will be come to us once he has calmed down," he assured her.

As Sho made his way out of the large crowd, Mercury had watched the whole thing and the realization was slowly dawning upon that this armor summon kid might be more trouble than he's worth if he was willing to attack one of Ozpin's top agents.

'And Cinder wants this guy on our side,' Mercury thought to himself as he snuck out to report back to his boss.


End file.
